Give and Take
by pattsylove
Summary: Sweet and snarky Bella lives with her best friends Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie in a fun filled Chicago apartment. Edward and Alice move to town and heat rises, clothes come off and diminutive danglers are discussed. Fun, smut and laughs to be had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello hello. This is a little something I came up with because my mind is like a huge open space; hope you all enjoy. Bella's got a potty mouth and well… Edward is Edward. Enough said. This fic isn't anything like 'Never Again'. There will be some angst in there, and maybe a dash of drama too, but I am looking for giggles, and if you are crying, I would like to think it is because I'm kinda funny.**

**So, on with the show.**

**Lots of fun and smut to come.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own the rights and idea of Gargoyle, read the chapter, and you'll know what I mean!**

Chapter 1: The 'Live Peen Show'

BPOV

It was Tuesday night and I was setting up my work area for the sketch class I take at a little art store downtown. Tonight we were studying the 'male specimen' and one of the models from Jade Agency was coming down to be our um…guinea pig I guess you could call it. _I'm giggling like a damn girl waiting for the ice cream truck!_

Really we were going to be sketching a nude dude and I was totally stoked.

I know there's supposed to be some artsy fartsy shit that we should be getting out of this experience, but I've seen the models from this agency in catalogs and was _more_ than a little excited by the fact that I was going to see a live peen only feet from me, _well inches seeing that I got to class 20 minutes early and took a front row seat_, and I was planning on ogling it for at least an hour, if not more. That's sixty minutes of peen, 3,600 seconds if you're counting like me, and I couldn't be more excited for 7pm to hit so that we could get this show on the road.

Now, I know what you're probably thinking; I'm either a whore, or sex deprived, or something like that to get so damn excited about sketching a peen, but really, I'm not a whore. _Far from it actually._ And about the sex-deprived part, yeah, I guess you could say that, but really, _sex deprived_ is an understatement.

Born again virgin is more like it.

I hadn't had sex in several years and the only release I was able to find in my time of being an 'against my will abstinent nun'was in the form of my trusty rusty rabbit.

He was my best friend.

I was starting to think we were going to be besties for life.

Wouldn't that be sad?

_Yes, yes it would._

It's not that I was fugly or not wanting to get a piece of ass here and there, but I didn't want to have meaningless sex and wasn't willing to hook up with guys just to get in their pants and then kick them out the door. I had morals. _Some._ I wanted a real relationship with all that love and shit you see in the romance movies.

I also had my two best friends that basically kicked every guy to the curb that got within twenty feet of me. It didn't matter that Emmett was happily in love with our friend Rosalie, or that Jasper was a male slut; when it came to me, I was still pure and virginal in their eyes. _Psh…please!_

Emmett and Jasper knew me better than anyone else in this world, _and_ that I was anything but pure and virginal. Not that I was a slut or anything, but I knew what it was like to be in a relationship, have nightly sex, and amazing orgasms_. Hey, if the guys can talk about the bedroom stuff, well then so can I_.

I did find it funny though to see their faces distort in disgust when I'd chat about the amazing sex I had, or ask them to help with the wall that had to be repaired from said sex I had the previous night. It was _hilarious_ when they mentioned the skanks they fucked, but for some reason _me_ talking about _my_ personal life was supposedly off limits and the gag reflex was in full force. _Whatever_.

But that brings me back to the fact that I hadn't had sex in _years_, so I haven't been able to give them a good story in all that time. _Bummer for me for sure._

Emmett, Jasper and I grew up in Arizona and had known one another since birth. Emmett and Jasper are brothers, twins actually, and we were born just days apart. Our parents met one another when we were all still in the hospital. It was friendship and meant to be from the get go. We grew up doing anything and everything together and because of that, I had some really funny stories about each of my boys that I have and will continue to use against them for the rest of their lives.

Unfortunately, they have their _own_ fair share of stories that they can and have shared about me. _Shit_.

When I got accepted to the Art Institute of Chicago, Emmett and Jasper decided to head to the University there as well and the three of us ended up getting an apartment doing the school thing together, leaving the Arizona heat behind us. Sad, I know, but it had to be done.

It wasn't long after we moved that Rosalie Hale entered our lives. She quickly turned into our fourth partner in crime. Rose and Emmett had a love/hate relationship for the first year or so, but the four of us became fast friends. She ended up moving in with us after her lease was up on her apartment, second semester of their freshman year. Rose and Emmett have been dating since we were twenty and it's been love/hate ever since.

Everyone had always just assumed that Jasper and I were an item, but in all honesty there has _never_ been any physical attraction there for either one of us. We tried it once or twice on a drunken bender, but it just wasn't happening. I loved him like a brother and wouldn't want it any other way. _That would just be weird._

The four of us have lived together for the past six years, and I loved almost every minute of living with my best friends. We have our fights here and there, but those three people mean the world to me and have been there for me through some pretty shitty times. I moved out for about six months when I was twenty-one and when I came to my senses, they took me back with open arms.

_That_ story is for another day.

Let's focus on the fun for now.

It was 6:55pm and the live peen show was about to begin. _Where's the popcorn?_ I usually sat by myself in these classes, just the way I liked it. I didn't do this to meet new friends or anything. I liked to draw and work on different types of work other than what I usually do.

I reached down to grab an eraser out of my bag when I heard the chair next to me screech against the floor. There, taking the seat next to me was a short pixie like, black haired… _girl_? No, she was just _short_. She was clearly an adult, but _really_ short. _Cute nose too_.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" Her voice was high pitched and squeaky and she was literally bouncing in her chair. It was kind of cute.

"Um… no. It's open." I gave _Squeaky_ a small smile, then pulled my hair up into a bun and stuck a pencil through it to hold it up. I'm not a bitch or anything and am not opposed to making friends in these classes I just don't go out of my way when I don't have too.

I went back to staring off at the chair and silk fabrics that sat ahead of us, ready to get this show on the road, while _Squeaky_ continued to get her stuff together.

"I'm Alice by the way." She held out her hand for me, and I took it in mine shaking it lightly as her grip tightened. _Wow. Wouldn't have expected someone so small to have so much oomph in that grip of hers._

"Bella," I said quickly, realizing that I was staring at her a little longer than necessary.

Her hair was cut short, styled in a spiky disarray, and it fit her small frame perfectly. She couldn't have been more than one hundred pounds soaking wet, but looked somewhat ferocious like maybe a mad kitten or something.

"You're probably wondering why you haven't seen me before," she started. _And no, I actually would have figured that she was here every Tuesday night just like me_. I don't usually pay attention to anything but what I'm doing. I'm totally unobservant in that fashion. She took my quietness as a sign to continue. "I just moved to Chicago from New York and wanted to get in on the class. I heard that we're sketching some nakedness tonight! Are you excited?" Her face beamed as she spoke and I couldn't help but get keyed up just because it was the aura she was giving off.

I had to laugh at her 'nakedness' comment, thinking that she was just as hard up for the real live peen show as I was.

"Why yes I am," I responded. "Why do you think I'm sitting up front? I'm the girl that sits in the back row in every class I've ever taken. But then again, I've never gotten the opportunity to take a sketch strip show class either." I pulled a loose piece of hair that had fallen out of my bun and stuck it behind my ear as I felt the heat spreading across my cheeks. My telltale sign that I was either embarrassed or excited about what I've said.

In this case, I was _clearly_ excited.

"Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice clapped her hands together as she pulled out her sketchpad and put her phone on vibrate. I noticed her purse was Prada, and her phone was the newest version of the iPhone or whatever. I realized that she obviously had some money from the name brand clothing I've seen in the photo shoots that Rose has brought samples home from.

Working as an artist, I wasn't starving, but unless I sold something big I was pretty much just living. Not that I had expensive taste, but after _finally _paying the hospital bills off, I needed to re-build my nest egg back up.

The teacher brought the class to order and Alice and I decided that it would be in our best interest for us to shut our yaps so we could get going with the live peen show.

I liked her. She was hyper, talkative, and had an interest in peen, quite like myself.

And anyone having as much interest in peen as I do is good in my book.

The teacher; who was in her late sixties explained that the model would be coming in shortly, and that we should show him the _utmost respect_ and that nudity was natural and beautiful.

Oh it was _beautiful_ all right, but as far as showing respect, well, I couldn't promise that I wouldn't ogle his naked ass for the next sixty minutes or fantasize about all the things I wanted to _do_ to him or his "natural beauty" if I had my way.

I looked over at Alice and noticed that she had a naughty smirk playing across her lips as well.

Dirty, dirty little girl.

Hell, what was I saying? Wasn't that the _real_ reason I signed up for this class in the first place? _Come on Swan, you know damn well that the only reason you signed up for a beginner class like this was that you saw the flier with the eight week itinerary indicating that there would indeed be a live peen show._

Rafael, _aka live peen show_ came in a few minutes later. He was twenty, Native American, muscles harder than a fucking rock and looked like sex on legs. Even with his robe still on, I knew I wasn't going to be leaving this room with dry panties.

I really should have planned ahead and worn a pad or something so I wouldn't be called out on anything.

_That would be awkward._

I looked over at Alice and saw that her cheeks were red, and that she was taking off her sweater all seductive like, leaving her in a spaghetti strap tank top that was tight on her small frame and showed a good amount of cleavage.

Ooh, she was hot and bothered and winking left and right at Rafael, showing him a little something. Smart girl.

I unzipped my hoodie and put it on the back of my chair, leaving me in my midnight blue halter that showed my nice C cup chest a little, anxiously waiting for some attention from the hotness in front of the room.

I know what I said, not looking for a one night stand, yada yada yada. But you're not here, and you can't see what Rafael looks like! For him, I would be good with 20 minutes in the hallway closet and saying see-ya shortly after.

Rafael disrobed, and I shit you not, there were light moans being heard from every corner of the room. Rafael winked at Alice as he sat down, letting his tight muscles flex as he moved and the next thing I know she's on the floor, chair tipped over as she fell off ogling the sexy bastard!

Smooth. _Real_ smooth little pixie!

I held out a hand for her, as we both fell into hysterics at her sleekness. Alice sat up quickly and tried to act like nothing had happened.

Not happening. Everyone _including_ Rafael was laughing quietly.

I hadn't been brave enough to look down yet, not wanting to be a _total_ perv, even though I knew that every single eye in this room was focusing in on his manhood. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let my eyes wander over his hairless chest, chiseled abs, _that I wanted to lick by the way_,and finally the 'V' that led right to his… whoa, wait!

Isn't there supposed to be a peen there?

I looked a little harder, squinting my eyes until I found what I _think_ was the head of it.

_ Barely visible I might add._

Could he really be proud of this thing? _Really_?

Apparently I wasn't being too secretive about my searching and saw Rafael looking directly at me. He mouthed '_What? It's cold in here!_' as I broke out in a fit of giggles trying really _hard_ to think of my dead cat from high school, or my foot getting run over or something, but nothing was working, and I only laughed _harder_.

Really? He was using the '_cold'_ excuse? Come on.

Just admit that the tree branch was more like a twig.

That the cucumber was rather a baby carrot.

A diminutive dangler.

Maybe when they were doing the circumcision they took a little _too_ much off the top.

I'm sorry, is that a pencil in your pants?

It's ok. Not every guy is well endowed. Obviously, honey, you are clearly in a category all of your own.

That just meant that I didn't have to worry about the party in my panties selling me out. It obviously would _not_ be the case tonight!

I snuck a peak at Alice and saw that she was stifling back giggles too. She totally saw him mouth the poor excuse to me and wasn't buying it one bit.

For the next hour I worked on my sketch, only the guy in _my_ picture had a 9-inch cock, erect of course, and ready to party. That made Clitzy, _yes I named my downstairs_, all excited and the party in the panties was in full swing. _Get the disco ball rolling cuz we're going all night!_

Alice and I showed one another our pictures as the night went on, and she took my idea of extending his 'little man' literally, and we had two of the largest peens on the planet for our pictures. _Very talented artists I might add._

She was a fucking hoot, and I could see her fitting in with our gang pretty well. After seeing the sketch of the 12-inch cock on her page, I knew our pervy heads were in the gutter together and it was the start of a _beautiful_ friendship.

Class ended shortly after 8pm, and as _hard_ as Rafael tried to get our attention, neither Alice nor I were looking in his direction or wanting any type of _that_ piece of pie.

I put all my supplies back in my messenger bag, pulled on my sweatshirt and put my bag across my chest, ready to head out and catch a taxi home.

"Oh my God, I can't remember the last time I had that much fun!" Alice said as she grabbed her stuff and we made our way out of the store together.

"I know. I thought I was going to about _die_ when I saw his barely there nub. Well, that's after I searched night and day to find the little thing. It looked like one of those canned hot dogs that are sold for babies." I laughed thinking back to the _real_ picture in my head, shaking it back and forth trying to think of it at least a few inches longer and thicker.

No dice. Didn't happen.

"You're too funny. I was thinking the same exact thing! Were we sisters in another life or something? What is it that you do, Bella?" Alice asked as she pulled on her sweater and I pushed the door open for us to walk outside.

"Oh, I'm a photographer. I just take this class for fun." I wasn't about to admit to her that I knew there was supposed to be peen art and that was the only reason I took the class. _Too bad it was disappointing peen art._ "And what do you do? You said you just moved here?"

Alice nodded and smiled. "Yup. Just last week I moved to help my family set up their new office. Cullen Industries? You heard of it?"

Uh… wow. Alice Cullen? Wow.

"Of course I have. _That's_ your family?" Alice nodded as a small smile formed across her face, proud of the name. Cullen Industries was the leading pharmaceutical company in America and were always doing something for charity and giving donations to needy organizations. "I commend you and your family for all that you've done for the Children's Hospital here. It really is amazing to find giving people now days."

"It's what we do. My father Carlisle is Chief of Staff at Memorial Hospital. He and my mother Esme have been here for about 6 years now, wanting to bring things closer to home, so we're opening an office here in the city, and my cousin James is going to run the New York office." Alice looked so proud of her family and I couldn't blame her. From what I knew about the Cullen's, they were extraordinary people.

"You want to go get a drink or something, Alice?" I asked, thinking that I wanted to spend a little more time getting to know this chica.

Alice looked truly bummed, sad face, pouty lip and all.

"I'm sorry, I can't. My ride is already here, and I gotta get going. Long day at the office tomorrow." Alice pulled out her phone again and passed it over to me. "Why don't I get your number and we could maybe get together tomorrow night?"

I nodded in agreement and put my number in her phone, then called mine from hers. We said our good-byes and decided on drinks at O'Hara's Pub tomorrow night at 8pm. She got into a black Aston Martin moments later and waved me goodbye.

I hailed a taxi and made my way home.

I threw my keys in the basket on the table by the door as I walked in, slamming the door hard knowing it would piss everyone else off, then took off my messenger bag and discarded it somewhere along the way to the living room. When I got there, I plopped my ass down next to Jasper who was sitting in his 'Spiderman' boxers and grabbed the plate of pasta out of his hand.

"Hey! BB, no. Mine!" Jasper swatted my hands away like I was a fucking dog and took back his plate as I gave him my pouty bottom lip and sad eyes.

He caved and gave me a fork full of pasta as I smiled chewing with my mouth open, then swallowing loudly.

I made the food. The least he could do was let me eat it!

"Thanks Jazzy!" I leaned my head on his shoulder, kicking my feet up on the coffee table and fell into the movie he was watching.

Of course it _had_ to be 'Knocked Up'. We'd seen that movie so many times; we were able to recite the lines word for word.

Halfway in to the movie, Rose and Emmett emerged from their bedroom, Rose in a tight tank top and short shorts and Emmett in just a pair of boxers grinning from ear to ear.

Their room smelled like sex, I got a good waft of it as the door opened, and I was feeling just a _little_ bad that Jasper had to be around for that shit.

I looked over at him and gave him an 'I'm sorry' look as he stuck his finger in his mouth, fake gagging himself.

"Hey, at least as it wasn't as bad as _last time_," Jasper said out loud to me as he looked over at Emmett who threw himself into a recliner. Rose took the spot next to me on the couch and Emmett almost whined that she didn't want to cuddle.

Emmett and his cuddling. Emmett, who was 6'4 and weighed over 300 pounds of pure muscle, was a cuddler. Didn't matter if it was Rose or I. Though we were completely platonic, by the way. He liked his cuddle time.

"Don't remind me of _last time_." I said as I swallowed the vomit that made its way up my throat.

'Last time' involved the kitchen counter, flavored oils, naked body parts, a hole in the wall and a _lot_ of bleach to clean that shit up.

Ugh! 'Last time' was awful! And no, we don't want a repeat!

"How was your class Izzy Bizzy?" Emmett asked as he let his one leg hang over the side of the recliner, giving me _full_ access to the junk.

"Em, seriously. Cover the flashlight!" Emmett didn't move from his position having no problem with anyone seeing the meat and potatoes he just gave Rose for supper.

Emmett nodded his head for me to tell him about my evening, not caring at all that he was airing himself out for the world to see.

I guess you couldn't call Jasper and I the world seeing that Jasper was his brother, I was his best friend and we've all seen it all thousands of times, but still. Some decency would be nice for once.

_Maybe_ when we're old and gray and his balls sag more than they already do, he will learn to cover the junk and have some respect for his friends.

_Then again that's a big maybe,_ _as in most likely not happening_.

"Well, there was supposed to be a male model for us to sketch tonight, and I was all excited for some peen action, but then…" Rose cut me off, sitting up a little straighter and getting all excited when I said the word _peen_.

Yeah, Rose and I loved us some peen.

"Ooh! Why didn't you take me with? I _so_ would have gone with to ogle some peen!"

_See, just like I said._

"But baby, if you went with you wouldn't have gotten the 'McCarty special!'" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rose, making me want to gag, _again_. Jasper dropped his fork heavily on his plate and put it on the coffee table.

"Please Em, do _not_ talk about the 'McCarty Special'. You know that's my last name too, and you are totally defiling it." Jasper looked at his brother with fake disgust, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Oh, puhlease little bro. You've used that line so many fucking times that half the city probably has had the 'McCarty Special', so shut your mouth and let me use it for once!" Emmett reached into his boxers and scratched his junk, in front of all of us. _As usual._

"Whatever. And 'little brother'? Puhlease your own ass! I was 5 seconds behind you!" Jasper pointed a finger at his brother as they both broke out in laughter. "Oh, and stop scratching your balls in front of the girls. It freaks them out!"

"Not me," Rose said innocently as she licked her bottom lip making Jasper and I groan in pain together. I swear the bleach she used on that blond head of hers was messing with her ditzyness meter.

"Well it does for BB and I. I have nightmares over that shit!" Jasper got up to take his plate in the kitchen as the three of us laughed at his outburst.

"So anyway, about the peen. How was it?" Rose crossed her legs underneath her, bouncing and waiting for me to tell her all about the not so big show.

Too bad there was so _little_ to tell.

"Well, Rafael was hotter than fuck, and I was just a little nervous that I was going to make a scene by how hot and bothered I was getting in the fruit of the looms. But then he disrobed, and the party in my panties stopped and headed somewhere else, cuz there was _nothing_ to celebrate." Rose fell back against the couch laughing, as Jasper and Emmett looked mortified that I was talking sexual. _Seriously, after all these years together, they should have been used to this shit by now._

"BB. No talking about the party in your panties. Em and I can't handle it. Especially after a full stomach and all." Jasper rubbed his stomach and made a gagging noise.

"So he really was _that_ small?" Rose said, as she held out her hands looking for a size. I took her hands and slapped them together to signify there was _nothing_ to see on that man. "Seriously? Oh Belly, that is so sad. Your poor rabbit is really gonna get a work out tonight, isn't he?" Rose rubbed my shoulder as I leaned into her side and we both cackled at the nub I saw.

"He said that he was 'cold'. I couldn't believe he was even _trying_ that one. Alice and I were about dying laughing by that point. Well, after she fell out of her chair that is." I was shaking with laughter to myself remembering the poor pixie falling to the floor in anticipation of the man down under. What a disappointment that was.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he grabbed his stomach holding it as he barreled over, turning red he was laughing so hard.

"Dude, I can't believe he would even use an excuse like that. It's the oldest one in the book. Which by the way, I've _never_ had to use!" Emmett looked so proud of himself, smug smile and all.

Unfortunately I had to agree. Rose was a _very_ lucky lady when it came to Emmett and the size of the man in his Simpson boxers. There was no way she wasn't feeling that shit between the sheets.

And in Jasper's defense, he was pretty well off in the peen department too, and I only had to wonder if their father Sam had some good DNA, with _mongo_ cock mixed in.

I always wondered…. but that would just be weird, seeing that I always saw him like a father figure in my life.

Huh. Funny where your mind wanders.

"So, you said Alice. Who's that, BB? I've never heard you talk about anyone you've met in class before." Jasper was a little too excited to hear about Alice. _Most likely because he was wondering if she was bang worthy or not._

"First of all Jazzy, you can't fuck her. I like her, and think she'd fit in really well with us. And," I cut him off before he could try to protest, "I wouldn't want things to be weird around us if you did a 'wang and bang' on her."

Rose started chuckling at our choice wording for all the one-night stands that Jasper's had throughout the years.

"BB, you don't have to be so harsh. Just tell me what she looks like. Maybe we're destined to meet, and if the fucking comes with it, well I'll be damned if that shit wasn't supposed to happen." Jasper was grinning from ear to ear and Emmett yelled out a 'boo-ya' from across the room.

"Well, she's a short pixie like chick with a dirty mouth and a love for the peen, so in all honesty, she really probably _is_ a good fit for you, but I don't know. I just met her. Let me get to know her and see if she's something I would be willing to give up for you. I kinda like her. She's got spunk!"

"I'll give her some spunk!" Jasper mumbled under her breath. We all heard, and three pillows were thrown at the poor horny bastard. "You guys all suck, I'm going to bed."

Yeah, good excuse Jasper. We all know what you're _really_ going to do in there.

I pulled two tissues out of the Kleenex box and held them out.

"Here you go baby. Have fun, but don't forget to clean up. I've thrown away far too many of your sheet sets due to the _spunk_ you've left on them!" Jasper flicked me off and started to walk away before coming back and grabbing the tissues from my hand, head hung low.

Just like every other night, he turned on his iHome and went to work on his poor man in the pants. _Gargoyle_ hadn't gotten much action lately and took to a nightly ritual of having some alone time with lefty.

How I know all of this you might ask? Well, I have the bedroom right next to Jasper, and have heard the same 'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado playing every night for the past _3_ months. Oh, and 'Gargoyle'? Yup, we all have names for the parts in _this_ house. It just makes it more fun when the stories come out.

Emmett, Rosalie and I finished up the movie and then retreated to our respective rooms. Emmett said that I could come and cuddle with him and Rose, but in all honesty, unless it was laundry day, I didn't get within 10 feet of their bed and the spunk that covered their sheets.

I was a cuddler myself, but wasn't so much for bodily fluids that didn't belong to me.

I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, crawled into bed, turned on a porn and pulled 'Pattsy' out of the drawer. He needed some new batteries and I made a mental note to add another pack to my list when I went to Sams Club this weekend. _Too bad that last multi pack only lasted two weeks._

I had hopes of thinking about the live peen show from earlier tonight, but after the _nub_ barely made an appearance, I decided it would have to be porn tonight.

Thank God for Skinemax. It wasn't the best porn, but it was at least something to get the jollies going. _For now at least._

**A/N: So… what do you think? I've got some chapters written and hope that I can give you all a good laugh or two. Edward will show up in the next chapter and make his presence known. Yippee!**

**Reviews are like Edward Peen or your own personal 'pattsy'. Push the button and _shoot_ me some lurve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all. Two chapters in two nights, wow! I'm special, or at least my family tells me I am.**

**Hope you like it so far. This chapter wasn't as funny as the last, but there is so much more to come, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own 'pattsy'. He's mine, all mine!**

Chapter 2: Electrical Touch

BPOV

I finished with my photo shoot by 4 p.m. and decided to call it a day. I worked freelance mostly and had a studio downtown where I worked out of, but today I was doing some graduation pictures for some blond hottie potattie who was young and a delicious piece of man meat. He was a football player on Emmett's team and was referred to me for my services. _I could think of a few services that I wouldn't mind performing for this fine fillet mignon._ God Bless my friends and the referrals they threw my way.

My specialty was outdoor settings, but I was willing to do just about anything to make a few bucks. _Huh, that sounded kind of slutty, didn't it? _ Like I said, I wasn't hurting for money or anything, but was interested in building up some funds that I had sorely depleted over the past few years.

Alice had called earlier in the day to make sure we were still on for tonight, sounding a little panicked thinking I was going to bail on her. _Poor girl_. She had to know that outside of my group of friends, I had _no_ life. Come on, I took a beginner sketch class just to see a _little_ peen action. I was all for going out and having a few drinks…or ten. I figured that I would just take things as they came.

I dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeved white button down, and a black pair of leather boots with a short heel. I may not shop at all the fancy shmancy stores, but I do have a _little_ bit of style. Rose is a model after all, and shares the freebies she gets from her shoots with me. I curled my hair, letting it fall in loose waves over my shoulders, retouched my makeup and was out the door by 7:45 p.m. _Don't look too bad if I do say so myself. The girls look good at least!_ I was going to take the sub but decided against it, knowing that by now a taxi would be quicker. I guess I could have walked there, but wasn't so sure I wanted to put myself in danger first thing of the night. _Because even walking on a flat surface was sometimes a challenge for this girl._

When I got to O'Hara's, Alice was waving me over to a booth. I pushed through the crowd and made my way over. I didn't notice until I got closer that she was sitting with a _very_ handsome guy and wondered if it was her husband or something.

God I hoped not.

_Sexy man_ had long, copper-colored, messy hair that stuck up in every direction, piercing green eyes, a strong jaw line, and had a body that I would compare to Zeus. It was rock-hard and begging to be touched, licked, sucked or anything else my pervy mind decided would be necessary. _ Where was he yesterday when Rafael needed to disrobe? _Just from here, I was _almost_ 100% sure that he wouldn't have anywhere _near_ the problem that Rafael had. But then again, after seeing Rafael before and _after_, I wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

My mind liked to play tricks on me.

I bet he was more like my nine-inch drawing, or wait… maybe more! _My mother always told me to think big!_

Really, this couldn't be her husband, because I was _so_ ready to tell him to take me in the back room for a quickie and let me see the masterpiece for myself. _Hell, I'll even bring score cards and be the judge! _ And if he was her husband, then I would be committing adultery, _and_ loosing a potential kick ass friend.

Would it be worth it? _Um… hell to the yeah!_

"Bella?" Alice looked at me a little worried, her cute nose scrunched up and all. I realized that I'd been ogling the fuck hot man next to her a little longer than I thought and should probably wipe up the bit of drool that was seeping out of my mouth. _I'll use that spit for something better later… maybe._

"Oh, sorry Alice. I got a little distracted there for a minute." I gave her a small smile, praying to the high heavens that my blush didn't give me away as usual, but then he smiled, a crooked smile, and my cheeks lit up like fucking Rudolph's damn nose! _Fucking traitor cheeks!_

Fuck hot guy stood from his spot and held his hand out for me to shake. _I could think of something else I wanted to shake._ After closer inspection, I noticed that he had long, thin fingers that looked like they could fit very nicely in my cl…

"Hi. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you Bella." Fuck hot guy cut me off and I _tried_ to stop my ogling once and for all. _Not happening._ His voice was like velvet and I was instantly mesmerized by everything about him. I took in his body and he was tall as fuck. I was only 5'4"_, 5'7" if you were looking at my driver's license_, and he had at least a head or two on me in height.

I shook my head trying to get myself out of my ogling-induced daze when my eyes went straight to his crotch and _accidentally_ stared at his gray dress pants right along the zipper. _Accidental my ass. He was hot as hell and my eyes had a mind of their own!_

Nope. Definitely didn't have a problem like nub guy. You could _clearly_ make out the bulge and it was even sitting to the left. _God I am such a pervert!_

_Would it be such a bad thing to get on my knees right here in front of the entire bar and worship this man and all his glory? Yes, yes it would be. _

I heard chuckling and realized that it was Edward; he caught me ogling his fuck hot body, _again_.

I wiped my hand on my pants, as I didn't want him to realize how much I had been sweating with my pervy thoughts about his not-so-little man in the pants, and held it out to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward. I don't know where my head is tonight. I keep spacing out." My hand met his and I almost jerked it back. Electricity shot through my arm, and as I looked up, I noticed that he felt it too but didn't pull back his arm.

Some part of me remembered that this was _the_ Edward Cullen that I was shaking hands with and I should be cordial with him, or at least be less pervy, but my mind and body had other thoughts and I was pretty sure he was going to see me as the _real_ Bella by the end of the night. _Yeah, that would also be the last time I saw him, too._ He gave me a small wink as he released my hand and motioned for me to slide into the booth.

To my liking, he slid in next to me and Alice gave him a knowing look. I didn't think I was supposed to see it, as it was almost like she was scolding him. _Be a bad boy. I won't tell._

Well, since he took the seat next to me and not Alice, I assumed that he wasn't her husband. _Score one for Bella. See if we can keep up the good luck of the night and get the panty party started early._

"I ordered you a beer. Hope that's ok. I didn't know what you drank, but everyone likes beer, right?" Alice talked faster than the fucking chipmunks in that annoying movie and I held my hands up to stop her before she could open her yap again.

"Slow the fuck down, pixie. Take a breath and speak in a _normal_ tone so more than just the dogs down the block can hear you." The waitress came and brought me my beer as Edward leaned back in his seat and coughed out the sweetest laugh.

"I like this girl Allie. Keep her around. She gets you already," Edward said as he took a drink of his beer and winked at me. _Dear Lord his eyes are amazing. Everything about this god is amazing and sends tingly sparks to all my favorite parts._

"Wow, I think I like her too. Most people aren't so forward right off the bat, and I at least get away with a _few_ sentences before I get told to shut the fuck up." There she went with that faster than fuck talking and I shook my head, laughing at her.

"So, now that we got _that_ out in the open, who the hell are you?" I asked, looking at Edward. I knew who he was, but had to play with him a little. He gave me one of those crooked smiles again, and I had to wonder if he used it often to make the panties drop, 'cuz in my case it was totally working.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, Allie's brother. I figured you would see the resemblance between the two of us." I looked between the two of them and could see _nothing_ that would even signify that they were related.

He was tall; she was short.

He had copper-colored hair; hers was black.

He had piercing green eyes; hers were amber.

He talked at a normal human pace; she squeaked loud enough to make the dogs howl.

He had a sausage; she had a taco.

Oh, but their noses. Yeah, there was the similarity.

"Oh, ok. I found it." I nodded and took another drink of my beer. "Glad you two aren't married." I mumbled the last part to myself, but after hearing both Alice and Edward chuckle, I realized that they had the hearing of dogs and I was totally caught.

"So anyways, now that you're done _ogling_ my brother," Alice gave me a wink and continued. _What's up with the winking? Was it a Cullen trait or some shit?_ "How did your shoot go, Bella?"

I had told Alice earlier about the photo shoot, as she really seemed interested in what I did.

"Well, I got done around 4pm and headed home for a few hours before we met up. Good day overall." I didn't know how much more she would want to know, seeing that I was taking senior pictures for a kid just to make a few extra bucks. And I didn't know if I should go into the nice piece of meat that I got to stare at with fuck hot Edward sitting next to me. That would be rude._ I think. _ "And you? How was the rest of your day?"

"Oh, not too bad. We went by the office we're renting out and scoped out the place. It needs a lot of work." Alice's phone rang and she held up a finger as she slid out of the booth to take the call.

"So you're a photographer?" Edward asked, peeling the label off his bottle. I nodded, feeling slightly nervous with it just being the two of us. "And what is it that you usually shoot?"

"Um… well I like to shoot scenery, but I don't mind doing animals or people either. My best friend Emmett gets me a lot of clients working as the P.E. teacher at the high school." _Did I really just say that I didn't mind _**_doing_**_ animals or people? Fuck my life. God I hope that his mind isn't as far in the gutter as mine._

"Interesting," Edward said as he stared at me, a small smirk playing across his lips. _No such luck._

"What's interesting?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothing," He answered just a little too quickly. "Just that you're a photographer. I would love to look at some of your pieces if you don't mind. I just bought a loft and need to do some major decorating. The walls are just too white." Ok. He apparently had some style seeing as most bachelors could give two shits less what was on their walls. If it weren't for Rose and me, our walls would be covered in neon "Nude Girl" signs and empty beer box cut outs.

"Well, I have a studio downtown if you want to take a look. Just give me a call ahead of time and I can meet you there." I handed him my card that he took as he grinned from ear to ear. Did I just give him my number?

_Yes. Yes I did. Way to go Bella! Ballsy tonight, aren't we?_

"Sounds good. I think I'll take you up on that." Edward pulled out his wallet and put my card in, then leaned towards me to slip it back in his pocket.

I watched as his eyes peered down my shirt and I was a little annoyed that he went for the bait but was, at the same time, a little more than _excited_ that he went for the bait. _Thank you baby Jesus for the push up bra that allowed the girls to sit up right tonight._

"And you're going to be heading the office here in the city?" Edward nodded. "I would assume that you just moved here as well?" _Uh, duh Bella. Don't you think you would have noticed him sooner if he had been here?_

"I did. Up until last month, my cousin James and I ran the New York office together, but with my parents being out here in Chicago and wanting us to be closer to them, Alice and I decided that the move would be a good idea. And with the company expanding, it was necessary to work with our buyers out this way on more of a personal basis."

Is it a bad thing that everything that came out of this sex god's mouth was turning me on? He could start talking about scientists and prescriptions and I would think he was talking about bending me over and doing me on the side of this table.

I watch way too much porn.

"How old are you Edward?" I figured that he was around my age, maybe a few years older.

"Twenty-eight. You?" He gave me a small smile and I about creamed myself.

_Really, Swan? Just by his voice?_

Oh right, _his _voice.

"Twenty-five. Does it sound childish to say that I'll be twenty-six next week?" I sounded like a child and I knew it. But the fact that he would be only two years older than me instead of three sounded better in my head.

"Not at all. That would only make you two years younger." I had to laugh knowing that he was thinking the same thing I was. _Was he thinking the same thing I was?_ "Alice is the same age as you."

"And your wife? Is _she_ the same age? That must have been a hard move to make for her." I didn't really know if he had a wife or not, but I figured there was only one way to really find out and apparently I had grown some balls tonight and was going for gold.

"I'm not married Bella." Edward chuckled as he finished off his beer and signaled the waitress for another. "You want another?" I nodded my head and he held up two fingers. "Oh, and a very subtle way of asking if I was married. I was just about to ask you about your man at home." I looked into his green orbs looking for the mocking tone, but there was none. He was serious.

Wow. He's hot, smart, loaded, _and_ swanky. I think I'm in love.

"Huh. So is that a question you're going to ask, or are you just going to assume?" I knew I was flirting, but it was fun. Maybe it would finally get me somewhere good. _Like his bed._

"Well..." he grabbed my left hand and let his thumb graze over my fingers. "Since there is no ring on your finger, I would assume that you aren't in a relationship, and if you were, he's a damn fool for not putting a ring there yet." Another one of his panty dropping smiles ordered up and delivered. _Thank you and put it on my tab._

I didn't answer - just took another swig of the beer that the waitress had brought over, smiling to myself, seeing if he would play the game.

"So, which is it?" Edward asked as he spun his bottle around waiting for my answer.

"Which is what?" Alice slid back into the booth and put her phone back in her purse.

"I asked Bella if she was with a guy who hadn't put a ring on her finger yet, or if she was single, and am still waiting for an answer." _Well aren't we forward!_

"Oh please," Alice said waving her hand at me. "The way Bella was ogling the 'not-so-there' peen last night, I would say she was _definitely_ single. Am I right?"

I shot her a warning glance as Edward started chuckling. Great, let him laugh at my peen-ogling. If this were Emmett and Jasper, I would have just shot it back in their faces, but I didn't know Edward and probably didn't want to turn him off too much with my filthy mouth. _I'd save my dirty mouth for somewhere more important, like his bed…or car…or the mens bathroom, whichever came first._

"Oh seriously Edward. I saw the way you were looking down her shirt when I was talking to mom on the phone, so don't play all innocent with us. You're such a shit for staring at her boobies." Ha! I knew he was staring down my shirt. _Did I say I think I liked Alice yet?_

Edward blushed at the word _boobies_, and it became the word of the evening for Alice and me, as I wanted to see just how much I could make him blush.

Eight beers, two shots, a game of pool and a round of darts later, I was spent. I got up to say my goodbyes to Edward and Alice knowing that they would need to get up early for work in the morning.

"How are you getting home, Bella?" Alice slurred. She had drank just as much as me and was barely being held up by Edward.

"Taxi?" I slurred. Did she really think I would be driving home after this? And if either of them were offering a ride I don't think it would have been wise to take it. Edward had several beers before I had even gotten there, and Alice was dancing on the bar about an hour ago, shaking her moneymaker for all to see. _And the sparkly pink panties too that made Edward gag on his shot. Poor guy._

"Where do you live?" Edward asked as he paid the tab.

"Um, down by Water Street. But I don't think you should be driving, so don't think I'm a bitch by refusing a ride home but…" I may have been drunk, but I wasn't stupid.

"Share a cab with us. We live down that way too." Edward had explained that both he and Alice bought lofts in the same building not too far from me, not wanting to live with each other.

I nodded and we all grabbed a cab. When we pulled up in front of my building, Edward got out with me and walked me up to the security door, leaving Alice passed out and alone with the cabby. _Haven't I seen a porn like that before? Huh, I'll have to look it up on Skinemax later._

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, making me blush as usual. All sorts of tingles were making their way to my panties. My eyes met his and I grinned like the drunk I was as Edward smiled back at me.

"Thank you." Did I really just thank him for kissing me? _Yes, yes I did._

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked down before lightly touching my arm and getting back in the cab.

I made my way upstairs, dropping my keys _six_ times before I finally got them in the lock, and let myself in. It was almost midnight and the apartment was dark. Everyone had gone to bed. _Losers._

I threw my keys in the basket, dropped my purse somewhere in the kitchen and started stripping on the way to my bedroom. I fell onto my bed face-first, not even bothering with the covers, and fell into a blissful sleep.

"_Pattsy_" stayed in his drawer that night, as I didn't have any energy left for our play date. _I'll give you double tomorrow little buddy, I promise!_

***

"BB got hammered last night." I heard Jasper laughing and felt my bed shift from Emmett jumping in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in close to his bare chest.

"Seriously guys, lower your fucking voices and go back to sleep." I reached for my covers but realized they weren't anywhere to be found. I wondered why my chest and arms were freezing and let my hand run up and down my body and felt only a bra.

Fuck. I stripped and didn't grab any pajamas, and now I had Emmett _and_ Jasper in here to razz me for it. _Lovely._

I felt further down and realized I still had my panties on, and thanked God for not wearing a thong last night.

_That would have been embarrassing._

The way it was, I was already pressed up against Emmett's chest and didn't want my ass cheeks actually touching _Monkey Man._

"Izzy Bizzy. It's 7 a.m. and I gotta get to work, but after seeing the trail of clothes out there, I had to see how you were doing. You drink a little last night?" I rolled over so I was facing him, his eyebrows wiggling in anticipation for my answer.

Jasper threw himself on the bed so that I was now a Bella sandwich.

Not the first time they've done this to me, and I was sure it would certainly not be the last.

"Just a few drinks. You could have just cracked the door and popped your head in, but _no_, you had to wake me up at seven in the fucking morning. I hate you Emmy! And you too, Jazztard!" Both Emmett and Jasper were chuckling at my hung over self, but really, did they have to get me up just for the hell of it?

I probably should have felt a little self-conscious lying with my two best friends in only my un-matched bra and panties, but I didn't. Like I said, this wasn't the first time for a Bella sandwich and they'd seen me far worse.

And unfortunately, I'd seen both of them a _whole_ lot worse than this.

"BB, you are just too much fun to annoy. Oh, and by the way, you threw your purse on the stove last night and Emmett found it when he was just about to turn on the burner for his eggs. Lucky he didn't let it fry." Jasper pulled a few pieces of hair out of my face and wiped away the black smudges from under my eyes from the makeup I decided not to take off last night. _Apparently a trip to the bathroom was not on my itinerary._

My purse had landed in a lot worse places, and I sometimes bought two of the same design knowing that one would probably get burned from my lack of concern where it landed.

"Thanks for not burning it Emmy." I shut my eyes again and tried to fall back asleep, but these two nut sacks weren't having any of that.

I heard buttons being pushed, and looked over to find Emmett scrolling through my phone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I tried to grab the phone out of his hand, but he held it out of my reach and I gave up far too easily. _Too tired for this shit. Let him find my porn for all I care._

Emmett continued to scroll through my phone and smiled when he found something that obviously interested him.

"Who's Edward?" My body stiffened at the sound of his name and I wondered how Emmett would have known about Edward. _I mean, I knew I talked in my sleep and all, but I don't remember humping the bed or anything._

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb knowing that these two fuckers were going to give me one hell of a time if they knew anything about a guy of any sort in my life.

Emmett continued to scroll through my phone smiling at what he saw, and then his lips went into a straight line and he looked pissed.

"_'I had a great time getting to know you tonight, Bella. Hope you made it to bed safe.'_" Emmett read the text message out loud to me and I felt my lips turn up into a smile knowing that Edward had texted me.

Too bad I didn't get that last night. Maybe we could have had some text sex. Yeah, probably not. I was too tired.

"So, who's Edward?" Jasper asked as he ran his hand through my rat's nest that I called hair.

"Alice's brother. I met her for drinks last night and Edward ended up being there too. Nice guy. Big dick." _That should get them going a little._

Emmett dropped my phone to the bed as his jaw fell open and his eyes looked shocked. Jasper's hand stopped in my hair and I started laughing, shaking all three of us.

"How the fuck would you know how big his dick is, BB?" Jasper asked as he sat up and pushed himself to lean against my headboard.

"How do you think I know?" He had to know I wasn't serious. Yeah, I might talk the big talk, but actually doing something about it was a totally different thing. I was too shy for that shit, and I had _some_ morals to keep up with.

"Izzy, you better not have seen his dick, or it's gonna be the _last_ time you see it." Emmett was getting himself all worked up and I knew I needed to end this before he was tracking Edward down and giving him a little of the "Whitlock Special." That was what they called their beat down for any guy who even looked at me or Rose wrong.

Grandpa Whitlock was a boxer and would take Emmett and Jasper to the ring with him and teach them a few things while they were growing up.

Ever since high school, the "Whitlock Special" was handed to a total of twenty-two guys.

"Don't get your nuts in a crunch boys. I ogled his body because I'm a perv, and noticed that he had a semi larger-than-normal bulge in his Dockers. Do you really think he would be so lucky to get the 'Bella Special' on the first night? What do you take me for?" All three of us were laughing as I looked up and saw Rose standing at the foot of my bed.

"A Bella sandwich without me? You guys are mean!" Rose crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down and scolded the three of us. She saw the phone next to Emmett's arm and reached over for it as Emmett tackled her, and it was now a Rose and Bella sandwich. "What's this I hear about a guy, Belly?"

Rose scrolled through my text messages and found the one from Edward and giggled like a fucking sixteen-year-old girl. She then hit Emmett in the chest at something she found.

"I cannot believe you took a picture of her like this!" Rose scolded him.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked, fully awake now with no hopes of going back to never-never land.

Rose held the screen out for me to see, and I looked in horror at the picture of me sprawled out across the bed, panties and bra on with my boobs practically hanging out of the sides of the cups. _Not my finest moment for sure._

"Delete that. Now!" I yelled, as I gave Emmett and Jasper purple nurples at the same time.

"Deleting as we speak," Rose said as I heard the beep. She had a shit-eating grin on her face as she continued to scroll through my phone, probably reading my text again. _Whore._

Rose held the camera out and we all leaned in close as she took a picture of the four of us.

After closer inspection, it was really cute. Just our faces and a bit of the shoulders. I would have to download it later and print it out.

"Ok. So now that we've had our fun with Bella for the morning, it's time for you fuckers to get your asses out of here and get on with your days." I pushed Jasper out of the bed and laughed as he fell flat on his ass.

"Make me some breakfast BB, and I'll leave you alone." Jasper gave me that damn pouty lip that I fell for every time and nodded as he threw me a t-shirt of his so that I wasn't walking around naked.

_Thanks, but a pair of boxers would have been nice too. _ Knowing Jazz, he would have just taken the ones off that he was wearing and given them to me.

No thanks. Little _Gargoyle _swimmers were going nowhere near _Clitzy_.

I made all three of them a breakfast of French toast and kissed Jasper and Emmett good-bye on the cheek as they left for work. Emmett worked at the high school, and Jasper was a historian at the museum. He was such a history freak, and we gave him shit for it every chance we got, but he was good at what he did and very knowledgeable. _What a dork!_

Rose was off today, no shoots planned, so we spent the rest of the day playing Guitar Hero and lounging around ready to school the boys when they got home.

A/N: So there was an antsy biotch that insisted that I post this tonight, even though I already gave her a chapter of 'Never Again' too. Better not hear anything other than you lurve me! Oh, and it still hurts by the way!

**Hit the review button and send me some great names for the meat and potatoes. This story will be focused on the peen if you haven't already figured it out!**

**Push the button. You know you want too! Reviews are better than fuck hot guy, aka Edward's bulge in his Dockers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, hello again. Hope you are all enjoying my little ditty so far. Having a hell of a good time writing it.**

**I think I should have put this on the first chapter, but better late than never. This is a MATURE story, with lots of smut talk, pervy thoughts, and sexin' it up. If you can't legally vote, then you shouldn't be reading it! I don't want your Mama's coming after me or anything.**

**Lots of lurve goes out to Miiss Myers, Monika116k and 71star. I give boobie grabs to each on of you for your awesomeness and pervy minds.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to these characters. I do however own Spunky, Monkey Man, and Gargoyle that are all mine, in bed, at the same time. Just kidding, I'm not that lucky!**

Chapter 3: I Fink I Lurve Him.

BPOV

By the time Friday came around, I was ready for another drink. I talked to Alice _at least_ twice a day since Wednesday and sent multiple texts back and forth with Edward. We were planning on meeting up tonight for some drinks and dancing. Rose had a photo shoot out in California and wouldn't be able to join us, but Emmett and Jasper were all for going.

All you had to do is say the word 'alcohol' around those two and they were game.

Alice had asked me about my roommates and I reluctantly told her about Jasper. It's not that I didn't think they would be a good match or anything, but he was kind of a man whore and I didn't think that Alice was going to put out on the first date like most of the girls he "dated."

Jasper's hand was getting sore and calloused, and he needed to find an alternative method to release his tension.

If I had to hear that damn song one more fucking time, I thought I was going to go to the porn shop and get him one of those fake pussies to play with. _Although, I'd probably still have to hear that damn song to put him in the mood. Damn it! Oh, and I would probably look like a damn lesbian buying a fake Vicky. That would be uncomfortable…_

Emmett had a football game tonight and would be meeting us at Eclipse when he was done. Jasper and I were meeting Alice and Edward there at 10 p.m.

Since we were going dancing I decided that I needed to look the part. _Part hussy, part Bella that is. _ I found a pair of tight black dress pants, _that made my ass look fantastic by the way, _black boots and a glittery blue halter that was backless and tied around the waist and behind my neck.

From the texts that Edward sent, I knew he was a little more than interested in getting to know me, so I figured I would give him something to look at.

_Eye candy if you may._

I curled my hair and pulled it up into some pins knowing that if I was dancing, I was going to get sweaty and it was better to have it out of my face. I sprayed on my favorite perfume, touched up my makeup and waited on Jasper's bed as he got dressed.

Jasper threw on a pair of silky blue boxers, jeans and a silver button down shirt and checked himself out in the mirror. Think it's weird that I watched my best friend get dressed? I don't think so. We were completely platonic and had seen each other naked more times than I wanted to admit. His body, even though it was amazing, didn't do a whole lot for the pink lady down below.

"Thinking you're gonna get laid tonight buddy?" I asked, pointing to his choice of boxers as I picked up his towel and threw it down the hall so that his carpet didn't get moldy. It happened too many times to count and the landlord would have Jasper's ass if the carpet needed to be replaced _again_.

Jasper threw on a beaded guy necklace and sprayed on the cologne that literally brought girls to their knees and smiled at me.

"BB, I don't have to _think_ I'm gonna get laid. I _know_ I will. And your sweet little Alice is head in line for _this_." He waved his hands at his body and then grabbed his snozzer like Michael Jackson, as if it were the prize.

Jasper was a fine piece of man meat, and in reality any girl who was lucky enough to have him should feel fortunate. He was a decent guy who treated women great, _except for the ones he fucked once and never called again._ Apparently _those_ were the ones that weren't good enough for _Gargoyle_.

Jasper and I hailed a cab, made our way over to Eclipse and sat at the bar, grabbing a few beers while waiting for Alice and Edward. I figured I'd start the night out giggly and feeling good so that I wasn't tense or anything._ Open and ready for business, or so I'd like to think._

Two beers later, I heard Alice from across the semi-busy club. I looked over my shoulder to see the little pixie, with her cute as hell pink tube top and black pants, come bouncing across the floor. _Dear Lord, she must have had some Red Bull or something before she left_. I would have to remember not to give the pixie caffeine…_ever._ She had on some high heels and actually didn't look so damn short for once. But standing beside Edward wasn't helping her case and she still looked like she was twelve years old.

I waved back like an obsessed stalker and hit Jasper in the ribs.

"That's Alice _and_ Edward. He is so fucking hot, isn't he? I bet his wanker is fucking huge, don't you think?" I asked, knowing it would get a rise out of him. I think I moaned a little as I openly eye fucked him and all his manly prettiness.

"BB. Don't start this shit. If I'm drinking, which I already am, I can't handle your smut mouth. Don't think I won't get the bar of soap out and wash the dirty right out of your mouth!" Jasper gave me the evil eye, which I just rolled _my_ eyes at, knowing that he was dead serious. The bar of soap had been threatened _and_ used before. But payback is a bitch in all senses of the word, and Jasper knew it better than anyone. Jasper winked at me and brought his attention back to Alice. "She's cute. Good choice in friends."

_Good choice in friends. Ha! _That's what he said about Angela, Leah, Lauren, and Maria all before he wanged and banged them all, then never called them again. Needless to say they weren't current friends and hadn't each spoken to me since their time with _Gargoyle_.

I ogled Edward's body as he and Alice approached us. He was wearing a pair of light wash loose fitting jeans, and a blue button down long sleeved shirt that was rolled at the elbows. _Yummy, yummy, yummy. I wonder how hard the zipper on his jeans would be to get down. I bet I could do it fast without anyone noticing._

His hair was in messy disarray as usual, and I so badly wanted to run my fingers through it just to see how it felt.

_My panties were wet just thinking about those locks of yumminess!_

"Hey Bella! So glad that we're doing this! I mean I am so excited and love dancing and drinking and oh this is gonna be some much fun!" Alice said just a little too fast for me to catch all the words, bouncing from foot to foot as she stared down Jasper and all his man glory. _I thought she needed a shock collar to control herself. I, of course, would hold the remote._

"Hey Alice, Edward. This is Jasper." I gave them each a smile as Edward warily took a look at Jasper, and then at me. He gave me a curt smile and I wanted to ask what was up his ass, but then realized that he probably thought Jasper and I were together or some shit. However, had he talked to his sister even once, he would have known that was _not_ the case. And I thought I had told him about my two best friends. Maybe I forgot to mention that they were in the sausage section of the meat market. "Jasper's one of my best friends. Jasper this is Edward and his sister Alice."

Edward seemed to relax a little by my definition and shook Jasper's hand before kissing my cheek. I blushed again and smiled, loving the kiss, but wishing it was in a different spot. _Like right around Clitzy._

Jasper cleared his throat and gave Edward a dirty look at his little peck on the cheek and I kicked his chair silently telling him to knock that shit off. Jasper and Emmett could be a little overbearing at times. I guess they had good reason, or at least they thought so. Whatever. I loved them for it, I guess.

The four of us decided on a few shots of tequila to start the night out, and I watched as Alice shot them back like they were water. She could hold her liquor better than I would have thought. _Or maybe not. She was on the bar the other night letting the entire crowd see her cute pink panties before Edward pulled her down._

Alice and Jasper started talking and getting to know one another; I almost wanted to give her a hug and say my goodbyes now, knowing that a wang and bang was definitely in the works, even though Jasper knew how much I liked Alice and didn't want to lose my friendship with her.

Edward and I talked a little more and he told me about the building their office was out of and all the work that needed to be done before they could actually open it. He said that for now, they were working out of his apartment until they were ready to fully move into their office.

Jasper offered to help with some of the moving for the office and I about shit myself knowing that if this really were a wang and bang, he wouldn't be offering up anything for the future. After I was pulled from my daze, I offered myself as well. Alice and Edward seemed pleased with our offers and said that we could talk about specifics later.

Four shots and three beers later I was feeling pretty relaxed at the high top table we were seated at.

The song had just switched and I broke into hysterics as I looked at Jasper who appeared as if he spunked himself and didn't want anyone knowing.

"Jazzy, it's your song!" I yelled over the music as he mouthed _"shut the fuck up"_ back to me.

"Really, _'Man Eater'_ is your song?" Alice asked curiously, trying to stifle back a giggle.

"Oh yeah, Jazzy _loves_ this song. He listens to it _every_ night before he goes to bed. Helps him _relax_ so that he can fall asleep." I snickered to myself as Jasper kicked me hard under the table, making me yelp in pain.

"What can I say? Nelly Furtado is hot. She's got good music." Jasper finished off his beer and flagged down the waitress anxiously as he tried to get out of talking more about this specific song.

"Jazz, seriously, we both know it's more than tha…." Jasper lunged over the table and cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth as I started laughing hysterically, while Alice and Edward looked at us both like we escaped from the looney bin and needed to be sent back.

"Inside joke between BB and me," Jasper answered their looks, giving them both a smile. I licked his hand, which was still over my mouth, and he let go, wiping it on his pants. "Damn BB, I could have just jacked it and you licked off my little swimmers." I started laughing again knowing that he didn't jerk it before we had left and was just trying to get a rise out of me.

Edward and Alice looked at the two of us like we really had gone to crazy town.

"What does BB stand for?" Edward asked, while thanking the waitress for the round she had just dropped off.

I looked at Jasper and mouthed _"keep your mouth shut_ _Gargoyle_!," but apparently it was time for some payback from all the shit I'd given him lately.

"Booby Bandit." Jasper answered as Alice and Edward tried to not laugh at the nickname I had received our senior year of high school.

"Booby Bandit? Really?" I nodded and took a big swig of my beer, mortified that they were hearing this. "Please share how you got that nickname." Alice was bouncing in her seat waiting for a good story.

Oh, I had a good story alright, but not one that needed to be told right now. There was no reason to be airing all of my dirty laundry on the first date. Whoa, wait. First date? This wasn't a date. _But it could be…_

"Yeah. I'd really like to hear this one too." Edward leaned in to me waiting for me to spill the beans, but I wasn't interested in sharing at the moment.

"BB got her name from the ti…" It was my turn to cut Jasper off before he let Edward and Alice in on the pervert I really was.

_No need for that._

I leaned my body across the small table, ass out in the air as I covered his mouth with my hand. He licked it immediately and I released it, wiping it on my pants.

"Damn it Jazz! Who says _I_ wasn't paying the pink taco a visit before we left, and you just tasted the _BBQ_?" Jasper's face twisted in disgust as Alice busted out laughing and Edward's jaw dropped in shock.

"BB, don't talk like that. You know I can't handle you talking about your _activities_ like that. Keep that shit to yourself. And if you were working on the _BBQ_, then you need to tell me now so I can go clean my mouth out with alcohol, and maybe some gasoline." Alice was holding her side she was laughing so hard and Edward still sat there with his jaw hanging open, shocked, horrified, I'm not sure, but whatever it was, the look on his face made _Clitzy_ a very happy lady.

"Oh my God, you two are so fucking funny. I seriously haven't laughed this hard in a long time." Alice looked over to Edward and reached her hand out to close his mouth for him. That snapped him out of his daze and he shook his head. "Trying to catch flies there, Eddie?"

Edward growled at his little sister, and it woke _Clitzy _right up. She _liked_ the growl.

"Don't call me Eddie, Allie. You know I hate that fucking name!" Edward ruffled Alice's hair, making her roll out that little middle finger of hers and flick him off.

"Ok. Someone is a little cranky. I think it's time for a bathroom break. Bella?" I nodded at Alice and the boys stood as we got up and made our way across the now crowded club to the bathrooms.

EPOV

Ever since Alice dragged me along for drinks that first night with Bella, I was infatuated with her. She was sweet, cocky, swanky, and hilarious. She knew how to put someone in their place, but also was okay with getting shit in return.

We drank way too much that first night and I was so screwed the next morning. Dad had put me in charge of the Chicago office and I needed to be on top of my game while we got things up and going. _Puking every hour on the hour for most of the morning was probably _**_not_**_ what he had in mind for me and the office I was supposed to be running._

The next few days, Bella and I shot text messages back and forth with one another. I knew I was flirting like mad, but I have to admit, I was more than a little interested in this girl.

Most females held little interest to me. It was no secret that I didn't have a problem getting my fair share of attention from the opposite sex, especially with my family name and place in the company. But _those_ girls were just money hungry and trying to climb the social ladder. They were good for very little, and as time went by I saw most girls trying to get with me for my social status and nothing more. I did have a larger than average Johnson in my pants that I _think_ kept some of the ladies coming back for seconds, but I was looking for more than just sex with a skank.

Alice threw me warning glances all night when we were at the bar on Wednesday, knowing my past with females, but I silently tried to tell her that I didn't see Bella like that. And after a few hours _and_ drinks, I think Alice started to see that I was no joke.

So as the next few days went on, Bella and I didn't talk, but rather texted some raunchy little ditties here and there. It was fun, flirtatious and we let each other know that there was interest from both parties.

We walked into the club tonight and I literally spooged in my damn pants at the sight of her. Bella had her hair piled on her head in loose curls, light makeup, and was wearing a glittery blue halter-top thingy that left her back open, with tight black pants. _God either really loved me or hated me tonight. I wasn't sure yet._

I wondered about the glitter and how I was going to make sure it didn't stick to my clothes, but then realized that I didn't care if it did or not, as long as I could get her body to touch mine in any shape or form. I would deal with the glitter and look like a damn drag queen or metro-sexual if it meant that Bella's fuck hot body would be on mine.

Bella's smile alone was enough to do me in, letting me know that she could easily pussy whip me if she wanted to.

Jasper and Bella had a playful relationship. After I realized that they were _just_ friends, and that was more than blatantly obvious, I thought he was a cool shit. I think he liked me too, as long as I wasn't touching Bella.

I would have to ask her about that later. A little too protective for my taste.

When Bella talked about how she may or may not have been touching her kitty before they came out tonight, _Spunky_ twitched in my pants, alerting me that her kitty was indeed being talked about and I was slack jawed. It took several minutes _and_ an annoying pixie to get me out of my Bella-induced kitty touching haze.

The girls went to the bathroom, and I was left alone with Jasper.

This could go good, or bad.

"So…" I started, looking anywhere but directly in the eye of the fire.

"Yeah. So, you like BB or what?" Jasper was blunt, and I guess I had to give him some credit for just coming out with it instead of beating around the bush.

"Uh…yeah. Is that not ok?" I was almost scared, like he was her father or something and I was a sixteen-year-old kid wanting to pork her in the back of his car. _I did want to pork her, but that was beside the point for now._

"Depends on what your intentions are with my girl." Jasper took a pull on his beer, and then crossed his arms over his chest waiting for my answer. _His _girl, _huh. Not if I had anything to say about it._

"Yeah, I like her. I don't know what that means yet, but I have no intentions of fucking her and leaving if that's what you're getting at." Jasper nodded in agreement, and I almost saw a small smile play across his lips. _Take that, asshat!_

"What's your past with girls Edward?" Jasper asked, speaking more like a warden than a friend, and my dick crawled back into his hiding space, afraid that it was going to be shot off at the rate we were going.

"I've got some experience. What about you McCarty?" _Take that biotch!_ _How do you like it when it's thrown back in your face? _ "What are your intentions with my little sister?"

Jasper tensed up and he realized I wasn't playing his little game.

"I've got _some_ experience." He gave me a knowing glance, and from the look on his face, I figured we were in some sort of the same place when it came to girls in our pasts. "And as far as your sister is concerned, she's cute. I don't plan on fucking her and leaving either. Although the fucking wouldn't be such a bad idea."

I rolled my eyes in disgust as he winked at me. Should one guy wink at another? _I wasn't sure._

"Jasper, seriously, if you and I are gonna get along there will be no such talking about you and my sister and the word _fuck_, all in the same sentence. Got it?" Jasper nodded his head as he let out a low chuckle.

"Just so we are _crystal_ clear, make sure that the words Bella and cunt, juicy, hard, fuck, cum, cow girl, or anything else your kinky mind come up with are not said out loud in the same sentence." I smiled and nodded back thinking of the ways I could use those words in a sentence, all together. "Oh, and you can't touch her either. _Ever_."

His face was hard and wasn't budging as he finished off his beer and then he winked at me again. _This joker was serious. Was he like this with all guys? _

_Maybe he just did the winking thing a lot and scared them all away._

"You gotta be fucking with me, bro. You expect me not to touch Bella, _ever_?" I sounded like a whiny teenager who got denied the Nintendo, but that shit was just not fair. "That ain't gonna happen, just so you know. Do you do this shit with every guy that's interested in her?" Jasper nodded his head yes and I grinned at him. "Well Jasper, I can see that you got a good game going here, but I'm not playing. I can't make empty promises 'cause I don't know her well enough yet, but I _can_ promise that I won't intentionally hurt her and that I _will_ treat her good."

Jasper stared at me for a long while before speaking again.

"You're alright Cullen. You've passed the test… for now. Most guys, no let me take that back, _all _guys have walked away by this point, so you obviously must like my girl just a little."

I grinned back at him and nodded. _I wasn't going to fight it right now, but Bella was not _**_his_**_ girl. She would be _**_my_**_ girl if I had anything to say about it._

I wasn't in love with her or anything, _yet_ that is, but I was more than interested in getting to know her more and seeing where this all went. What we could do with what we had.

The girls came back to the table a minute later and pulled us both out to the dance floor. Bella had her hand around mine and I reveled in the feel of her soft skin on mine.

There was some shitty rap song on about getting low or some shit, whatever. Anyway, it got Bella dancing on me in ways that I could only dream about. I held her close to me with my knee between her parted legs. She ground her core on my leg and leaned her body back as my hand wrapped around her exposed back. Her hand was around my neck and she was riding me like a fucking pole.

I was one lucky pole.

We danced like that for the rest of the song. _Spunky_ grew more and more interested as the song continued, and as much as I willed him to go away, the heat of Bella's clothed pussy on my leg was _not_ helping matters at all.

Alice and Jasper looked quite chummy with one another and I tried to look away as often as possible, not wanting to watch my baby sister grind on some fool, but realized in some sense that was exactly what Jasper had to watch.

The song changed and I grabbed Bella's hips turning her around so her ass was directly over _Spunky_, grinding hard into her. _Maybe it was a little forward, but at least she knew what she did to me._

I watched her bare back as she began to sway back and forth letting the alcohol and the music take her over. I noticed a tattoo on her back and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Bella wrapped her hand around my neck from behind, holding me close as we continued to move as one. One of my hands rested on her hip bone, keeping her close to me, while the other slid under her shirt and laid flat on her bare stomach, rubbing small circles along her heated flesh.

I kissed her neck, keeping my head there, listening as she moaned into my touch.

Things were starting to get heated and I was so wishing we could get out of here and get more of a party going, but I knew that I didn't just want to fuck her and then kick her out. I think I actually wanted to try something more with her, like an actual relationship. _Whoa Cullen, are you serious?_

_Spunky_ had other plans and was constantly fighting for dominance, but I kept him in check telling him that if he didn't knock this shit off, he wouldn't even have a visit from lefty later.

That shut up the internal conversation for the time being.

I began moving the hand inside Bella's shirt up her rib cage when I felt a firm hand pull me back knocking the wind out of me and I landed on my ass. _The fuck?_

I looked up to see a burly mo-fo looking down at me looking like I was his lunch and he was _hungry_.

_Shit_.

Burly mo-fo picked me up by the front of my shirt and I was two seconds from getting hit in the face when Bella spoke up.

"Damn it Emmett! Let him go!" Her small hand rested on his massive forearm, and he looked from her and back to me, and then again back to her. Did Bella know this douche? "This is _Edward_." She glared at him as they exchanged a look. Obviously they knew each other, and I was now remembering the conversation that Bella and I had about her two best friends. If Jasper was a guy, then I was assuming her other best friend was too.

_God hated me._

"_This_ is Edward?" Bella nodded and Emmett got a huge ass grin that spread from cheek to cheek. "This is gonna be fun!"

_Fuck, she isn't helping, and I think I just pissed myself._

"Emmett, no!" Bella scolded him like a fucking child. "Knock this shit off before I beat the shit out of you!"

Although she was a shit load smaller than him, I didn't put it past her to get in a few good hits and bring him to his knees.

Emmett wasn't letting up and I thought the black eye was soon coming when Jasper yanked Emmett back and he released my shirt. I took a tentative step back as Bella hit Emmett in the chest.

"Bro. No 'Whitlock Special' tonight. He's cool. I already gave him the run down." Jasper and Emmett had a silent conversation as Bella rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was sorry to me. I gave her a quick smile letting her know that it wasn't needed.

I would get these two fuckers back soon enough.

After Emmett calmed down, he introduced himself, and I realized that he and Jasper were brothers. Fuck my life. I would have _two_ of them down my throat if I planned on hanging around.

Was she worth it? _Yes, I knew she was._

"Sorry bro. Bella's my little sister and gotta look out for douche bags and all. But if my brother says you're cool, then you're cool and I won't give you any more shit. For now that is." He gave me a wicked smile before giving me a side guy hug.

"It's cool." _Not really fucker. _ I nodded as I patted his back.

The five of us decided to get some more drinks and I watched as Alice and Bella took shot for shot of Jag Bombs and were getting more trashed by the minute.

"I lurve this shong, Ewar!" Bella slurred as she pulled my hand in hers towards the dance floor, but I stopped her in her tracks not wanting a repeat from her "brothers" just yet. And I was just a little more hammered than I thought and didn't want to make an ass out of myself or anything.

"B?" I shortened the nickname thinking it was cute. "Why don't we just sit down? I don't want your protectors trying to beat the shit out of me again yet."

Bella hit my chest playfully as she stared at me with glossed over eyes.

"Is k. No biggie. Jus wana dance, thas all." Bella swayed her hips trying to get me to do the same, but I knew that was only going to get _Spunky_ going again, and I was far too drunk for this shit to go down in front of Emmett and Jasper.

I wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"No, B. No dancing. Too drunk." Bella laughed at me and released her hold on my hand and started to walk back towards the table. I followed like a lost puppy, watching her hips as they swayed from side to side, taunting me with each movement.

Alice came up from nowhere and jumped on Bella's back making them both fall to the floor, where they laid there laughing, Alice on top of Bella.

"Bewa! I was wooking fur you!" Alice slurred as she continued her drunken giggles.

Emmett came over and put his hands on his hips.

"No Bella sandwiches in public!" he playfully scolded. "And, if we're having one, then I get to join and I sure as hell get to be in the middle of you and the hot pixie, so it'll be an Emmett sandwich! My bed, twenty minutes." I looked over at Emmett to see if he was serious.

And he was.

A Bella Sandwich didn't sound half bad, but I think my definition and theirs was a little different.

I think Emmett was just as drunk as the girls even though he joined us a few hours late. He was taking shot for shot with Jasper and we were all hammered.

I held out my hand for the girls and Alice took the gesture as I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my arm around her waist trying to hold her up as her legs had given out on her.

Bella was still lying on the dirty floor laughing hysterically. Jasper pushed Emmett out of the way and bent down, lifting Bella in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder all caveman-like.

He had a good idea and I had Allie get on my back so I could carry her out of there safely. _Wouldn't look too good if the next time we saw the parentals she was covered in bruises from a night out with me. I would totally get blamed just like every other time._

"Japer…dis is a goo view fom bac here." Jasper laughed as Bella tried to slap his ass.

The three of us guys walked out of the club with the drunken girls and got into two cabs.

I said good night to Emmett and Jasper and _tried_ to say good night to Bella, but she was passed out as Jasper threw her across the back seat of the cab.

I got Alice in our cab and then sat beside her as she rested her head in my lap.

"I fink I lurve that faper!" Alice slurred as I laughed and shook my head, knowing that she was serious.

Of course she lurved him. How else could this night have gone?

I mean, I get to go home with my drunken sister, and Bella gets to go home with her two drunken best friends who want to make a sandwich out of her.

Is this _really_ a good ending?

Not for the jealous man in my pants.

**A/N: So….what did you think? Edward is just as much of a pervert as Bella, so they make a perfect pair. Oh and Jasper and Emmett's over protectiveness gives me tinglies in all the girly parts.**

**Reviews are like a visit of from Spunky. He's a Long John and likes to be in charge.**

**Push the green button for the sake of Spunky….he's all alone tonight and drunk…he needs some major lurvin' and has asked for reviews since Bella is busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. I fink the gang gotta a little drunk last chapter and needed a few days to recover.**

**To a certain someone, I think you know who you are, yes, there will be some actual smut between Edward and Bella in this story, but we gotta let them get to know one another for at least a few chapters first. Ok, maybe not too many chapters.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. I own a pair of kitty slippers.**

Chapter 4: Pet My Kitty?

BPOV

Head hurts.

_Really_ bad.

My bed is extremely _hard_. I need a new mattress.

My pillow must have fallen off the bed over night cuz my head feels like it's laying on a fucking rock.

I'm laying on my stomach, trying to nudge my head further into the bed when I realize that my bed is _really_ solid, so I open my eyes to make sure that I actually _made_ it to my bed.

No such luck.

The table is to my left, the kitchen to my right.

I'm still fully clothed and laying… on the floor.

Damn it!

_Way to fucking go, Swan!_

I think for the next twenty minutes about how I want to get up and kick the shit out of Jasper and Emmett for leaving me here, but I'm just too damn sore to move.

"Jasper! I hate you!" I yell loud enough so that he can hear me. I _know_ he can hear me, cuz my screechy, hung over voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Or so I've been told a time or twenty.

_Damn it! That just made my head hurt worse!_

_Smart plan, shit head!_

"Use your _inside_ voice, BB." Jasper's voice sounded too close. I inched my head up to look around and found him laying face down on the kitchen floor, next to the fridge, with a pot holder under his head for a pillow.

"What the fuck?" I questioned, feeling really fucking tired, queasy, sexually frustrated, _and_ dirty.

_Dammit! I missed my fucking date with Pattsy again last night. I hope he can forgive me…again._

"Bizzy, enough with the fucking screaming. Too early. Too hung over." I heard Emmett on the other side of me and found him curled up on his side on the rug in front of the door.

_Looks like the dog found his bed for the night. Ha!_

"How much did we drink last night?" I moaned. If Emmett and Jasper didn't make it to their beds, then I knew that we must have been pretty hammered. I mean yeah, I usually didn't make it to my bed when I drank, and if I did I was usually semi naked, but these two fools were bed nazis and did _not_ like sleeping on the floor.

_Slowly_ we each started to stir. I crawled to the living room, pulled myself up on to the couch and rolled back into the soft cushion.

_Ah, heavenly fluffy couchiness!_

"Bizzy. Tummy hurts." Emmett crawled over to the front of the couch and leaned his head against my chest as I ran my hands through his hair. He really was just a little boy at heart. In a really _big_ boy's body, that is.

"Come here, Emmy." I held open my arms for him and he rolled his body onto the couch so that I was spooning him. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, with his back against me as he moaned at my hands rubbing circles on his poor tummy.

Jasper hadn't come in yet and I assumed that he was in the bathroom, ridding his stomach of last night's proceedings. The toilet flushed, making Emmett and I giggle together. Jasper is like clock work. It's always the same thing with him.

_Predictable fucker._

Jasper dragged his feet as he came back in the living room, wearing only his blue silk boxers and dirty socks.

_Must have felt like having a personal strip show in there too._

He threw himself in the recliner and lay back shutting his eyes.

"I guess the silk boxers were a waste last night, huh?" I asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Jasper was a cocky bastard that knew he was walking hotness. His eyes opened and I got the evil eye.

"They didn't go to waste, they just didn't get used. I'm… saving them." Jasper shut his eyes again and leaned his head further into the cushion seeming pretty satisfied with his answer.

"You're _saving_ your silky boxers up? So what, you can redeem them for a special prize or something? They don't work the same way that coupons do either, just so you know." Jasper nodded his head as Emmett's body shook with laughter.

_And the special prize in this situation would be what, your hand? _

"Bro, just admit that you were off your game last night so Bizzy can stop talking about your man panties!" Emmett grabbed my hand and put it back in his hair and silently told me to scratch.

Maybe if I scratched in the right place, I could get his left leg to shake. Wouldn't that be funny? Yes, yes it would be.

"I wasn't off my game last night, I _like_ Alice." I cocked my head in his direction and choked on the spit in my mouth.

"Jasper Whitlock McCarty _likes_ someone? Are you shitting me? Am I dreaming? Jasper McCarty doesn't _like_ anyone." I was a little taken aback. Usually Jasper thinks girls are fuck worthy and that's about it. The word like or love _never_ came up when he talked about a girl.

"Alice is cute. I don't think she's 'wang and bang' material. At least I don't _think_ she is." Jasper still had his eyes closed, a small smile playing across his lips. I knew he was undressing her in his mind. Like I said, totally predictable was my loveable friend.

"Well, you better _like_ her or _something_, because I _like_ Edward, and it looks like they're a two for one special. If you fuck Alice over, I lose Edward. I _like_ specials! Please Jasper." I really liked Alice and wasn't ready to lose her yet. And then there was Edward and I _really_ didn't want to lose him because my best friend can't control the animal in his pants.

"Bizzy, please don't talk about _liking_ a guy. I saw how much you _liked_ that fool last night when your ass was all over his snozz. Grossed me the fuck out!" Emmett wrapped my arm around his stomach again wanting to be cuddled.

_Such a fucking overgrown teddy bear._

"Hell yeah, my ass was on his snozz! If you felt the heat he was packing, you would've had your ass on that fine pistol as well. Believe me you when I say that Edward is one _fine_ piece of Bella candy!" I blushed just thinking about his raging semi that pressed so hard into my ass, I thought I was going to drag him off the floor then and there to give him a little of the "Bella Special" so we could both be happy.

"BB, no. No talk about you and snozz's. _Please_. I already lost my lasagna once, and I'd like to not pray to the porcelain god _again_ this morning. I don't want it to think I'm a regular or anything."

Too bad we both know you so well Jazzy. You _are_ a regular with the porcelain god and have season passes already bought and paid for, for the next few years at least.

"What? We can talk about you and Emmett getting your freak on _all_ the time, but when it comes to me, it's me and _Pattsy_ and that's it? Is that really fair?" Seriously, _Pattsy_ was my BFF, but I was looking for a real man that I could maybe take home to meet my dad or something.

_Not sure how dad would feel if I introduced him to my plastic lover, even though he's brought me the most happiness and smiles that I've ever had._

"Exactly. Jasper and I are _supposed_ to have hordes of raging animal sex. You're a nun that is completely abstinent and shit, and I won't think anything else of you." Emmett was such a dad to me, but I loved him for it.

_Although, I probably wouldn't be spooning my dad right now. I know there __are__ some families that are that close, but that would __**not**__ be us._

After I stopped laughing and rolling my eyes at my two favorite people, I focused on just how bad my head was hurting. It felt like a goddamn elf banging his little hammer against the newest toy he was making in Santa's Workshop. Which just so happened to be set up in my head.

"Seriously, how much did we really drink last night? My head is killing me, and so is my back. What did I do?" I groaned in pain as I pulled one of my arms from Emmett and rubbed my back.

"BB, you were all up on that _pistol_, Asstard, and then Alice tried to ride you like a damn horse, which by the way, I would let happen again and again, and _then_ you both fell to the ground. Emmett wanted to have a 'Bella Sandwich' right then and there in the club, but I decided against it. I didn't want any of us going downtown for indecent exposure or anything. _Again_. Cuz you know someone would've bitched about the threesome on the floor." Jasper tried not to laugh, but now that my memory was slowly coming back, it was a pretty fun night and our floor time was freaking hilarious. "Oh, and seriously, your friend Alice is fine as fuck. When are we seeing them again?"

"Well Jazz, I believe I remember you volunteering your time to help get their office ready, and then I did, so I would assume we'll see them a lot sooner than you think. Maybe you'll even get a pickle tickle out of the deal… _if_ you're a good boy, that is." Emmett's big body shook with laughter. "Seriously, someone needs to grill your meat already, cuz if I have to hear that damn song _again_, there's going to be hell to pay for all parties involved."

I started to move myself off the couch, when Emmett's arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest.

"No go Bizzy. Let's cuddle some more." Emmett nuzzled his head into my back as I tried to loosen his iron grip on me.

"I seriously need to brush my teeth and shower. My mouth tastes like I ate from a fucking cat box and I think there are even leftovers in there still. Yum. Oh, and I smell." Emmett released his hold on me immediately and I sauntered over to my room_. _

The cat box comment gets him every time.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back to find Jasper following me to my room. I started to unbutton my jeans, stripping like usual as I walked.

"Jazzy, no. I need a shower and you do _not_ need to be seeing the Bella goods." Jasper gave me a frown, slumped his shoulders forward, and went to his own room, slamming the door like a thirteen-year-old girl.

I shook my head and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and turning on the water. Jasper, Emmett and I may be best friends and things are _strictly_ platonic between us, but when it comes to nudity, none of us are affected by seeing the opposite sex. Emmett of course loves Rose and usually doesn't try to look at me, but the nudity thing in this house is like water. It's just boobs, peen, pussy. I would never want anything romantic with either of the guys, but I am all for _looking_ at the major peen that they both sport.

I do love me some peen.

After my nice warm shower, and a good two minutes with the Listerine bottle, I was somewhat freshened up. A little.

I pulled on a pair of Sponge Bob fleece pants and a yellow tank top, my fuzzy cat slippers and wrapped myself in my favorite blanket. I made my way back to the living room to find that Jasper and Emmett had decided to shower as well.

_Thank the Lord for smelly bath soaps and toothpaste._

Jasper was in Stewie boxers, and Emmett was in Batman. Very grown-up, I know. Jasper was lying on the couch and I plopped down in front of him, pushing my body back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We all liked to cuddle.

"Share the blanky, BB. Do _not_ be a blanket hog," Jasper teased, as he tried to pull my blanky from around my body. I _accidentally_ hit him in the nads and he let me be.

"I'm hungry Bizzy," Emmett whined like the child he was as he scratched his fresh saggers.

"So…get your big ass up and go make yourself some food," I spat at him, not wanting to cook anything right now. What did I look like, the maid?

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 1pm and we missed the breakfast buffet at the Café down the block. Damn and it was so good for a hang over.

"Can't. You know my cooking tastes like Jasper's ass, on a good day. Go order some take out or something." Emmett scratched the ball sack again right in front of me just like he was the only one in the room.

"Today of all days is _not_ the day to be scratching your saggers in front of me. My stomach already wants to run from me." Jasper moaned as he hugged me closer to him.

The doorbell rang and no one moved to answer it.

Next was a knock, and I was hoping that one of them would have gotten up off their lazy asses to answer it, but no such luck.

_Why the fuck should I do it? Just cuz I'm the girl? Hell fucking no!_

Next was a pounding. I looked over at Emmett who had his eyes glued to Scooby Doo.

"Are either of you fuckers gonna answer that?" I asked, just a little annoyed that they both seemed to be oblivious to the pounding on the door.

_So not what I need right now._

Emmett and Jasper continued to stare at Scooby, so I jumped up, fixed my tank top and made my way to the door.

I opened the door and about shit my Patrick Star panties.

"About fucking time you opened the door Bella." Alice breezed past me, after kissing me quick on the cheek and went into the living room.

I was about to shut the door when a hand came out stopping me.

"Are you gonna be rude and not let me in?" There, standing in front of me, was Edward. My fuck hot dream man from last night.

I took in his messy wet hair, green and blue flannel pajama pants, and gray sweatshirt. His eyes had deep bags under them, and as fuck hot as he still was, he kinda looked like shit too.

But I would never tell him that.

"Sorry. Didn't see you standing there. Pixie bolted past me and I figured I should warn her before she saw Em and Jazz in all their naked glory." The grin that had been on his pouty lips was now gone, and they were in a straight line.

"Naked?" I heard him gulp loudly as I stifled a laugh.

"Boxers. Batman and Stewie, to be exact." I nodded towards the living room, feeling my blush go across my cheeks as I finally remembered what I was wearing.

Fuck me in the ass! If I'd known he was gonna come over, I would've at least put on something sexy, or at least not Sponge fucking Bob!

EPOV

So last night was fucking awesome. _Other than the fact that I ended up going home with my little sister and not Bella._

After I pulled Alice out of the cab and flung $20 at the guy, I threw Alice over my shoulder and carried her up to my apartment. She was totally passed out.

I stripped down to my boxers after putting Alice to bed in the spare room and tried to fall asleep. Hell, I was drunk enough that I _should_ have passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but Bella flooded my mind and _Spunky_ decided that it was playtime.

All I could picture in my mind was her sweet ass rubbing against my cock as we danced, and the smooth skin on her flat tummy that I just wanted to lick and suck and mark as _mine_.

God I was growing harder by the minute. I finally took a hold of the _situation_, letting my hand trail down my stomach into my boxers and stroked _Spunky_ fast and hard_. Damn _that girl was fine.

I needed to get laid really fucking bad.

It had been _months_ since I had anything other than my motherfucking hand, and I was in dire need of a warm, tight pussy.

_I bet Bella's is tight, warm, and delicious._

The thoughts just made me hornier and I continued to stroke, trying fervently to bring myself to a well-needed release.

A few more pumps and I spilled my seed up my stomach and all over the damn sheets. I was too tired to clean that shit up, so I rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up several hours later to an annoying pixie jumping on my fucking bed.

My head felt like there were fucking drums going off in there and I needed to pee, _really_ bad.

I rolled over and took the sheets with me. Apparently not cleaning up was a really _bad_ idea.

I _painfully_ tore the sheets from my torso as Alice's face twisted in disgust.

"For fuck's sake, Edward, you couldn't have cleaned yourself up properly last night?" Alice jumped out of my bed, wiping off her legs like she had gotten some spunk on her.

_Serves her right for jumping on my fucking bed like that._

Alice decided at that very moment to tell me every single detail of how much she liked Jasper and how she wanted to basically fuck him.

I felt my stomach churn and I bolted for the bathroom, emptying every thought of Alice and that fucker that passed through my mind. Really, it was probably the alcohol, but the visuals didn't help either.

Alice went home to take a shower but said that we were leaving in an hour, and to dress comfortably. I took a 5 minute shower, dressed quickly and after getting into the car and following Alice's directions, realized where exactly we were going.

Bella looked just a little stunned to see me, and _Spunky_ decided he wanted to make himself known when she started checking out my body.

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam hers as I took in the Spongebob pants, tank top, _with no bra by the way_ and…. fucking cat slippers? Seriously?

Okay then.

Bella led us into the living room and I found Alice cuddled into Jasper's arms on the couch. That really shouldn't have been a big deal, but he was only in a pair of fucking boxers, and the junk was totally hanging out, as they were a little big on him. Not really what you want to see after a night of avid drinking.

I started looking around for the bathroom just in case I felt the urge to yak yet again.

Bella pulled the blanket from around Jasper's shoulders as she stuck her tongue out at him and made her way over to the love seat.

Like a lovesick puppy, I followed and sat as close as humanly possible to her small frame.

She gave me a small grin and covered us up with her little blanket.

"Surprised to see you guys this morning," Bella said as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

_Beautiful_.

"Oh? Jasper forgot to tell you we were coming?" Alice asked innocently. She was totally in on this and I knew it.

Bella glared at Jasper, who didn't take his eyes away from the TV. Scooby Doo? Really?

_What are we, seven years old?_

"Slipped my mind," Jasper said nonchalantly, totally engrossed in the fucking cartoon.

Emmett chucked a pillow at Jasper making him peel his eyes away from Scooby.

"Yeah, nice going Jazztard! Bizzy, go put a damn sweatshirt on, you're gonna give me a heart attack over here if I have to watch Edtard stare at your fun bags all damn day." Fuck me. I was so caught, _and_ by the big mo fo, too.

Bella flicked Emmett off and decided at that very moment she needed to stretch letting her tight little tank top ride up and show her pale stomach.

God I wish she would stretch a little higher and let me see the twins.

Emmett and Jasper both groaned and shot me death glares that silently told me to keep my dick in my pants and my hands on my knees.

I felt like I was meeting dad for the first time when I was sixteen and taking a girl on the first date. _Spunky_ hid, anticipating that he was gonna get hurt if he made an appearance.

Smart Spunky.

Bella took their glares as a sign to get comfortable and use me as part of the couch. She laid her head on the armrest and put her feet in my lap.

Fucking cat slippers. Who would have made such a fucked up thing?

"You like my kitty?" I nearly choked on my own damn spit as she spoke all seductive like, batting her damn eyes at me. I looked over at Bella who was trying to look innocent like, but I wasn't buying the act.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I beg your pardon?"

Alice was shaking with laughter as Emmett and Jasper looked mortified that their _little girl_ was acting like this.

"If you pet her, she purrs. Do you want to pet my kitty?" The fuck? Was she serious? Pet her kitty, right here? In front of her two big brothers?

I thought about this for a mere two seconds before I decided that a black eye was totally worth it to touch her kitty.

I lifted my hand and moved it towards her kitty and as I neared the cat in question, feeling the heat radiate off of her, I heard Emmett's voice, making me want to scream like a little fucking girl.

"Enough of that shit, Bizzy. She meant her damn slipper, Eddie. If you pet the head it fucking purrs."

_Come again?  
_

I looked over at Bella, who was redder than a goddamn tomato, realized that my hand was still hovering over her pussy, and pulled it back quicker than I thought possible.

Alice had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard at my incompetent ass.

You can't just offer for me to pet a kitty and not think we were talking about _the_ kitty.

Reluctantly I petted the fake fucking cathead on her slipper and sure enough… it purred.

_Mental note, buy Bella new slippers. Preferably not ones in the shape of a goddamn cat!_

"See? You made my kitty purr," Bella said seductively which made _Spunky_ come out of hiding and rub up against the under side of her calf.

Bella totally noticed and grinned from ear to ear.

"BB, I'm dead serious when I say this. If you can't act appropriately like the nun Emmett and I _think_ you are, then you're gonna have to ask your little friend to go home." Bella flicked Jasper off again as he itched his balls and pretended to flick lice at her.

So mature were my new friends.

Fucking hilarious too.

"Bro, if you don't stop molesting my little sister over there, I'm gonna have to take her home and you're gonna be cuddling with your damn pillow," I shot back as everyone laughed at my forwardness.

"I like you Eddie. I think we'll keep you around for a while. You don't take no shit, and you know when to give it out too. Just don't touch my girl over there and we'll get along just fine," Emmett grumbled from his recliner.

These fuckers had another thing coming if they thought I was gonna keep my hands to myself when it came to Bella.

One way or another I needed to get in on their good side so that maybe, _just maybe_, they could let me try to have some kind a relationship with the Goddess whose _kitty_ was in my lap.

Now, how the fuck do I go about _that_?

**A/N: Just so you don't think I am talking out of my ass and all, I actually had a pair of them damn slippers and they purred and meowed. Fucking hilarious if you ask me. Just don't wash them, cuz then the meow gets all fucked up and the cat sounds like its dying! **

**Now, push the green button and show me some love. Edward didn't get to pet the real kitty and he's a little sad, but said that if I got some major reviews it would make him feel all better and that maybe, just maybe there would be some smut up next.**

**Push the review button if you want some smut! I know there are a ton of pervs reading this that like their smut just as much as I do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, sorry for those of you I told that this would be posted sooner. I had a bit of writer's block and didn't want to put crap out. And then I got really inspired and wrote like four chapters so it's all good.**

**And just so you all know that there will actually be a plot to this story. It is in the works and will slowly be making itself known, but I wanted to get the E/B relationship moving along. This will be NOTHING like 'Never Again' in the sense of past abuse and rape. There will however be some drama and angst, but what would a story be without those two things? Nothing. There will also be a little bit of heartache too, but not for E/B.**

**On with the show. I believe I promised my readers some smut, so lets get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 5: Birthday Bash

EPOV

Alice and I ended up spending the rest of the day over at casa de Swan, well actually the evening too. We ordered Chinese and then pizza later on and ended up lying around watching cartoons the entire day trying to recover a little with all the greasy foods. Thank God they had 3 bathrooms in that apartment. Between the 5 of us, someone was _always_ in there praying on their knees to a higher power. And just between you and I, the greasy food we ate all day long probably didn't help the hangover situation, but it tasted good…while it lasted that is.

At first I couldn't see what they saw in Scooby, but Shaggy was growing on me, and so was the blonde hotty. The nerd girl with the glasses wasn't bad either and I think Jasper kind of had a thing for her. He got this sparkle in his eyes when she came on screen. Sponge Bob was next, and I couldn't help but be just a little jealous of the gay Starfish Patrick that sat smack dab on Bella's left cheek of those damn pajama pants.

_Damn you, Sponge Bob!_

The pajama pants were by no means sexy, but they looked pretty comfortable and were _really_ soft, so I wasn't going to complain 'cause there's nothing worse than being uncomfortable when you're trying to recover from a night of too much drinking. My plaid covered ass probably didn't look much better, but I wasn't anticipating any action either. _Another day perhaps_.

Bella and I ended up cuddling on the loveseat all day and it was really… nice. Well, except for all the dirty looks that I got from cock blocker 1 and 2. They were ruining my game and I was seriously ready to call these fuckers out on it already. _A man's got needs, they should know this, I was just trying to fulfill mine._

I ended up going home _alone_ that night, lefty and I had a lot of work to do on _Spunky_ to calm him down enough to actually go to bed. He was like an overactive 4 year old hyped up on sugar and had a _hard_ time coming down from it. _In this case, the sugar I speak of was in the form of Bella Swan and the memories of her in those tight ass pants from last night._

Sunday, Alice and I had lunch with mom and dad at their penthouse. Alice of course had to tell them about her new fascination with Jasper _cock blocking_ McCarty, which inevitably led to the discussion about Bella.

Dad appeared really interested when I talked about Bella, which surprised me; seeing that he really hadn't taken much of an interest in any of the other girls I'd dated in my past. _Probably because they were all ditzy whores that I never brought home for dinners or holidays._

Wait, we were dating?_ Not really, but I wanted to. And I think she did too._

The next two weeks flew by quickly as I was really busy with the new office. I still had to deal with all my clients from New York _and_ start setting up new accounts and was having one hell of a time managing it all from my apartment waiting very impatiently for the office to be finished so I could have an actual work space and hire an assistant.

Bella and I had taken to daily chats and text messages, but in all honesty, I was just too busy to do anything outside my work. I even ended up working on the weekend and then she had to go out of town on a photo shoot or something so it was damn near impossible to meet up. Through our daily hour-long conversations and pervy text messages, I was learning more and more about Bella as the days went on and I really wanted to see where things would go between the two of us.

I can't even remember the last time a sentence like that had left my mouth.

I hadn't had a girlfriend in a few years. The last one was fucking Jessica Stanley, and I kicked her to the curb the day I walked in on her blowing my ex best friend Aro on my balcony. Like I said, most of the girls I knew were only associated with me to climb the social ladder and see whose pants they could get into next and how much money the pockets of those pants held.

As much as I needed to get laid, I actually wanted to get to _know_ Bella too. Of course I wanted to fuck her six ways to Sunday, but just talking with her, feeling her feet in my lap, touching her _kitty_, well that was all something I hadn't had before. _I've touched a few kitties in my day, but none like the one that was in my lap that afternoon while watching cartoons._

Jasper and Bella came by and helped move things into the new office a few days ago, and just being in her presence calmed me, making me cool as a damn cucumber. I'd been a little on edge since the move, not wanting to disappoint my family and trying to make a life for myself in a new city. I think Jasper was starting to like me a little more too. At least he wasn't looking at me like he was gonna cut off my balls anymore. That was _something_.

Tonight was Bella's birthday; Alice and I were invited to go with for Bella, Emmett and Jasper's birthday celebration. Apparently they were born only a few days apart and always did something together. I was also going to meet Rosalie who I guess was there fourth partner in crime.

_If she were anything like Emmett and Jasper, I would surely be getting a back alley castration by the end of the night._

I had the rest of the weekend off, and wouldn't have to worry about anything with the office until Monday morning. So, tonight was dedicated to Bella and getting highly inebriated, and the rest of the weekend would be spent recuperating. _Hopefully with Bella at my side if I played my cards right._

I didn't know what to get for Bella. Hell, I had known her for like a month, and we were kind of dating, kind of not and I hadn't even kissed her yet. _On the lips at least._ And I should probably finally take her on a real date so that we could get the show on the road. I really liked her and wanted to try and do things the right way. _My mom would be so proud._

I was really looking forward to start rounding some bases already too, and was hoping now that we had the office up and going, my schedule wouldn't be so hectic and we could actually start playing some real _baseball_, if you will.

I ended up going with a dozen red roses that I sent to her apartment and figured that would be suitable. _For now._

What I really wanted to get her was a red lacey nightie and some thigh highs, but this was _her_ birthday and not _mine_, and we hadn't even kissed so I guess I had to take one thing at a time. _It's a good thing that Spunky didn't have his own credit card, or we would be maxed out at La Perla by now._

Jasper called me earlier in the day and gave me hell for the roses that he obviously saw. Apparently Bella was _not_ a fan of presents and didn't do well with people spending money on her at all.

If shit for us was even going to fly, she was going to have to get used to me and my spending habits. It was no secret that I had some money to my name and I intended to use it on her if I could at all pull it off.

Jasper seemed to be taking to me more and more over the past few days. I wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to get in my sisters pants and wanted me to approve of it or if he really was warming up to _me_.

At this point I would be willing to look past the fact that my little sister was shacking up with this mo fo just to have some type of chance with Bella.

My parents raised me well, didn't they? _Don't answer that!_

I blame it on my Grandpa Billy who's a 70-year-old player and still got more tale than that Robert Pattinson guy from the vampire movies.

He once told me that the key to happiness was Viagra. Lots and lots of Viagra

_Dirty old bastard._

I ended my last phone call of the day and decided to hop in the shower so I could smell at least a little better for tonight. _You never know what could happen…_

Apparently we were going to meet up at their apartment and then head down to _Journeys_, another dance club.

_Spunky_ jumped for joy with anticipation of Bella's ass on him again. _Or her kitty, depending on how lucky we got._

After I gave _Spunky_ a firm handshake in the shower, I shaved and dressed in a new pair of dark wash jeans that the lady at Abercrombie said made my ass look hot. _Whatever_. I pulled on a white button down shirt and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I kept the first two buttons undone knowing that a little chest hair could get me lots of places.

_Like Bella's bed._

I tried to get my hair to calm down, but no dice. It was a messy disarray like usual and I said to hell with it and backed away from the mirror.

I sprayed myself with my panty dropping cologne and went upstairs to get Alice.

I wasn't exactly sure of the plans, but we were taking a taxi over to Bella's so that there were no drunk drivers on the road tonight. Well there probably would be thousands, but at least the six of us wouldn't add to that fuckery.

Alice was trying just a little too hard with Jazztard with her tight as fuck purple corset top thingy that made her chest basically fall out and a pair of gray dress pants that I was praying would stay on. Actually I was thankful that she was wearing pants tonight and not a damn skirt, 'cause you can only take so much of seeing you sisters unders before wanting to pass out or gag on your own fingers. She looked like a girl that was trying to get some, and I cringed at the thought, hoping that Jasper could keep his dick in his pants at least when I was around.

We made our way over to Bella's and I was just a little nervous to see her. She hadn't called me about the flowers yet and I was scared that I had upset her. I didn't know her favorite kind and picked roses 'cause I liked them. Call me a pansy all you want, but hell yeah I liked me some flowers.

_They smelled nice._

I also really like strawberries too, and it just so happens that Bella uses some kind of strawberry shampoo that makes _Spunky_ perk up every time we're near her.

Alice, the annoyingly hyper pixie that she was rattled her little fist on the door, not giving it a fucking break until the door swung open and Jasper stood there, eying her up like she was a piece of fucking candy or something.

Alice ate that shit up and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and all. Thank God I had my trusty rusty flask in my pocket that I had finished off once already. I loved me some Grey Goose and was appreciative for it right about now.

The looks that Jasper was giving my little sister was comparable to a tiger eying down his prey, licking its lips, knowing just how good it was going to taste.

_Shut the fuck up right now, Cullen! Augh! This is your little sister!_

Grey Goose was making my mind fucking shaddy.

"Are you gonna come in or just standing out here all night like a little bitch, E?" Jasper asked, as he held onto the door with one hand and had Alice propped up with his other hand on her ass.

I think I growled at him and he moved his hand up to her back, and then put her down all together.

Two can play at this game fucker. I'm supposed to keep my hands off of Bella, well then you keep your grubby Scooby Do paws off my sister.

As if reading my thoughts, he backed away from Alice and into the wall behind him. _Ha! Serves you right, Jazztard!_

I stifled a laugh as I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the kitchen where Emmett was mauling some poor blonde that was sitting up on the counter, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He was a big fucker. That could _not_ be comfortable between her legs.

The blonde saw us enter the room and pushed Emmett's big ass head away from her making him look in my direction which made Emmett silently scold me for making him stop the heavy face eating session he had going.

Blondie jumped off the counter and sauntered over to me with a cheeky grin.

"You must be Edward." Blondie held out her hand for me to shake. I took in her body, 'cause that's just the ass in me, and let my eyes wander up her mile long legs, curvy hips, and huge ass knockers that were begging to be squeezed. Her face wasn't half bad either and she looked oddly familiar. "I'm Rosalie. Are you gonna shake my hand, or ogle my body all night? I don't think Bella _or_ Emmett would like that too much."

Shit. She was right. No ogling of Bella's roommate. But she was…hot. I've seen that face somewhere before. I've _ogled_ that face before.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I swear I've seen you before." Might as well get it out in the open, 'cause I don't want to be a fucker and mess up the rest of this night if I don't have too.

Rosalie's smile was smug as she released my hand and went over to the counter, grabbed a magazine and pushed it into my chest.

I took a good look at the cover, and no doubt, she was the barely there bikini model I had been jerking off to for the last two weeks.

I actually had gone and bought 6 copies of that magazine, because apparently _Spunky_ couldn't keep things clean and got her picture really dirty, and then the pages stuck together, and one of them her head ripped off of, _which wasn't a huge problem_, but it was kind of hard to shake the stiff one to a faceless female.

Well, I am just a little embarrassed that I had been jerking the chicken to Bella's roommate for the past few weeks, but I didn't know.

"Huh. Well, those were great pictures you took, Rosalie." I handed her the magazine back and made a mental note to chuck _all_ the copies I had left when I got home now that I knew who she really was.

"Call me Rose if you want. Everyone else does. Well everyone but Emmett, he calls me sweet ti…." Emmett's hand came over her mouth and stopped her.

"I call her baby, and she knows it." Rose shook her head and hit him playfully in the stomach for him to release her. "You want something to drink, E?"

I nodded and took a look at the counter of boo's they had lain out. Everything you could have thought of was on that counter, and I was starting to think these fuckers needed to head to an AA meeting sometime in the near future.

Maybe not, drinking was too much fucking fun.

Bella was nowhere to be found, but neither was Alice and I figured she was just finishing up getting ready doing some kind of girly shit that I didn't even want to know about.

Emmett gave me two shot glasses, pushing two more in front of Jasper and then pouring himself a set.

We each held one out as Jasper made a toast.

"So, I'm gonna sound totally gay right now by toasting this shot to you bro, but this one goes to Edward and Bella. Take note that you fuck around with her, and _we_ fuck around with _you_. Kapeesh?" I nodded and swallowed hard, and my dick, the pansy he was inched back into his hiding spot like the coward he was.

_This is why you haven't tasted pussy in months little bro! Man up!_

So in all fairness, the next shot was for Jasper.

"Well, this'll sound gay, but I know I'm not. Unlike you two fuckers." Jasper and Emmett both rolled their eyes, and Emmett blew me a kiss. _Awkward_…. "This one's for Jasper and Alice. I know all about your _wang and bang_ theory, and that shit better _not_ happen with my little sister, or I can promise that will be the last time your piece of shit meat finds a taco ever again. Clear?" Jasper nodded and Emmett stifled a laugh as we clinked our glasses and threw back our shots. Talking about my sister like that was making me ill, so I just drank more to numb the feelings.

"Now that you two are settled and we've figured out that _I_ have the biggest dick out of the three of us, lets not be rash tonight and just have a good time. You know we like you E, just have to give you a bit of a hard time since Charlie's not here to do it." Emmett smacked me on the back with his bear claw making me choke. Ah yes, the infamous Charlie Swan. Chief of Police in Phoenix and owned at least 10 guns.

_Really can't wait until I get to meet him._

_Spunky_ was telling me constantly that we could jump ship right now and that he would be fine with lefty for a little longer so that we didn't have to ever meet up with the scary man with the guns. Again I had to remind him that being a wuss was not going to get him any pootang.

I set my glass back on the counter and looked up to see Bella standing at the end of the counter looking hot as fucking hell.

I openly ogled her fuck hot body and didn't give two shits that the cock blockers were watching. Any images of Rose's wanting to be touched tits were gone from my mind, and Bella was the only girl I wanted to see.

Bella was wearing one of those butterfly shirts, blue and sparkly. It cut really low in the front showing off some great cleavage, and then most of her stomach was out on display for me too. _Well not just me which was probably going to be a bit of a problem, but I was willing to work on that just so I could see her like this a little more._

I held up my fingers for her to twirl, which she did and I literally lost it in my pants. The shirt was being held together with just a few ties low on her back and under her hair. She had this glittery shit rubbed into her skin that I just wanted to lick off. _I could easily snap those ties or chew through them if I wanted to see the twins._

She was wearing some really low cut black dress pants and a pair of high fucking heels that made her almost tall enough for me to kiss without bending over.

_Ha! This was going to be the best night ever!_

I finally made my way up to her face and noticed that she had light make up on, pink lip gloss _that I wanted to lick off_ and her hair hung in loose curls past her shoulders.

Shaking my head, I finally was able to come back to reality and made my way towards her, stopping in front of her and wrapping my arm around her tiny waist bringing her in close and kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." I whispered in her ear so only she could hear. She instantly blushed and I felt her hand rub up my stomach. _Lower would be appreciated._

"Thank you. And thanks for the roses too. Red roses are my favorite flower. How did you know?" Should I really tell her that they were my favorite too, or should I just go with plan B.

"Lucky guess." _Pansy_. Plan B it is. "I'm glad you liked them. I heard that you don't take to well to presents. But you're gonna have to get used to them if you plan on keeping me around." I teased as my hands moved on their own accord and felt the shit out of her fuck hot body. Maybe it was the Grey Goose, or maybe it was just that she was so intoxicating herself, but I didn't seem to care that we had an audience.

"Who says I _plan_ on keeping you around?" She was such a cock tease. Oh and she smelled amazing too!

"Bout damn time you started thinking clearly, Bizzy!" Emmett hollered from somewhere behind us. _Oh right, there were other people in the room. Forgot all about them as soon as Bella stepped foot in my proximity._

Bella flicked him off and told him to eat shit. I laughed and took another shot, letting the heat flow over my body. My hand stayed firmly around Bella's waist reveling in the skin-to-skin contact.

"You look fucking hot!" I whispered in her ear as I kissed down her neck. Bella moaned into my touch making every other fucker in the room look at us.

Bella and I had exchanged some not so clean texts lately, and we almost had phone sex one night, but Jasper walked in on her and needless to say it didn't happen. This wasn't much different than our phone shit, but apparently it was a little much for her friends.

"BB. Nope not gonna happen. Turn that cute ass of yours around and put some clothes on. If Charlie saw you like this…" Bella cut Jasper off with an evil look.

"Charlie isn't here Jazztard! Besides, I'm 26 and you guys gotta lay off me at some point. I'm not your little girl anymore!" Bella wrapped her arms around me proving her point that she was in deed _not_ a little girl.

One thing came to mind. Boobies. Boobies. Boobies. Boobies. _Bella_ boobies!

"No. Bizzy, you need to go put on a sweatshirt _and_ a scarf too. Oh and a winter jacket too! You are _not_ going out like that." Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest just like Carlisle used to do with Alice when we were growing up.

Are these fuckers for real? She was a grown ass woman that they treated like a child.

Bella released her hold on me and put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

That was so fucking hot.

"If I have to change, then so do Rose and Alice." She stood her ground battling with Emmett in a good game of who was gonna crack first.

You could see the wheels turning in Emmett's head. His girlfriend was wearing a tight ass red dress that he really seemed to be enjoying by the boner in his pants that was clearly visible. _Yeah I totally saw it and it wasn't pretty. But seriously, I think the man on the moon saw that fucker, because he was fucking huge!_

"Fine." Emmett cracked first and the rest of us broke out laughing.

It's not that I wanted Bella dressing like a slut or anything 'cause she wasn't, but she looked nice and I wasn't going to be letting her out of my sight at all for the remainder of the night and had nothing to worry about. _And Spunky liked it. A lot._

After a few more shots, I think everyone had a pretty good buzz going and we made our way to the lobby, where Emmett had called ahead and gotten two cabs. Bella was being feisty and I think it had something to do with the shots she had taken, but whatever the reason, she was all on my junk and I was loving every minute of it.

My arm was firmly around her waist as we started getting in the cabs. Bella had somehow cleared it with the cock blockers, and we rode in our own cab while the other 4 fuckers rode in another.

Kid you not, as soon as the door shut, Bella was in my lap facing me, straddling my hips and grinding into _Spunky_.

"B? Not that I don't like this, 'cause I really fucking do, but I don't want you regretting anything because you're drunk and all." _Was I really saying this out loud, because I know I wasn't feeling it!_

Bella looked down at me, eyes filled with lust and grabbed onto the back of my neck, pushing my face to hers, as she placed a soft kiss on my lips. Her lips were so supple and puffy like pillows and I wanted nothing more than to start a wild session of suck face with Bella, but again, my conscience started taking over my head, and I didn't want to take advantage of her. _Best first kiss of my fucking life though._

I tried to pull my head back, but Bella held me closer to her, deepening the kiss, running her tongue along my lower lip. _God she was making it hard for me to be acting like a gentleman right now._

I really did _try_ to make her stop, but since she was forcing me to kiss her back, I figured I would have some fun with it at least. I mean, I didn't want to make her feel bad or anything; it was the descent thing to do. And not like I didn't want to do it in the first place. I wanted nothing more since the first time I saw her. I darted out my tongue, tasting hers, and for the love of baby Jebus did she taste divine. She parted her lips and let my tongue slip inside, mingling with her own as her fingers went to my hair and she moaned into my mouth.

That moan went straight to _Spunky_ and of course I was harder than a mother fucking rock.

My hands wrapped around her tiny little waist, and I pushed her down into my hard on, listening as she continued to moan in my mouth. Part of me remembered that we were in the back seat of a cab, but I didn't really give a fuck. This was probably the best thing that the cabby had seen in a while.

I let my hands wander up Bella's sides inching closer to her huge breasts as she continued to thrust into my bulge. Just as I was about to make contact with one of her sweet melons, the cab came to a halt. Seriously? _God really did hate me_.

I pondered with the idea to tell him to go around the block 10 more times, but figured then I would have to answer to the cock blockers, and I wasn't interested in having that conversation tonight.

**A/N: I am such a cock-blocking whore. Sorry. I had to stop at some place or we would have had like a 30 page chapter. Next chapter has some smut that I think will pacify you all for the time being.**

**Reviews are really appreciated if I haven't said it enough. I read and respond to every one of them 'cause it excites me that there are so many pervs out there in the fanfic world. (Unless you aren't signed in and then I can't 'cause there's nowhere to send it too. Keep that in mind.) **

**Edward's a little busy at the moment but said to tell you that he hates me like crazy bad for ending things where I did. I hate pissing Edward off, but Pissward is kinda hot…**

**Reviews are like giving Spunky a good handshake in the shower. Push the green button, you know you want too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter took a few more days than usual to get out. I was on a New Moon high and couldn't pull myself away from the books and then the movie to do anything else than obsess over Edward… oh and all the media attention to Rob, that too!**

**Anyone like lemons? As promised there is a nice taste in here. Kinda sweet, kinda bitter, but perfect for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

Chapter 6: Employee Lounge

BPOV

_(Continued on from Bella's birthday night)_

So, I was a _little_ buzzed from all the shots we'd taken back at the apartment. When we got in the cab and were _finally_ alone, I just couldn't help myself. I hadn't seen much of Edward over the past two weeks because our schedules just didn't match up, and when we did see each other, Jasper and Alice were around us the entire time. _Cock blockers to the extreme._

We did however, have some of the hottest conversations ever and _almost_ phone sex, but fucking Jasper had to go and mess that up. And let me tell you how uncomfortable it was to have my best friend/brother walk in on me dry humping the bed because if I would have turned on _Pattsy_**,** Edward would have heard and I would have been mortified._ Kind of._ So anyways, when I saw Edward tonight my inner nymph decided to make an appearance and made herself known.

It probably didn't help that I'd been drinking since 2 that afternoon, but that's beside the point, right?

"B? You gotta stop, baby." Edward moaned with no finality in his voice. I guess I _did_ realize that the cab had stopped moving, but _that_ didn't register so much as the fact that I was indeed sitting on Edward's lap and grinding into his hard as fucking rock semi in his pants. _That thing felt huge. So much bigger than 'its cold in here guy' or Jake for that matter. Ugh! Why was I thinking of him, tonight of all nights?_

This was one hell of a first kiss if I do say so myself. I am Bella Swan if you didn't know, so it better have been one hell of a kiss.

"You really _want_ me to stop?" I asked all seductive like as I ground into him once more. I wanted to be naughty. Maybe if I did, he would feel the need to take me over his knee and spank me or something kinky like that. A girl can always dream.

Edward stared into my hooded eyes, looking very torn. After a few seconds he gripped my hips and pulled me off of him going with the choice of stopping and getting out. _Ok then._

I know it was probably for the best seeing that Emmett and Jasper would have his balls if they would have saw us, but I really wanted to meet the man in his pants. _With said balls still attached that is._

It'd been far too long since I last had sex and was really looking forward to getting some action. Ever since I told _Clitzy_ about Edward, she's gotten all excited and hasn't been as interested in _Pattsy_. Not that she didn't love him or anything; she just wanted to feel the real deal down there. I couldn't blame her.

I was one of those girls that really enjoyed giving head _not that I had a ton of experience or anything_, as weird as it sounds, and I wasn't about to go down on a plastic penis. That would just be… I don't know, wrong? Yeah, that's what I was looking for, wrong. _Definitely_ wrong.

Edward threw some money at the cabby and got out, made his way around, opened my door and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me flush against his chest where he wrapped both of his hands around my waist keeping me firmly in place. _Maybe I was just a little hammered and almost fell over._

"Just for the record, I didn't _want_ to stop back in the cab, but also didn't _want_ to be pulled out of the damn car by your two daddy's for touching their little girl." I started giggling at him, realizing that he caught on pretty well to the game that Emmett and Jasper liked to play. "And, you need to tell me about that some time. Why they are so damn protective of you."

I kissed Edward quickly on the lips and leaned back a little so I could take all of him in. His face was about the most handsome thing I had ever seen in all my life. He was seriously sent here from Heaven or something. _Or from 'Chip and Dales' or 'Thunder From Down Under'._

"They're just big brothers to me. They've always been like this to any guy who's come around. You should consider yourself lucky that you've gotten this far with me." Edward leaned down and kissed me again as I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his hair. His hair was so soft and silky. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. _If I had my way, I would just check in the morning, 'cause it's my birthday and I usually get what I want. Right now I wanted to be at his apartment, under the covers in his bed thinking about the naughty things he did there on a daily basis._

Just as our tongues were coming out to play and the kiss was getting good, I heard Emmett clear his throat behind us.

"Cullen! I told you to keep your hands to yourself!" Emmett hit his closed fist into his palm imitating that he was gonna punch Edward. His face was only semi serious and I wasn't totally worried._ Well just a little, maybe._

"Emmy Bear, give it a rest. Let Bella gets some lovin'. _Pattsy_ is in dire need of a break." I about shit my pants when Rose opened her fucking mouth. For the love of all things holy, did she really have to mention my vibrator in front of my potential new boyfriend?

Jasper and Emmett broke out into hysterics as I glared at Rose and she finally figured out what she had just said. Alice looked confused, and Edward, well Edward looked um…sexy. His bottom lip dropped down and his eyes were a darker shade of green. Oh and he had a major boner in his pants too because that is _exactly_ where my eyes went.

"Who's _Pattsy_?" Alice asked all innocently as we made our way to the bouncer. Was she really this clueless or was she playing dumb?

"Oh, well _Pattsy_ is Bella's um…friend?" Rose looked at me as if I was going to explain further. The blonde was fucking high off her rocker if she thought I was talking anymore about my plastic BFF.

I just nodded at her in agreement hoping that the subject would be dropped. But I was Bella Swan, and had no such luck.

"Yeah, '_friend'_ is one way to describe her vib.." I jumped on Jasper's back as he spit out the words that put the final nails in the '_I get my lovin off a plastic penis'_ coffin. I wrestled Jasper as he tried to throw me off so he could continue speaking and I was losing. He was too big and strong and then he bit down on my finger, releasing the death hold I had over his mouth. "Her vibrator! _Pattsy_ is her damn purple vibrator that I have to hear every fucking night because she had to re-wire it _again_ and it's louder than my mama's old Ford!"

I froze in my spot on Jasper's back as he spoke, making me blush a dark red, completely and utterly mortified with my personal bedroom information that he felt the need to tell out loud.

Not only did Alice and Edward find out about my plastic buddy, everyone standing in line, the bouncer _and_ the band walking in were honored with not only the fact that I have a plastic BFF, but that I have mad skills with wiring.

I slowly slid off his back not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I was horrified to say the least.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. Everyone has vibrators." Alice said, as she took me in her arms and I leaned my head on her shoulder. The smile on her face told me that she was playing dumb before. "Mine's called _'The Cocky Cowboy'_. He even has a little cowboy hat embedded in where the head is supposed to be. The box said something like _'all the southern gentleman qualities you require in a man you actually desire'_." I lifted my head up to look at the little Pixie who was openly talking about her plastic BFF as if it were just another conversation about shoes or something.

"Are you fucking serious, Pixie?" I was laughing hysterically by this point, realizing that she had no problem letting the world know about her bedroom activities _and_ that shit was funny.

Alice smiled and took my hand. "Of course I am. You gotta get some pleasure in life or we'd all just be evil bitches every day. Come on, Rose, you have one too, right?" Alice and I looked over at Rose who was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Of course I do. No offense Em, but I gotta have _something_ to get me by when you're at those late night away games and I'm at photo shoots and all. Her name is 'Lalo Yva.' She was like $1500, gold plated and all, but worth every damn penny." Rose's face was relaxed and you could so tell that she was thinking of her 'Lalo Yva'. She'd told me about it before, and I've seen it, but didn't realize that she had spent _that_ much on it.

I heard Emmett laughing, and I kind of forgot that the guys were even there. I turned to find Jasper and Edward's mouths dropped, looking like salivating dogs. Edward also looked a little green, probably because his sister went into explicit detail of her BFF and apparently she had a thing for cowboys.

Before anyone could say anything further, we made our way in to the club and headed straight to the bar for some drinks. _In my case, a few drinks consisted of stealing Alice, Jasper and Rose's shots and downing them all before they noticed._

I was leaning up against the side of the bar waiting for the ditzy bartender with fake ass tits to take my order when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I knew right away that it was Edward by his smell and leaned back into his chest.

"You have no idea what your little talk out there did to me." He moaned into my ear, and to prove his point just a little more, he ground his hard on into my ass making me hum in pleasure.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" I turned my head and whispered in his ear, then nibbled on his lobe causing him to push said semi into my ass a little harder. "Or better yet, show me."

"I want to go down on you, taste that fine pussy you have hidden and make you scream my name as you completely lose yourself around me." I think I creamed myself. "And…I want to watch you with _Pattsy_." He added as his hands went up my stomach under my shirt rubbing circles under my breasts making me moan again in pleasure.

The guy next to us at the bar looked like he was gonna rub one out right there at the little show we were putting on, but I didn't really care. Free porn as I like to call it. And it was dark, and we didn't come here often, so he wouldn't know me from any other brunette.

I turned my body so that I was face to face with Edward. His semi was now up against my stomach and I strategically moved one of my hands so that I rubbed his tip through his pants as he bucked his hips into my hand.

I leaned forward and wrapped my other hand around his neck bringing his face close to mine.

"You want to taste me, huh? That can be arranged you know. Oh, and _Pattsy_, well he's never had an audience before, so I don't know about that one. I think he might have stage fright or something." Edward's piercing green eyes looked sad and his bottom lip pouted out. I kissed his bottom lip before taking it in my mouth pulling him towards me. "I guess _maybe_ I could talk to him I suppose." Edward's crooked panty dropping smile came back and his cock twitched against my stomach in excitement.

Before I knew what we were doing, Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me down a long hallway that was surprisingly empty. He pushed through a door and we entered into some kind of staff lounge or something as he locked the door behind him giving me a cocky, sexy as hell grin.

The next thing I know, I'm no longer standing on the floor, my legs around his waist as his hands touch, squeeze and pinch my body. Edward rubbed up my sides over my chest and across my ass as I moaned into his mouth.

His kisses were hungry as he plunged his sweet tongue into my mouth once more and I greedily took anything he had to offer. My hips acted on their own accord and I began humping his fuck hot body as he smashed me up against the wall, making a few pictures fall off and glass shattered to the ground. Oops!

Edward lowered me to the ground and his hands were immediately on the buttons of my pants faster than a fly's on shit. He gave me the needy eyes, silently asking if this was ok. _Hell yeah it was ok. I'd wanted him to take my pants off since that first night in the bar! Break the zipper for all I care!_

"Bella, you're so beautiful." He said as he kissed down my neck, over my collarbone and over the swells of my breasts. I moaned at every kiss, enjoying every touch of his lips to my now over heated body.

Edward pulled my pants down as I kicked one leg out, stopping before I could get the other as he was just kneeling there, staring at me. I was feeling self conscious with the way his eyes looked like they wanted to eat me.

"What are you looking at, sexy?" I asked as I bent down and kissed along his neck. My hands trailed down his chest and oh my lantus he was fucking ripped as all hell!

"You. You and your blue fucking panties!" He growled as his fingers played along the panty line.

I put my hand over his and pushed it into my panties as he was taking too long, and my swollen clit was not having it. My eyes rolled back in my head as his hand rubbed over _Clitzy_. She hadn't felt a human hand in so long, _well except for my own_, and the warmth and scratchiness of his fingers were enough to make me go over the edge fast.

Edward's fingers went lower as he traced along my lips and then he plunged two fingers into my core at once. My body stiffened at the contact as he filled me and then relaxed into his touch as I let out a loud 'fuck!'

"You like that baby?" He whispered into my ear as he pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in harder than the first time. "You're so fucking wet! Tell me _why_ you're so wet."

Fuck me with the dirty talk! I dreamt of a dirty talking Edward, but never imagined he actually lived and breathed and was currently finger fucking my pussy while speaking the dirty talk.

"You. You make me this wet. Fuck!" My head hit back against the wall, but I felt no pain. I was on the pleasure train and my stop wasn't for a few more minutes.

Edward pulled his fingers out of my panties and I think I whimpered from the loss of contact. He brought his dripping wet fingers to his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked on them, moaning and making Clitzy a super fucking jealous whore for wanting to be the one in his mouth right now.

"You taste fucking divine, baby." Edward rubbed along my bottom lip with his wet finger and to my surprise and his; I opened my mouth as he stuck it in, allowing me to suck on my flavor. It wasn't like my favorite thing to eat or anything, but I would do it over and over again just to see that fucking look on his face.

"I believe it's _my_ birthday and those," I grabbed his two fingers and slid them back in my panties to where I needed them most. "Belong in here." Edward chuckled to himself before doing as I said and stuck them back in finding my special spot once again.

"You don't know how bad I want to stick something else in those damn panties of yours." Edward said with a voice fucking dripping of sex.

"Oh? And what makes you think I don't want that?" I asked, trying to sound sexy, but he played it better than me.

"Well, from the way you feel, I'm pretty sure you want it bad, but we're in the staff lounge at a grimy club. So not gonna happen." He said, as he pulled down the front of my shirt and let my left breast fell out. His eyes stared at my tit as it hardened at the blast of cool air covering it. His hand went to cover my boob but I wanted more. My birthday, my presents. They come in all shapes and forms, and this one was coming from Edward's mouth.

I pushed Edward's head down until his lips were around my nipple, sucking and nibbling on it just as I wanted. I didn't think he could make me feel any better, but then he took my nipple between his teeth and pulled on it causing my orgasm to spill over, walls clenching together, little pudgy baby Jesus' and kittens flashing across my eyes and I think there was a choir singing in the background too.

"Fuck my life!" My head hit against the wall again as wave after wave of pleasure town took over my entire body. Edward continued with the finger action until I calmed and my heart rate went back to normal.

He got down on his knees again, lifting my leg so that it was resting on his shoulder, then kissed right above my clit. _Did I say I thought this man was perfect yet?_

Well he is.

Edward's eyes looked up at mine as he kissed _Clitzy_ once, a small smile playing across those fine lips of his that were finally where I wanted and _Clitzy_ could stop being a jealous whore.

"I said I wanted to taste you." He stuck his tongue out and took one lick around my clit. "Can I taste your pussy?" All I could do was nod as he chuckled and leaned forward, parting my lips with his fingers and licking a circle around my clit.

"For real?" I moaned. Shit that felt fabulous. This is why _Pattsy_ just wasn't enough for me anymore. I couldn't get licked by a piece of plastic and I know that they make vibrators in the shape of a tongue, but honestly, it just wasn't the same thing, _I've tried._

Edward continued with the tongue circling, then went a little lower and into my heated core, licking, sucking, nibbling all while my body rocked deeper into his mouth.

In only a mere 30 seconds, I screamed in pleasure again as Edward lapped up my juices, moaning as he went, letting the vibrations hit me right where I wanted it.

My hands had been in his hair this whole time and I realized my fingers were hurting a bit. I obviously had a firm grip on his fine head of hair while I was getting the EC Birthday Treatment.

Edward stood, bringing my pants up with him, buttoning them for me as I was still flying high on cloud 9.

"Was that ok for you?" He asked with a cocky grin across those fine lips.

"I wouldn't say ok. More like outofthisworldfuckingamazingholyshitthattongue!" I had to catch my breath after my little rant as Edward's cheeks turned pink and he blushed at my compliments to his fucktabulous tongue.

Edward rubbed his hard on obviously not satisfied himself, and I was ready to change that ASAP.

I leaned into him, wrapping one arm around his neck, and my free hand went to his rock hard cock that was in dire need of some attention. Edward bucked his hips into me, enjoying the little bit of friction he was looking for.

I kissed him hard on the lips, moaning as he brought his tongue out letting it mingle with mine, not wanting this impromptu back room romp to end.

I removed my arm from around his neck and started to unbutton his pants all the while trying my damndest to not break the kiss. His hands wrapped around my wrists stopping me, and I looked at him in confusion.

He obviously wanted this, so… why was he turning me away?

"Bella, this is _your_ birthday. I didn't do that so you would do anything for me, you know." Edward kissed me again as he released my hands.

"It is _my_ birthday, glad that you remember that, because I have one more present that I am in dire need of _opening_." I gave him my big doe eyes as I went for his button again, flicking it open, then pulled down the zipper as he stared at me with dark lust filled eyes.

I pulled his jeans down over his hips, taking in the plaid green and blue boxers that were more like a tent at this point. My fingers were in the waistband, rubbing along his happy trail and reveling in his toned abs that I just wanted to lick, suck on, and place my mark.

I pulled his boxers down as I knelt and ogled the very erect peen in front of my face. Wow. Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your son is beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, and very blessed in the downstairs department!

Edward moaned. Slamming his hand against the door as I took his monstrous cock in my mouth _as much of it I could fit anyways_, licking the precum that was seeping out, and circling around the head. His cock twitched in my hand as I took him deeper in my mouth wanting to taste every inch he had to offer. And believe me you when I say that the 9-inch model did not hold a candle to what my man was packing. _Wait, he was my man, right?_

Well he did just give me the best two orgasms of my life, in a dirty lounge, so maybe? Yeah? Huh. We'd have to talk about this after I'm done. Or maybe some other day.

I brought my mind back to the project at _hand_, bobbing my head up and down as I went, taking him deeper and deeper with every movement. Thank God for my nonexistent gag reflex. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat over and over and I didn't yelp or gag once. _I should really get an award for this or something._

Edward's hands were in my hair, massaging, holding me where he wanted me as I cupped his balls and wrapped my arm around his thigh so I didn't fall backwards. Edward threw out a bunch of _grunts_, _fucks_, _shits_, and '_Oh Bella's_'. It was enough to make my ego as big as a fucking hot air balloon.

I could feel that he was close, he tried to pull himself away from me, but I wasn't having it. I hadn't ever swallowed before, none of my previous endeavors had ever been worth it, but Edward was different. I _wanted_ to taste him, just like he did me. A few seconds later, and he was pulsating in my mouth, spilling his warm seed. I swallowed like a champ, continuing to suck him until he went soft. I pulled off with a pop as I stood, pulling his pants back up and buttoning them for him, much like he did for me.

Edward looked eerily relaxed, and calm.

"Thanks for letting me open my present." I said as I fixed my hair, replaced my boobs in their proper places and kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little too relaxed and still hadn't moved. I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss over his knuckles. "Come on lover boy. Jasper and Emmett will have your ass if they realize we were in here."

That little statement seemed to have waken him out of whatever daze he was in. Edward ran a hand through his hair, rubbed his hands over his face and nodded at me as I opened the door.

His arms wrapped around my waist once more as he kissed the back of my head.

"You know I want more of you, but don't want you to think I'm being too forward or anything." Edward whispered in my ear as we started walking in the now packed hallway.

"Me too. And you aren't being too forward. Not if it's something we both want." Edward smiled and pecked me on the cheek as we made our way out towards the bar again.

There were several people that looked at us funny coming from the staff lounge or wherever we were, but neither of us cared. We knew what went down in there, and it was beautiful and I wasn't going to be told anything other than that.

As we walked past the men's bathroom, the door pulled open, and we heard lots of giggling. I tried to ignore it but as the two people stepped out, and I realized who they were, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks as Jasper and Alice walked into the hallway and we were all now face to face. _This should be good…_

"The Fuck?" Edward and Jasper said at the same time, to each other, both with the _'just blew my load' _look strongly on their faces.

Alice and I looked at one another unsure of how this was going to pan out. The boys could just give one another a nod and we could go on with our business, _OR_ they could fight it out.

From the look Jasper's face, we were going to go with option 2.

"What were you guys doing in the bathroom, together?" Edward asked as his grip on my hand tightened as he held me close to him. I tried to rub his hand, telling him that even though this was his baby sister, he didn't have to worry about her so much. But then I remembered that it was Jasper the manwhore that she stepped out of the bathroom with and I understood his concern.

"Probably something similar to what you and Bella were doing down there." Alice pointed to the door we came out of with a smirk on her face. Jasper growled just a little and I had fight back a laugh.

"Please tell me that you didn't give Alice some of the '_McCarty Special'_." I said looking over at Jazz, giving him the evil eye like he did to me every time I was with Edward.

" '_McCarty Special'_?" Edward asked, looking a little confused and sick at the moment.

"No!" We were just… talking." Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek as she giggled like a damn little girl. _Fucking liar_! "What were you two doing? And there better not have been any '_Bella Swan'_ on the menu tonight."

Edward looked at me, grinning from ear to ear, probably thinking about the head I had given him not even 5 minutes prior.

"Oh Jazzy, I couldn't help that there were specials on the board tonight." I gave Alice a wink, because apparently even though this was her brother, she didn't really care about his personal life and made it known early on that she just wanted to see him happy. I thought for about two seconds about what I was gonna say next, and then said it. "Oh and the special tonight was a meat pie with whipped cream that tasted delicious!" I said as fast as I could, grabbing Edward's hand and we ran back into the main part of the club. Jasper knew I never swallowed, because yes, we have all sorts of conversations, so I was gonna let him sit on that one for a minute.

EPOV

Did she really just tell her best friend that I thought was starting to like me that I defiled her mouth? I was a little turned on, but even more ready to piss my damn pants that I was gonna get the shit beaten out of me for sure, my dick was getting hard again, which could turn out really bad for me.

Would it be worth it? Hell yeah.

Bella's mouth on my cock was like nothing I had felt before. Sure, I had a fair share of blowjobs in my 28 years, but this one was different. Maybe because I actually cared for the girl who was letting me shoot it in her mouth, who knows.

Bella leaned against the bar and ordered a few shots for us as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her tightly to me. I nodded at the waitress when she asked if we wanted to start a tab, gave us our drinks and we each tossed back several shots before Bella pulled me out on the dance floor.

I was easily falling for Bella Swan, and that's not just the post blowjob energy talking. I really was letting her get to me in the best possible way. I only hoped that she felt the same for me and that her '_brothers'_ were going to start to lay off. After that little stunt in the hallway, that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"You know that Jasper isn't going to let me forget this, right?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me, moving us both as Kanye's 'Love Lockdown' vibrated through the club.

"Oh I know. But don't worry baby. I'll protect you. Jazz won't do anything to you knowing the wrath that he has to face with me." Bella's arms that were around my neck, pulled my head down to meet hers, and she placed her lips over mine kissing and sucking and licking and God I was fucking screwed.

I don't know why I did it, but as she was fucking my lips with her own, I looked behind her and saw Jasper and Emmett at the bar, deep in conversation. There eyes were locked on Bella and I, and I could have sworn that Emmett mouthed '_You're dead fucker'_ to me, and followed it with motioning with his fingers that he was gonna cut my balls off.

Fuck.

Bella continued to grind her little body into mine, and I knew I had to stop her if I wanted to keep my balls for future use, but I just didn't have it in me to make her take her hands off of me, nor did I _want_ her to.

Bella and I continued to dance, and I tried to ignore the McCarty fuckers as much as possible and enjoy my time with Bella. She was getting drunker by the minute with all the shots that Alice and Rose continued to bring to her saying something about getting trashed for your birthday was the only way to go. I took shot for shot with her, and slowly let the alcohol take me over.

By the end of the night, we were all hammered and when I tried to get in a cab with Bella, just wanting to take her back to my apartment and snuggle, well not really, but that's about all my dick was gonna let me do, knowing that past experiences with high amounts of alcohol and trying to get it up didn't exactly work well together. But, Emmett had other plans and insured that Bella was getting in their cab and that I wasn't invited to go with.

Before he could take her away from me totally, I did a really ballsy move, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tightly into my chest, and placed a hard kiss on her beautiful lips.

"Fanks for da presens Ewar!" Bella slurred. Huh, even in my drunken stooper, I think that she was thanking me for _letting_ her give me a blow job, or maybe it was the fucktastic finger fucking and my tongue that she was thanking me for. Who knows? In my mind she was thanking me for allowing her to touch _Spunky_, cause that just made more sense to the alcohol swimming in my stomach and head.

I kissed her again. "You're welcome. I'd like to give you more presents soon if you'll let me." Bella laughed, and Emmett made puking noises, apparently he was listening into our conversation, but I couldn't be bothered with him right now.

"Yu cn giv me presens antim E." She needed to get home and in bed before she passed our right here on the sidewalk.

"Let me take you on a date Bella. A proper one so that we can do this shit right." I looked in her glossed over eyes as she nodded her head in agreement, her lips twitching into a sexy grin.

I told Bella I would call her in the morning, or maybe afternoon and we snuck in one last kiss as Emmett threw her over his shoulder and into the cab.

Once again, I was going home with my little sister, who had currently just puked in the back seat of the cab and the cabi who didn't speak English well was I think cursing at me. I threw him an extra $50 for the mess, apologizing and pulling Alice onto my back to get her upstairs.

I don't know how many more nights I can go home with my drunk sister. Not only did it sound awful, it _felt_ awful too. I wanted to bring Bella home. If I wasn't such a great big brother, I would have told Jasper to keep Alice for the night and trade her for Bella. But I think somewhere down the road, that would come back to kick me in the ass big time, and I did love my sister and didn't want my parents to completely disown me if Alice got pregnant with his spawn or something because I was thinking with my cock.

Once I got Alice settled in the guest room, I stripped down to my boxers, and even though _Spunky_ was begging for me to pet him, I was too drunk and tired to even go there.

Sleep. I needed sleep so that I could try and focus on taking Bella out for a date.

**A/N: I know that it wasn't a huge lemon or anything, but we gotta get warmed up to the real deal. I hate rushing into things, especially lovin'. Next up is the date night. I think it might have to be two chapters because my fingers just won't stop moving.**

**Oh and the $1,500 vibrator is the real deal ladies. Not that I would know because if I had that kind of money I wouldn't be spending it on that, but I found it on the internet…would be interesting though.**

**You all know what to do. Push the green button and say hello. **

**Reviews are almost better than Spunky and Clitzy being in the same room, meeting for the first time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again. A chapter for each story in the same night? Don't blink, this really is real. You aren't hallucinating, promise.**

**Here is date night. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

Chapter 7: Music In The Park

BPOV

I woke with a chill. I was really cold and wondered why it was so frigid in the apartment. It was the middle of September, and it was still fairly nice outside for the most part.

_Then_ I remembered all the shots I took last night, and let my hands travel down my body. Bra and thong. That's it. Just like I figured.

Why was it that every time I drank, I decided that stripping as I made my way to bed was the right thing to do?

Well, at least I made it to bed this time.

If I'd woken up on the kitchen floor again, I would have been just a _little_ ornery.

I looked around my room as my eyes came into focus, but unfortunately I _wasn't_ in my room.

I was in bed with Emmett and Rose.

Great, and yesterday was _not_ laundry day, so that means that there may be little _Monkey Man_ swimmers on the bed that I was laying on, in only a thong.

I really need to invest in some thick granny panties so that I can be protected from _all_ of the elements.

I rolled over and saw that Emmett was in the middle of the bed with Rose on his other side, spooning her. Well, Emmett finally got the sandwich he was looking for. The little bitch had been begging for an Emmett Sandwich for too long.

I wasn't sure _why_ I was on top of the covers and they were all snuggled in and looking toasty warm, but whatever. I rolled on my side and pulled back the covers and snuggled them around me and fell back asleep.

A little while later, I woke up to Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist cuddling me into his chest. I also woke to the feeling of something poking me hard in the ass.

This isn't happening, _again_.

As fast as I could, I turned to look at Emmett _who was still sleeping_ with my eyes bugged out horrified at what was touching me. I bravely lifted the covers and saw that he we was indeed wearing no boxers, or _any_ clothes for that matter, and remembered now why I was on top of the blankets and he was below. _I think I would have rather froze to death._

"Emmett! I'm gonna kill you! Why the fuck would you get in bed naked if I was here?" I screamed as his eyes opened, and then he looked down to confirm what I already knew that he wasn't wearing anything to cover _Monkey Man_ who was standing at full attention. I mean, not like the thong was any more covering me than no clothes, but it was at least something.

"Shit! Bella, on the way home, you talked about cuddling 'cause you wanted to be with Edward and I wouldn't let you go home with him, so I told you we could cuddle when we got home. And then I guess Rose and I decided to um, you know after you passed out, and I forgot to put clothes on I guess. I just wanted to cuddle." Oh my God. They had sex when I was in the bed. And yeah it was a really big bed, but still, gross! Emmett was a cuddler, that was nothing new, but we cuddled _with clothes on_, that was a rule in this house. Emmett rubbed his eyes and shook Rose who still was sleeping. When she rolled over, I saw the top of her right boob and closed my eyes, hoping to the high heavens that she would realize that she was indeed naked and would cover that shit up. Yeah, I had them, but had no desire to see another pair right now.

"You two fucked when I was in the same bed?" Rose blushed and looked at Emmett as he sat up and tried to put his arms around the two of us acting like a pimp or something.

"Belly, you were out cold. You didn't even wake up when Emmett was doing that thing that makes me screa…" I cut Rose off holding up one finger and putting my other hand over my mouth indicating that I wanted to vomit.

"Not another word out of either of you." I jumped out of bed as they both stared at me, knowing that I was going to start bitching. I found a shirt of Emmett's on the floor and threw it on quickly, praising baby Jebus for making Emmett into a tall mo fo so that his shirt looked more like a dress and covered my thong clad ass. "First of all, why was I in _your_ bed? If I wanted to cuddle and not have to worry about getting impregnated from just sleeping on your sheets, why wouldn't Jazz have offered?"

Emmett was roaring with laughter, and he pointed to the bathroom door in their bedroom that was open. There on the floor was Jasper sleeping in the fetal position. Right. He drank too much and used another one of his passes to the porcelain God's alter.

"He didn't make it too far last night Belly, or he would have probably been in this bed too, but we probably wouldn't have had sex with Emmett's brother in the bed, 'cause that's just a little too kinky even for me." Rose batted her eyes at Emmett and he winked at her, and now I _really_ wanted to throw up.

"Ok, enough with the kinky talk. Next time someone wants to cuddle, its gonna be in my bed, or Jasper's 'cause at least I know those sheets are clean because I wash them myself. No spunk to roll around in. And second, no having sex while someone else is in the bed! That's just wrong! I thought we've been over this!" I had my hands on my hips scolding the two of them like they were freaking children. They both had their heads hung low as Emmett said he was sorry, followed by Rose.

I don't think they were really sorry. I think that Emmett was a horny fucker last night and could have given two shits less that I was in the bed, and would probably do it again if given the chance.

Lord knows this was not the first time.

"Just for that, you need to ease up on Edward. I saw the way you were looking at him last night. Don't fuck this up for me. He isn't Jake." I crossed my arms over my chest, doing my best to give him my evil eye, but when he pouted out his bottom lip like a little kid, I didn't have it in me to continue my scolding.

"Izzy Bizzy, Jasper told me that he met you two in the hallway last night and that you looked just a little _too_ happy. I don't know if that's something that I can overlook. As your big bro and all, I don't like the idea of him having anything to do with you looking like _that_." I was about to protest but he spoke faster. "But, I am glad that you had that smile on your face and that it wasn't from your plastic lover. Edward is good shit, and I like him. Jasper and I talked, and we are gonna give him a chance. But if he fucks that chance up, then I let loose on him, and there isn't anything you will do about it, got it?"

Wow. Emmett was acting like an adult for once. I wasn't used to this. I think being around teenagers all week at school makes him act like one. But what he was saying was so mature for him. I mean, Emmett had sex with his girlfriend with me in the bed last night, walks around itching his balls in front of me every day, wears Simpson boxers, _and_ tells me about how his tummy hurts when he drinks too much. This was big for him, so all I could do was nod in agreement and strut out of the room and towards my own.

Although Emmett was actually acting like an adult, it still really pissed me off that I was being treated like a damn child. Just because him and Jasper liked Edward, they were going to give him a chance? Was it really their decision to make? I think _I_ was the one that Edward wanted to be in a relationship with, right?

Too early to think about this kind of shit.

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was about 10am, and decided that it was too early to be up, and picked up my trail of clothes and went to my room and passed out in my own bed, clean non jizz filled sheets.

I woke up and looked at my cell phone to see that it was just after 1pm. There was a new text from Edward and I smiled just thinking about him, _and_ his monstrous cock, _and_ fuck me fingers and rock hard abs. Ok, back to reading the text.

B-Had a great time last night. Thanks for letting me spend your birthday with you. I really enjoyed our time together. Still on for our date tonight? –E

Date tonight? Oh that's right. Edward asked me out on a date and I said yes. Thank God that we were finally going to move in that direction. I wanted to go on a real date with Edward ever since that night in the bar, but he never asked, and fuck if I was gonna have the balls to do something like that.

I thought for a few minutes, then shot him a text back.

E-Thank you for making my birthday so special. I loved every one of my presents from you, and really enjoyed opening that last one. Date sounds good. Just got up for the second time, will explain later. What time do you want to meet? –B

I decided that it was a good time to get up and made my bed, picked up all my dirty laundry that was thrown across my floor and fixed the few pictures that I had sitting next to my bed because apparently I knocked them over at some point in the night, which I wasn't happy about; those pictures held more value to me than anything else in my life. I kissed each one and set them back in place.

My phone beeped signaling that there was another text.

Pick you up at 7pm for dinner. Don't ask where we are going, it's a surprise. Wear something pretty for me, but I know you will anyways without me asking. See you in a few hours. –E

Wear something pretty? Well then I may have to go through Rose's closet. I wanted to dress to impress, knowing that first dates only happened once. Technically, Edward and I had known each other for several weeks, but this was a _real_ date and I wanted to make it perfect.

I took a shower, shaved well not knowing how this night was going to play out and then dressed in a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laying on the couch trying as much as I could to get rid of my hangover so that I was ready for tonight. Jasper eventually came out of the bathroom looking like death ran over, and went to take a bath. I offered to scrub his back, but he was so ill that he just wanted to be left alone.

That was a first for Jasper. He always liked if Rose or I scrubbed his back when he took a bath. He was such a little boy, and liked when he was taken care of when not feeling well.

Rose helped me with my hair and makeup making me look like the model she was, and lent me her midnight blue dress that was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and came just a few inches above my knees. I put on a pair of black strappy heels and a black sweater and was ready to go when the doorbell rang right on time.

She told me not to get any stains on it, and I puked in my mouth a little.

I really hoped she washed this thing before I put it on. Too late for that now I guess.

EPOV

So I ended up going home with my drunk sister _again_ last night. This is something that I don't want to make a habit out of. Just the thought of the words, '_going home with my drunk sister_' make me feel gross. Knowing the relationship that Bella has with Jasper and Emmett, I can only imagine what happened last night after they left. I know that Bella holds zero romantic feelings for either one of those guys, but come on, do you honestly want to tell me that they haven't tried something in the past as far as relationships are concerned? That's what I thought. And _that's_ what makes me one jealous fucker.

I really liked Bella and loved how open, honest and funny she was, but the fact that she was close with her two male best friends would put any potential guy in jealous mode.

I was however, very thankful for still having a set of balls after last night. Drunk or not, I could see the daggers that were being thrown my way from fuck nut one and two. Hopefully, Bella was able to work some of her magic voo-doo on the two of them and get them to back the fuck off a little.

I woke up around noon and made some lunch for Allie and I. It was funny, a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have spent my afternoon watching cartoons waiting for my hangover to be gone, but that is _exactly_ what Alice and I ended up doing all damn day long after I texted back and forth with Bella a little and got plans for our date finalized.

Eventually around 6pm, Alice said she was going home to die or something, whatever, and I hopped in the shower because there was some major stank coming from the man down below. I took a quick shower, talking with _Spunky_ about being on his best behavior and maybe he would meet up with Bella's mouth later on or even her kitty. He talked me into giving him a good massage and we called it good.

I shaved, brushed my teeth then threw on a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt and black shoes. I wanted to look nice for Bella and had made reservations for 7:30 pm at 'Le Titi De Paris' wanting to impress her just a little. I sprayed on the cologne she seemed to like the other night, grabbed my wallet and was out the door.

I grabbed the keys to the Aston Martin wanting to take Bella out in style. I remembered to put a few blankets in the back seat and headed towards her apartment.

As I waited for someone to open the door, hoping it wouldn't be fucknut one or two; I ran my hands nervously through my hair. Was I gonna get the third degree as usual, or were they finally gonna let up a little?

The door opened, and things were definitely not starting out well. _Spunky_ hid like the punk he was and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hey bro." Emmett greeted me as he held open the door. I nodded at him and entered the apartment, almost hearing the dread music playing in the background.

"Hey." Emmett shut the door behind me and we walked into the kitchen where he offered me a beer, which I declined and pulled himself up onto the counter. I stood there, leaning against the stove waiting for the shit storm to start.

"So…" Emmett started but didn't say anything more.

I heard some moaning, and then Jasper walked into the kitchen with a blanket around his shoulders and wearing only boxers. _Does this fucker ever get dressed? _I was surprised to see Emmett actually in a pair of basketball shorts, but of course no shirt. These guys obviously were very comfortable around Rose and Bella and now me I guess. _Lucky me._

"Jasper, you look like hell man. No offense." I nervously ran my hand through my hair, hoping that I didn't just piss one of the keepers off, but really, he was pale, bloodshot eyes, and well, walking around like a pansy with that damn blanket that I recognized as Bella's from the last time I was here.

"Yeah, you can thank your sister for that man. She's one hell of a drinker. How does one so tiny drink so damn much?" Jasper pulled out the orange juice, drinking straight from the jug. _Mental note to self, do not drink the orange juice_.

I started laughing at his pansy ass. Alice was one hell of a drinker. Actually all of us Cullen's were, and that's probably why I was still able to ask Bella out on a date coherently last night after drinking almost double what she had.

"Ah, lets just say she has lots and lots of practice. But if it makes you feel any better, she just left my place like an hour ago looking like ass." I wanted to try and make him feel a little better, and maybe I was trying to soften him up too. _Again, you're ready to throw your sister under the tracks. Mom and dad would be so proud of you, fucker._

"So Edward, Jasper and I were talking, and we both like you man, you're chill. Just don't hurt Bella. She's a good girl and she doesn't need any more Asswipes in her life, so do us all a favor and don't be one." Emmett said, while looking me directly in the eyes. I hadn't known Emmett long, but he usually had a joking tone about him, unless he was threatening my balls or my life, but _usually_ like I said. He was very serious right now and it made me wonder what kind of guys Bella had dated in her past.

"You care to explain that? B and I haven't exactly talked about past relationships, but is there something you think I should know?" Now was as good of a time to ask as any I figured. Bella still hadn't come out of her room, and so I got in questions while I could.

"Don't jump to conclusions, she's never been in like a violent relationship or anything. Neither of us would allow that." Jasper croaked out as he rubbed his eyes. "But, that doesn't mean that she hasn't been hurt by guys in the past. We've tried to protect her as much as possible, she doesn't have any siblings, and it's always been the three of us, so for the most part we've done our jobs, but every now and then an asshat makes his way through the barriers."

Huh. That gave me something to think about. I guess when Bella and I got to that conversation I would ask her about past relationships. But, if that subject _was_ brought up, then _my_ past relationships would be brought up, and lets just say that it isn't a small list nor was it always a good list. I grew up a lot over the past few years.

I nodded at what Jasper had said and pulled myself up on the opposite counter from Emmett, Bella seemed to be taking her sweet time. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was 7:15pm and we needed to get a move on it.

Emmett saw me looking and yelled for Bella, which made me want to knock the shit out of him. I sure as hell hoped that he didn't try that shit with Rose, and Jasper better not try that shit with Alice if he knew what was good for him.

"Izzy Bizzy, get your fine ass out here. Edward's gonna shit a brick if you don't get a move on it!" Emmett barked and I gave him the evil eye. Just as I was about to yell at him, Bella came walking out, looking like the goddess she is.

Her hair was down in tight curls cascading down her back, makeup was light with shimmery eye stuff that made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle, and then there was the dress.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted Bella with a kiss on the cheek, because now not only was Emmett and Jasper in the room, but so was Rose and I didn't want to get my balls cut off before the night even started. Bella blushed making me smile even more. I let my eyes wander down her dress and I chuckled. "We match."

Bella laughed with me as her hand touched my chest. She was wearing this dark blue dress with thin straps, and a low neckline that let out just the tops of the twins and went down to right above her knees. And then there were her legs. Good Lord did this woman have legs! Bella had these black strappy heels on that made her at least 4 inches taller and I didn't have to duck down as much. _More heels, I would remind her of that later_.

"Are you ready to go, or did you want to stare at my body a little more? I promise you'll have time to take a better look later." Bella whispered in my ear, causing me to moan lightly, but apparently not light enough, because Emmett groaned in disgust followed by Jasper.

Before either of them could get out the knife to personally hand me my balls, Rose spoke up and she became my new best friend. _Besides lefty that is._

"Can it guys! Belly and Edward don't need you two down their throats for every little thing that they say. You two say much worse, especially you Jazz. I bet Edward would be _very_ interested in the conversation about you and Alice, don't you think?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. Very cute, but I was actually kind of scared of her. And then it registered that Jasper had been talking about my sister. So not cool.

I held my hands up in the air before grabbing Bella's hand and leading her towards the door.

"I don't even want to know. I want to stay completely out of your relationship Jazz, unless of course I need to have the same conversation with you as you did with me. Just remember that is _my_ little sister." I gave him a head nod hoping that it put a little bit of fear into him. I mean, I did work out on a regular basis, and had a few pounds on him, so if there was a fight, I could probably take him. If his big brother wasn't around that is.

"As long as you remember that's _our_ sister." I nodded at both Emmett and Jasper.

"Now," Emmett hopped down from his spot on the counter and stood in front of Bella and I. "You two have fun on your little date. Remember that hands need to stay above the table, curfew is 10pm, well maybe 11pm because it's a weekend, and we better not hear from anyone's parents that you were nothing but the perfect little angel we know and love Bizzy. And for you Edward, three words, **we have guns**." Emmett kissed Bella on the cheek after giving me the evil eye and turned around to grab a beer.

"Yeah, same for me." Jasper said as he kissed her cheek and then went back to the couch.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rose said as she winked at Bella, and it was so…hot. _Wink at my girl again supermodel._

"Geeze Rose, that doesn't leave much, you little hussie!" Bella shot back as I opened the door wanting to get the hell out of her as fast as possible. " Oh, and don't wait up for me, I might be out past curfew, fuckers!"

Bella shut the door behind us and we made our way down to my car. I held the door for Bella just like my mother taught me, and then made my way around to the driver's side.

Bella was adorable looking around the car like it was something spectacular. I guess it kinda was, I mean it only cost me a little over a quarter of a million dollars, but that's beside the point.

"You like the car, B?" I asked with a cocky grin knowing the possibilities this car could give me. When I originally bought it, I thought there was no way that I would want to have sex in it, as it would cost thousands if there were stains to be removed, but now it didn't seem to matter so much.

"Very much so. I don't think I even want to know what something like this even costs." Bella crossed her legs, making her dress hike up on her thigh making it almost impossible to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"Uh…probably not. It was a pretty penny. I bought it only about two months ago or so. It was my gift to myself for the promotion and the move." I didn't want to sound like a rich kid, but I was and I knew it. But that didn't mean that I didn't work for my money. And this also would be the time to tell Bella about my other modes of transportation, so I kept my mouth shut.

Bella ran her hand across the leather seat, which made me instantly hard. She could run her hand along something else and make this experience a whole lot better.

I pulled out into traffic and got us to the restaurant just in time, gave the name and we were seated immediately. I followed Bella with my hand on her back as the waiter pulled out her seat for her and I took mine once she was seated.

We ordered wine and our meals and fell into easy conversation about work and life in general. Our meals came, I watched as Bella basically gave her fork a blowjob every time she sucked the pasta off of it. _God if I ever wanted to be a fork, it was right fucking now._

"So, Emmett and Jasper seemed a little more _accepting_ of us tonight." I said, hoping it sounded casual, but probably not knowing my luck.

"Yeah, we had a conversation earlier in the day and I told them to back off a little, and Emmett said that he and Jasper like you, so they were going to leave us alone. That's after he and Rose had sex with me in the same bed and…" I cut Bella off by chocking on the sip of whine I had just taken.

"Wait, did you just say that they had _sex_ while you were in the same bed?" That was seriously messed up, and kinky. Too kinky even for me.

"Yeah. Remember when I said that I had gotten up again when I texted you?" I nodded. "Well, apparently I really wanted to um, go home with you last night and Emmett wouldn't let me, so instead he said we could cuddle, and I am all for cuddling, because you know that things are strictly platonic between me and the guys and all, and I guess Jasper never made it past the toilet or it would have been all four of us in bed and anyways, long story short, I passed out, woke up to Emmett's naked ass or should I say funstick laying next to me in bed, I freaked out and that's that." Bella took a deep breath from her little rambling spell and I took another drink of whine to soak in all that information.

How did I feel about Bella being in the same bed with a naked Emmett? _Did not like it one fucking bit. _And a naked Rose? _Well that one didn't sound too bad actually_. But back to the original thought. Bella was in the same bed, within inches of Emmett's dick and that just made me want to vomit up my alfredo. Bella was waiting for some kind of reaction from me, and I cleared my voice so I could talk without sounding like a 12-year-old boy during puberty.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound kind of territorial and all, but the thought of Emmett's dick anywhere near you kind of freaks me the fuck out. I know you guys are just friends and all and I'm sure you've seen his junk plenty of times, because I've already seen it and I've known you guys for like a few weeks or a month or whatever, but I don't know, it's just weird." I ran my hand through my hair as Bella watched me very intensely.

"I know, our relationship is really strange, and I can understand if it weirds you out and all, but seriously there is nothing going on between any of us, well other than Rose and Emmett, but you knew that. I've seen his junk and Jasper's, basically on a daily basis for the last I don't know how many years, and before you get all upset, they've seen mine too and we all talk about it, but that's just because we are really open people. I hope that you can look past that all, because I really like you and want to see where this goes." Bella grabbed my hand from across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Wow that girl can ramble. No wonder her and Allie get along so well.

Now how can I be mad at her when she's like that? _I can't._

I knew that the relationship she had with Emmett and Jasper was a special one, and I would get over it. I think the main problem was that I was a jealous fucker and I wanted my naked cock next to her in bed and no one else's.

"I feel the same way for you, B." I gave her my crooked smile that she seemed to really like and we fell into easy conversation again. I didn't mention the fact that Emmett was gonna beat the shit out of me if I messed this up, I figured that wasn't appropriate dinner conversation.

We finished our meal and I lead Bella out to my car again and we drove. Bella wanted to know where we were going, but I wanted to keep it a surprise so I just held her hand as we talked.

A few minutes later we pulled into Millennium Park and again, Bella's eyes lit up like a little kid. I kind wondered what her previous dates consisted of, and then really didn't want to know. The only thing I did know was that I wanted to surpass any date she had been on and erase all the other asshats from her thoughts.

"What are we doing here, E?" She asked, as I held out my hand for her to take and then grabbed the blankets from the back seat carrying them in my free hand and kept my other hand laced with hers.

"Music in the park tonight. It's something I really enjoy and thought you might too." I said, as I kissed her cheek and lead us over to where a stage was set up and several people were sprawled out on the grass with blankets.

Bella nodded in agreement and I led us over to just under a tree and laid out one blanket for us to sit on as I helped Bella sit down. She took off her heels and I slid off my shoes and sat down next to her and pulled the blanket over us. It was starting to get cool as the night went on, but I didn't mind. It just gave me a chance to hold Bella closer to me.

I leaned back against the tree as Bella nestled into my side. My arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, running circles up and down her side.

"This is great E." Bella said as she looked up at me and I took the opportunity to kiss her pouty pink lips. "I love piano and violin music."

I smiled, kissed her lips and hugged her into my side. "Great. Then we definitely need to make a stop back at my place tonight still. I think I might have something you might like to see."

I swear I heard her say, _'I'm sure there's something I'd like to see'_ but wasn't quite sure.

Bella and I laid out on the blanket for the next hour listening to the music. I hummed along to songs I knew and Bella relaxed more into my side.

After the music was over, Bella and I slid on our shoes, I folded up the blankets and we made our way back to the car.

"So, do you want to stop by for a bit?" I asked as we swung our intertwined hands between us. "I know your curfew is at 11pm, but do you think they'd mind, just this once?" I winked at Bella as she smiled and nodded.

"They really gotta stop with that shit. Of course I want to come over." Bella looked pretty eager, and I was hoping it was for the same reasons I had for wanting to get her back to my apartment.

"Hey Bella?" Bella looked up at me as I opened the door to the car for her. "So I know were aren't kids anymore, but I was wondering if you'd like to maybe you know, go on another date, maybebemygirlfriend." I rushed the last part realizing just how juvenile I sounded. I hadn't asked anyone to be my girlfriend since I was in high school, but then again, I didn't really date anyone in the last how many years. I wouldn't consider those girls dating material.

Bella laughed and placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips as she nodded her head.

"I'd love nothing more than to go on another date, andtobeyourgirlfriend." I don't know if she was mocking me or not, but she was hot, beautiful, and now mine so it didn't really matter if she was or not.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her to me placing another kiss on her sweet lips, but this time, it wasn't so innocent, and there were tongues involved and _Spunky_ got excited and really wanted in on the action, but I had to remember not to always think with my dick and in this case, I just asked this girl to be with me, and I really shouldn't be thinking with my dick because I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

I pulled back as we both needed to breathe again and helped Bella into the car. I got in and started towards my apartment, Bella's hand on my thigh.

"Come on, there's something I think you're gonna like." We made our way to my apartment and I pleaded with _Spunky_ to not make himself known just yet.

My grandma always told me that good things come to those who waited, and granny never steered me wrong in the past.

I wanted to play something I had written for Bella. It had been on my mind since pretty much the first time I seen her, and I couldn't wait to finally play it for the girl who played the leading role in my nightly dreams.

**A/N: God I am such a cock blocker, aren't I? Sorry, this one would have been like 40 pages if I didn't stop here. THERE IS SEX in the next chapter though, promise! And then the smut train begins for all you perverts. I know there are tons out there reading this because you have been begging for it to begin.**

**Reviews are better than talking with Spunky and giving him a massage. Ok, not really, but you get the point. Push the button and do your thing, make me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. Last chapter got a great response. I must be doing something right, either that or my little cliffy got you all to go review crazy.**

**There is smut in this chapter. You all have been warned, but really if you can't legally vote, I _really_ hope you've stopped reading by now, because that just gives me the willies, but in all honesty if fanfiction had been around when I was a teenager, I probably would've been addicted like a crack whore. But still, don't read if you shouldn't be.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own the laptop that allowed me to look on a few websites for this chapter.**

**Chapter 8:Bella Ragazza**

**BPOV**

This night seriously couldn't get any better. _Well it could but that all depended how we played our cards now, didn't it, Ms. Swan?_

Edward was loaded, and that was no secret, but that car? Looking at it, is a given orgasm. Fuck, I wanted to have sex in it, on it, and on the road it sat on. Just sitting on the heated leather seat made Clitzy all tingly in the best possible way.

Dinner was amazing, and I'm sure _very_ expensive, but nonetheless extremely suiting for a first date with the millionaire that sat across from me. And the wine, well I wasn't one to let good alcohol go to waste. Everyone that knew me knew that I had a low tolerance for wine, so I kept it at only two glasses so that I could actually _enjoy_ the rest of the night. _And remember it too._

Edward took me to see music in the park and there was a duo that played the violin and piano to some of my favorite songs. Edward hummed to many of them and I reveled in the vibrations that came off his chest as I kept my ear up against his heart. His voice was like heaven and I felt so at peace being with him, in his arms. These feelings were kind of new to me, I mean, usually I was just really attracted to a guy, but it didn't typically go much further than that as I hadn't really been too interested in relationships, but Edward was different, and I liked the way he made me feel. It was new, exciting and somewhat scary. The unknown always put a fear in me, but for once, I _wanted_ the unknown. I wanted Edward.

The two of us were so easy together. There was never an uncomfortable silence or awkward moment as we always had something to say. He took it pretty well with the whole Emmett's sausage making an appearance this morning, as I felt the need to tell him so it didn't come out later, because knowing Emmett it would, just so he could embarrass me a little. _Or make Edward jealous._

I knew that Edward was jealous and as much as it bothered me because I didn't want it to cause problems between us, it also kind of turned me on. I could just picture the way he would take out his jealous nature on me during hot animal sex, well _Clitzy_ more precisely. She would be a really good outlet for him to get his jealousward out on.

Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, and yeah it made me feel like I was back in high school with Mike Newton, but it was cute. And of course I said yes, because, hello, I wanted to tap that as soon as I saw him! I mean really, did he even have to ask? And how did I get so lucky that he would _want_ to ask in the first place? _Pure luck Bella, pure luck._

We pulled up to Edward's building, which really wasn't that far away from mine and into a parking garage, but not just any parking garage. There were personal garages lined up against the building; he pushed a remote and one opened. He parked and we got out as he shut the door behind us and lead me through another door that went into the building and towards the elevators. His building was just a _wee_ bit nicer than ours.

Edward and I made our way up to the 10th floor, _barely_ I might add, and I was just a little thankful that there wasn't anyone else in the elevator with us, seeing as my dress was hiked a bit more than what some would consider _appropriate_, basically my ass cheeks hung out. My dress straps had fallen down my arms because Edward was getting pretty handsy, but I couldn't find it in myself to tell him to stop. Edward was a horny bastard and I loved every minute of it. I do believe however, that we gave the security guard watching the video a _very_ good show. _Better than donuts and coffee any day I would say._

Edward opened the door to his apartment and I think I peed myself. I know, very lady like, right?

To the right were marble topped counters; stainless steel appliances and oak cabinets that I wanted so badly to get my hands on. It was no secret that I loved to cook and take care of my boys and Rose, and maybe Edward would let me cook for him too. A girl can only hope.

I could think of _many_ more things to do in that huge kitchen of his, like getting bent over the island, fucking on the counter, against the fridge, next to the fridge, over the kitchen table and up against the wall. My mom always said that I had a wild imagination. I bet she never thought it would be anything like _this_.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Edward asked, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. All I could do was nod, anxious to see the rest, but still working with my kitchen sex fantasies. I would need to get a note pad to keep track of them all so that eventually we could get to every last one of them.

Edward led us into the living room, which had a black leather sofa, love seat and recliner, coffee table, huge flat screen TV, and shelf upon shelf of books. I ran my hand along one shelf and checked out some of the titles that I also had in my collection. Edward had a huge movie and CD collection as well but other than that, his walls were bare and he definitely needed a woman's touch to make it look a little homier.

"This is obviously the living room." Edward said before moving us to what looked like an office. He explained that he'd temporarily been working from it while they were getting their floor ready, but now he just used it as his personal office. Next was a spare bedroom with a bathroom attached and then we were back out in the living room.

Edward left my side for only a second and turned on several lights, illuminating the room and showing part of it that I hadn't noticed before. In the corner sat a Baby Grand piano.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked, as he nodded. "And I suppose you play?" Edward nodded again and I felt my insides tingle yet again praying that he would play something for me.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" All I could do was nod at the living Adonis standing in front of me as I was still in awe. _Apparently he read minds too_. Edward took my hand and led me over to the bench taking a seat and patting the spot next to him for me. "I've had this song in my head since the first night I met you, and have _finally_ been able to get it down on paper."

Edward kissed me once, taking my face between his hands and tucking a few pieces of hair behind my ears and then went to work on the ivory keys. At first I figured that he would play something that I knew or had some meaning between us, but as he continued I realized I hadn't heard the melody before. It was breathtaking, better than anything I had previously heard. By the time he was finished I was a blubbering mess with tears down my cheeks that he quickly wiped away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Was it…ok?" Edward asked, almost timidly.

"No, it wasn't _ok_. It was amazing, spectacular, beautiful." I kissed his soft lips to show my gratitude and pulled away. "What's it called?"

Edward's cheeks turned red and I realized he was blushing. "It's your song Bella. _'Bella Ragazza'_ is the name." Beautiful Girl. He named the song after me, meaning beautiful girl. Wow. I think maybe Ben Cheney had sang outside my window back in Junior High, but no man had ever done something so sweet or romantic in my life.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him again. I wanted to show him my thanks for not only a wonderful night, but for the song he composed just for me.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my body close to his as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues twisted together, tasting one another. Edward's taste was like nothing I had experienced before. He was sweet, minty and I don't know, Edward. I'd say he had his own defined taste. "Did you want to see the rest of the apartment?"

I nodded in agreement and Edward took me by the hand to the final stop. I knew where we were going; there was only one room we had yet to visit. And that would be his bedroom. _Or the sex room if I had anything to say about it._

Edward turned on the light and I took the chance to walk around and see things for myself. Edward leaned up against the wall, hands in his pant pockets as he watched me. He almost looked nervous, and I wondered about how many girls he'd brought home before, I knew that for at least this apartment, it was hopefully none, or at least not many, but New York was a different situation. Edward was a God, and I'm sure he's had his fare share of the female population in his bed at some point or another. _Well, they __**wished **__they were there at least._

Edward had a king size four post iron rod bed that was high off the ground with a silver and black comforter. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, a dresser, I Pod Dock and speakers, mirror and a bookshelf. He had a connecting bathroom, which had a huge Jacuzzi tub that I hoped to try out as soon as possible.

"You like what you see, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked, in his sexy man voice as I turned around and walked towards him.

"I do. Your apartment is amazing. Your rent must be atrocious." I added. This was _nothing _like where we lived, but then again our incomes were nothing close to his either.

"I don't pay rent Bella, I _own_ the apartment. Alice and I both bought them thinking they would be good investments." Huh. He's _really _rich and I could be well taken care of if things went in my favor. Not that I _needed_ to be taken care of nor did I really _want_ to be, but the thought was nice, to be taken care of by this man.

"Well, either way, it's a great apartment and probably a really smart investment. But the room isn't the only thing that I saw that I liked, Cullen." I pulled on his belt loops, pulling Edward closer to my body as he placed his hands on my cheeks, then running them through my hair and pulling it back behind my shoulders.

"What else did you see, Bella?" Edward gave me a smug smile knowing just what he was doing to me and my lady parts. I rubbed my legs together for the needed friction as his voice dripped sex and I was having a hard time focusing on anything other than what those lips of his could do or where I felt they belonged.

"This." I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as I kissed him hard on the lips hoping he would get the hint and the fun would begin.

EPOV

Bella was in my bedroom. Bella was in my _fucking_ bedroom. _Jesus Cullen, you're acting like a prepubescent girl._ What do I do with her now? Well, there was a lot that _Spunky_ wanted to do with her, but I wasn't sure how far she intended for things to go tonight. She looked fine as hell in that damn dress and during our impromptu make out session in the elevator I notice that she had on a pair of sheer black lace panties, so that had to be some kind of indicator that she wanted me to see them, right?

I mean, if she didn't want me to see them, then she would have put on granny panties or something, but the thought of Bella wearing granny panties was not what I wanted envision right now, and I hoped that she didn't even own a pair of them. Granny panties belong on one type of person, _grannies_ and that's it. Not some smokin' hot 26 year old that has a body to die for.

I deepened the kiss as Bella moaned into my mouth waking _Spunky_ from the short nap he had taken. I'd been fucking hard most of the night and he needed a nap, but apparently it wasn't going to be a long one. _More like a cat nap if you will._

Bella placed her hands in my hair and I could've lost my load then and there. Her nails scratching against my skin felt heavenly. I think I even moaned as she continued to run her hands over the back of my head, behind my ears and then down my neck.

There was something to Bella's touch, almost electrical. Every time she touched me I felt like a live wire and I liked it.

My hands moved on their own accord up and down her sides, grasping a boob here and there and then down to that fine ass on her. I really was pretty respectful when it came to women, but the animal side of me took over and I just wanted to ravish her body now. It really was Bella's fault, not mine. If she weren't so damn hot, we wouldn't have this problem. _Wait, I liked having this problem. I take back that entire thought._

"B, your lips taste so fucking delicious." She moaned as I kissed her mouth again and trailed down her neck and across the cleavage that was pushing out the top of her dress.

I felt Bella's hand move down my chest, over my stomach and then she tugged on my belt buckle.

Repeat of last night_? I think so…_

"You don't mind if I get you a little more _comfortable_, do you?" Bella batted her eyelashes at me all sweet and innocent like, but I knew better, and I didn't really care because I wanted her to take my pants off more than life itself.

"Not at all." I continued my kisses over her collarbone as my hands went behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. "But I think it's only fair that I get you more _comfortable_ too."

My pants fell to the ground at the same time Bella's dress slid forward so that I could see the black strapless fuckhot bra that she had hiding in there. She definitely liked La Perla. _See? Not such a bad idea to get that subscription after all. Page 10, 3__rd__ one down, $133.00 plus S&H. Oh God, she's gonna think I'm a pervert! _

I pulled her dress down over her hips and let it fall to the ground as my dick twitched and pressed against her stomach wanting some kind of attention from her body. _Even if it was a dry hump._ The panties were going to be the death of me. _Page 32, 2__nd__ one down, Rosa Salvatica, $53.00 plus S&H. I needed to stop jerking off to women's lingerie magazines. __Too bad Rose is her roommate otherwise I could have given that copy of Sports Illustrated a few more goes._

I took a step back, placing my hands on her hips and got a good look at her body. Bella was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her breasts were I'd say a full C cup, all natural of course, her waist was small with a nice curve of her hips. Perfect in every way.

"You're gonna make me uncomfortable if you keep eye fucking my body like that, E." Bella said, as she rubbed her hand against my throbbing cock. I bucked my hips into her hand as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry. No wait, I'm not. You're beautiful Bella. Perfect actually." With my hands on her hips, I moved Bella backwards towards the bed until her back was up against it. I then lifted her up and placed her on the side of the bed, jumping up and hovered over her almost naked form.

Bella moved her hands behind her back and the next thing I know, her bra is being thrown to the floor and her tiny pink nipples recently freed, appear to say _hello_. I of course had to be a gentleman back and took each one in my mouth twirling my lips around it before pulling back and kissing them, feeling as they hardened under my touch. I wanted Bella's body. I wanted to make it mine. I would compare my need to a man walking in a desert alone for hours with no water and then seeing a bottle full of ice-cold water and salivating at it knowing how good it would taste and quench his thirst.

Bella's eyes were dark with lust and her body was warm to the touch. She was just as excited as I was and from the way she was acting, there would be more than just a blowjob happening tonight.

I hovered over Bella as I leaned in to take her lips between my own, sucking on her bottom one before my tongue dipped into her mouth. Her moans vibrated through my entire body making me harder than I ever thought possible. Bella's hands were now on my ass groping me, pushing my body down on her own. If she was anyone else, I think I would have laughed a little at her forwardness, but the fact that she wanted this just as much as I did was such a turn on and almost brought me over the edge.

I silently prayed that I would _not_ blow my load before the fun really started. It's not like I'm a young buck anymore and the gun doesn't reload in just a few minutes like it used too. I would hate to have to deny Bella sex or whatever she wanted because I acted like a 12-year-old boy and jizzed in my pants from seeing _boobs_.

That would just be embarrassing and awkward and that's not how I wanted this night to go.

I felt Bella's hips push into my own. My steel hard erection slamming into her lace covered pussy and I could tell that she needed more friction than I was giving.

"What is it that you want, beautiful?" I moaned into her ear before sucking down her neck and across her collarbone while she writhed underneath me, bucking her hips into mine yet again.

"I want you." Her voice was deep and raspy, full of lust and sexiness. I think I even moaned a little at the sound of her speaking those three words I had wanted to hear since the night I first met her.

"What do you want from me?" Yeah I was being a little cocky, but I wanted her to tell me exactly what she wanted me to do. "Say the words and you can have anything you want."

My hands were on her soft luscious chest and I spoke as I nuzzled my way in between her mounds inhaling her scent. Bella's hands moved up my ass and then up my back scratching as she went with her nails.

"Your dick, my pussy?" Was she really asking that as a question? I know I told her to tell me what she wanted and she could have it, but she was asking so shyly, I wanted the tiger I had met previously to ask. "Please?" Bella winked at me with those damn doe eyes and I could have cared less how she asked for me, I was sold. Hook, line and sinker.

"Your wish is my command." I moved down her body sucking and licking her flesh as I went until I was just above her lace covered pussy. I could feel the heat radiating off of her needing to get closer to her.

I let my hands wander underneath the lace, so badly wanting to rip them, but I knew they were expensive and I didn't want to ruin them for her. As I had already figured out, Bella didn't get her panties from Target, which I was internally grateful for. I liked La Perla _a lot_, and no, I hadn't ever gone in and bought anything for a girl, but I would soon be making my way to the nearest store, proudly asking the sales clerk for the sexiest collection they had.

I pulled her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor, letting my hands move back up her legs, kissing her ankles, knees and inner thighs as I went. Bella's little moans and the circles she was moving her hips in were driving me crazy.

I now had a completely naked Bella in my bed to do with as I please. I moved up her thighs to her glistening pussy, licking up her slit before placing a kiss on her clit. Bella had just a little bit of pubic hair that was well maintained and was just hot to look at.

My lips kissed and sucked on both of her hipbones, before finding her erect nipples yet again. I felt Bella's hands in my hair, tugging like she did last night, making me want to fuck her just a little more. Did I really want to just fuck Bella, or did I want more_? I wanted more. I knew I did._ And yes, I did want to fuck Bella, but not tonight. I wanted to take my time and make our first night together special. I had already done a pretty good job with the fancy restaurant, music in the park, the car, and playing the piano so I would say that I had done _something _right in the romance department and needed to finish with a grand finale.

I moved my way up to Bella's collarbone, sucking lightly so I didn't give her a hicky. Did I want to mark her? Of course, but I didn't want it to interfere with her job if she had any shoots this week. That wouldn't look too professional and I needed to set my animal instincts to the side and remember that there is a life outside my bedroom that we would both need to get back too.

My cloth covered cock was rubbing against Bella's wet pussy as her little hands dipped into the band of my boxers and slowly started to pull them down so we were now skin on skin. My favorite way to be.

I don't think I had ever wanted a woman more in my life than Bella Swan. I wanted her in every possible way. I wanted to make her mine, and I would.

"Anyone ever tell you that you could be a model?" Bella asked, as she ran her hand through my hair. I gave her my panty dropping smile, then slid two fingers into her tight warmth making her buck her hips and moan loudly. I was kind of glad that my apartment was so big and that I owned the entire floor. No neighbor's equals zero noise complaints. "I would love to shoot you sometime."

"That could be arranged I guess." I didn't really want pictures of myself, but I would do anything to be closer to Bella and spend more time with her.

"Are you going to get that fine dick into my pussy anytime soon, or are we going to bed?" My girl was a little anxious, but I liked it.

I spread her legs with my knees as I positioned myself at her entrance; smirking at her, ready to plunge into her wet center.

Just as _Spunky_ moved in for the kill….

"Wait!" Bella yelled, and I pulled out thinking that she was having second thoughts.

"I thought that you wanted this." I grumbled, because I was _really_ confused. Pussy and dick in the same sentence, I wasn't an idiot but usually those two things equal some sex. I probably sounded like a whiney teenager, but I really wanted to have sex with Bella and if she told me to stop right now, then she was just a damn tease, which I still wanted.

Bella giggled before leaning forward and kissing me. "I do. It's just that I um…we you need to…um…do you have any condoms?" She asked shyly.

"B, aren't you on birth control or something?" Surely she was, I mean for as hot as she is, this wasn't her first time or anything. _At least I hoped it wasn't, although her pussy was pretty tight around my fingers…_

"No. I um…sex…yeah. God this is embarrassing. It's been a while and I never renewed my prescription last year because I hate those appointments and didn't see any sense of it seeing that there was no guy or sex or anything." She was rambling, clearly embarrassed.

"Just _Pattsy_?" I asked with a grin. Bella's cheeks turned red as she nodded and put her hands over her eyes trying to hide herself from me. Although _Spunky_ was screaming for me to continue towards the warm heat, I had to make Bella feel better.

"Baby, it doesn't bother me that you haven't had sex in a while, it's actually kind of a turn on. And _Pattsy_? Well, you already know what a turn on that is." I kissed her nose as she smiled and rolled off the bed in search of a fucking condom. _Shit, I didn't even know if I had any. _

Bella hadn't had sex in over a year apparently, and even though it hadn't been that long for me, it had been a while and I was really in need of a human touch. _Other than mine that is._

"What are you doing? I still want to have sex with you. You didn't have to leave the bed. Just pull out before you blow or something." I looked over at Bella as I scratched my chest, in all my naked glory.

"I'm looking for a condom before my dick goes limp." I said quickly, before I started to open drawers and slam them shut with no luck. _Damn it! From now on, I'm keeping condoms in every room of the fucking apartment!_

After a few minutes of searching, I remembered that I had a few in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet and ran for the bathroom. I can back a minute later, giving _Spunky_ a few pumps, thankful that he was still standing at attention, ripped the foil packet open and rolled on the nasty condom. _I really hated these fuckers._

I jumped back on the bed and hovered over Bella yet again and lined myself up to her entrance.

"You sure about this?" I asked, hoping like hell that she didn't turn me away. I don't think that _Spunky_ could handle it at this point.

"I'm sure of you. Please." Bella bucked her hips into _Spunky_ causing him to enter her just a little as I pushed the rest of the way in.

Bella moaned loudly as I filled her completely. I sat there for a minute, not moving, letting us both get comfortable as she stretched to accommodate me. From previous endeavors, I knew I was well endowed down there, but Bella was fucking tight as hell and she felt almost too good. I mean I knew she had sex before, _I think_, but God she was tight.

I started to move slowly, wanting her to get used to my size. I picked up my pace as Bella's hips met mine thrust for thrust. She moaned over and over again, my name purring from her lips, as I would hit certain spots.

Bella in my bed, and I was a complete man.

Bella Swan would be the undoing of Edward Cullen for sure.

I knew I was getting close, and just a little embarrassed that it had only been a few minutes, but this is what abstinence does to you. Bella's moans were getting throaty and I could tell she was close too. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and felt her walls clamp down on my shaft as she came around me. Her warmth was too much and I followed behind shortly after.

"Fuck Bella!" I yelled, as I leaned my head on her stomach after pulling out and just sat there trying to catch my breath.

"Not too bad yourself, stud." She said with a giggle as she leaned on her elbows staring down at me. I looked up and gave her a cocky grin as I rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

The only thing good about condoms is there's no mess. The gross thing about condoms, is your spunk is still attached to you, and you have to make sure it doesn't splash up on you when you try to take the fucker off. _Bad memories._

After I washed up, I went back in the bedroom and found Bella laying on her front, a sheet pulled up to cover her ass, but her back was exposed. I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and crawled into bed beside her as I shut the lights off, leaving the lamp on the bedside table to light the room.

"Stay the night with me?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back up and down.

"Mmm," Bella responded, with her eyes shut and her lips curled up in a smile.

I took the chance to lean on my elbow and kiss up along Bella's exposed neck and down her back, falling on her tattoo, the one I saw the other night and wanted to know about.

"You have a tattoo." I pointed out, as I rubbed the dragonfly that sat above her left hip near her ass. It was about 5 inches long with some blue drops around it that looked like tears. It was beautiful.

"So do you." She responded as she rolled onto her side and rubbed my right bicep over my crest tattoo.

"I do. That's the Cullen Crest." Alice has it on her hipbone, and my father has it on his bicep as well. Mom has it somewhere, but I've never seen it, and I don't think I want to." I said, with a laugh. _If you couldn't see it in a swimsuit it wasn't meant to be seen in my book._

Bella rubbed my left bicep over my barbed wire. That one didn't need explaining. She moaned as she ran her fingers around my muscle. I think she liked it.

"I told you what mine meant, now what about the dragon fly?" I asked as I noticed a very solemn look come over her face. _That's not what I wanted to see on her post-coital face._

"You already know what it is, so why do you ask?" She asked in a hoarse voice, looking a little distant.

"I was just wondering if it held any special significance?" She had a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah it does. I've had it for several years. I got it after…someone really close to me died. In remembrance." A single tear fell from Bella's eye and I wiped it away quickly. I could tell this was a discussion that needed to end and she wasn't going to say anymore about it.

"Do you have any more tattoo's Bella?" I asked knowing that she didn't. I had seen her entire body now and would have memorized each and everyone by now.

"I think you know I don't, but I want more. I love tattoos. I just hate the pain. I was pretty drunk when I got this one, oh and I had some vicodin too, but we didn't tell the tattoo artist otherwise he wouldn't have done it." She said with a giggle.

"I want more too. But because of what I do, they have to be hidden pretty well so that I can still look professional when needed. I want another one soon though. We should go together."

Bella got a glimmer in her eyes making us both smile at the thought. Bella and I talked a little more, and on more than one occasion she informed me that the sex was above average and that she wouldn't mind a replay soon.

I was trying to wake _Spunky_ up, but he was spent, being hard for most of the evening, and then having an intense orgasm. Bella and I fell asleep around midnight and I hoped that _Spunky_ would get with the program soon so we could go for round two. _It really sucked getting older._

"Bella?" I asked, as I wrapped her in my arms and nuzzled my nose into her hair.

"Yeah?" She answered in a sleepy voice.

"Do you have a doctor here in the city?"

"Yes, why?" She sounded a little confused and gave me a look that said 'none of your business asshole'.

"Good. Make an appointment for Monday if you can. I hate condoms." I tried to put a lot of confidence to my voice, hoping she liked it.

"Oh, so you think you are going to get a replay of tonight?" She asked playfully.

"That's the plan, pretty girl." I kissed Bella on the lips once more before cuddling in close, listening to her breathing slow down, until she was out for the night.

Sex and Bella were like peas and carrots. They just went together, and I wasn't about to mess that all up with nasty ass condoms. Hell, if it wouldn't embarrass her, I would get my dad to fill a prescription for her. Probably too soon to involve the family on our sex life. I don't think there _really_ is a good time if any for that.

I fell asleep to thoughts of the last hour, a big shit-eating grin plastered across my face like the love struck fool I was.

Love.

I was in love with Bella Swan, now I just needed to find my balls and tell her.

**A/N: So, what did you think? There's the first real lemon of the story. The first of many, might I add. I'm hoping that there will be some kind of smut in every chapter from here on out, unless it isn't called for, we'll see.**

**Push the button and leave me some love. You know you want too. Oh, and the La Perla website is pretty sweet, take a look and drool over the sexy lingerie that you know you can't afford, but would make your husband or boyfriend's wet dream come to life if your wore to bed tonight.**

**A good glass of wine goes well with this chapter. Cheers to you Monika116k, make sure we get a good bottle in our treasure chest, ok?**

**Reviews are like the first time with Edward Cullen and the heat we all know he's packing. Just push the button, you know you want too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: From what I've gathered, you liked the smut. Yay! Oh, and there's plenty more to come to, just an FYI for all of you that have yourselves signed up for the meeting taking place tonight. It's called SAA. Smut Aholics Anonymous. Join us on the dark side if you'd like to.**

**I am gonna say this again, if you aren't legal voting age, you shouldn't be reading my story. Just keep that in mind. This is rated M for a reason, meaning that it is written for adults over the age of 18. **

**Ok, I'll take my granny pants off now and get back to the fun. **

**THANK YOU for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome and make me get the giggles, and then I have to explain to the hubby that there are a bunch of perverts out there with dirty thoughts provoking me and my smutiness. He rolls his eyes.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I don't even own a Christmas tree. Scrooge is I.**

Chapter 9: Lets Ride

BPOV

Edward and I had sex last night. Are there were there words for how fucking _amazing_ that man made me feel? _No, probably not._

I sound like a damn teenager when I say that he was ah-fucking-maz-ing. I don't have a huge line of men that have seen the Bella goods in the past, and none of them really did anything amazing when they were down south, so maybe I didn't realize sex could be like…that. I mean, there were a few here and there, but _Pattsy_ still took the cake for best orgasm.

That was until last night at least.

Last night Edward trumped _Pattsy_ and took first place, hands down. I was thinking I should go online and see what I could find for trophies and wondered if I could enter him into some kind of contest for that sort of thing, but thought against it seeing that if I entered him into _that_ kind of contest, someone else would want to know _why_ I was entering him in the first place and he would have to show them, and then we would have a problem on our hands because he was _mine_ and I didn't want to share. _Ok, so onto plan B._ No award for best orgasm; _maybe_ I'll just give him a nice pat on the back and tell him _good going champ_ or something along those lines. _Or_, maybe I could just use my grand fellatio skills and give him some good head in appreciation of his mad skills to the nether regions. But, if I was going to do that, then he definitely needed to get clean, because even though I sucked my taste off his fingers the other night, it wasn't something I wanted seconds of right now, and it was probably kind of rancid due to the condom_. I'm gonna give myself a damn headache if I keep rambling in my head like this._

Good thing he couldn't hear what was going on in the empty space that occupied the spot next to my brain. _That_ would be interesting to say the least.

I glanced at the clock and realized it was just after 9 in the morning. I untangled myself from Edwards death grip and rolled out of bed. I remembered real quickly that I wasn't at home and that Edward's bed was much higher off the ground than my own and kind of fell to the floor. But only kind of, and I don't think Edward even heard me when my ass hit the floor and I let out a few choice words for his hard ass floor that bruised my bony toosh.

I was still naked, but this was nothing new to me, seeing that I ended up like this 9 times out of 10. I made my way into the kitchen where I put my purse last night. I had 14 new text messages from Rose, Jasper and Emmett. _Go figure_.

They were pretty much the same thing, asking when I was coming home, if I was having fun, and if protection was used. The last one was from Rose. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't dare go there with me. _Not right now at least._ I felt like I was 16 and on my first date and my mom was sitting up waiting for me. My friends were a _little_ over protective, but I loved them for all they did for me. They were my family and I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew deep down that they really liked Edward and only wanted to see me happy. And I was pretty sure that Emmett and Jasper were only half kidding when they said they would cut Edward's balls off if he messed with me. But then I remembered what they did to Jake and I wasn't so confident. Edward wasn't Jake and I had to remind myself of that. _And_ I wasn't the stupid 20 year old that I once was.

Still at E's, be back later today. Protection used, thanks for caring so much, you nosey fuckers! Love ya! –BB

I sent the same message back to all three of them, knowing I would get hell from Emmett and Jasper later for the protection comment, but seriously, they were all getting some nooky, so why was I any different? _Oh that's right, because I attracted the wrong type of guy in the past and usually needed saving. _ They really did have a point, but Edward wasn't like other boys, _and_ he had a huge cock that I _really_ enjoyed so that made up for any deficiencies he might have.

I threw my phone back in my purse and looked in Edward's fridge. Typical bachelor, take out box after take out box, a head of molding lettuce and a jug of expired milk. Homeboy was in desperate need of some groceries if he expected me to cook for him. I don't know if he did expect me to cook for him, but I liked the idea that he'd want me to. I shut the fridge and walked back into his bedroom, still in all my naked glory and stared at him with my pillow wrapped in his arms, smile across his angelic face.

Shaking my head, reminding me that this was in deed real, and I had sex with that fine male specimen, I made my way into his huge bathroom and started the water in his Jacuzzi tub. I found his body wash and shampoo, knowing that I was going to smell like a guy and put some body wash in to make some bubbles. Edward smelled divine so it really wasn't a big deal. _I could think of worse things to smell like._

I was bent over the tub putting in some soap when I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against a warm chest. I moaned at the contact, realizing that Edward was in deed hard behind me, and I just wanted to push him in and get this party started. Now that I had the real deal, _Clitzy_ wanted more, because she was a greedy little whore that liked her some cock. _Edward_ cock to be exact.

"Hey baby? You weren't next to me when I woke up." Edward mumbled in the sexiest whiny voice ever.

I turned around and placed my hands on his chest as I kissed his pouty lips. _So yummy, morning breath and all._

"Sorry, I was staring at your Jacuzzi tub last night and wanted to take a soak, want to join me?" I gave him my doe eyes that he seemed to really enjoy, and score one for Bella, his lips turn up into a smile and he runs a hand through his hair as he looks down at my bare breasts. _The powers a naked body holds over a man. _

"Absolutely. I've been dying to try this thing out too, haven't had a chance yet." Edward gave me a wink as he kissed the side of my head and then moved past me to get into the tub. He held out his hand for me and I sat down in between his legs with my back to his chest. His raging boner was of course up against my back and _Clitzy_ was pleading with me to go for round two.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into his chest, with my head in the crook of his neck. The jets were turned on pulsating against us and I was truly in heaven. I was ready to ask him when I could move in, but decided against it seeing that we had been dating officially for all of 24 hours, but I guess that was only technically, I think we'd been '_dating'_ since that first weekend at the bar. That was some fun shit _and_ the start of it all. But back to the moving in comment, I was only joking, but I'd be lying if I said last night wasn't incredible.

"Sorry, you're gonna smell like me all day. I should probably invest in some girly shit for you, you know, if we make a habit of this." Edward said, as he rubbed a washcloth up my chest, making circles around my nipples before moving back down my stomach and continued moving south. _Heaven indeed._

"_If_ we make a habit of this?" I asked playfully. We _had_ to make a habit out of _this_!

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. I can't remember the last time I slept that soundly, B. I think you're the best sleeping pill I've ever taken. And I really like the image of you lying naked in my bed." Edward kissed my neck, sucking lightly on my collarbone as his hands caressed up and down my chest.

"Well E, I think that making a habit of _this_ sounds really good. I slept really well last night, thank you. And your bed is so damn comfortable, too." _A little high off the ground, but that's beside the point. _

Edward's hands went further down my body, finding the place I needed him most. His fingers circled my clit as I leaned further into his chest. My hands went to his hair and pulled him closer to me wanting him to touch _Clitzy_ in the worst possible way. His finger dipped into my core making shooting stars speed past my eyes, making me yell '_fuck'_ a little louder than necessary. Edward followed that by adding a second finger and I swear I met Jebus and entered the gates of Heaven.

"Your fingers are so fucking magical, E. Seriously!" I moaned like a $2.00 hooker as he continued to move his fingers deeper, in and out of me, fucking me in the best possible way. _Well other than with his cock, but his fingers were a close second. _

"You like that baby?" Edward asked, as he sucked on my ear and then went down my neck, continuing the said suckage as he went. His thumb found my clit and within in a few minutes I was screaming out as my orgasm took over my entire body.

I had to take a few minutes to calm down my breathing before I turned my body and straddled Edward's legs, moaning as _Clitzy_ made contact with his man hood. My lips found his instantly and his hands wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to him. My hand came down in between us and I found his rock hard shaft thrusting into my grip. The moans coming from his mouth were making my girly parts flutter, wanting to feel his man more than ever even though he had just given me a mind blowing orgasm.

I began humping him, wanting any kind of friction that he would give. Edward didn't seem to mind, seeing that he pushed down on my shoulders with each thrust, making me dry hump him harder and harder.

"Just _fuck me,_ E." I moaned as I moved down his throat and bit down on his collarbone. I wanted him to be in me. Now.

"I can't, B. No condoms. I only had one, we used it last night and I'm not so sure we're ready for a kid just yet." He continued to push me up and down on his thighs, letting _Clitzy_ rub against his stomach as I went.

Yeah, I wasn't exactly ready for children right now either. So sex with no condom was probably not gonna happen.

"Shit. I _really_ wanted a replay of last night." My lips moved back to his as his tongue came out to play, mingling with mine.

"Me too. But we can still play. Let me take you out for breakfast and we can stop at the drug store afterwards." Edward plunged two fingers into my wet core yet again and I nodded my head at him, staring into his lust filled eyes. He could have told me that we were going to jump off a bridge and I would have agreed as long as he continued to finger me like he was.

My hand was still wrapped around his shaft sliding up and down with ease from being in the water, paying special attention to the head, swirling my fingers around it, speeding up as he increased the finger action. The grinding continued and minutes later we were screaming each other's names and making out like fucking teenagers yet again.

I stood up, not wanting his spunk to make my clean body dirty yet again and grabbed for my towel. Edward got my drift and stood as well.

"You're making an appointment and going to the doctor this week. If it wasn't weird for you, I would just have my dad write you a prescription, but that is _not_ a conversation that I want or need to have with him." Edward said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and held out his hand for me as I stepped out. _Yeah, __**that's**__ the first conversation I want to have with Dr. Cullen after all these years. Not._

"And who says I need to go to the doctor?" I asked playfully. Not that I didn't trust Edward, but I didn't know his past with other woman, so condoms for a while might not be a bad idea. _You dumb shit! No condoms ever! __**Clitzy**_ screamed at me. It was kind of hard to think over her screaming, because she was kind of like a child and always wanted her way.

"Um, me. You feel too good and I hate fucking condoms." Edward grabbed his tooth brush and started going to work on his teeth, then handed me a new one still in the box with a smile.

"Um, E. We just met, and um, not that I don't _want_ to have sex with you without a condom, because I _really_ do, but I don't know anything about your past and um, I don't…yeah, this is awkward, lets not talk about this." Did I really want to know what kind of poon he had in the past? Not really, but I did like him_, a lot_ and it was probably good to know who you were in bed with.

I started brushing, doing everything in my power not to look at Edward, knowing that I was redder than a fucking tomato. He spit and rinsed and gave me a small smile.

"Well, if you want to have _that_ conversation, I'm fine with it. First off, I haven't had sex in months, and even when I did, I _always_ used condoms, so there isn't anything for you to be worried about. I um…. I've never _not_ used a condom, but I really want to with you." Edward looked down, ran his hands through his hair, and I swear he was embarrassed. Cute. I wish I could say the same thing about the no condom thing. I made mistakes in the past, which was no secret.

"That's good to know, I wish I could say the same thing. I um…yeah this is so embarrassing, I mean I know we aren't kids or anything but having _that_ talk is just uncomfortable." Edward was back to staring me in the eyes, silently telling me to continue with my little rant. "So anyways, I have had sex with no condoms in the past, but a _really_ long time ago in the past. Like 6 years ago. Ever since, I've been smart and have doubled up, but I know what you mean about the no condom thing, and I feel the same way, and if you want me to, I'll go and get my cooter felt up if it makes you happy." That made him crack a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his bare chest.

"Please, I'm not thrilled that your _cooter_ is going to be looked at by anyone other than me, but the outcome is worth it. _Please_ tell me you have a female doctor." Edward looked really serious and I almost had to laugh at him. Was he really that jealous of a guy that he didn't want a male doctor that gets paid to look at cooters all day to touch me? _From the look on his face, that would be a big fat yes._

"That would be a no. But Dr. Boone is really nice." And hot, but Edward didn't need to know about that. Oh and he was around my age and the last time I went in for a coochy exam I was asked out on a date, but Edward didn't need to know about that either. I don't think this was the time to spill _those_ beans.

Edward looked deep in thought as we went back in his bedroom and I started making the bed as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Dr. _Daniel_ Boone?" Edward asked. I nodded. _How did he know my doctor? _A pissed look went over his face and Edward shook his head. "You aren't going to him. He's like 30 and flirts with Alice all the fucking time. Not happening Bella."

"Aren't you getting a little territorial, Cullen?" Ok, maybe he had a point. I was up on the table with my legs spread when _Dr. McHotty_ asked me out on the date, and he just so happened to be commenting on my Brazilian wax too, but he seemed nice enough. Maybe this is what Emmett and Jasper were talking about, with me not having the best insight on potential boyfriends. "Ok, _maybe_ you have a point."

Edward smiled and looked proud that I gave in so quickly.

"I'll make you an appointment with… Dr. Downer, Monday afternoon work for you? I can take the afternoon off and go with you, if you'd like." Who. Wait. Um, Edward going with me to a Gyno. Visit? _I think not._

"Monday afternoon is fine, but you aren't going with me, nice try though. I'm a big girl and can go by myself. Thanks for the recommendation, it's nice that you work with so many doctors and know the good ones, but you aren't going with me. Rose will go with or I'll just go by myself." Edward almost looked disappointed and I felt bad for telling him no, but that was just one place he didn't need to be at with me.

"Whatever. I'll make you an appointment in the morning and will text you the time, ok?"

"Sure." Edward pulled on a pair of jeans and then a long sleeved blue t-shirt and I whimpered at the loss of his abs. I knew they were still in there, but they were gone from sight and I was totally bumming.

I was still standing there in only my towel, not wanting to put my dress back on and do the walk of shame. _I should have packed a bag or something but that would have been a little presumptuous._

"So, you got something I can wear? I'm not for putting on dirty panties or the dress." Edward picked up my bra and panties and threw them in his hamper. _Ok then._ Then he grabbed my dress and put it on a chair with his dress pants and shirts.

"I'll take it to my dry cleaner for you. And give me a minute. If we were just hanging hear, I would give you a shirt to lay around in, but I want to take you out, and as much as it kills me to say this, you need clothes. I may never say that sentence again. I'll go see what Alice has." Edward kissed my cheek and ran out of the room before I could say anything.

While Edward was gone, I went back in the bathroom and found a brush and worked out the kinks in my hair, and made a mental note to bring over some conditioner for next time. _Next time? Really Bella?_ Ok, so I was thinking ahead and hoping for a _next_ _time_, and the time after that….

Edward was gone for a long time and I grabbed my phone to call his, but as soon as I heard it ringing, I realized that he didn't bring it with him.

I ran over to the nightstand to grab his phone and silence it, flipped it open and was met with the most disturbing picture ever.

I was going to _kill_ Rose. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have sent him that.

I quickly deleted it before shutting his phone and putting it back on the nightstand. I wasn't even going to tell him that I found it. When he noticed that it was deleted and that _he_ hadn't done it, he'd realize what I found and would let him sweat it out then.

A few minutes later, Edward returned with a handful of clothes and a pair of tennis shoes. _Thank God, I was getting cold._

"Um, I didn't think you would want to wear my sisters, you know… so you're going to have to go commando today." Edward literally blushed as he spoke.

I held up the pair of yoga pants and realized how tight they were going to be on me. Pixie was well, she was a pixie and there was no way those were going to fit loosely like they should have.

"Commando isn't a problem for _me_, as long as _you_ can handle it." I gave Edward a wink before pulling on the pants that fit more like spandex than anything. Edward let out a low moan and his eyes were directed at my ass.

"Perfect." He mouthed, low enough that he probably didn't think I heard, but I did, and it went straight to the nether region yet again.

I pulled on the white t-shirt that was about two sizes too small and pulled it off right away. No bra, hard nipples and a toddle size shirt was not going to happen, especially if we were going out in public.

"Not happening, E." I said, as I went over to his dresser and started rummaging through the drawers until I found a t-shirt and threw it on without a glance of what it said.

Edward moaned again as I slipped it over my head and tied the side in a knot as it was about to swallow me whole with the size. I wasn't sure what he was moaning at, but when I went to look in the mirror, I noticed that it was an old track shirt, and yup, the back had a huge '_Cullen'_ across the top. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as he swayed us back and forth looking into the mirror at me in his arms. Not gonna lie, we looked good together.

"_Mine_. I love my name on you, B. It's so…hot." Edward kissed down my neck as I watched him in the mirror. We obviously couldn't take this any further because of the lack of condoms so I pushed him away and swatted his ass as I walked back in the room pulling on the size too small Nikes of Alice's. Edward threw me a sweatshirt next and I looked up at him confused. "You'll need that for what we're doing, and as much as I love the no bra and your perfect nipples coming out to say hi, I don't want them to greet anyone else."

Of course he didn't, because he was a jealous fuck. Oh well, he was _my_ jealous fuck.

Edward led me by the hand down to the parking garage. I figured we were going in the Aston Martin again, but I was sorely mistaken when he opened the garage door and I saw a crotch rocket in the corner of the garage that I didn't see there last night. _Maybe that's because I had my mind somewhere else at the time?_ My eyes lit up and I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I tried. I loved crotch rockets. They made me all tingly in the best possible places.

"Seriously? Any other toys I need to know about?" I asked, as Edward grabbed a helmet and handed it to me.

He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. "I have a _few_ toys. I don't want to brag or anything, I just like speed." I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I have one other car and that's it, but it isn't anything special. Just a Mitsubishi Lancer. An _everyday_ car." Edward said that like it was no big deal. No big deal to him. I had no car and relied on public transportation, cabs and Rose's car to get me around. Living in the city I really didn't need my own car for much.

"Yeah whatever, you got money we all know it. But that doesn't mean I don't like the toys. I've always wanted to ride one of these." I said, as I ran my fingers across the seat and then over the handlebars.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are, B?" Edward moaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. His hands moved up and down my sides making me squirm under his touch. "Seeing you lean on my bike has just given me another fantasy with you in it. Although this one involves you in a leather bikini and chaps." I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow at him and his perverted mind.

"Yeah, chaps may not happen, but I'll see what I can do about the bikini." I joked, as Edward released his hold on me, and grabbed the helmet out of my hands and put it on my head working on the buckle. I saw that he wasn't putting one on. "And where is _your_ helmet sir?"

"On _your_ head. I need to get another one." He said, as he pulled on a riding jacket. If I had problems fantasizing about my man earlier, it just got ten times worse when he pulled on the black and silver tight fitting fuck hot jacket. _Yum yum. What I wouldn't give to be on my knees in front of him at this very moment, while he sat on the bike and I did a service job for him. Wearing the jacket, of course._

I shook my head under the helmet and tried to get my head back into reality, but that was _harder_ than I thought it should be. Edward got on the bike and held out his hand for me. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, taking in how cozy this all was.

Speeding down the streets of Chicago, holding onto a living Zeus was every girl's wet dream. And let me tell you with no panties on, this was definitely _not_ a dry ride. We didn't talk much as we drove, but when we would stop at lights, Edward would look back and give me little smiles or winks. Edward's silver 2010 BMW S1000RR, _yes, I asked what it was and could remember it all,_ caused pretty much everyone around us to stare at the bike _and us_. It was a shot of adrenaline to have the attention towards us, and even though I've never been one for attention, when I was with Edward it didn't seem so bad. _God I was starting to go soft, talking like that._

There were a few whores that looked our way and gave Edward '_the look'_ and I was not cool with that. Yup, we had officially been dating for under 24 hours and I was a jealous fucker. I wanted to take those girls by there bad die job ponytails and throw them under the bus that was stopped next to us and watch their fake tits deflate. Ok, so maybe that was taking it a little to far, but they were staring at my man. I mean, I was on the bike with him, and they still had the audacity to push out their tits, and wink their fake eyelashes at him. _Ho fo sho!_ For all I knew they were nuns at the local Catholic Church out doing charity work, but yeah, I was a jealous bitch. Maybe I needed to lay off the crack a little. Just kidding!

Edward stopped in front of what I would assume was a motorcycle store, 'Motoworks' or something like that.

"What are we doing here, E?" I asked, as I took his helmet off and did one of those slow motion head moves to shake out my hair. I think it was sexy, because Edward's mouth dropped and his pants tightened in just the right place. _Meow!_

"Um, yeah." Edward was having a hard time focusing on me, and I was just a little turned on by his man trying to make himself known. So, I did what I do best, and batted my eyes, playing all innocent of why he was having such a _hard_ time. His hand went through his hair, and I think that broke the trance he was in and his eyes met mine again. "Well, I like riding my bike, and from the look of the seat," I looked over at the black leather seat that was noticeably wet where I had sat_. Jeez, can't get buy with anything!_ "You enjoyed it too, so I was thinking we should get you a few things."

The smile on his face from seeing my excitement from our ride made me blush red like a damn tomato. I really shouldn't be embarrassed right now, at least he knows what gets me going, but never the less, I was embarrassed and wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere, but unfortunately for me, I was now being led by the hand into a sports store, that smelled like leather and motor oil, and was surrounded by hot guys in riding jackets and bandanas. This place was better than that 'Thunder from Down Under' show Rose and I went to a few months ago. _Next time I'll save my dollar bills and just bring her here!_

I guess Edward wasn't the only one that was having a hard time focusing today. My mind was totally in the gutter and I suppose I was eye fucking pretty much every guy in the place.

"B, you're killing my ego here." Edward whispered in my ear as his hand wrapped around my waist. _Oops, he noticed._

"Sorry, I like this place. _A lot_." I don't think that was a good excuse, but the only one I could come up with spur of the moment. I remembered _why_ we had come in here, and needed to rein Edward in. _And myself._ "E, seriously, I don't need anything. I didn't even bring my purse with."

"Psh. I didn't bring you here for _you_ to buy anything, I'm bankrolling this party, and you're gonna sit here and try anything and everything on that I put your way, because you know deep down you want to." I tried not to make contact with his lust filled eyes. I _tried_ not to feel his rock hard semi that was pushing into my stomach, and I sure as hell _tried_ not to stare at his pouty bottom lip, but my will had crumbled and all I could do was giggle like a damn school girl. _This guy had too many sex powers over me._

"Fine. But it's only because you're wealthier than me and all of my friends combined, but don't you think you are being a little presumptuous? I mean, we've been dating for like what, 12 hours maybe 13? Who says I don't take all of this hot biker chick gear and say sianara?"

Edward growled and it went straight to _Clitzy_. I was just a little embarrassed that I was still wearing the black yoga pants without panties, because they were surely already noticeably white or at least wet from that amazing ride here, and now that growl just made things ten times worse in the hiding the arousal game.

"Next stop is the drug store. I don't know how much more I can take of you right now, without being in you, sweet girl! And yeah, I am being presumptuous, but _I'm_ not going anywhere, and neither are _you_, am I right?" Edward kissed under my ear and I swear I could feel moisture running down the inside of my thigh. I could only nod my head in agreement, totally and utterly in agreement with him. I wasn't going anywhere.

Edward pulled me towards a corner of the store where they sold women's apparel. After trying on at least 10 different riding jackets, Edward settled on a purple, black and silver one that was tight fitting and was pretty warm, because I have to admit the ride here in only a sweatshirt was a little chilly, especially with the no bra thing still in place.

Apparently _Mr. Moneybags_ didn't really care about the prices, the jacket alone had a price tag of almost $500.00, and then there was the helmet, and I am not even going to go into the price on that, but it was cute, purple, black and silver just like the jacket and seriously if I was checking myself out, I would've thought I was hot to trot. Edward seemed to like it; the bulge in his pants never went away.

Edward threw me the tiniest thong I had ever seen and said that I needed to have some panties on because my camel toe was doing nothing to make his big man go down. I tried to explain that Alice's toddler pants were the source of the problem, and then he threw a pair of black cargo pants at me to, and told me to get changed. But then he followed me into the dressing room and things got fun.

"What are you doing, B?" Edward asked, as I got on my knees in front of him as soon as the door closed. I unzipped his jeans and went to work on the big man that we speak of.

"You're a smart man, I think you know quite well what I'm _doing,_ Edward." I took his engorged member in my mouth again, all the way until I felt him hitting the back of my throat. The moans that came from my man were enough to throw me over the edge.

I couldn't help myself. His cock in my mouth was just too much and I needed something to get _me_ by. I mean, I was all for giving my man head so that we could get rid of his _big_ problem, but a girls got needs to, and _Clitzy_ needed a release of her own.

EPOV

Holy hell, Bella has her hand down her fucking pants while giving _Spunky_ the royal treatment in that sweet sweet mouth of hers. It's official; I have died and gone to Bella Heaven. I just wish that I could see her in action, but there's probably some 16-year-old stock boy out there that would get off on seeing her under the door.

If it wasn't enough that Bella was trying on everything I threw at her, and looking fucking sexy as all hell in _every_ piece of it, she had her fingers in her pussy right fucking now, driving them deeper and deeper, moaning around my dick as she finger fucked herself into oblivion.

When I decided to follow her into the dressing room, I was just hoping to see her naked. Ok, we both know that wasn't my intentions at all, I mean a guy can always hope, but I wasn't going to be that forward.

So I was going to be _that_ forward. Who's asking?

"God damn B, that feels so fucking good. I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up." I said this at the exact time that I pushed her head into my cock a little deeper, so did I really care if this didn't last all that long? No. I think I was just saying it to try and be a gentleman.

"Then let it go, baby. Cum in my mouth, I'm so hungry, you didn't feed me yet, and a girls got to eat. I'm sure you're hungry too, right?" I nodded my head up and down at her lust filled eyes and watched as she brought her two fingers out of her pants slowly and up to my mouth for me to taste. Perfect. This girl was fucking perfect for me.

"Delicious. You gonna cum for me, baby?" I asked, in my most seductive voice. Bella hummed a yes, and that did it. I came hard in her mouth, the vibrations too much for me to handle. Bella's moans got a little louder and her fingers worked harder, and as she popped off my now soft cock, her eyes rolled back in her head and the most erotic face I had ever seen was now on my girl who had finger fucked herself in a dressing room while sucking my dick. I was the luckiest man on this fucking planet.

Bella needed a minute to catch her breath, so I took it upon myself to sit her up on the bench and take her pants off to put the thong on. God bless thongs. They were the best invention, other than the cell phone.

Of course, I couldn't let Bella go around with a hand that smelled like her pussy, some guy would totally get off to that smell, and it was _mine_, so I took my time sucking her fingers until I felt they were clean enough. I also took it upon myself to kiss her kitty a time or two, and I _may_ have licked up her glistening slit while I was down there. Bella was still a little out of it, riding out her post-coital high and all, so I finished dressing her and folded up the pants she was wearing and put them under my arm as I grabbed her hand and walked us out.

Opening the door, I felt a little ashamed that we had done this in public, but when I saw that no one was around, I didn't feel so bad about it. It was a big enough place that no one probably saw us. We were in the clear.

"Next time we are so having sex in the dressing room. That was too much fun. Not knowing if we were going to get caught or not. Uh! What a turn on!" Bella whispered in my ear as we made our way up to the counter to pay for her things.

I wasn't expecting Bella to say _that_, and even though I just blew my load, I could feel myself get hard, _again_. Never had dressing room sex, but we were gonna do it as soon as fucking possible. I couldn't believe I was getting hard again, I was starting to feel like a teenager around Bella, but it was the best feeling ever, and I would walk around with a permanent hard on if it meant more of what I just got.

The kid, yes I said _kid,_ because I feel old as fuck, that checked us out, had a knowing smile across his pimple face, and I knew he knew what had happened in there, but Bella didn't seem to pick up on this, so I let it go. I gave him a look that said, _'Yup, I really did just do that, and yeah, I would probably take some disinfectant in there if I was you_.'

Bella placed her hands on the glass counter top and was looking at some shiny shit while I stood behind her, admiring her perfect ass. The cargo pants looked hot as fuck on her, and I thought that it should really be a sin for her to walk around at all in public. The _child_ behind the counter had an obvious boner now that Bella had decided to take my sweatshirt off of her, and it was cold in here, her tits being confused and saying hello to the wrong man.

_Chucky_, that was his name, gave me the total, Bella cringed and I rolled my eyes, and as I handed over my AMEX, I saw the tag sticking out from her newly acquired thong, so I figured this was as good of a time as any to give Chucky a good show, and let him know what he had to look forward to when he grew up a little. I snatched the tag, which made the tiny offensive piece of fabric snap against Bella's skin, making her jump.

"What? I didn't want them thinking that we stole the panties because then they would have to frisk you, and I would _not_ have any part in that, sweet cheeks." I gave her the most innocent face that I could scrounge up, then smacked her ass _hard,_ making her jump again and do this really high pitched girly scream that went straight to my dick, making it even harder.

I paid, then tore off all the tags and gave them back to Chucky so Bella could put everything on and wear it for the rest of our ride.

I needed to feed her and then we were stopping at the drug store, because I _really_ needed to fuck this girl again, and if I had it my way, it would happen in the next 60 minutes.

Maybe I'd fuck her, and _then_ feed her. If I kept listening to my cock, that was _exactly_ what we were going to do.

Chucky POV

Another boring day at work. I tried so hard to get Jalynn to give me a hand job last night after the foot ball game, but when I sprung my semi hard dick in front of her, she laughed and looked around saying that there was supposed to be more there. Needless to say, I got no hand job and me and the bottle of Victoria's Secret 'Love Spell' Lotion that I stole from my sister, had a fun time together watching a rerun of Baywatch. Love Yasmine Bleeth, especially when she's running in slow motion across the beach.

In the apparel section, I was putting away a new shipment when I noticed and _heard_ this couple that couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I'm not a pervert, but damn this girl had a fine ass, and she totally was _not_ wearing a bra. The guy with her, that I was praying wasn't her boyfriend, threw her one of those little sling shots and she ran off to the dressing room, and _then_ he followed and he was officially a cock sucker, no matter how much money he spent in the store, or how nice he was.

So maybe I am a pervert, because I watched as they went in the dressing room, hoping I could see her feet, and maybe a little ankle action, but what happened next was better than any Baywatch shit I jacked off to on a nightly basis. She fell to her knees, so apparently he was getting some head, and officially became my worst enemy, but then, her hand went in her pants and she was touching herself! _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_

I was going to give Jonah the biggest man hug ever for making me switch shifts with him today. I wish I had a video camera or something, because those pants were tight and I could see her pumping her fingers in and out, and then she bucked her hips and I blew it, in my pants. Great, now I was going to be sticky for the rest of the damn day. _Not again!_

I probably shouldn't have been standing directly outside of the door, I don't even really know how I got there, but I was there, and I figured I should make the best of it.

Her fingers kept moving, and then she started moaning, and talking with the copperhead, telling him to cum in her mouth, and my dick was hard again. I wanted to cum in her mouth, or hand or maybe just here again, seeing that I was already sticky. I had never been so jealous in all my life.

Her moans got louder and then her movements down below stopped all together. I think she had an orgasm. That was so hot. _Wait until the guys in auto club hear about this one. They will never believe me!_

I heard movement and made myself scarce. I really didn't want them to know that I had been shamelessly listening into their little alone time.

I was really _sticky_; this was going to be a problem. I went behind the counter to grab my keys hoping I had something in the back of my moms station wagon that I was forced to drive, when the Caroline look alike because yeah, she was my _Caroline_ from Baywatch, came up to the counter with Fuckstick to pay for their stuff.

She was wearing no bra, and her pert little nipples were basically cutting through her shirt begging to come out and see the _Chuckmyster_. I was hard again. _Really? Was this even possible?_

Copperhead McFuckstick saw me staring at his girl's chest and slapped her ass after grabbing her panties, because apparently she was wearing a pair out. Yup, got the message loud and clear buddy, she's yours and I can only dream that an angel like that would come my way.

Luckily, they left before I could embarrass myself anymore. My boxers were now sticking to my stomach and it was getting really uncomfortable. Only 6 more hours until I could go home, pull out my trust rusty 'Love Spell' lotion and watch my _real_ Caroline, run across the beach with her tits swaying from side to side.

I really could have used that hand job last night. Damn you, Jalynn!

**A/N: I don't know if anyone enjoyed Chucky's POV, but it was kind of spur of the moment, and I felt bad for the 16 year old that just wanted a hand job. Oh and I was drinking a large glass of wine at the time, or maybe it was my third, and felt the need to give Chucky his say.**

**I know there's a shit ton of perverts that are reading this, so it's time to make yourselves known and push the little green button. Make me laugh, make me smile, and maybe, just maybe, you'll get even more smut in the next chapter.**

**Now, as I said above, push the button. Reviews are better than thinking about Chucky's sticky sticky whitey tighties that are sticking to his happy trail. Can you say ouch?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ready for another chapter? I didn't realize it had been so long since I last posted. Oops, sorry! Well anyways, I am back on track now, so you can expect weekly updates again, if not sooner.**

**Bit of humor in this chapter, hope you don't mind. **

**THANK YOU, as always for the wonderful reviews. You guys make me laugh my arse off, and I really appreciate the support!**

**On with the show then…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I WISH I owned one of those Edward blankets, but am stuck with a green one instead. **

**What I wouldn't give to get Edward in my bed. A girl can dream, right?**

BPOV

Chapter 10: Calling Dr. Downer

The weekend with Edward had been fan-fucking-tastic. Enough said. The rest of Sunday was spent riding around the city, me showing Edward some of my favorite spots to go, seeing that he was still getting adjusted to being here. Of course we ended up at the drug store and got an economy pack of condoms, which I initially didn't see the need for considering that I'd be going to the doctor for birth control the next day, but realized then and there that I should _never_ question Edward on anything.

This man was a sex God.

Edward, I found, was insatiable. The day was spent in bed getting to know one another on a more intimate level, and by the time I told Edward that I needed to head home, we'd gone through half the box.

Who am I kidding, '_getting to know one another on a more intimate level?_' those words were _not _part of my vocabulary.

We fucked_. All day._

_Like Monkeys._

The more we fucked, the more he seemed to want to fuck again, which was fine in my book, seeing that _Pattsy_ and I'd been known to go several rounds a night together.

Edward offered to carry me up to my apartment because I felt like I'd been riding a horse for the past 24 hours, _I kinda was,_ but I figured Emmett and Jasper would give us more shit for that. _Like they weren't going to already…. fat chance!_

I told Edward to not even come up with me, which he fought me tooth and nail about, but I knew that Emmett and Jasper needed to be broken in _slowly_. _Very_ slowly. _And_ I wanted to have a crap load more sex with that man. If he came up with me, then _Clitzy_ would turn into a born again virgin _yet again_, and we couldn't have that now, could we?

_NO! _Clitzy screamed at me so loud I thought Edward might have heard.

So instead, Edward got to third base in his car, windows fogged up and all. _Not sure how much he liked third base, seeing that you gave him several home runs through out the day, Yatch! _

Oddly enough, Emmett and Jasper didn't give me much shit about not coming home the night before, but I knew better than that and could see through their facade. It was coming, and it wouldn't be pretty.

I went to bed with a buzz between my legs that I hoped would never go away. It definitely left me with sweet dreams of the man with the piercing green eyes working his magic on _Clitzy_.

Edward texted me this morning that my appointment with _Dr. Downer_ was at 2pm and told me to make sure to take Rose with me. I don't know _why_, seeing that I'd been to these kind of appointments countless times on my own in my adult life, but whatever, if he wanted another girl in the room with _Clitzy_ on display, that's his choice.

I suppose I could bring that up later just to see the look on his face.

I guess it was a good thing that Edward had connections with pretty much all the doctors in the Chicago area, and that basically he could get an appointment when he wanted and with _who_ he wanted at the drop of a hat.

Having him for a boyfriend wasn't so bad.

Really, I haven't figured out a bad thing about Edward to date, actually.

Rose and I spent the morning lounging around, watching Sponge Bob and playing Guitar Hero before leaving for my appointment. Rose reminded me to scrub the muff well and to maybe do a little trim job, but I just rolled my eyes at the last part seeing that I was going to a female doctor, and unless she swung for the other team, it wasn't going to matter _what _my tuna looked like.

Rose insisted on coming back in the exam room with me because she said that waiting rooms freaked her out, so I agreed, but regretted it as soon as we stepped foot in the room that was no larger than my playhouse in my parents back yard. The chair for an extra person sat directly in front of where my vajajay would be on display in just a few minutes.

Great.

_Oh well, not like she hasn't seen it before._

After the usual blood pressure check, weight and temperature do-hicky, the nurse left the room throwing me the tiniest paper gown I'd ever seen, reminding me to take EVERYTHING off, but agreed to let me keep the socks on, because it made me feel a little less naked.

"Bella, we really need to take you tanning." Rose pointed out, as she paged through a magazine but was apparently finding my pasty ass more entertaining than the most recent Robsten sighting. I had just taken off my pants and panties when her eyebrow raised and a small chuckle escaped her red lips. "And a trip to the lady who does my waxing is definitely in order." She got her phone out right away and started dialing the Spa. _Yay!_ First I have to get _Clitzy_ poked and prodded, and now she gets to be put through the torturous waxing process to.

She's gonna start wondering what she did to receive this kind of torment pretty soon.

"Rose, I don't _need_ a wax. That shit hurts, and I like _Clitzy_, why would I want to put her in pain?" I slipped on the small and I mean _small_ paper gown and hopped up on the table trying to cover myself the best I could.

"Belly, you definitely need to get waxed, Edward will love it, promise. And it only hurts for a few minutes. We'll go get shots first, so it won't even be that bad." Reluctantly, I nodded as an evil grin played across her face. There was no fooling me; home girl was off her rocker if she thought that she convinced me that shit didn't hurt. I knew better than that to believe Rose about pain. She was a super model for Christ sake, and beauty equals pain in her book.

Pain equals no Bella in mine. That's why me and waxing never got along. The most I ever did was my eyebrows and a _little_ bit in the nether regions and I did a Brazilian once but I suppose the relationship with Edward is new, and it would probably make him happy. It was probably too early to let myself go; a few more months and _then_ I could put on my stretchy pants and let the body hair grow, _for winter hibernation of course_. I laughed at my own joke, knowing that I was only semi serious, but was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

In walked a gray haired lady that was most likely in her 60's or so, and kind of looked like my grandma.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Downer, _Debbie_ Downer." I didn't mean to, because I knew that it was rude, but I let out a snicker followed by Rose which made Dr. Downer, _Debbie_ Downer smile a little to. "I know, you can't control who you fall in love with, right?"

"I guess that's true." I held out my hand and tried to act like the adult I was supposed to be. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Downer, I'm Bella Swan and this is my friend Rose." Dr. Downer shook my hand and looked at me to Rose, and then back at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Bella, Rose. It's so nice to see partners coming with for appointments. You don't see that too often."

Whoa. Wait. _Partners?_

"No. I think you have the wrong impression. Rose is one of my best friends. _Edward _is my boyfriend. I just didn't want him to come with me." I tried to get the lady to understand that I liked sausage, not tacos, but from the look on her face she wasn't buying it.

"Oh honey, its ok, I think it's great that you came together." Dr. Downer put her hand over mine and squeezed it, but this was just too weird even for me.

"Dr. Downer, I like meat, so does Rose. I just didn't want to take my boyfriend of _2 days_ with me to get birth control." I tried to make the old hag understand, but she just smiled wider and went through my chart. And in my quest for wanting her to understand my fascination with sausage, I basically admitted out loud that I was a Hoochy who put out pretty fast.

_My dad would be so proud of his little girl._

"Sure sure dear, whatever you say. So anyways, you're hear for…. birth control?" She looked at Rose again, I'm sure she was thinking that if we were carpet munchers we wouldn't have a need for birth control, but she just rolled her eyes and went back to her charts.

"Yes, birth control so I can have raging hot monkey sex with my _boyfriend_." Did I just really say that_? Out loud?_ I was getting pathetic. Let the old lady think what she wants. At least the rest of the guys would have a good laugh later on.

"Ok, well, why don't you lay back and I'll take a look at ya." I heard her glove snap into place and down I went.

This was the part I hated.

When it was all said and done, and she had given me some tissues to clean up with, I felt dirty and used. I knew that doctors probably saw hundreds of cooters yearly, but I didn't necessarily need mine to be one of them.

Dr. Downer left the room and I got to wipe _Clitzy_ off, in front of Rose I might add, and chucked the used tissues in the trash and then took my pants from Rose as she helped me get dressed quickly knowing how uncomfortable I was.

"I think I know why Edward made the appointment with _Dr. I'm older than dirt, think you're a closet lesbo, _because he would obviously have _no_ problems with Dr. Boone staring at _Clitzy_ again like last time. I think he's a little possessive if you ask me." I smoothed out my shirt and then took the seat next to Rose and huffed in agreement.

"Oh, he's gonna get hell for this, I guarantee it. But really, Dr. Boone was kind of a sleaze so it's probably a good thing that Edward decided to make my appointment for me like I was 12. I think he would flip his lid if he knew that _Dr. McHotty_ was getting a little touchy feely down there last time." Rose's eyebrow raised and she obviously wanted more details, but Dr. Downer came back in and sat down.

"So, nurse Kate will be in, in just a minute to give you the shot, it's good for six months and you will need to come in for another one if you want to continue that method." I rolled my eyes knowing that her thoughts were going back to Rose and my closet lesbian relationship. "Bella, your file here says that you had a previ…." I cut her off not needing her medical opinion or questioning on anything in my charts.

"I just need my shot, and I will be on my way if you don't mind." Dr. Downer stared at me for a minute as Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard being my usual support system. Luckily, Dr. Downer didn't push it, finishing up her paperwork and left when nurse Kate came in.

I got my shot, whined like a little bitch and insisted that Rose take me to Cold Stone for some ice cream seeing that I had to have a shot and she didn't. Yes, I was still a child, but really, shots sucked major ass, and I deserved ice cream, _and_ a good orgasm _after_ I washed the cootch a few times.

I called Edward on our drive home; he picked up on the first ring.

"_Debbie Downer_, seriously?" I asked, before he could even say hello.

I heard him laughing pretty hard, probably proud of himself.

"Bella, she's a really respected doctor in the Chicago area, and she just happened to marry _Richard Downer_, so she had no control over that one. How did it go?"

Richard Downer. _Dick_ Downer? This just keeps getting better and better.

"Well, other than the fact that she was old enough to be my grandma, _and _thought that Rose and I were lesbians, it was great. I got the shot. We're good for six months if you're around that long, and I got ice cream because I was a good girl. Oh, and I expect some more ice cream later, so be prepared. Right now they have some candy cane shit at Cold Stone that is amazing and I will take the biggest bucket that they have, thank you very much." That's what you get when you have Debbie Downer staring at _Clitzy_.

Edward was laughing so hard it took him a few minutes to talk again, I sat there tapping my foot on Rose's _Taz_ floor mats as we neared our building.

"I'm sorry, but I know Dr. Boone, and I didn't want him anywhere near _my_ goods. They are _mine_ Bella, and I'd rather have a grandma looking at them, than a horny doctor that has a history of flirting with his patients. You wouldn't know anything about that though, right?" His voice turned a little cold, I felt like I was 16 being probed by my parents about what Mike Newton and I were doing in the back seat of his Chevy in the cemetery at 2 in the morning.

"Nothing at all." I said, as I got out and started walking towards the building. "Hey I gotta go, I need to scrub scrub scrub so I can feel clean again."

"Oh hey, one more thing, I um…I know you found the picture because it didn't come up when you called, and…yeah, I wish you wouldn't have deleted it, I really liked that one, but sorry that I had it." So he finally figured out that I deleted my picture of the unmatched lingerie. Only took him a day or so.

_He liked the unmatched lingerie look? That's a first._

"Oh no. I'm not mad at you. That's for the person who took the picture and decided to send it to you. Payback is a bitch, loverboy." I winked at Rose as she obviously had no clue what I was talking about as she was on the phone with Emmett and just smiled at me and whispered '_you tell him girl_!'. Poor blondie, if she only knew that _she _was my target in this case.

"Ok, so anyways, I'll see you tonight. Scrub your kitty, and Bella? Thank you for going. I wish you would've let me go with you though." Edward said in almost a whisper.

"What, and let Debbie Downer think that I was straight? What fun would that have been? But really Edward, I went for the both of us. I'll enjoy this just as much as you, so yeah, bring the ice cream and I'll see you later." I let him off easy, other than the fact that he sent me to a doctor that he could feel comfortable with not to over touch my lady bits; he really couldn't help the rest of it.

As long as I got the ice cream, we would be good to go.

We got home around 4pm, Emmett was still at football practice and Jasper would be home in an hour. Rose drew me a bath and lit my favorite vanilla scented candle and left me alone to relax a little.

I soaked for a good half hour before the water started to cool and decided that it was probably time to get out. I put on a pair of black shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank. I wrapped myself in my Sponge Bob blanket and put on my kitty slippers, then laid on the couch with my head in Rose's lap. She was watching Oprah, and Kate Gosselin was on talking about fame and her awful husband who apparently has two girlfriends. I tell ya, drama drama drama is what that is.

I must have fallen asleep, Jasper woke me with a kiss on the forehead as he came in the living room taking off his tie and throwing it on the coffee table. My head was still in Rose's lap and I felt my feet being lifted into Jasper's.

"Just the way I like my girls. One with their head in the others crotch. Act as if I wasn't here and continue on with whatever you ladies were doing." Jasper stared at us with intense eyes, and all this lesbo talk was just getting old.

"For the love of God Jazzy, I like meat. I like all kinds, sausage, pastrami, pork, I like it all!" Jasper gave me a '_what the fuck'_ look, but Rose just rolled her eyes and put her hands in my hair as I nuzzled deeper into her leg. _Probably not helping with the whole 'we're not lesbians' thing._

"Did you take a crazy pill or something? Jeesh, I was just kidding, BB." Jazz pushed deeper into the couch as if he was trying to get away from me and my craziness.

"No, just a long day. Getting felt up by grandma who thought Rose and I were closet lesbians was _not_ my idea of a fucktastic way to spend my day off."

"Me neither, minus the felt up part." Rose said as she ran her hands through my hair. _Oh that felt good_. "But if I had to be in said lesbian relationship, I wouldn't choose anyone else that I wanted more to be hiding in the closet with, Belly."

"Awe thanks Rose. That put a tear in my eye. Yeah, I wouldn't choose anyone else either. I got it made here, big tits, blond hair and legs that go on and on." Jasper repositioned himself as I think our little talk was exciting him just a bit. "But, on the other hand, Alice would be a great choice too, don't you think Rosey Posey?"

Rose looked down at me and I gave her a wink. "Well Alice _is_ something. She's a hot piece of pixie ass. I'd tap it. If I could that is." Rose was trying hard to stifle her laugh as Jasper moaned quietly.

"You two are killing me with all this taco lovin' shit. I'm taking a shower." Jasper got off the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"Great idea. I was just in there, and relaxing in the tub felt _wonderful_." I was going to keep going with this but felt he probably had enough torture for one day. He could go finish himself off to the lesbo thoughts of his girlfriend with another female.

Within minutes, the shower was started and the volume on his stereo was turned up on high blaring out his favorite song. _Yay us for having to listen to it, once again!_ And, I loved knowing that my best friend was jerking it only a few feet away from us.

Rose had a meeting to go to for her modeling company and left around 5pm, right after Emmett got home and was given all the dirty details by Rose of my awesome day. I swear he didn't stop laughing for a good 20 minutes. That was followed by dragging Rose into their bedroom for _another_ 20 minutes before she left looking slightly more smiley than when she went in.

Jasper and I were cuddling on the couch, because he insisted on using my blanket too, when the doorbell rang. Emmett was in the recliner not making any sort of move to get up, scratching the Johnson while watching Recess.

Again, neither guy was moving at all to get the door, so that left me to get up _as usual_. At least I knew that it was only Edward _and_ his big bag of ice cream.

I opened the door to see him standing there with a Cold Stone bag in hand, which I immediately snatched and made my way to the kitchen without a kiss hello or anything.

Edward wasn't standing for that kind of greeting and pulled me back to him wrapping me in his arms.

"Bella, that isn't anyway to treat your _boyfriend,_ is it?" He gave me the panty-dropping smile and I was stuck. Fuck! He has to stop using that weapon on me! I really had nothing to be mad at him for, but felt like being a bitch because I was still a little annoyed with my day.

_And, even if I did have something to be mad at him for, the second he smiled and looked at me like he wanted to take me over the counter top, I would have lost all thoughts of what I was mad about in the first place._

I kissed his pouty lips before pulling away taking the ice cream into the kitchen and putting it in the freezer. I should probably eat my supper before desert. Mom taught me _some_ manners I guess. _Before she high tailed it out of my life, that is._

"Sorry said _boyfriend_, after the day I had, I'm kind of feeling like a bitch. Remember that when you make my appointment with Dr. _I Think You're a Lesbian _again in six months." I got to work on fixing supper as Edward undid his tie and hopped up on the counter next to me.

"She really thought you two were lesbians?" He asked, with a curious look.

"Oh yeah, one time she even had the audacity to question why we would need birth control, but stopped herself before she could get too far. Why, would that turn you on if she really thought that?" I asked, with a smirk across my lips.

Edward adjusted his pants and I had to laugh at the poor sucker. He was just like the rest of the guys. "Maybe. Is that such a bad thing?"

I stood in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. "I guess not." I kissed his lips again, moaning at his taste. God he tasted good. I wanted more, but remembered that our best buddies were in the next room and didn't need to walk in on that.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and started cooking the chicken for my chicken and rice hotdish I was making. Emmett and Jasper ate like hogs so I always made enough for at least 8 normal people.

"So anyways, next time you're going with me so that I can prove to her that I like dick." I thought about what I'd said out loud too late. I just made plans with him to still be in my life in the distant future. Was he still going to be around that long? Did he even _want_ to be?

I didn't have to think on that too long, looking into his eyes told me that he wasn't going anywhere. _Ugh! Seriously, how did I get here?_ I wouldn't be able to figure that question out right now though. As I was cooking, Emmett and Jasper made there way into the kitchen, Emmett hopping up on the opposite counter from Edward, and Jasper leaning up against the fridge. From the looks on their faces, something was up.

EPOV

Bella was like a walking wet dream. She was wearing the tinniest pair of black shorts I had ever seen. I think they belonged in the toddler isle, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her to change. Even though I was a jealous fucker, I knew that I didn't need to worry too much about fucknut one and two so the tiny shorts were ok. As long as she didn't wear them out, that is. And then there was the pink tank top with no bra. The twins were practically _begging _to come out and have a conversation with my mouth, but we were in Bella's kitchen with others present.

Bella cooking was a sight to see. She really felt at home there and the food smelled amazing. I was starving and was ready to eat anything she threw at me. And I mean _anything_.

Bella wanted me to come with to her next appointment, which was in six months. It was nice to know that we were on the same page about where we saw our futures. I definitely saw Bella in mine and now I knew that she saw me in hers too.

I was in a Bella's boobs induced haze, smiling like a love struck fool knowing that she saw me in her future when Emmett hopped up on the counter and Jasper leaned up against the fridge, eying us both up like we were two kids in major trouble.

The boner that I had been sporting due to the toddler clothes suddenly went missing and I was softer than the ice cream I had gotten for my girl.

"What's up guys?" Bella asked, as she went to grab a pot to boil water in. "Supper is still another hour away. So shoo. You know that I don't like people hanging around my kitchen too close when I'm cooking." She gave them both a knowing look that I never wanted to see directed at me. Hopefully I was the exception in the kitchen because watching her cook was making me get another boner.

Then I remembered that Emmett and Jasper were in the room still giving me the death glare, and that boner went with the previous one into hiding.

"We need to have a little talk now that Eddie boy is here too." Emmett said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. There he goes with that _Eddie_ shit again.

"Seriously Emmy, he hates being called Eddie, so stop it." Bella whipped Emmett with a towel, he screamed like a little girl, I laughed and got another death glare.

This should be fun.

"Ok, E. Whatever. So anyways, we know you two did the nasty this weekend. It's written all over both of your faces." Emmett started, as I smirked not wanting the two cock blockers to know they were getting to me. Bella just blushed like usual.

"And your point is?" I felt proud of myself that my voice actually sounded manly when inside I was ready to piss myself in fear, and Bella looked up at me like she was a bit shocked.

"Our point is that you better know what you're getting into, Edward." Emmett grumbled, as I grew furious instead of scared.

"What I'm getting myself into? And what's that supposed to mean?" I gave Emmett a pointed look as Jasper stepped towards me putting a hand on my chest.

"Bro, relax. You know we like you, and that we're gonna give you some shit from time to time, but we just want you to be good to our girl. And BB, well we just want you to be happy." Jasper said, as he looked to Bella who had her hands on her hips, tapping her right foot.

Was that supposed to be hot? Especially right now? _I don't care, it was and I liked it._

"Enough guys. You're gonna scare him away. Please just shut your mouths and give me some time to cook your food." Bella gave them both a look and then winked at me. I was definitely her favorite right now. _Take that, fuckers!_ It seemed like she had more to say, but turned her back to them and went on with preparing dinner.

"Fine, you know we just want to look out for you BB, and we love you, so just know that we're here if Fucktard messes this all up." Jasper gave me a sharp stare and kissed Bella's cheek.

Emmett jumped off the counter and kissed her other cheek as he patted my shoulder on the way out of the kitchen. I knew I was usually scared as all shit around the two fuckers, but now I was just pissed. They really thought I was going to leave Bella some day and that what? They would be there to pick up the pieces? What did I have to do to show them that I wasn't going anywhere? I mean yeah, we've only been officially dating for a few days, but we've really been _dating _for a month, and I wasn't gone yet. I've even arranged my schedule so that I'd be able to spend more time with my girl. That should count for something seeing that I've worked 80 hours a week for the past few months trying to get this transfer in order.

Whatever, I wasn't going to worry about them right now. Bella looked lost in her thoughts and I needed her to know that they didn't get to me.

I hopped off the counter and stood behind her as she stirred in the rice, placing my hands on her hips swaying us both from side to side.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?" I asked, placing a kiss behind her ear.

"Just thinking. They're really pissing me off. I mean, I know that they only want the best for me, but seriously I think I've made a good choice here." She was so quiet that I barely heard her. Bella was rarely serious and I needed to get the smile back on her face. I kissed behind her ear again, then took her lobe in my mouth sucking as she pushed her ass into my again erect cock moaning as she moved.

"I think you have to. Don't worry about them. We'll figure things out, k?"

Bella only moaned in response, and I think I did a good job of taking her mind off of things.

I gave her ear one last suck and let it go, but kept my hands on her hips as she put the hot dish together.

Bella finished dinner, put it in the oven, then hopped up on the counter as I stood in between her legs rubbing up her thighs as she told me detail for detail how her day had gone. I felt really bad that she had to go through that alone and wished even more that I could've gone with like I wanted too. I made sure to reinforce that I would be at the next one to make sure that Dr. Downer knew we were a couple. I know girls usually don't want their men there, _or so I've heard_, but I think she had something to prove now.

The timer beeped signaling that dinner was ready as Alice flew through the door without knocking and said a quick hello before going in the living room to sit with the guys. I helped Bella set the table and soon she was yelling that dinner was ready.

Emmett and Jasper were pigs. Enough said. I ate a lot but at least I had some manners. Emmett talked with his mouth full, made Bella dish up his plate time after time and had to add butter to everything, even things that shouldn't have had butter on them like the cake that she brought out. Whatever, it's his extra time in the gym, not mine. Although I was interested in eating something _else_ of Bella's, her food was delicious and I knew that if she kept cooking like this we were going to have a problem and I would need to buy new pants. I really couldn't find it in myself to care though.

After supper, Bella offered to do the dishes so that I could go kick back with the guys and Alice, but I refused and offered to help. First of all, I liked the idea of doing something domestic side by side with Bella; secondly, she cooked and shouldn't have had to clean up at all, but the other guys were completely oblivious of this; and thirdly I wasn't going to set foot in a room with those two shitheads anytime soon without Bella there.

I really thought that we would get some alone time together tonight, but Bella said that she was really tired. I asked if I could stay, hoping that I wasn't being too forward, but she said that she had an early shoot tomorrow and didn't want to wake me up when she had to leave. So, at 10pm, I gave her a very steamy kiss in the hallway and made my way home. I suppose she wasn't in the mood anyways after grandma touched her like she did, and I didn't want her to think our new relationship was based on sex, but I was a man and she was hot and _my _girl.

I went home, gave _Spunky _a firm handshake and called it a night.

BPOV

I really couldn't believe Emmett and Jasper. If they had something to say about Edward, why the hell wouldn't they have just said it to me? _Alone_! He didn't need to hear that shit! I finished up with dinner, after a wonderful distraction from Edward, and did the dishes as usual. It didn't even phase me anymore that the guys didn't help, bus seriously after the death glares they were shooting at Edward all through supper I was ready to pile the dirty dishes on their beds to find for later.

Edward wanted to spend the night here with me in my room, but I wasn't ready to let him in like that just yet. I figured I would make up for it tomorrow by taking him some supper and spending the night over there or something. And _Clitzy_ would probably feel up to some entertainment by that time to.

Alice left shortly after Edward and we made plans to meet up for our class tomorrow night.

I slammed the door after her, very _hard_, making Jasper jump from his place nosing through the fridge for some leftovers.

"Living room, now!" I yelled in his direction and made my way to the living room, kicked Emmett's feet off the coffee table as I walked by and stood in front of the tv.

"Aw Izzy Bizzy, TJ and Mikey were just going to try and steal the thrown from King Bob! This is a good episode!" Emmett whined like a fucking child. He was right, this was a great episode, but I was pissed, and it wasn't too often that I actually got this way. I shut the tv off as Jasper came back in and sat next to his brother on the couch, and they both continued to whine.

"Enough!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. "I knew it was too good to be true when you two acted so chill about me spending the night with Edward this weekend. But seriously, you guys have gone too far! If you had a problem with Edward, then you should've talked to me about it, _alone_. I really don't want you guys to scare him away. I know I haven't always made the best choices in guys, but can you two honestly say that he isn't a descent guy? Has he done _anything_ to say otherwise?" The look on Emmett and Jasper's faces was a look of shock. Like I said, it wasn't usual for me to go off like this. "That's what I thought. So, you two were in the wrong and you know it! Lay the fuck off of him! Edward and I had sex! Get used to it. If I have anything to say about it, it's gonna happen _a lot_. And I don't need you two cock blockers to get in the way of that! I _deserve _to be happy!" I stomped my foot in frustration trying not to let my little tirade get to me. I don't know why I had tears in my eyes; this wasn't something to cry about.

Jasper knew how upset I was and got up to wrap an arm around me, I held my hand up to stop him but he just continued on and held me in his arms.

"BB, we love you and just don't want to see you get hurt. It kills us to know that you don't have the best taste in guys and get stuck with major asshats sometimes! I know I speak for both of us when I say we like Edward, but now that you two have done the nasty, this brings you to a whole new level and we want to make sure you're ready for this." Jasper rubbed my back as I pushed away from his touch and backed away.

"But that's the thing! I know you guys are just looking out for me, but I think I've done a pretty good job this time, and don't need you treating me like a fucking child! I'm old enough and have been through a hell of enough to be treated like an adult, don't you think?" I asked as I wrapped my hands around my waist for comfort. I liked to joke and keep things light, but they had to know that I needed them to back off.

Emmett came to stand next to me, and I was now in the middle of the two men that I loved more than life itself, other than my father.

"Bizzy, you've been through more than any regular person has had to endure, and I'm sorry if we're treating you like a child, but you're our little sister, and we just love you, so damn much. Edward means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

I laughed a little to myself. "Yeah, he does. A whole lot." I looked down at the floor not wanting to meet either of their looks.

"As long as he treats you well, then it's all good. We'll lay off of him." Jasper pulled me into his side and I rested my head on his chest.

"That's what you said last time." I rolled my eyes at Emmett who was laughing at me.

"Yeah, sorry. I owe you one. And maybe we'll even apologize to Eddie-I mean E. It's just hard to watch him stare at your tata's, knowing what's going through his mind. We are guys you know, so we know what he's thinking about." Emmett said, as he turned red in embarrassment. It wasn't often that I could make him blush, but apparently thinking about boobies was the trick.

"Yeah, well hopefully it's the same thing I _hope_ he's thinking about." Emmett and Jasper groaned at the same time. _Take that fuckers_!

"BB, no talk about your fun bags and what Edward wants to do with them. Next you'll be telling us about your sexy time, and _that_ is definitely something we don't want to hear about. I think my ears would bleed." Jasper said as he covered his ears.

"Well, Saturday night was…." Jasper covered my mouth from behind stopping me from talking further.

"Enough! No more sex talking!" Emmett put his fingers in his ears and started singing 'lalalala' to himself blocking me out.

I looked over at Jasper expecting the same reaction, but found a sincere look on his face. Not what I was expecting, at all.

"What?" I asked, feeling really uncomfortable.

"You." The sweetest smile formed across his face. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" I think my heart stopped beating for a few seconds as I tried to figure out how Jasper even knew. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Jasper spoke again. "Your face gives it away BB. The way you smile when he comes in the room, the way you look at him like he could do no wrong. I don't think I've ever seen you like this with a guy before."

I didn't know what to say. I did love Edward. And it was a love that I hadn't ever felt before. One that I didn't _allow_ myself to feel.

"And you know what really gives you away, Bizzy?" Emmett asked, with his dimply smile. "You didn't kick him out of the kitchen when you were cooking. You kick _everyone_ out of the kitchen. You're getting soft, Swanster!" Emmett messed up my hair as I rolled my eyes at both of them and went to bed.

I was in love Edward. Was it even possible, as we'd only known each for a few weeks?

_Maybe_.

Now all I had to do is tell him.

Maybe after he said it first. I had no balls, this was no secret, and I just hoped he did.

Well, first of all I hoped that he felt the same way, but really wanted him to tell me too.

**A/N: So…what did you think? **

**Anyone have any good Gyno stories? The last lady I saw was in her 50's, short hair cut like a man. She knew that I worked with some of the clients that were also her patients, and asked me about them while she was completing the breast exam and telling me to 'spread em'. Needless to say, I haven't gone back in three years. **

**Bella is kinda whiney and childish about going to the doctor, but I used my first visit to the Gyno and how dirty I felt to go off of when I went to Planned Parenthood back in college. I still hate going to this day. Anyone else?**

**Oh, and where can I find myself one of those Edward blankets? I REALLY want one. The hubs rolled his eyes at me MANY times last night when I was trying to tell him about it while we were watching Avatar for the THIRD time. Awesome movie, by the way.**

**Reviews make me smile, and also make me write faster. Next up is a trip to the spa. Reviewers get teasers. Poor Clitzy, she just wants a little time with Spunky…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Did ya miss me? Well, if you're reading 'Never Again' (which you should be doing by the way) you know that I have taken some extra time finishing things up over there. But, I'm back, lucky fuckers!**

**Anyone ready for a trip to the spa? I'm not sure I am. Poor Clitzy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own the idea for this story, so don't steal it. And I own the rights to the fuck hot crush I have on all things Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson**

Chapter 11: Poor Girl

BPOV

The rest of the week past uneventful. Tuesday I had my art class, then brought Edward a late supper and spent the night at his place. We had an amazing time in the shower before falling into a blissful sleep, side by side. I ended up spending the night at his place on Thursday as well, not wanting to be too clingy.

Really if I had it my way we would have been together _every_ night, but I just didn't want to rush things too fast.

I still couldn't believe that I was in love with Edward, but after spending even more time with him, I knew why. He was a beautiful person inside and out. He was smart, had great style, a fuck hot body and was just as big of a pervert as me. _That's saying a lot right there._ He amazed me time after time that he was still interested and that I hadn't shooed him away yet. I can't even remember the last time that I was in love with a guy. I sure as hell wasn't in love with Mike Newton back in high school, and Jake, well there was nothing there but the sex. _It wasn't even great sex either._ This was a new feeling for me, so when Jasper and Emmett called me out on it, I was speechless not sure of how to react.

Although I knew I was in love with Edward, there was no way I was ready to fill him in on this little ditty. Although Emmett told me I carried Edward's balls around in my purse, he was the guy in the relationship and I wanted _him_ to say it first. I knew that he cared for me, that much was pretty obvious, but I wanted to hear him _say_ it.

Then, maybe I would have the boobs to say it myself. _If I don't have balls, at least I have boobs, right?_

The art class on Tuesday with Alice was eventful to say the least. We had another model come in to pose for us but this time we didn't have to worry about any '_cold'_ guys, it was a chick.

With fake tata's.

She was a red head with burgundy lips, fake tits _as I previously said,_ and a completely _bare_ kitty. I didn't mean to be a pervert, but I stared, and wondered if guys found that attractive. I mean, from the amount of porn I watched, I knew that girls like _that_ shaved down their, but what about _real_ girls? I wasn't so sure.

So I asked Alice.

And she called Rose.

And the three of us were scheduled to go to the spa on Saturday morning for a wax.

Great.

_Why did I open my big mouth again? _

The week had been busy for me. I worked a few shoots, and spent some time out at Millennium Park taking lots of pictures of the scenery and the lake. After music in the park with Edward last week, I wanted something to remember our first date with. I figured after I developed the pictures I could blow one up and surprise him with it.

His walls were pretty bare and each time I went over to his apartment, the artist in me was thinking of pictures I could get for him, what would match his mood and setting.

I brought it up to him one night, and he said that he wanted a picture of me naked with my legs spread to go above his bed as it would set the right mood for what he typically did in there.

So, basically he admitted that he liked to tickle the pickle on a regular basis and wanted an image to go off of. I guess I should feel a little flattered that it was _me_ that he wanted to stroke himself to instead of some other hussy. It could be worse, like some of those perverts that buy the magazines that Rose does spreads for. _Those guys are just pigs!_

Friday night was spent at Edward's apartment with Chinese take out and a few boot legged movies that Jasper had gotten for me. We watched _The Hangover_ two times as _somebody_ had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves during certain parts of it. And _then_ Edward said he got really turned on while Heather Graham was breast feeding the baby, and I'm _still_ trying to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

Edward was a bit kinky I was slowly finding out. Not that it was a bad thing, I liked that he was a little on the extreme side, I just couldn't wait to try out _more_ of the _sports_ he had in mind.

Like maybe more of the dressing room variety.

I don't think _anything_ has _ever_ compared to how hot and turned on I was giving him head in a dressing room while fingering myself. _Yes sir, may I please have another?_

Edward hadn't once questioned _why_ we spent so much time at his place, he probably figured the less we seen of my two over bearing best buddies the better off he was. And really, I wanted to spend some time just the two of us without the interruptions of my friends so that they didn't intimidate him anymore. After the little break down I had with Jasper and Emmett, I was almost certain that they were going to start letting up on him a little, but you never can be too sure with those two. They liked to keep things interesting and something told me that they were going to try and keep Edward on his toes.

Either way, we spent a good amount of time at his place; it worked in my favor.

Edward was usually pretty easy to distract when he did ask why we never stayed at my place. Usually all I had to do was take off my shirt, he saw the boobies and was memorized for at least 30 minutes.

Sometimes longer if I was lucky.

We still weren't having sex without a condom as we were supposed to give the shot a few days to take affect, so I figured this weekend would be a good time for a test drive.

God knows that Edward was itching to go without the raincoat.

Although I'd like to think that Edward was perfect in every way, I realized that he didn't like to be dirty, or have dirty things touching him. Having a nasty condom on his man bits was a little more than he could handle, and I secretly wondered how he had sex for the last how many years now knowing that he never went without one.

We still hadn't talked about our pasts in depth, but he obviously had his fare share of sexin' it up, and I really took an interest in wondering if he grumbled about the condoms as much to those other girls or if he just really felt so comfortable with me that he felt he could.

Whatever. I wanted to fuck without the condom too, and knew that it was only a matter of time before we did. I seemed to be more patient than him, which was a first for me. I was usually the one that unwrapped all my Christmas presents that were under the tree, then wrapped them back up just so I knew what I was getting. That was until my parents stopped putting names on the gifts so that I wouldn't open someone else's. So, this no condom thing was interesting to me, seeing that he was the anxious one and I was more or less just sitting back having my silent giggles as I watched time after time as he made his way to the bathroom grumbling about the _'stupid fucking nasty gross condoms'_ or so he put it.

Even when he was complaining he was hot.

Edward wanted to know where the three of us girls were going tomorrow morning and I kept a straight face by just saying, '_the spa'_. He didn't need to know that I was getting _Clitzy_ waxed. He could find that out for himself later. I did mention the massages and pedicures, and he told me to get pink on my toes.

My man apparently has a foot fetish. _Ok then. _Just as long as he didn't try and suck on my toes during foreplay. I saw that shit in a porno and totally lost the orgasm that was building.

After an hour long fight, well not really a _fight_, but anyways, after talking for quite a long time about _why_ I had to go home, Edward drove me on his bike. I knew we were getting up early, so I wanted to be ready so I didn't get _pulled_ out of bed. I was a bitch in the mornings and didn't need Alice to see that side of me so soon in our friendship. She might run from my room and never come back, and then I would have Jasper and Edward on my back for what I did wrong. I didn't want that to happen.

Saturday morning came all to soon. At 8am, my phone alarm went off, and I reluctantly got up and in the shower, scrubbing really well, not wanting to scare the poor fool that had to go down there. Not that I smelled or anything, but it wasn't like this was a comfortable thing to be doing in the first place and having someone's hands and face so close to your cooter that wasn't your man, was just a little more than uncomfortable.

My phone beeped signaling that I had a new text message as I ran a brush through my wet hair.

Have fun today. I hope you come back relaxed and refreshed. Still want me to come over tonight? –E

Oh I'd come back refreshed all right. But relaxed, I don't know about that one. Maybe if I took a few vicodin, and stopped for some shots on the way home. _Then_ I would be more than a little relaxed. So if that was what he was talking about, then count me in! And the little shit was trying to get out of coming over tonight. I could just picture him lying in bed running his hand through his hair nervously, thinking about hanging out with the group tonight. Emmett and Jasper were trying to place nice, and insisted that Edward come over for drinks and Guitar Hero. Of course Alice was going to be there as well, so we were making a couples night of it. It actually didn't sound half bad _if_ the boys could remain on their best behavior.

I just never knew if that was going to happen or not.

I sent him back a quick text telling him to have a good day, and that yes, he was expected to be at my front door at 7pm, if he wanted to know about how the spa went.

I was evil.

It was fun.

I was brought out of my devilish thoughts by a knock on the door. Rose came bearing coffee which I gladly excepted, thanking her and following her out to see a tired looking Alice sitting on the kitchen counter. Alice _never_ looked tired. She was always peppy and high on life or some shit.

"Tink? You ok? You look kinda like shit!" I couldn't help but laugh at her. Her hair was still wet and not in that cute spiky due she usually had it in, and her white yoga pants were wrinkled like she'd slept in them. And she had on one of Jasper's sweatshirts that looked like it was going to swallow her whole. He was tall and muscular, she was short, and well, tiny.

"Jasper's a lush, and decided that the two of us needed to finish off a liter of Gray Goose last night. _Just_ the two of us." Alice looked like she was going to be ill, but swallowed it back and then smiled.

I felt a little queasy for her. Poor girl. To bad I didn't believe that _Jasper_ insisted on the Gray Goose.

"Allie, you're a lush, we've all seen you drink, and Jasper isn't. He prays to the porcelain alter every time he drinks. So tell me, was it an even amount you each drank, or did _you_ do most of the drinking?" I crossed my arms over my chest and played the mom card for a minute.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. She was trying to form some kind of a come back, but it wasn't happening.

"Fine! It was me! I wanted to drink and the more I drank, the less he did. And I couldn't let good alcohol go to waste, so I finished off the damn bottle. Happy?" Rose and I were in hysterics over the little pixies melt down.

"Very. Where is Jasper anyways?" I asked, as we exited the apartment and made our way down to Roses car.

"He's still at my place. He never came to bed, and when I found him, he was where you said he would be. Poor guy. Sleeping on the bathroom floor cannot be comfortable."

"No, probably not, but by now, he's done enough of it, that he knows just how to crack his back so that he can walk the next day." Rose shook her head at our buddy who didn't know his limits, started the car and headed for the Starbucks drive thru.

After we got our sufficient fill of the extra grande coffees, we pulled up in front of _'New Moon Spa and Salon'_. I could literally hear the dread music playing in the background, and _Clitzy_ was mentally shrouding me for taking her here.

_It's going to be ok_, I tried to promise her, but before it was going to be ok, there was going to be pain. _Lots and lots of pain_.

Edward didn't seem to mind what I looked like, so why was I here again? Oh that's right, because the whorets next to me decided that it would be fun to put Bella through pain.

'Welcome, welcome, welcome ladies!" A very accentuated man greeted us at the door, pink dress shirt with a black and white polka dot tie, and light blue trousers neatly in place. _Apparently he was a fashionista._

Laurent was his name and he took his job _very_ seriously from the looks of it. He introduced us to Jose, Layla, and Javier who were going to be our techs for the day. Layla was the only female, and Rose snatched her up quickly as we were led into a dressing room to get changed into comfy robes.

The three techs were waiting for us next to the pedicure baths, and I had one of the best foot massages ever by Jose, who liked feet a little too much. I remembered pink for Edward and thought that if the ball swung just a _little_ different, the two of them could talk about their foot fetish in depth.

After pedicures, it was manicures, which I didn't sign on for, but my nails turned out cute and then we were off for full body massages.

It was heavenly, enough said. _Orgasmic_ even.

"Isabella? Are you ready for your wax?" Jose asked. I shook my head no, and he laughed. _Tip was going down the drain mister._ "Well, ready or not, it's time and that boy toy of yours will be tapping that ass when I'm done with you for sure." Jose slapped my ass and I looked at him like he had two heads.

Really, you're gay and that's cool, but you don't touch the goods. Jealous boyfriend Jose, I bet Edward would just love to hear about how my ass was getting smacked by a gay guy and the same guy was staring at _his_ goods.

God I loved when he called them _mine_.

Reluctantly, I was pulled by the hand to room number three and was told to take my robe off and was handed a towel. This was definitely better than my trip to the gyno earlier this week, but didn't mean I liked it one bit.

"Have you been waxed before?" Jose asked as I was lying down, wrapping the towel over the twins. Gay or not, Jose didn't need to ogle any more of me than he already was.

"Yes, and it sucks. I pity you." Jose was laughing at my bad attitude and it only made me roll my eyes harder at him.

How the fuck was he so damn chipper staring at pussy all day? Don't you think he would be more excited if a few metro sexual guys came in here for a good trim or wax?

"Honey, I might like your boyfriend more than you, but I have a thing for things that purr, and yours," He folded the towel up as I lay down on the table and stared at Clitzy. "Is very divine."

Oh my God.

If Edward could be here right now, it would be a scary sight.

Although, the thought of Fightward was very appealing to me. His muscles clenching, veins popping out of his forehead and arms. Yum.

As Jose cleaned my skin, he started telling me about his boyfriend, _in depth_, and I found out that he was Native American, had a 9-inch penis, flat abs, dimples on his ass cheeks and liked to be called '_big daddy'_ in bed.

I don't know if Jose told me these things to _relax_ me, but whatever the reason, I was relaxed. It may have been the bottle of tequila that I brought with, well actually it was a flask, but there aren't too many women that carry flasks around, so I called it a bottle. I was becoming so relaxed that I offered for Jose to have a drink, which as soon as I did it, I realized that it probably wasn't the best idea seeing that he was heading south to wax my best friend and I needed him to do a good job. He took several shots with me, and the more he drank, the more he decided to tell me about the hot sexin' that he and his_ big daddy_ boyfriend had on a nightly basis.

Well, at least someone was getting some. Can't go wrong with that.

"Ok sweetie, here we go!" The words left his mouth as I felt the warmth spread across my most personal of areas. How the fuck was he so damn cheery all the while knowing how bad he was going to hurt _Clitzy_?

Some people really do get off on seeing others in pain. Jose apparently was one of them.

I gave him a weak smile and put my head back, arm over my eyes, trying to go to my happy place.

Mmmm…my happy place.

I'm in Edward's bed, wearing nothing but a lacey black teddy, garter belt and stockings, laying back, staring at Edward as he enters the room, in only a pair of loose fitting worn in blue jeans, no socks on his feet, or shirt to cover his muscular chest. His hair is disheveled more so than usual, and he hasn't shaved in a few days. The look in his eyes when he sees me lying in the middle of his bed makes me instantly wet, and I rub my thighs together for the needed friction. His lips part, and his tongue peaks out, running along his bottom lip, as his hungry eyes drink me in, turning darker as they moved up my body. I shiver in desire wanting nothing more than to make him take me here and now, this instant. I do the one thing I know will drive him absolutely crazy, put my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down on it, as I give him my doe eyes. Edward stalks towards the bed, unbuttoning his jeans with each and every step, letting them fall to the ground, revealing his glorious cock, hard and standing at attention for me. Completely naked, Edward spreads my legs apart and kneels in between them, raising my left leg and slowly places soft kisses on my inner thigh as he moves to my throbbing and soaking wet pussy. His right hand comes up to harshly cup my left breast, squeezing and twisting my nipple as he moves his head so his lips are resting on the hem on my panties. With his teeth, he slowly starts pulling my panties down, lips grazing over my heated sex with every movem….

"Holy fucking mother of all that's shiny!" I screamed as I was taken from my happy place on Edward's bed and felt the first strip being tortuously ripped from across _clitzy_.

I cock my head forward to see a laughing Jose, spreading the wax over the next area. I wanted nothing more that to wipe the smirk off his face, pull his pants down, spread some hot as fucking hell wax over his man bits and give a firm tug.

The look in my eyes must have been an evil one, as Jose's smile faded immediately, and he looked a little… scared? Yeah that's the word.

What did he think I was gonna do? Really grab the waxing pot and have my sadistic way with him? _Hm…not a bad idea if I do say so myself._

"Bella, how are you doing sweetheart?" _Now_ he calls me sweetheart? After he just put _Clitzy_ through the worst pain of her life, he has the audacity to give me a pet name and try to care about me?

Jose was the devil.

In deed the devil.

I gave him the best smile I could muster up. "Oh, I'm doing just fine. That felt ah-fucking-mazing if you didn't already know." I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head back on the table as I heard his sadistic laugh once more. "And what the fuck are you laughing at?" I screamed, throwing my hand up in the air, bracing myself with the other one as the next strip was pulled.

"Nothing." Jose just kept laughing, and I was becoming more and more serious about waxing the man bits, tortuously slow. "It's just that for saying that you aren't enjoying this, it seems to me…that you're enjoying this _very_ much." Jose gave me an eye wink, and I had no fucking clue what he was talking about and wanted to hit him just a little more.

Then I remembered my happy place, on Edward's bed, expensive La Perla lingerie that I hoped he would be ripping to shreds, and I felt the heat pool in my panties.

Only I wasn't wearing any panties, and I was spread eagle for Jose, as he got a front row view of how turned on _Clitzy_ was from what he _thought_ was pain.

Did he really think I was kinky like that?

From the looks he was giving me, yes indeed, he thought I was into the bondage thing.

Huh.

With each swipe, I felt like I was the guy in _40 Year Old Virgin_ and screamed out a line of profanities as Jose continued to smile back at me like this was amusing to him.

I was beginning to dislike Jose more and more as time went on, but he kept on reassuring me that what I was having done would make my boyfriend so pleased.

Jose also felt the need to comment on my pussy several times making me just a tid bit uncomfortable, wondering if he really was as gay as I thought he was. But he did say he had a thing for cooters.

As long as he didn't try to slip a finger in or try any funny business we would be fine.

When he took a tweezer to a few missed hairs that were _very_ close to _Clitzy_, I sat up telling him I'd had enough. If it wasn't bad enough that I had to do a vag exam and get waxed all in the same week, plucking hairs from down there was the last straw.

Jose pushed me back down on the table telling me to suck it up. So, I put my arm over my eyes and tried to think about the money I would be saving by not giving him a tip.

20 minutes later, _Clitzy_ was completely hair free and Jose had a black eye, _ok so he didn't, but I was thinking about it. _Jose only had a small tip because every time he laughed at me I took another quarter away from what I was going to give him, seeing that it was going to be a dollar, but at that rate, he would have been paying _me_ to come in and see _him_ today.

The term fire crotch held so much more meaning to me now than it ever did. _Clitzy_ hated me and although I was smoother than a baby's butt it was just a _bit_ painful.

By the time all was said and done, I had refilled my flask 4 times and had a _really_ good buzz.

During my tipsy time in the dressing room, I fell over trying to put my pants back on and decided that since I was down there, I would take a picture of the work I had done and send it to Edward.

I did have a nice looking _Clitzy_ if I do say so myself.

I'll be there at 6pm if you promise me some alone time to make your kitty feel better. I **promise** my kisses will take all her pain away and leave a happy ending. -E

Edward's reply brought me into hysterics as I continued to lay on the floor waiting for someone to help me up, but after laying there for 10 minutes and I was still down, I got up and made my way out on my own.

I had a long night ahead of me, and a date with Edward's lips.

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter than anything but had a few things in there that are building the story line. Next up is the couple's night with the gang and they play a good game of 'I Never'. Should be posted in the next few days.**

**Anyone have a good spa story? I've only had the eyebrows waxed so I can just imagine what the rest of the body would feel like. Ouch!**

**Push the button and say hello. I don't bite, promise.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, after I finished with 'Never Again' I went through and reposted all 10 chapters of GAT and fixed some grammar mistakes which took a little more time than I anticipated.**

**See ya again in a few days!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter. I see that we have some new followers from 'Never Again'. Welcome, welcome. You'll see that GAT isn't anything like NA, but I hope you give it a chance just as well.**

**From the reviews I got, I found out that we have several brave souls out there that've had their own **_**Clitzy's**_** turned into bald kitties and to you ladies I say, WOW and OUCH. Lucky husbands.**

**Up next is a good night of drinking with everyone.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not an Edward blanket, not an Edward doll, not even Edward himself. Although, I wish I did. Instead, I'll keep reading FF and fantasize about him and all the kinky things the perverted authors come up with, **_**me included.**_

Chapter 12: I Never

BPOV

My crotch is on _fire_.

It really is on fire and I'm starting to wonder when the fire trucks are coming to put out the flames.

I just took a half hour luke warm bath then lathered poor _Clitzy_ in unscented lotion, hoping to make her feel better. She'd been crying for hours wanting to know _why_ I would do something so torturous to her.

I kept reminding her that we've done this before, and have always made it through. She reminded me that yes, she'd been waxed, but never _completely_, and she was still mourning the loss of the skin Jose pulled off in the process.

_Clitzy_ was a whiny bitch and needed to take a frickin chill pill.

Edward was going to be here in an hour, so I needed to suck it up and get ready, sore _Clitzy_ and all.

After sending Edward a text message with the picture of my newly bald kitty, he sent several back, begging for a little extra time alone with her. But the way Clitzy was feeling, I wasn't so sure that I was interested in anything being close to her, even if he promised to bring his own personal fire hose to extinguish the flames.

EPOV

Lefty is so sore.

The poor guy's had more of a work out than he's had in _months_. It's almost like we were in a marathon; only instead of running, biking or swimming, we were in a _Jerkathon_.

He won 1st place over and over again.

Bella had her pussy waxed.

God loved me.

This time I was sure of it.

After _Jerkathon 2010_ was officially over, I went up to Alice's apartment as I knew she had gotten back a little while ago, but she just shut the door in my face saying that she needed a nap before tonight. Probably due to the amount of alcohol she drank last night. She drunk dialed me at least 10 times letting me know that Jazzhands was the one for her and that she couldn't be happier.

And then she started telling me about his dick and where he _put_ said dick, I vomited and stopped answering her calls.

I pulled on a clean pair of blue jeans, and a white and blue Hollister t-shirt, smelling it to make sure it was clean, then doused myself in cologne. After picking up some beer and Jag I made my way over to Bella's. Alice said she would meet me over there later, so apparently I was walking into the eye of the storm on my own.

If I didn't love Bella so damn much, I would never put myself through this torture, but I did, _love her that is_, so I guess that meant I would do anything for her.

Including seeing her two best friends that felt the need to let me know that my balls would be cut off at any time if I fucked things up with their girl. _Their_ girl, that was a fucking joke. She was _my_ girl and I was getting close to putting a stop to that shit.

I sucked it up and knocked on the door hoping that fuck nut one or two wouldn't answer, and I was pleasantly surprised when Bella stood in front of me. _Thank fucking Gosh!_

"Hey there," Bella wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was.

I didn't care that it hadn't even been 24 hours since I last had her, I was hard, and ready once again. Bella was wearing a v-neck short-sleeved white t-shirt that showed just a sliver of her skin on her stomach and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Bare foot, and showing off her pink toe nails. _She remembered me!_

"Hey baby." I kissed her again as she grabbed one of the bags from my hands and brought it to the kitchen. I wanted to go in for a feelsky, but figured she might be a little sore and didn't want to make a jackass move so early in the night. _Knowing me, it wasn't going too be long before I did, but I could at least enjoy the little time I had before I put my foot in my mouth._

I followed along, shutting the door behind me. Emmett was sitting on the kitchen counter, beer in hand, and wearing Superman boxers. _Just_ the boxers.

"Do you seriously not own any fucking clothing?" I asked, sounding more irate than I actually was, but getting flustered that he was constantly showing more skin than he had to, especially around _my_ girl.

Emmett was shaking with laughter and I was fearful for Bella's bare feet as Emmett's beer bottle looked as if it was going to fall out of his hands the way he was holding it.

"I own clothes. Lots of them actually, but when you are around kids all fucking week, wearing a shirt and tie, a guy just wants to relax, you know what I mean?" I did know what he meant, as I wore a suit and tie everyday for work. I nodded in agreement feeling kinda bad that I was going off on his ass, but then I remembered exactly what he did for work.

"Aren't you the athletics director or something?"

"Yes he is, and he wears wind pants and t-shirts every day to school, so don't give him that shit about having to dress up daily, Emmy!" Bella hit him in the stomach, making beer fly everywhere, including her white t-shirt that was now transparent in all the right places giving me a front row view of the pink bra she had on underneath. _It matches the toes! She coordinated._

I think I liked Emmett more and more by the minute.

"Ok fine, I like my boxers, and before _you_ started coming around, I had no reason _not_ to walk around my own house wearing just them." Alice walked in and rolled her eyes at Emmett before grabbing a beer from the fridge. "See, Alice doesn't seem to mind the man meat, do ya shorty?"

"No, not really. Edward walks around the same way at home." I looked at Alice, giving her the stink eye before catching the look on Bella's face. Did she like the idea?

"Yeah Allie, my _own_ place, where no one else is. And even if Bella was there, I bet she wouldn't much mind it now, would you baby?" I asked Bella, as she blushed from head to…toe. God she was hot.

"You're right, so strip down to your boxers and make yourself comfortable. You can even take them off if you really want to, I won't mind." Bella licked her lips and I was hard, _again_. She was serious.

"I think I'll keep the junk covered."

"For now." She teased as she opened the fridge and bent down with her ass out in the air, putting my beer away.

For the love of all things sparkly, did she really have to bend like _that_?

Bella had the perfect ass. She really did. It was firm and soft at the same time. Each cheek fit right in the palm of my hand like it was meant to be there. Hell, I knew it was.

_Ungh! This girl was going to be the death of me!_

"What's crackalackin?" Jasper grabbed my shoulder as he walked in and went for the fridge.

He was wearing boxers…and socks.

I guess it was an improvement.

But, the button was missing over his crotch. I just prayed that he didn't get excited or anything. I was going to make sure that I sat on the other side of the room so that when he sat, I didn't see his little friend pop out and make his entrance. This could be a really _long_ night in the worst possible way.

"Are you poor? If you need some money I could loan some out to you. Hell, I'll give it to you!" Jasper looked at me like I had a fake pair of tits on my chest as he handed me a beer. _Well, actually I took it from his hands, but who's asking?_

"What the fuck are you talking about, bro?" He scratched his balls then went in the fridge for another beer. I made sure to wipe down my bottle on my pants before opening it.

"You just scratched your balls, don't touch anything in there!" Bella slapped his hand away like a kid going in the cookie jar for the hundredth time.

"Sorry!" Jasper held his hands out in front of him as Bella turned the water on and squirted soap into his palms. He was just like a little kid that needed his mommy to make sure he was clean. "Really, what the fuck are you talking about though?"

"Well, every time I see you, you have nothing but your man panties on, and I'm starting to wonder if you need a hand out or something. Come on, I'll take both you and Emmett over to the Good Will right now." I started for the door as I heard Bella and Rose break out laughing at my little outburst.

"Belly, you gotta keep this one. He's too fucking funny!" Rose messed up my hair as she went for a beer, bending over so her ass was up in the air.

_Do not look at Bella's roommate; do not look at Bella's roommate._

Now, I'm not complaining, because Rose is a super model and all, but she wasn't dressed much better than fuck nut one or two. She had on a pair of those lacey boy shorts, _black I might add_, and a red tank top _with no bra_. Really, these people were just way too comfortable around here, and I worried about poor _Spunky_ having to witness all the flesh. I didn't want him to get turned on in front of Bella for looking at her roommate's ass or something. _Rose's_ ass, just so we are all on the same page.

Bella went to work in the kitchen, looked like she was making pizza's, homemade, _yum,_ and there were some chips and dip out on the counter. One by one, she shoed each one of them out, telling them to go into the living room, but not me, so I took that as an open invitation to stand behind her as she sprinkled cheese on the pizza and wrap my arms around her waist trying to get as close to her kitty as I could without looking like a total pervert.

"Mmm, you smell good, baby." I nibbled on her ear as _Spunky_ decided to befriend her ass, rubbing his length along her cheek, as my hands pulled up the hem of her shirt and rested on her flat stomach.

"And you're horny," She giggled as she wiped off her hands and turned around to kiss my lips, a few pieces of hair fell loose from the bun she had it in. I tucked them behind her ear as she leaned her head into my touch.

"Maybe, just a little. Can you blame me? I get this picture sent to me, of the…hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, and you what, expect me _not_ to get a boner?" To prove my point, I rubbed my cock over her jean-clad pussy as she squirmed against me.

She blushed a deep red as her chest heaved, taking deep breaths. She was just as turned on as I was, but holding back because apparently she had self-control I wasn't aware of.

"No, I can't say I blame you, but you do know that _nothing_ is gonna happen tonight, right? _Clitzy's_ sore and…" I cut her off as she tried to continue speaking like she didn't just tell me that she named her kitty.

Oh. My. God.

"_Clitzy_?" I didn't think her cheeks could get any redder, but they did. "Please tell me you named your pussy? That is so fucking hot, baby." She leaned her head on my chest, giggling to herself in what I would assume to be embarrassment. "There's _nothing_ to embarrassed about, _Spunky_ would very much like to see _Clitzy_."

Hell, if she was gonna be embarrassed about it, then so was I. We were a pair.

A very _fucked up_ pair, but a pair indeed.

"Wow. We are so fucked up, aren't we?" _See? Told ya_. Bella looked up at me, grinning from ear to ear. "And _Clitzy_ would _very_ much like to see _Spunky_, when she's feeling better. She's a little under the weather, and the ho of a mother she has won't let her come out to play tonight."

I pouted out my bottom lip as I kissed the side of her neck. "But _Spunky's_ daddy wants to see _Clitzy_. How about he has a talk with her mom?"

We were both laughing to ourselves with where this conversation was going how fucked up we really were.

"I don't think it's gonna…"

"For the love of God, stop with the dirty talk! We can hear it all the way in the living room, and Emmett is about to gag." Rose cut Bella off as she walked in to the kitchen, grabbed 4 beers, rolled her eyes at the two of us and walked back out. "Oh, and tell _daddy_ to take _Spunky_ into the bathroom and show him how to behave!"

Bella leaned her head on my chest as we laughed together in embarrassment and all around hilarity of the situation.

The pizza's were cooking, the rest of the food was out and Bella was finally free to relax a little. I grabbed two more beers and popped hers open as I looked down and seen the wetness across her shirt from earlier.

Apparently I got a little distracted in finding out that she named her kitty and wanting to see it.

"Emmett must have gotten you when he dropped his beer." Bella looked down and we both stared at her very erect nipples poking out of her shirt.

"I guess I should go change then. I'll be right back." Bella started to go for her room when I grabbed her hand.

"You know, I haven't seen your bedroom yet, now sounds like a good time." We'd been dating for several weeks and I had yet to see her bedroom. Something was wrong with that situation. I may not have been able to play with _Clitzy_ tonight, but I could at least lather her up with lotion or something.

"Um… I don't think that's such a good idea with my brother bears and all. Why don't you go keep them company, I'll just be a few minutes, promise." She walked away before I could pout like the horny teenager I was feeling like.

I was starting to wonder _why_ she didn't want me to see her bedroom but figured it wasn't a big enough deal to ask her about it. Not right now anyways. We had a long night of drinking ahead of us, and I knew I just wanted to chill a little. Jasper and Emmett could potentially be good friends if they just let up a little and maybe if I tried a little more too.

I found an open recliner and took a seat. Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat and Emmett and Rose were on the couch.

An old re-run of Darkwing Duck was on, and Emmett and Jasper had their eyes glued on it like it was the best thing ever.

It was a pretty classic cartoon if you ask me.

"Where's BB?" Jasper asked, as he scratched his balls… yet _again_.

I was starting to wonder if these guys had any manners at all. I'd like to see him try that shit in front of our parents. _That_ would be the best first impression _ever_.

"She went to go change since _someone_ got beer all over her shirt." Emmett looked up at the mention of himself and rolled out his middle finger like a fishing reel.

"Whatever man. It'll probably work in your favor if I know my Bizzy like I think I do." I looked at Emmett hoping that he would elaborate a little, but he didn't.

Bella came back in wearing a white spaghetti strapped tank top and black shorts. Now I was sure that she shopped in the toddler section because those shorts were too short for an adult. Not that I was complaining or anything, but she was sinfully dressed and I think she was doing it on purpose.

I looked around the room and notice that Emmett and Jasper were in their boxers, _and socks for Jasper_, and Bella and Rose were practically in their underwear. Alice was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt and I felt a little more comfortable that she was still wearing clothes.

Then Jasper spoke and I wanted to shoot him.

"Allie, you should really make yourself more comfortable." He kissed the side of her neck as Bella came and sat in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her as she nuzzled into my side, trying to hide my distaste to the affection that was currently taking place in front of me.

Alice waved at herself as she stood and put her fingers in her pants. "It is kind of hot in here. I think your heater is broken or something. Bella, you got something I can wear?"

"Sure!" Bella and Rose jumped up as the three girls went back to her room.

Was I in the Twilight zone or something? It was late September, and yeah, it was getting colder out, but their apartment was like a freaking sauna, and because of that, I was going to have to see my sister in her unders which was making _Spunky_ shrink by the second.

Sweat was pooling on my forehead and I noticed that it really was hot in here.

"Do you guys have a problem with your heater or something?" I asked, as I fanned myself with a magazine.

It just so happened to be the one that had Rose's face on the cover and I threw it back on the coffee table like it had jizz on it or something. _Probably did knowing these guys_.

Emmett looked at Jasper as they laughed with one another about an inside joke.

"Naw man, but we like to walk around in our boxers as you already know, and so we gotta keep it warm. Rose and Bella don't know this, but I broke the heater over two years ago and it is a toasty 80 degrees in here year round." Jasper leaned forward to hit fists with Emmett making my head fall back against he cushion.

They were doing this shit on purpose so they could see a little flesh! _Smart fuckers!_

"So, you're telling me you do this so you can see the girls in their panties?" Both guys nodded at me with shit eating grins on their faces as they each took a chug of their beers. "You guys are perverts!"

Was I really saying that? 10 minutes ago I was trying not to have tainted thoughts about seeing Rose in her unders, and then Bella came out and I wanted to hump her leg, so…maybe I should be thanking these guys. That is, if I didn't have to see my _sister_ in the same light.

They would be ogling my sister in the same way they do Bella and Rose. Bella. They were looking at my girl!

Perverts!

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, E. Before you get all emo and shit on us, you know we have no feelings for Bella, but she has a nice rack and we all know it." The third beer I had finished in less than a half hour was starting to kick in a little and I nodded in agreement. She really did have a nice set on her. "And Rose does too." Well, that I couldn't agree more with, so I nodded again. "And well, Alice is your sister, but seriously, she is a fine piece of ass."

And that's when Jasper took things too far.

"J, seriously bro, that's my sister, and you need to stop right there. I think you guys are perverts, but I guess so am I. You keep your hands to yourselves and so will I and we'll call it good. And no ogling my sister!" I pointed at Jasper. "In front of me at least. I'd like to keep that pizza in my stomach for a little while at least."

"Same goes for you then. Remember that Bella is like _our_ sister; with a nice rack that is, so no ogling in front of us. Kapeesh?"

The three of us nodded in agreement as the girls came back out and Alice was in a pink tank top and a pair of shorts that were longer on her than Bella and Rose. Never in my life had I been so excited that my sister was so short. Bella's clothes were long on her, and I could only laugh to myself seeing that she was covered more than the rest of the girls.

The pizza finished cooking and we ate quickly across the counter top in the kitchen, then grabbed more boo's and went into the living room.

Bella and I cuddled in the recliner, my hand on her ass at all times.

Hey, if I couldn't get to _Clitzy_, then I was at least going to have some part of her to myself all night.

Emmett got out _Rock Band_, he was on the drums, Jasper was on one guitar, I was on another and Rose took the microphone. We kicked some major ass if you ask me. The girls took turns on vocals and I have to say that I had more fun than I thought I would.

But by the time we were done, I was sweating profusely and was ready to call the guys out on their little heat thing and tell them to turn it down.

"E, take off your shirt. I can tell you're hot, so take it off." Bella was drunk. She had been for at least the last hour.

The beer was flowing like water and between her, Rose and Alice, they'd been taking shots since the moment we got here.

I was buzzed pretty well and figured it was time, and I took my shirt off, not thinking anything of it, but jumped as I heard clapping and whistling.

I looked up to see Bella with her hands in the air as if she wanted to catch my shirt, and Rose and even Alice were whistling and yelling for me to take it off.

There is just something majorly wrong about your sister yelling something like that out to you.

But the whistling coming from Jasper and Emmett weirded me out even more.

I do have to say that I felt better with the shirt gone. I relaxed back into the recliner with my cold beer.

Bella smelled my shirt, then ran it into her bedroom with it saying she hid it and I couldn't have it back.

It was going to be an awkward cab ride home in the morning if she didn't give it back.

"Welcome to the dark side." Emmett held out his fist for me to bump, which I did rolling my eyes at how ridiculous it was. "You work out, don't you?"

Oh my God, he was checking out my body. I know I should've expected this from his crazy ass, but it still gave me the heebie jeebies.

If it was Rose asking that question, I would have felt happy, but Emmett just made me feel icky. Then he winked at me, and I felt all exposed and on display.

"Yup." I made a quick reply hoping he would stop staring at my nipples with his glassy eyes and we could move onto something else.

"We should work out together sometime. Jasper and I go to this place down the street a few times a week if you want to come." Emmett went from ogling my chest to Rose's and I instantly felt better. At least he was looking at a real pair of tits now.

I _think_ they were real at least.

"Yeah sure, just give me a call." I got up to get another beer hoping when I returned that the boob ogling would be over.

I was bent over the fridge grabbing a few beers when I felt someone slap my ass. _Hard_.

Please let that be Bella, please let that be Bella….

I looked back and sure enough it was Bella. Thank freaking God!

As I stood, her arms wrapped around my waist from behind and one hand slowly started to go in the front of my pants grabbing _Spunky_.

"Whoa!" I spun around, almost hitting Bella in the face with two bottles of beer. I set them on the counter, and then started to remove her hand from my junk, but my body had other ideas because it felt really fucking good. "Baby, you're gonna get him all excited if you keep doing that." My hips thrust into her to prove my point as her tiny fingers ran over the head spreading the precum that was forming.

"That's kinda the point, E." Her hand gripped my shaft, my eyes rolled back in pleasure as she gave me a hand job in her kitchen. She was hammered and her speech was starting to slur, but there was no way I was going to tell her to stop, not now, not when I was so damn close.

"We're in the kitchen, B." She looked around at her surroundings, and after a few seconds, realization set in and her mouth formed into an '_oh'_ and she slowly took her hand out of my pants. _Damn it! Me and my big mouth!_

"Go to the bathroom, I'll be in there in just a few minutes so we can finish this thing." She stared at the bulge in my pants as she licked her bottom lip.

I casually made my way to the bathroom, shut the door and pulled myself onto the counter waiting…. and waiting…. and waiting.

20 minutes later, and I was about to head out when there was a tiny knock on the door, then Bella entered.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I pulled her to me, then sat her up onto the counter, covering the exposed skin on her chest with kisses.

"Well, we were playing cards, and you didn't come out, so I came looking for you, and that's when I _remembered_ that I was supposed to join you." Oh God. She forgot that she was going to finish me. "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She batted her eyes at me and I couldn't be mad.

"No, not at all, now take off your shirt and we'll call it even." I didn't waste any time getting to the goods, knowing that her roommates were just on the other side of the wall and could barge in at anytime. Bella's tank top was on the floor in seconds, I watched as her breasts bounced as she moved. I took one pert nipple into my mouth while I massaged her other breast.

She was moaning, _loud_, and I hoped that she locked the door just in case.

"That feels fantastic." She moaned as her hands went in my hair, pulling me to where she wanted my tongue. Then she started pushing my head down, and I kissed her rib cage, around her belly button, but she kept pushing until my head was as the waist ban of her shorts. _Can't blame a girl for knowing what she wants._

"Tell me what you want, and you can have it." I looked up at her with hooded eyes; her lips parted in pure pleasure as she looked back at me.

"I want your tongue on my clit. Now." Again, I wasted no time to get her shorts off, and the flimsy fabric she called panties and spread her legs wide as I knelt before her.

I unzipped my jeans and gave my throbbing cock a couple good strokes before I began, knowing that I needed some kind of friction to keep my sanity.

As I looked at _Clitzy_, I swear to God that a choir sang out, lights went on and birds were singing. There in front of me was a bald kitty. My kitty. _My Clitzy._

I ran my fingers up and down her wet slit, mesmerized by the feeling of how soft it was.

"Goddamn Bella, you are absolutely perfect!" I moaned as I plunged two fingers into her dripping wet core and sucked her clit into my mouth.

She moaned again, over and over, getting louder as I found new spots with my fingers and tongue. She tasted amazing and I felt I couldn't get enough of her even if I tried.

Bella moaned out my name, and I think the apartment next to us could've heard that one, so my other hands went up to clamp over her mouth. I felt my fingers being sucked into her mouth. Her hot, _wet_ mouth, her tongue circling up and down them like they were her own personal sausages.

"Oh God." I tried to suppress the moan, but it was without luck as my cock twitched against my boxers and I knew I was going to cum soon.

Bella's moans got deeper and raspier and within seconds her walls contracted as she came on my fingers. I pulled them out and licked up her arousal praying I didn't put any to waste.

She hopped down from the counter in all her naked glory and pulled my jeans and boxers down in one shot. I stood, placing my hands in her hair, _well one of my hands at least because as much as I liked the smell of her pussy, she probably didn't need it in her hair,_ and watched as she opened her mouth wide taking my cock in it, hitting the back of her throat on the first try.

My girl was such a champ.

She didn't seem to have any kind of a gag reflex and I think I loved her even more for that.

She was like a blowjob queen_. BJQ!_

It didn't take long before I shot my load down her throat as I had been so damn turned on since the moment I got here tonight. As soon as she was done, she pulled my pants back up and I reached for her clothes and helped her get dressed.

I wrapped my arm around her, holding her naked chest to mine as I grabbed her left breast and gave it one last kiss. As I held it, I looked at the right one and said my good byes.

"Bye sweetie, we had fun, I hope I see you both real soon." I kissed the right one, then the left one as Bella shook with laughter and put her shirt back on.

I was sad to see the twins go, but realized we'd been in the bathroom for a long time and needed to make a re-entrance.

Grabbing Bella's hand, we walked back out into the kitchen grabbing more drinks then made our way into the living room.

"About damn time you two got here!" Alice squeaked. "I was going to send a search party pretty soon!"

"Edward had a problem…with his zipper!" I hit my hand to my head as Bella spoke. Rose and Alice fell back onto their guys laughing hysterically, while Emmett winked at me, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

Yeah, I was having a problem with my zipper; I couldn't get it down fast enough.

"Anyways, enough of those shenanigans. It's time for a game." Jasper left the room and came back with 6 shot glasses and a liter of Gray Goose. He told us all to take a seat around the coffee table, which we did, a filled shot glass in front of each of us.

"What are we playing, cowboy?" There Alice goes with the cowboy shit again. I did _not_ need to know what happened behind closed doors with those two.

"It's called '_I Never'_. Someone will say something they've never done, and if someone else has done it, then they take a shot." Jasper explained.

"Oh, and it has to be something to do with body parts or sex, or body parts _and_ sex!" Rose shouted, her face lighting up in excitement.

I looked at Bella who had a huge smile on her face. I'd played this back in high school, but as 16 year olds, there weren't too many notches in my belt that could get me in trouble. _It was a different story now though._

"Ok, Darlin', you go first." Jasper motioned to Alice, then kissed her cheek.

She put her finger to her mouth in thought for a few moments before speaking. "I've never…had sex on the roof of a building."

We were all eying one another up to see who was going to take a shot. Rose and Emmett got beat red and each took their shot.

Emmett looked up with a huge shit-eating grin across his face.

"What? We got bored one night, totally spiced up our sex life." He looked over at Rose who was obviously thinking of something in particular before kissing his arm, Bella made gagging noises in the background.

"Whatever, anyways. My turn." Jasper was deep in thought as Rose and Emmett refilled their glasses. "I've never…been skinny dipping…_and_ gotten caught!" He looked solely at Bella as he spoke and sure enough, the glass rose to her lips and she chugged it back.

Bella skinny dipping. Bella naked in the water.

Bella getting caught skinny dipping, _naked_ in the water.

"Care to explain?" I asked, as I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to me.

"Um no." She was all giggles as she spoke, clearly embarrassed.

"If you don't, then I will BB." Jasper and Bella had a stare down, and after a few minutes Bella budged.

"Fine. Jasper, Emmett and I went skinny-dipping when we were in high school. We were having fun, we were drunk, and when they started to get out, I figured it was to get my clothes so I wasn't naked for long because I thought they were true friends. And then they left. With my clothes."

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were roaring with laughter. I gave her a head nod to continue, as I had to find out the rest of the story now.

"We were close to town, so I ran my naked ass into the woods nearby until I got to a neighborhood, luckily someone had their laundry out still on the clothes line and I was just about to pull down a dress when a light flashed on me and I was told to back away from the clothes. It was the cops, someone had called in a naked girl streaking around town."

I was trying to stifle back a laugh, but my body wasn't having it and I shook us both with how funny this shit was. Alice was cackling, Rose was lying on the floor, Emmett and Jasper were beat red.

"You two called her in, didn't you?" Alice asked, pointing her red fingernail at them.

They both nodded in agreement before Emmett spoke.

"The best part about it though, was that it wasn't just _any_ police officer, it was Charlie!" Bella looked absolutely mortified as the rest of us laughed our asses off.

"He made me ride home in the back of the cruiser with nothing but his jacket on, demanding answers, but I was kinda drunk at the time to, so I couldn't really tell him much. Well other than the fact that he now knew I shaved and had grown a pair of tits as I got older. He figured that shit out on his own."

"_Boobie Bandit_." I mumbled to myself before looking over at Bella. "That's how you got the name, right?" Slowly, Bella nodded her head in agreement as Alice's laughs got louder and the rest of the guys were rolling on the floor. "It's ok, baby. Your secrets safe with me." I whispered in her ear before nibbling on it, causing her to moan in reaction.

Thankfully, everyone was pretty shit faced so Bella's moans didn't cause the nasty looks they usually did, and I started to think that maybe I just needed to get Emmett and Jasper shit faced more often and then they'd start letting up a little.

I could get an MVP card at the liquor store. They'd love me.

"Edward, your turn!" Rose yelled as Emmett grabbed her ribs and tickled her, causing her shirt to ride up, making me look away. She was hot.

"Ok, um…I've…never had sex with two girls at once." I didn't think that anyone would drink to that and I swear that Bella let out a sigh of relief, but then Jasper lifted his glass, and Alice's mouth about dropped to the floor.

"What?" He asked as he slammed the shot and put the empty glass back on the table.

"Really Jazzy?" Bella asked as she leaned into my chest. "Who?"

"Maria and…Angela." I had never seen Jasper's face redder than in that moment.

"You dawg!" Emmett yelled as he reached out to high five his brother.

Alice still had a look of shock on her face as Jasper tried to calm her down.

"It was like 5 years ago baby, I was drunk, so were they, it just sort of happened." His voice was kind of whiney when he was drunk and I tried not to laugh at the fact that Alice was giving him the look that basically indicated that there was going to be no hanky panky for a _long_ time.

I saw that look many times in my life from multiple women, so it wasn't anything new to me. I actually was kind of proud of my baby sister.

"Ok, now that we got _that_ out in the open, Bizzy, it's your turn." Emmett poured himself a shot and gulped it back, must have been thirsty or something.

"Um…I've never…" She started giggling uncontrollably as she looked at her pink toenails like they were the most interesting things ever. "I've never had it up the ass."

I had just taken a drink of my beer, _bad timing_, and spit it out at this little realization. Alice fell over she was laughing so hard, Jasper looked like he breathed a sigh of relief, and Rose took a shot.

Her cheeks were like ripe red tomatoes.

And then Emmett raised his glass to his lips and looked around the room as all of our eyes were on his face. _No fucking way! The winking thing was weird, but I didn't take him to be a kinky mother fucker!_

"Just kidding, wanted to see if you fuckers would actually go for it!" Emmett's entire body shook with laughter as he set the shot back down.

"Well, I'm not!" Rose poured herself another shot and took that one as well, then she started giving details of the dirty ditty, but Emmett clamped his hand over her mouth. Thank God.

"Emmett, you're turn." Bella mumbled as I ran a hand through her hair, her moans getting louder and louder.

"Ok, I've Never…gotten head in the bathroom with my friends in the other room." Everyone threw something at Emmett as he spoke, there was popcorn, chips and bottle caps throw in the air.

"No way, man, I don't believe that for one second." Jasper called his brother out. I wanted to do it, but seeing that _I_ had just gotten head in the bathroom, I didn't think it was to wise.

"Yeah Emmy, we were just in there like an hour ago…" Emmett clamped his hand over Rose's mouth _again_ as he chuckled with laughter.

"I know, I just wanted to see Bizzy's reaction and Eddie's to. We all know what you two were up to in there." Then he winked at me. _Again_!

Bella nuzzled her head into my side and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders holding her to me. I couldn't tell if she was laughing or if she was just that embarrassed, but figured I would be the good boyfriend and shield her from all the grotesque remarks her friends were making.

"Whatever. You fuckers aren't much better." I held up my shot glass as everyone else lifted their own. "Cheers!" I shot mine back as everyone else followed. It didn't even faze me that _everyone_ took a shot on that one.

Bella pointed to Rose as it was her turn.

"I've never had a…one night stand!" Rose seemed proud of herself as Jasper refilled shot glasses. Emmett, Jasper, Bella, myself and Alice all picked ours up at the same time.

I looked at Alice who just rolled her beady eyes at me.

"Really?" There were things in this life I didn't need to know about my baby sister.

This was one of them.

"Oh pull your panties out of your ass Eddie." Bella choked on her shot, I slapped her on the back hoping she wasn't going to die. "Everyone's done it, well except for Rose apparently."

Rose was giggling to herself as she watched the glasses be refilled.

Bella got really quiet after that. It was late, the last time I checked, close to 2am and I figured she was tired. After a few more rounds where I found out way too much about my new friends, Emmett suggested we have a camp out in the living room and brought out sleeping bags and pillows. Before I could even kiss her goodnight, Bella was asleep in the fetal position beside me.

"Goodnight Has!" Emmett yelled out.

"Goodnight little John!" Jasper lazily replied.

"Would you two shut the fuck up!" That one was Rosalie.

"Amen, sister!" And that was me.

My eyelids shut and I was asleep within seconds, one arm wrapped under Bella's pillow, the other hand clamped over _Clitzy_ under Bella's shorts.

Best kind of sleep over if you ask me.

**A/N: It was a long one, I know, but if I did split it up then _someone_ would have bitched. Just kidding, I love you all and you know it.**

**Came home from spending too long of a day with my nagging co-worker. Does it really take 30 good blows to properly get all the flem and snot out of your nose? And the people in the next building can hear you when you clear your throat for the millionth time today, seriously! So, I came home and wrote some smut. That always makes me feel better.**

**Anyone got a REALLY annoying co-worker? I'd love to hear about it!**

**You know what to do, push the button, send me a review and make me smile. **

**Reviews are like having **_**Spunky**_** rub against your ass while you sleep, Edward's hand firmly clamped over **_**Clitzy**_**. Really, they're that good!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know its been a while, sorry. I don't really have any excuses other than RL keeps getting in the way of my FF addiction. Oh, and hot pictures of Kellan, and the new stills that are out of Rob in 'Remember Me'. I swear I moaned out loud when I was looking at them at work, when I was indeed working very _hard_.**

**Oh, and then there are the new pics of Rob with the naked ladies that got me all hot and bothered too. I'm telling ya, it's pic overload right now, but I'm not complaining one bit.**

**Just a heads up, we are starting to get into more of Bella's past, so the funnies and smut are in hiding for the most part in this chapter. Have no fear, they will return, but our dear Bella does have some issues we need to figure out and help her through.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all know how much you mean to me!**

**Disclaimer: Two words: I wish.**

Chapter 13: Contact

EPOV

Bella held true to her word and wouldn't give my shirt back in the morning.

The cab ride home was uncomfortable to say the least.

Tiny, who wasn't so _tiny_ eye fucked me the entire drive back to my apartment; I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before throwing some money at him then rolled myself out of the taxi. I swear I felt a finger swipe past my ass as I ducked and rolled, but I didn't want to think about _why_ it would be there in the first place.

Bella was still sleeping when I left; I had scheduled a game of golf with dad and some of our clients, so I had to get my hung over ass in the shower so that I looked at least a little bit presentable. _Way to represent Cullen Industries, jackass!_

Dressed in khakis and a yellow shirt, I went to the Country Club where Carlisle met me outside, a large cup of black coffee in his hand that I swiped before my door was even shut.

"Late night son?" My father stood before me in a pink polo shirt and black pants, a wide smile across his face.

He wasn't angry at my red eyes, rather amused. He was laughing as I rolled them at him and grabbed my clubs from the trunk.

"Mom dress you again, old man?" I pulled at his shirt before grabbing my clubs and handing them to him to put in the cart.

"You know, I still haven't figured out why she likes to put me in pink, but for some reason she does, and I just go with it. Less fighting that way. You'll learn to say 'yes dear' to just about anything so the nagging doesn't begin. Not that my loving wife would ever nag me."

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we moved towards the golf cart and then got in. I took a big drink of his coffee and moaned at how good it felt going down, hoping that the caffeine would kick in quickly and I could start acting like a human again.

"I'll remember that, but if Bella thinks I ever need to be seen in pink, I'll take the fight over that shit any day." The thought of Bella made me smile like the love struck fool I was. Had it really only been a just a few months that I had known her?

It felt so much longer.

I hated leaving her this morning, the memory of her clutching her sponge bob blanket and spooning my pillow with a huge grin on her face embedded in my mind. She was adorable, and _mine_.

"You've got it bad, son."

"What are you talking about, geezer? I think in your old age, you're seeing things."

My father laughed at me, his eyes squinting, making his few wrinkles present themselves.

Carlisle Cullen was a handsome man if I do say so myself. He was tall with blonde hair, no signs of gray, probably because my mom colored it for him, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that made all the ladies swoon. We had good genes in our family, starting with grandpa Billy, and probably his father as well. My father and I had a great relationship. One of us was always pulling the others leg, and as much as we joked about my mom and her fashion sense, my father loved her with everything he had.

"You're in love with the girl, it's blatantly obvious my boy. You know, your mother hasn't gotten off my back since the moment she heard you two were together. She wants to see Bella."

"What do you mean? You sound like mom knows Bella or something." I had never heard Bella mentioned in the past, she and my parents had lived in Chicago before I got here, so maybe they had met previously, but I was a little confused.

Dad didn't say anything for a moment, just followed down the path, looking straight ahead.

"We've heard of Bella. She has that studio downtown, right?"

"Yeah she does." That would make sense, they new Bella for her art. I didn't realize that her art was that big in the city, but I saw her pictures and she did amazing work.

I nodded in agreement and let it drop.

I would need to bring Bella around to meet them soon. I decided long ago that Bella was going to be a part of my life for the long run, yes, me, Edward Cullen had made a huge decision like wanting one girl in his life, so I figured that we needed to start with meeting the parents. I knew my parents would love Bella, but I wasn't so sure that Charlie would welcome me with open arms, especially after the way Jasper and Emmett decided to treat me. And then there was Bella's mother. She never spoke of her. I didn't know if she was still alive, married to Charlie, or what. I figured because she didn't mention her, she wasn't an intricate part of her life.

I would need to ask Bella about her at some point though.

My head fucking killed and I was going to beat whomever's ass that had the idea to play 'I Never' last night taking shots. For the life of me, I can't remember if it was fucknut one or two, but because I am feeling giving, I'm going to blame them both.

My dad made fun of me throughout the morning about my hung over state, and thought it was amusing when he saw that I forgot my sunglasses and practically cried for an hour when we had to face the shiny bright thing on the east side.

After smoozing with several clients, my father and I said our goodbyes to them and made our way back to my car where I put my clubs away.

"So, are you coming next weekend? It would be really nice to show off my son and daughter for once." He gave me the crooked smile that all the girls loved. Hell, it didn't matter what age you were, a Cullen crooked smile was priceless.

"Of course. Black tie, right?" The 'Kids Cure Cancer' fundraiser was something that my family put on every year to raise funding for cancer research. Allie and I hadn't come to it in several years as we were so busy out in New York, but now that we were here, we wanted to show our support for mom and dad.

My father nodded in agreement. "And you'll be bringing Bella, right?" He looked a little too interested when Bella was brought up and I wondered if he really just liked her pictures that he's seen, or if he had a little crush on her. It would be a perfect time for her to meet my parents. And it would be in _my_ benefit to get Bella dressed up in something I could peal off her later. Just the thought of it gave me an instant hard on.

"Yes, I'll be bringing her, and I suppose Allie will bring Jazz Hands, I mean Jasper." Dad rolled his eyes at me before shaking away a laugh. "What? You don't know the guy. He's a piece of work." Then his eyes got black. The thought of someone not kosher around his little girl was going to be a problem, so I sucked it up and defended him, a little. "Not like that, he's a good guy, a history freak at the museum and all, he's just giving me one hell of a time with Bella, and they're best friends, along with his brother Emmett. Scary mo-fo by the way."

I shut my trunk and looked back to find my father laughing at me.

"Mo fo? Really? Does anyone even say that anymore?" My dad may have been in his early 50's, yes, they had me when they were young, but he knew how to keep up with the terms of the century.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at the old loon. "Yes, I hear it every now and then, but anyways, Jasper's a good guy, a little too over protective of Bella, but it's probably a good thing. I think he and Allie are good for each other." And, by occupying Allie's time, that left more time for Bella and I without interruption or supevison. But I didn't say that part, because I'm sure my father wouldn't have been too proud of his son for basically feeding his little girl to Chicago's manwhore Jasper just so he could get a little nooky of his own.

Dad and I talked a little more before saying our goodbyes and heading off in separate directions. He said mom was taking him to some wine tasting thing downtown. I only hoped that she brought him another shirt to change into. It's not every day that you hear of a pink shirted straight guy going to a wine tasting event.

I texted Bella, but she didn't text back. I looked at my phone seeing that it was just after two in the afternoon and seeing that Bella drank more than me, she was probably still sleeping. I headed home, stripped and crashed myself.

BPOV

Feeling up my stomach and then chest, I realized that I was still wearing clothes, thank God. For once I didn't strip on my way to bed after I had drank myself into oblivion.

But I was on the floor. Damnit! I guess you can't have everything you want in one night.

Alone.

There was a post it note sticking to my forehead, and as I pulled it off to read, I saw that it was from Edward, he left early to go play golf. Sticky note on my head, that was original if I do say so myself.

Who the fuck plays golf? I mean, really. Especially with all that shit going on with Tiger right now, doesn't that make you _not_ want to play golf? And then there's the fact that it is oober boring and the only good thing about it was the carts that come around with alcohol. Getting tanked and driving a golf cart is always a fun thought in my book.

I rolled myself to my bedroom and cuddled into my warm bed and fell into an Edward induced coma.

I woke up sometime in the evening to Emmett shaking my arm. Really, I had been awake for several hours thinking about the next few days, but I wasn't going to let Emmett know that I was really awake.

"What do you want, Emmy?" I asked in a groggy voice, knowing exactly why he was in my room, dressed and ready to go in wind pants and a football t-shirt.

I had tried to _not_ think about the inevitable for the past few hours, burying myself deeper into the blankets, but I knew we had to get going if we were going to make it to the airport on time.

"Come on Bizzy, Rose has your bag packed, lets get a move on it." He pulled back the warm blankets, and for a minute I wanted to chew him out, but I didn't have the energy, not today, not when I knew where we were going and what we were doing. Pulling me to stand, Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned my head on his chest trying to get my thoughts in order. "It's just the two of us, and everything's gonna be just fine. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled into his shirt, knowing that he was right, trying to swallow back the tears that were trying to make themselves known.

"I know, I just…I need a shower." I gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder before walking towards the bathroom.

I felt a sting on my ass and looked back at Emmett, who held a small towel in his hands grinning from ear to ear.

"You ass!" Emmett was shaking with laughter, and it really was hard not to laugh with him, even though my ass felt like it was on fire.

"It made you smile, and that's all I care about." Emmett winked at me then left me to get ready on my own.

A half hour later, I was wearing my comfy yoga pants, one of Edward's t-shirts and sweatshirts, and my hair tied back in a bun. I wore flip-flops knowing what sticklers those rent a cops were at the air port and we were on our way.

Rose and Jasper kissed us goodbye before we left. No words were spoken, just like usual. I wasn't one for crying, I liked to joke and be carefree, but this was one time out of the entire year that it just wasn't possible.

My phone vibrated signaling that I had a call coming through. I looked down to see the name I knew would be on the caller ID.

I didn't have his name programmed in anymore, I didn't need it.

I memorized that number and would probably never forget it. I knew the call was coming, like it did every year. I knew he would probably be there, but we were joined for life because of this, and I couldn't take that away from him. I may have hated him with everything that I had, but this wasn't about me. Not this time.

I quickly silenced my phone as Emmett got a quick glance of who it was.

"For fucks sake, he just needs to go away. He didn't care then, so why the fuck would he care now?" Emmett hated the things that happened in my past. He blames himself for my mistakes on a daily basis, and as much as I've tried to tell both him and Jazz, they don't listen. I'm their little sister, and I need protecting or some shit like that.

"Just let it go, Em." I threw my phone back in my purse as we pulled up to the airport and grabbed our bags. There was no use to try and talk with Emmett, we'd had this conversation over and over, and it always results in him red faced, upset and angry. Usually a hole in the wall that needed to be patched.

I rolled my little suitcase behind me, my laptop hung in its case over my arm.

"Did you even tell him that you were leaving?"

"No." I didn't tell Edward anything. I didn't know what to say to him exactly, so rather than deal with the talk I knew was coming, I decided that we would have a fun night together last night, and I would deal with the rest when I got back.

Emmett shook his head from side to side, tisking me like I was a child. "You're only making this worse on yourself Bizz. You know you need to tell him. I'm surprised Alice didn't figure it out already." Emmett looked solemn, and there weren't many times I seen him like this, I knew he felt bad.

"Don't worry about it. Things will be fine." We got in line to check our bags, then made our way through security, where the metal detectors kept going off on Emmett because he insisted on not taking off his belt.

I think the lady had a thing for him anyways. There's this star that has some Calvin Klein adds out right now that looks just like him. They were underwear adds if I remembered right, and although I knew that there wasn't a gun in Emmett's pants, the lady, Bertha, I think her name was, seemed to think otherwise.

Emmett was just a little too smiley after getting strip-searched. I don't think anyone looks like that after being man handled. And yes, I said _manhandled_. Bertha may have been a female, but she was all _male_ from what I could see.

The flight was long, but after settling in with my I-Pod, filled with music Edward must have put on there, I fell fast asleep for our late night flight.

Charlie would be meeting us at the airport in a few hours; I would be home, even if it were only for a few days.

I knew not telling Edward was a bad decision. I texted him quickly, hoping to smooth things over, but with Edward, I found that things weren't always that easy.

EPOV

_Went home for a few days. See you next weekend_. _-Bella_

Are you fucking kidding me, Bella?

That was the text I got from her on Sunday night. I had tried calling her for most of the evening, only to hear her voicemail pick up, which meant that either her phone was dead, or it was off. Bella always kept her phone with her, so it really made me wonder what was going on.

My first thought was that something happened to her. Of course that's where my mind would go, but I loved her, and love made me a paranoid fucker.

I went to bed that night with my mind swirling with thoughts of why she would just leave without saying anything. She was just going home for a few days; she'd be back by this weekend. Did I do something wrong? Was she mad at me for something?

After trying with no luck to reach Bella, I called Jasper. He told me that she had something she needed to do and she would call when she had time. That was cryptic.

Jasper didn't seem worried so that settled me down a little, but it would have been nice if he would have filled me in of where she was, what she was doing, and why she didn't bother to tell me before she left.

I didn't want to sound over protective or overbearing, but lets face it, I was a little new at this relationship thing, and was protective and probably a _little_ overbearing.

Monday went by with nothing from Bella. No calls or text messages. Nothing. Luckily, I was so busy interviewing a secretary for myself that I didn't have much time to obsess over the fact that I hadn't talked with her all day.

Tuesday I called Jasper again, and found out that Emmett had gone home with Bella. Again, it made me feel a little better that she wasn't by herself, but why him? Why not me? This was the part where they kept telling me that Bella was _their girl_, and I guess in some extent, she was. I was still the new part of the equation. Maybe she needed to get used to it, just as much as they did.

It boiled down to the fact that it was probably a family thing and that I really shouldn't get my man panties in a bunch, but Bella had become such a huge part of my life over the past few months, that I was starting not to know what to do without her.

Wednesday came around and I was ready to pull out my damn hair. I had tried calling Bella several times through out the day, but her phone was turned off and I was getting nowhere. I tried calling Emmett's cell phone, but his was turned off as well.

After I got off work, I headed over to talk to Jasper. He knew more than he was letting on, acting all nonchalant like it was no big deal that she was gone or that she didn't even tell me that she was leaving.

I was currently standing outside the apartment door knocking, waiting for him to open the door.

"Hey bro. What are ya doing here?" Jasper answered, in a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt, tie and gray vest. My mouth hung open at the state I found him in. "Something wrong?" Jasper looked at me confused as I shook my head a little, trying to focus a little.

"Naw, sorry. It's just that you're wearing clothes. I mean, I don't see Spidy, Superman, Stewy, nobody. Are they all in hiding or something? Or did you actually take my advice and go to the Good Will for some actual clothing you can wear out in public?"

Jasper held out his hand for me to enter, then shut the door behind us as I pulled myself up onto one of the kitchen counters as he loosened his tie.

"I do have a job you know. One that I actually have to put clothes on for. You're just one of the lucky fuckers that gets to see me in my element." The tie was thrown on the counter, and he started undoing his vest. I kind of felt like I was at one of those male strip shows or something.

"Lucky me. I've never seen you wearing so many clothes at once. I mean, we've gone out and all, but that's just usually in jeans. Don't call me gay for saying this because I know it sounds like it, but it's kind of weird seeing you wearing a shirt." Jasper rolled his eyes at me and hung the vest on a kitchen chair.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what BB says all the time. I actually sent her a picture of my naked chest wrapped in her Sponge Bob blanket just this morning to remind her of home."

"You did?" Jasper nodded as I sat there dumbfounded that she was communicating with him in some way, but ignoring my texts and messages.

"I would assume that's why you're here. To talk about BB." Jasper grabbed his keys and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. "Lets go get a beer. Rose is in LA on a photo shoot and I don't want to sit home alone. Allie said something about working late."

I nodded in agreement and followed him out. We ended up walking just a few blocks to a Pub and grabbed a few beers and an order of hot wings. Hot wings and white shirts were never a good idea in my book, but I was hoping that we could act like adults and try to eat decently.

"Have you talked to BB at all since they left?" Jasper took a drink of his beer as he watched me closely, waiting for my answer.

"No." I took a drink of my beer, then ran a hand through my hair. "I've called, texted, left messages, even called Emmett's phone. Nothing. You've talked to her?"

Jasper nodded, looking a bit solemn, like a kid who felt bad. "I talk to her every few hours actually. But before you get upset, you gotta know that we always talk every few hours weather she's here or not. She's fine and will probably explain her mood when she gets home. It's just a hard time of the year for her."

"Why?" I was so confused that my head was spinning. I thought I new a good amount about my girl, but the more time that went on, I found that I was pretty clueless to the real Bella Swan. "Why didn't she tell me that she was going home for a few days, then not respond back to any type of communication that I've made? Did I…do something?"

"No man, this has nothing to do with you. She's just got some shit to take care of. And she wanted to spend some time with Charlie. I think she said something about wanting you to come with her for Thanksgiving, and she needed to butter him up a little first. He's a bit protective of his only daughter." I shouldn't have taken a drink at that moment, because thinking of how protective Jasper and Emmett were of Bella, and then thinking that she had a father that Jasper thought was protective, made me literally choke.

"Should I be worried? I mean about what's going on with B? I mean, I can handle an over protective dad. I've done pretty well with the brothers so far." I signaled the waitress for two more beers as Jasper scratched his brow with his middle finger, pointed directly at me.

"I'm not gonna talk about it man. She'll talk to ya when she gets home. Nothing is wrong with her, per say, so that should make you feel a bit better at least. She'll be home on Saturday morning. Alice told me about that fundraiser that we are supposed to go with to, and Bella said she'd be home to get ready for it."

So she did know about the fundraiser. She was talking with Jasper, and nothing was wrong with her. At least I knew that much.

I was upset that she was avoiding me, talking with Jasper, and taking Emmett with her, but I decided then and there to keep a level head about things when she got back. I'd hate to let my temper get to me and ruin things before they really got started.

Jasper and I had a few more beers before we walked back to his apartment and I drove home. Alice said that she was working on getting Bella a dress for Saturday. My only requirements were that it be strapless and blue. Allie had good taste, so I didn't worry much more than that.

I decided to write Bella an e-mail just to let her know that I was here for her when she got home. Home with me.

Bella-

_I've tried every way I can think of to talk with you over the past few days, and you don't seem to want to talk with me right now. Obviously something is going on that you need your family for. I just hope that you let me in a little when you get home. I look forward to getting to know the real Bella Swan. I've just realized that we don't know all that much about one another, and I want to know everything, Bella. I want to know your first kiss, your first true love, you goals and dreams for the future, what makes you happy (other than Cold Stone ice cream) and what makes you sad. I'm here for you, love. I hope you know that. I'll pick you up at 6pm on Saturday. Alice is working on getting your dress and shoes. I hope that you'll be ready for me; I'm ready for you._

_-Edward_

I took a quick shower and checked my e-mail one last time before I went to bed, and froze when I saw that Bella had responded. It had only been maybe 30 minutes since I sent the e-mail and she responded back already. I had tried to reach her so many times over the past few days with nothing in return, and an e-mail she responds too. Go figure.

Edward-

_I know I left you hanging. Please know that I didn't mean to. I had this trip planned for quite some time, even before we started dating. I should have told you that I was going to be gone for a week. I should have answered your calls, messages and texts, but I'm just really busy with a few things I need to take care of down here. This is all so new to me, being in a relationship I mean, and sometimes I wonder if I'm doing this right. Emmett actually stood up for you and said that I should've said something before we left. But I knew it would be easier to explain later. I will explain everything; just give me a few more days to be with my dad and Emmett. To answer some of your questions, my first kiss was Ben Cheney in 7__th__ grade. It was during a game of spin the bottle. Not the best kiss by any means, but it was my first. My goals and dreams for the future, well, they include you. I know I want to stay in Chicago and continue with my studio, but as long as I have you, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice, I don't care what else happens. Things that make me sad, that's a long list that I don't even want to think about, so I'm going to pass on that question. Things that make me happy…well, that one is simple. You. I know that I'm in a bit of hot water for the way I left things, but I promise to explain everything in time. My first true love, well, that one's a new one for me. I've never been in love before, so I'm still working through what those feelings mean, but I know that I've found it. I'm ready for you as well. If you can give me a bit of time, I promise that I'll let you in. I look forward to Saturday, and will be waiting dressed to impress your clients and everyone by 6pm. I had a bit of a rough day and seeing your e-mail brightened it immensely. Thank you for being you._

_-Bella_

I read the e-mail several times; trying to figure out if Bella actually said that she loved me. I think she did, but I knew it was something we definitely had to talk about when she got home.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Saturday, knowing that I would see my Bella again and she'd let me in a little.

Only two and a half more days to go until I could get some answers.

**A/N: There are some unanswered questions in this chapter that I know you are wondering, WTF, but things start to come out next chapte**r.

**THANK YOU for sticking with me. I am the first to say that I get upset when an author goes on hiatus as it is super annoying. I really just had too much going on in the RW and had a bit of writer's block. I'm here, promise!**

**Anyone upset over the stories that are being pulled from FF? It urks me to no end, but I would be surprised if FF actually changed their rules for an MA rating, but we can always hope. So as long as I can, I will continue to write like I want too.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Especially when you got some major writers block. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi all. Writers block is gone. Real life is not. We're in the process of finishing off our basement ourselves and it's taking everything out of my husband and I to get it done, and all our free time as well. I'm going to try to continue updating on a weekly basis, but it might take an extra day here and there to get chapters out. I will not abandon this story, no worries there.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews. I appreciate every single one. And welcome new readers! Glad to have you with us in this crazy little world I have created.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own tons of sheet rock.**

Chapter 14: The Long Night

BPOV

"You ready to get back to Chicago, kid?" Charlie wrapped his arms around me one last time before Emmett and I had to go. We were standing in the drop off area at the airport trying to get our last goodbye in.

Charlie was a softie at heart. He may come across a little rough, holding a gun and shooting at anything that walks by him, _animals that is_, but he was my dad and I loved him.

I was also his little girl, and if Edward thought Emmett and Jasper were protective, he hadn't seen anything yet.

"I think so. It's time to go and make things right." I kissed Charlie's cheek and pulled back knowing that I couldn't stay locked safely in my father's arms forever. He gave me a reassuring smile; his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We'll see you soon then, and I guess if you must, bring _Edmond_ home with you too." Charlie winked at me, a small smile forming underneath his terrible mustache that he'd had since I was a little girl. I always wanted to shave that thing off in his sleep, but never had the balls to do it. Some day, I would. _Some day._

"It's _Edward_, but thanks, and if he's not scared off by Emmett and Jasper yet, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Good. He can have the couch." Of course Charlie would get that out in the open before Edward or I had a choice in the sleeping arrangements. I may have been 26 years old, but to Charlie, I was still his little girl.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling to myself at his fatherly tone. Charlie gave me one last smile as Emmett nudged me in the arm to get a move on it.

I returned the gesture, to his balls.

Apparently there was some asshat behind us that was in a hurry or something and we were blocking off a good amount of the drop-off area.

I apologized to Emmett for hitting him in the nads, but he didn't talk to me for the remainder of the time we spent in the airport waiting for our flight. I guess I hit him a little harder than I thought and he was in some pain. Rose would be the one to bitch about it later. She was a sexaholic and would be jumping on his shit as soon as we got through the door. I on the other hand, would be in my room, with the door shut, my stereo turned on max volume and earplugs on.

The flight back to Chicago was spent catching up on some needed sleep I'd missed over the past few days. They'd been so mentally draining that I needed just a few hours to get my head back in the game before I had to face reality again. Reality in my case was facing Edward and the way I had left things.

As if I hadn't faced enough _reality_ over the past few days, I needed to make things right with the people, _or person I should say,_ that was still in my life, hopefully waiting for my ass to figure things out. I should've never left the way I did, but honestly, I wanted to enjoy that night, the night before I went home and faced my past. I wanted to _not_ think about the flight home, or what I was going to do when I got there. I wanted to laugh, joke with my friends, drink myself into oblivion and forget my troubles. And we did just that. Our little group was slowly forming into a little family, and I hoped that we had many more nights just like that one.

Tonight was the cancer fundraiser Edward wanted me to go with him to. Alice and Edward e-mailed me the details, and apparently Alice was picking out a dress for me to wear. I hadn't been to it in a few years, and knew I'd be seeing the rest of the Cullen's. It was a big night for me to say the least. Not only was I seeing Edward again for the first time in a week, I was also going to tell him what I went home for _and_ I was going to see Esme and Carlisle again. I hadn't seen either of them in years and was excited to catch up, but even more nervous going as Edward's girlfriend. Esme and Carlisle were two of the nicest and most sincere people I'd ever met, but Edward and I were obviously going to be on rocky terms and this wasn't the way I wanted to be introduced to his parents. I felt my anxiety increase by the minute as the plane started to descend. I tucked my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to hold myself together for as long as I could.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. He'd told me all week that I should've come clean with Edward before we left, and of course, I should've listened to him, but I didn't, and now I had to deal with the consequences of my actions. Emmett had always tried to shield me from things in life, it was his duty he said, as my older brother, but dealing with me having a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was amazing, wasn't something he specialized in. So, when I had to face up to my actions with said boyfriend, he didn't have too many encouraging words to spout.

It'd been a long 6 days that I was home in Arizona. It was great to see Charlie and Emmett's parents, but that was about it. There weren't too many other happy times I wish to relive from the trip. Time and time again, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, not wanting to relive most of it.

Not telling Edward where I was going ahead of time was a bad decision; I knew this before we even left. I lay awake in my bed for hours contemplating talking with him, but going home _without_ talking to him out won the practical part of my brain.

Throwing my keys on the counter, I rolled my suitcase back to my room, turned up the volume on my stereo, put in the earplugs and fell onto my bed. Emmett and Rose were locked up in their bedroom, and Jasper apparently was getting fitted for a tux for tonight.

If he was wearing one, then I would assume Edward would be too.

The thought of seeing him all dressed up made me smile. He was a very attractive man, and I was fortunate to call him mine. I pretty much told him I loved him on Wednesday night. I don't know what came over me, but I needed to let him know what he meant to me after the shoddy move that I made. With butterflies in my stomach, I thought about my Edward, picturing what he would look like in a tux, how he'd smell, the way his hair would look like he ran his hands through it over and over again. I was nervous to see him, but at the same time, I knew I'd feel a hell of a lot better when he was here, his arms around me holding me close. Edward was slowly becoming my life and I needed him like I needed oxygen.

I drifted off to thoughts of Edward, falling into a light sleep that I desperately needed.

I found that I wasn't left alone for long when Alice came barging in my room making me practically jump off the bed. I could see her eyes going wild at what she saw, knowing that the last time she was in here, she was three sheets to the wind and she was more interested in finding the tiniest pair of shorts she could borrow from me. Unfortunately for her and probably Jazz, I was a bit taller than her, so even my short shorts looked modest on her tiny frame. I knew what she was looking at, but I needed to talk to Edward first. I couldn't do that to him, talk to Alice before him.

"Shower, shave, and then you're mine Swan." Alice practically yelled at me as she threw the garment bag that housed my dress onto the bed and put her hands on her hips. "You've got some explaining to do, and I can't say that I'm all too happy with you right now, so get your scrawny ass up and get moving!" This wasn't the typical Alice that I was used too. She wasn't kidding, the stern look across her tiny thin lips told me that she knew the way I'd left and she wasn't pleased in the state that I left her brother. She was downright pissed; I could practically see the daggers her eyes were throwing my way.

"Allie I-" She was quick to cut me off, her beady eyes glaring at me.

"I don't even want to hear about it Bella. I'm here because I love you and you're my friend, but that doesn't mean that I have to _like_ you right now. I don't know what happened to you, and that's fine, it's your past to tell, no matter how much I tried to get it out of Jasper. But you gotta remember that the guy you left behind was heart broken all damn week freaking the fuck out about you. So, you either set things straight with him, or you cut ties with me. That's that." Alice turned to go back out in the living room, leaving me to head to the shower to start cleaning up.

I'd never seen Alice react like that. She was always so easy going, fun loving. She was playing mama bear to her cub big time. I'd fucked up majorly and according to Alice, either I figured things out or I was out a friend _and_ a boyfriend.

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water wash away the pain of the past few days.

Alice had no idea what I'd gone through, she didn't realize how shitty I felt leaving the way I did. She had no clue. I couldn't blame her for trying to protect her brother, but it didn't mean that it didn't kill me to know that I had offended her so much. I had to stop thinking of only myself. I hurt Alice, I hurt Edward and it didn't matter what I'd gone through, they didn't deserve that from me.

"BB? You ok in there?" Jasper's concerned voice broke me out of the pity party I was having for myself. I could tell he was still on the other side of the door, and was grateful that he didn't just barge in like he usually did.

"I'm fine Jazzy. Thanks!" I wouldn't feel bad for myself. Not now. They didn't need this. Every year, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had to see me go through withdrawal, and I was bound and determined not to let that happen this time.

I needed to be a big girl and suck it up. I could do that. For my friends at least.

I spent another 20 minutes in the shower making sure to cover each and every area of my body, wanting to be prepared for Edward tonight. It probably wasn't the appropriate time to be thinking about this, but I needed something to take my mind off of everything that was going on in my life. I hadn't had sex in a week, and I needed to feel close to him once again. To feel his comfort, his love.

Alice met me in my room, she was staring at several of my pictures and when I entered, she jumped, looking scared like I was going to be mad that she was in there.

"I'm sorry Alice. Please know that I am." I couldn't control the tears that were coming.

I'd have thought that Alice would have wrapped me in one of her tiny little pixie hugs, but instead, she said nothing, held up my dress trying to change the subject.

That gesture alone, hurt more than it probably should have.

"Edward asked that it be blue and strapless, so I thought he would like this." A small smile played across her lips, and I knew that I was nowhere near forgiven for my actions, but she seemed to be coming around a little. Either that or she knew that Edward would like the dress, and was smiling because he'd _smile_ when he saw it.

We didn't talk much as she dried my hair and did my make up perfectly. I noticed that hers was already done, and her normally spiky hair was in soft curls, pinned to the sides of her head like a rolling 20's pin up girl. She had on dark red lipstick and her eyes were done in soft golds.

My hair was curled then pulled into a loose bun on the nape of my neck, a few loose curls hanging near my ears. My eyes were smoky, dark and seductive, matched with pink cheeks and lips.

Alice left me to change, and went into Jasper's room to put her own dress on. The tension was high between us, but I tried to shrug it off knowing that she was just looking out for her brother and that I _would_ make things right between us all.

My phone beeped signaling a new text message.

I miss you, love. I can't wait to see you. I'll be there in 30 minutes. –E

Emotional as ever, a few tears escaped my eye, but I was quick to clean them up before Alice chewed me out for ruining my makeup.

I disrobed and stood naked in front of my vanity. I put on a new pair of panties from La Perla that I'd found with my dress. They were a dark blue and matched the color of the dress. I lotioned my arms and legs and bent down to grab my dress when I jumped at Alice's voice.

"You really do have a nice ass, Bella. I don't mean to go all taco on you or anything, but you do." I turned around to find Alice standing in the door jam wearing a white satin dress that went to the floor. It was a thin material that hugged her like a second skin. The dress was held together with two thin gold spaghetti straps, and she looked absolutely amazing. As I stared at the dress, I forgot that I was standing there almost completely nude, and made quick to grab my robe off the floor to try and cover myself up. "You're so lucky in the boob department too. I got nothing up here, and you got it all. Wanna trade?" Alice shelved her small chest as she smiled at me. Her complimenting my boobs was a start. A weird start, but a start indeed.

"Thanks for the compliments, even though they freaked the fuck out of me." I smiled at her as I went for my dress and started to slip it on. Alice seemed to be letting up on me a little and I was happy to know that all was not lost with her.

"This little family we've formed here freaks the fuck out of me, so I figured, it you can't beat 'em, why not join 'em, right?" I nodded in agreement as I started to pull the dress over my hips, jumping up and down to get it to move to where it needed to go.

Alice watched me struggle for a few minutes before helping me get the dress where it needed to go; the top was tight fitting to say the least. I looked at the tags on the way up and noticed that it was a size 2 when I clearly was at least a 4.

Looking in the mirror, I gasped at what I saw. The dress was a chiffon lace over satin, strapless and deep midnight blue, tight on the bust, and flowing about an inch longer than my feet, dragging a bit on the ground. _I suppose with the heels that Alice brought, that would quickly change. _It had a sweetheart neckline, dipping low between my breasts, where a cluster of rhinestones sat. The dress was absolutely breath taking _and I'm sure very expensive. _Alice allowed me to hug her in a thank you, but it wasn't a typical hug, it was too soft for what we usually did.

We broke apart at the loud knock on the front door.

"I'm still mad at you, you know, it's gonna take some time for me to be nice again, but I'll do my best." Alice looked pissed again, and I was starting to think that she was a bit bipolar.

"I'm sorry Allie. I had something that I needed to take care of, and before I talk with you anymore, I really need to talk with Edward first. I know you're upset with me, hell, _I'm_ upset with me for the way I ended things, but you gotta know that I had some shit to deal with and I _will_ make things right, ok?" Alice opened and shut her mouth several times during my little rant, but I wasn't stopping, knowing that I needed to get out what I had to say.

"Whatever." Alice sneered at me, then walked out.

This was going to be a long night if this was the way she was going to treat me. She had her reasons, yes, but I wasn't a bad person, and it sucked major ass that she was doing this, especially tonight.

After taking a few calming breaths, I checked my makeup one last time in the mirror, grabbed my clutch that Alice had brought with the dress and prayed to the high heavens or anyone that was watching over me that the stilettos that were currently like death traps on my feet would keep me upright for the next few hours.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself, as I walked into the living room then into the kitchen where I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

Edward was standing there in a full black tuxedo, bow time and all, a midnight blue vest matching my dress underneath his jacket. His hair was gelled heavily but still in its messy disarray just how I liked it. When he noticed I had entered the room, his piercing green eyes met mine, and the crooked smile I loved most appeared across his perfect lips.

I was mesmerized by how handsome he looked, I mean, he was probably the most handsome man that I'd ever met, but seriously, he was totally boneable in that moment. My filter was slowly diminishing by the second and I had to remind myself that I didn't want to make a fool in front of his business associates, Carlisle and Esme tonight.

"Bella," Edward literally moaned my name and I had fight back a smile. When his eyes met mine, I could no longer control the blush that crept along my cheeks. He walked towards me, never taking his eyes off of my body as he came to stand in front of me. Edward's hand sat on my hip as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You look absolutely stunning."

My hand rested over his chest as I returned the kiss. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." Edward smiled rolling his eyes at me. I was surprised to find that he didn't appear to be upset or troubled. I really thought he was going to chew me out, or break up with me or something absurd for the way I just left; but instead, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in for a tight hug holding him closely to him. My body melted against his, and I truly felt like I was home for the first time in years.

"I missed you, _love_." He whispered in my ear, I shivered as his cool breath hit my skin. He called me _love_ again, and as curious as I was to ask what he meant by it, I figured I'd been ballsy enough by what I wrote in the e-mail that I wasn't going to ask. Not now anyways.

"And I you." Shyness wasn't something I typically felt, but for the first time since I met Edward, I didn't know what to say, how to act or what to do in front of him.

"Alright, if you two are done kanoodling over there, lets get this show on the road. I'm supposed to be meeting Daddy C tonight, and if we don't go now, I'm gonna lose my shit and I look too pretty to end up on the floor of a dirty bathroom." Jasper was a bit nervous to be meeting Carlisle as Alice's boyfriend. I on the other hand was excited, nervous for other reasons, but I knew what kind of man _Daddy C_ was so I wasn't worried about him or Esme judging me.

"Jasper, you look like your gonna puke, are you? I'll get a bucket and a camera so we can watch this shit later, over and over again!" Emmett was sitting up on the counter in Simpson boxers with Rose leaning against his chest. He tried to jump down to probably get the camera, but Rose stopped him with an evil glare that silently told him he wasn't going to play house with her tonight if he moved from his spot.

"Be nice. Remember the first time you met Rose's grandma?" Rose's parents had died when she was young; she lived with her grandma up until she moved for school. So, instead of meeting an overbearing father, Emmett got to meet an overbearing grandma that was very protective of her little Rosie Posey. Lets just say there was a shot gun involved and an 80 year old lady two feet shorter than Emmett that made it known that she knew darn well how to _shoot_ that gun. And it was funny if I do say so myself. We were all there to witness the first interaction that they had, and give him shit all the time for the pansy way he reacted. The look on Emmett's face said that he remembered exactly what I was talking about. "That's what I thought fucktard, now leave Jazzy alone so we can get going."

Edward's arm remained around me as we stood bull shitting with the rest of the group for a few more minutes. Alice and Jasper left, Alice still going back and forth from giving me the stink eye, and being my friend. I decided to ignore it for the time being, and threw back a few shots to loosen myself up. Edward showed no sign of if he was upset or disgusted with me for the way I left things, and I tried to not think about the talk that I knew was to come.

"Now you two kids play nice. I guess there's no reason to tell you to behave, as I'm sure you won't listen anyways, but have fun." Emmett scratched the sausage as Rose rolled her eyes and smacked him in the stomach.

Edward didn't say anything to Emmett's little annoying comment, nor did he roll his eyes like he usually did. Either he was just trying to play really nice or something was up. I actually liked when Edward played back a little, it showed that he was coming into the dark side with the freaks I call my family.

We left a few minutes later, Edward's hand on the small of my back, leading me to his car. He drove the Aston Martin; I should have expected it. In the back of my mind, I thought he would've brought his motorcycle, my dress flying up as we drove down the busy streets.

I chuckled to myself at the images going through my head as Edward opened the passenger side door for me.

"What's so funny?" His face looked puzzled and confused, but the crooked grin I loved was in place trying to figure me out.

I shook my head and got in as he shut the door for me. Moments later he was in the drivers side, the car was started, but he made no move to pull out into traffic. Instead, he turned towards me and grabbed both of my hands in his.

"I was so worried about you." His voice was low, more of a mumble than anything and very serious. His long fingers traced circles over the palms of my hands soothingly, comforting. I didn't say anything at first as I was on the verge of tears already and I knew that if I did, I would cry, and I didn't want to cry. Bella Swan doesn't cry, and for someone who doesn't cry, I did more than my fair share of that this week. "Did you have a nice time with your father? How is he?"

That wasn't the question I thought he would've asked and it took me a minute to respond, trying to find my words. I was prepared to just spill everything, tear stains running down my face, ruining my makeup and all, but he surprised me like he always did.

"He's doing fine actually. You're invited to Thanksgiving, to sleep on the couch, if you're interested."

Edward chuckled under his breath as he took my hand and kissed it softly, turning his body towards me.

"Glad to hear that, and yes, if you'd like, I would love to go home with you for Thanksgiving. Not too sure how I feel about sleeping on the couch, I think we're old enough to be able to share a bed, but we can talk about that later. I must say I'm a little surprised to hear that your father was kind enough to invite me. Emmett and Jasper make him sound like a warden or something." Edward shivered, probably thinking his own image up of what my father was like.

"Well, he is chief of Police, you know. And he didn't invite you per say, he invited _Edmond_, but if you see him, let him know." Edward moved to pull a lock of hair behind my ear then cupped my cheek in his warm hand.

"I'll let _Edmond_ know, if I see him, that is." Edward chuckled to himself as we sat there in silence.

"Edward, I'm sor-" He cut me off before I could get out what I really wanted to say.

"Don't. We've got some things to talk about, but I'd rather enjoy this night with you first." His hand that was cupping my cheek moved down to my shoulder, sliding down my arm sending tingles through my entire body. "And this dress, too. Definitely enjoying the dress later." His hungry gaze moved from my eyes to my chest, more precisely my cleavage.

"You're not mad at me? About what I did?" Edward's gaze went from sensual back to normal. His lips pursed, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I wish you would've told me that you needed to leave for a few days, but I understand that there were things you needed to take care of, and you didn't feel comfortable telling me about them. This relationship is new, I need to remind myself of that from time to time." He gave me a weak smile that made my heart sink once again.

"It's not that. I just…. I needed some time is all." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Edward nodded in agreement, leaning forward to kiss me softly on the lips. It was not a rushed kiss, or one of heated passion, rather one that told me he was here, waiting for me when I was ready.

We drove in comfortable silence to the hotel. Pulling up, I realized that the fundraiser was being held at Trump International Tower, my excitement overtook me and I couldn't wait to get there and look around. It was a high-end hotel that I'd always wanted to stay at, but never had a reason or money to before.

We pulled up to have the valet park the car, and I heard Edward mumble something to the 16-year-old kid that grabbed the keys from him with wide eyes. The kid mumbled something back about the car being ostentaneous or something along those lines. It was a nice car and all, but since being in it several times, it was just a car. Now, if I had expressed my feelings to any one of the guys, I would have been put in my place pretty quickly.

My door opened and another valet held out his hand for me to take, but Edward was quick to shoo him away and held out his own hand for me to take.

"I'll take it from here." The valet looked at him like he was annoyed but Edward shrugged it off, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

As soon as I was standing, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close.

"Jealous much?" I asked with a playful tone.

Edward ran one hand through his hair as he shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"I saw the way he looked at you, like he wanted to _eat_ you." He held my body closer to his as he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'm the only one that gets to look at you like that." He placed a soft kiss under my ear, sending shivers and electricity across my entire body.

Edward was jealous, of a 16-year-old valet. _Cute_. I wasn't sure if he really thought that I'd go for a teenager, but it was kind of a turn on for him to get all hot and bothered by another man, _well kid in this case_ giving me a little attention.

Looking up at the hotel, I was in awe. It was one of the nicest hotels in Chicago and I was in love. I couldn't wait to get inside and check the rest of the place out. I wish I had my camera; I could take so many pictures for my collection.

"We'll come back, I promise." I looked at Edward in confusion. "You're thinking of all the photos you could take, am I right?" I nodded in agreement, laughing a little at how well he knew me. "Then we'll come back when we have more time to really look around."

"Thank you. You really are a mind reader, aren't you?" Edward shrugged his shoulders as we made our way to the front door.

"Ready to go in, love?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Yup, I stopped it there. Gosh I'm such an ass. Next chapter will be the fundraiser dinner, meeting his parents, and why Bella went home.**

**I know you all might be wondering why Edward is handling things so coolly, but I've seen so many Edward's just go off the hinges and hurting Bella in the long run, that I thought for once, I'd have my Edward think more about why Bella did what she did and give her a chance to tell him what happened before he went all crazy on her. Not to say I don't love mad aggressive Edward, because I do, but I thought I'd change things up a little.**

**Thanks to all of you that are still with me. Last chapter took me a little over two weeks to get out, and even though many authors don't update weekly, I usually do, and apparently that made several people stop reviewing, reading, etc. Real life gets in the way, and writers block happens, I can't do much about either one. At least I do update on a regular basis. Some stories it takes a month to get an update. This is just my little rant seeing that reviews were way down. **

**These few chapters are a bit heavy but you had to assume that there was going to be some kind of plot, right? Funnies will come back, all in due time.**

**Since I've already told you that reviews are down, you can pretty much figure out that I would appreciate a few more on this chapter. Push the green button, say hello, tell me how excited you are for 'Remember Me', or just review the chapter. Any of the above is fine with me. Oh, and the 'Eclipse' trailer too. What do you think they are going to show? I personally am looking for the bedroom scene, but I bet we won't get that lucky right off the bat.**

**See you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I got this out a day late. Don't shoot me for RL problems!**

**This chapters a bit intense, but it's got something for everyone. Stick with me kids, things get better, and all will be revealed in time.**

**Reviews were awesome for the last chapter; can we do even better this time around? I love when lurkers come out of hiding you guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns. I don't. It's sad.**

Chapter 15

EPOV: Let Me In Pt. 1

Bella looked absolutely stunning in the blue dress Alice picked out. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought she could look so beautiful, so breathtakingly gorgeous as she did tonight.

I swallowed my pride and treated Bella like the gentleman that Esme had raised me to be. One look at Bella told me that she didn't need to be messed with. Not tonight. She was hurting and I didn't want my love to hurt, even if _I_ wasn't the one causing the pain.

Alice bitched and moaned about Bella for the past few days, and even though I told her to shut her pie hole on more than one occasion, she seemed to think that Bella was intentionally treating me like dirt. It wasn't the case, and I knew it. I wasn't 100% sure, but my gut told me that whatever was going on with Bella had nothing to do with me, or us for that matter, but I guess I couldn't be too sure.

Jasper and I hung out a lot while Bella was gone and I started to like the guy more and more as time went on. He didn't tell me what was going on with Bella, but from his facial expressions, and they way he spoke of her, he was walking on eggshells with what was going on in her life. I knew asking him for information was a lost cause, it was clearly written on his face that it wasn't his story to tell and that if I wanted answers, I had to wait for Bella to explain.

I've been in a few relationships_, none that lasted obviously_, and I knew that I've acted like a major ass on more than one occasion and Bella didn't need that. So instead, I decided to act like the bigger man for once in my life.

I think Bella expected me to question her about where she'd been, get mad at her for just leaving, but I was so done with it for now. First of all, like I said, I wanted to act like a man for once and not an asshole, and secondly, the dress she wore got me all hot and bothered, and I knew that if I had a blubbering mess for a girlfriend tonight, my chances of seeing which panties she was wearing was slim to none, and I _wanted_ to see what panties she was wearing.

_Maybe she wasn't wearing any at all._

Call me a dick all you want, but I hadn't gotten pussy in one week, to the day, and I was horny. Yes, I cared about _why_ Bella was acting the way she was, but I had one easy solution for making her feel better. My dick. It was like the cure all for everything. At least that's what I liked to think.

Bella needed something to take her mind off of things, and from the shots she took back at her apartment, I knew she was buzzing pretty good, so why not go for the gold? Call me a pervert too, while you're at it, but I knew it was what she needed.

I left Bella at the bar to order us drinks as I darted out to the main desk in the lobby and made a few quick plans. 5 minutes later, flashing my crooked smile and my credit card, my plan was in order.

Bella was talking with the bartender, _female_ bartender, and the conversation I walked in on was enough to make me want to drag her out by her beautifully done hair and take her here and now in front of everyone, caveman style.

"So they're real? It's not that I don't believe you, but they look so perky, so _round_." Bella held her drink in one hand as she cupped her hands in front of the bartender's chest to emphasize exactly what she was talking about. I didn't want to do it, but I cleared my throat to let her know that their private conversation wasn't so private. I would've given my left nut to see where this conversation was going but I figured we didn't need to make a spectacle of ourselves so early in the night. "Oh Edward! This is Zafrina. She was just telling me that her tits were real, and I said that there was _no way_ that they were real, and I really want to touch them to make sure, but I don't want to make her feel bad if she's lying, so I haven't touched them yet, but I really _really_ want to." Bella was rambling like a drunk, and by this point, I figured she was a drunk. Bella talking about touching titties was more than I could handle. My cock was hard, straining against my dress pants wanting attention right fucking now. "Do you think they're real, baby?" She grabbed my one hand and started pulling it towards poor Zafrina's chest.

Oh God. What do I do? If I touch the tittie then I might jizz in my pants because it's Bella's hand that's putting my hand there. And then she might get mad at me for touching a tit that isn't hers, because that's how females work. If I don't touch the tit, then I might upset Bella, and we can't have that. Plans, plans plans. What to do, what to do…. I think I gotta stick with option number two seeing that we're surrounded by many of my clients that don't need to see me getting a feelsky in.

"Um.,, I think I'm gonna stay out of this conversation." _Yes, good answer. Bella doesn't even look upset. Use the charm, the charm always works._ "Zafrina, nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen, and you already know my girlfriend, Bella." Bella smiled her goofy grin at me, her glossy eyes staring at my crotch and I could pin point the exact moment that she noticed my hard on. Her lips shifted into an O as her tongue ran across her bottom one, teasing me. "She's been a little more than _friendly_ I see."

Zafrina leaned forward putting her hand on my chest as she whispered in my ear. "I get off at 10pm if you guys want to party." She pulled back giving me a wink as my entire body stiffened. I didn't know what to say, and Bella obviously found it freaking hilarious as she continued to sip on her drink as I grabbed mine and her hand, pulling us away from the sex kitten serving up drinks.

"That was interesting to say the least." I mumbled in Bella's ear, as I pulled her along, my arm tightly wrapped around her waist. I was a man with a plan and I was on a mission to get her to my destination. The tittie talk back there was not helping the problem what so ever. Neither was Bella's O face.

"Where're we going? The parties in that room." Bella looked back behind us as I led us to a hall where the elevators were located.

"I know, but I think there's something we gotta do first." I kissed just below her ear, knowing that it would get her attention to what I was thinking. From the sound of her moans, I indeed got her attention.

We made our way into the elevator, discarding our drinks in a potted plant. As soon as the doors shut, Bella wrapped her hands around my neck as she jumped, her legs wrapping around my waist as I grasped her fine, toned, luscious ass in my hands.

Needless to say we made out like teenagers for the entire ride up to the top floor.

Bella didn't question any further where we were going, or what we were doing. My rock hard erection rubbing against her, obviously took away any thoughts that she had. My plan was working perfectly.

I carried her to the room, one hand on her ass holding her steady as the other one went to my wallet to pull out the key card.

"You got us a room?" She stopped kissing on me for two seconds to look into my eyes. I only nodded in agreement, before she attacked my lips once again.

We made it into the room, bumping into wall after wall, I think a picture fell, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

They could bill me for it later if something was broken.

"Fuck Bella, I need you so Goddamn bad!" I moaned into her neck as I peppered her collarbone with kisses taking in her heavenly scent I missed so much.

Bella disentangled herself from me, standing in front of me as she started to pull my shirt from my pants. I went for the zipper on the side of her dress but her dainty little hand stopped me.

"You do _not_ want to try getting this thing back on. My boobs are in here tighter than a sardine in a can, buddy. The dress stays on." I watched as she lifted the dress ever so slightly and tugged on her panties. I followed them as they made their way to her ankles, and in this really cool hacky sack trick, she kicked them just right and they landed in her hand. She folded them up like a handkerchief and stuck them in my front pocket. They were midnight blue, the exact color of my vest. "Those are for you." She patted the pocket she had just put them in and kissed my lips.

I loved keeping her panties. I didn't have too many pairs yet, but I was working on changing that.

This was the Bella I missed. The fun loving, horny Bella that wanted me just as much as I wanted her. The only thing that concerned me was how quick her mood changed. I thought I'd need to feel her up a little more and get her comfortable to get her up to the room and take her mind off of things, but she seemed more than willing to get me alone. Don't get me wrong, I was more than fine ravaging my slightly drunk girlfriend as I could tell she needed me just as bad as I needed her, I just didn't want to take advantage of her state of mind or anything.

Bella worked on my buckle, I felt the chill in the air as my pants and boxers fell to my ankles. I didn't even try kicking out of them, as I knew this had to be quick. The question now though, was how were we going to do this so she didn't look freshly fucked meeting my parents for the first time? _Some how I didn't think that would go over well._

I wrapped one hand around her back holding her close to me as she took _Spunky_ in her hand stroking him in the best way known to man, _well to me at least_.

"How do you…I mean, I don't want to wrinkle your dress, or mess up your hair? I'm sure Alice would go ape shit on me if I messed you up, because she already seems to be pissy like she's got a corn cob stuck up her ass…" I mumbled like a fool as she continued to jerk me off going over positions in my head trying to figure out how to _not_ rip that dress right off of her.

"Baby, don't talk about your sister while I have your cock in my hand, understood?" I nodded in agreement realizing how fucked up it sounded for me to be talking about her at a time like this. "You're going to fuck me right here like this."

Bella released her hold on me and bent over the plush chair beside her. She looked back at me, watching my reaction as she lifted up her dress displaying her perfect ass to me, her high heels making her legs look fucking amazing. With my pants around my ankles, I waddled like a fucking penguin over to her, placing my hands on her hips as I turned her head and kissed her lips.

"You want me to fuck you like this, huh?" I thrust my hips into her ass, feeling her warmth on the front side of my cock.

"Uh huh. But you gotta make it quick. We were supposed to be down there like 15 minutes ago, and if you can be fast, we'll only be like 20 minutes late." She rubbed her ass into my cock, teasing me with every movement.

I did some mental calculations and figured out that she wanted me to fuck her for maybe a minute so we had enough time to put clothes back on and get back down there. _Great, then she's gonna think of me as a minute man!_

I moved the head of my cock over her slick folds finding purchase quiet easy. She was so fucking wet and ready for me. Bella let out the loudest fuckhot moan I'd ever heard when I entered her, slamming my entire length into her at once, not waiting for either of us to adjust. I held onto her hips tighter bringing our bodies together.

"You want me to fuck you like this? With my pants around my ankles, your panties in my pocket?" Bella moaned out a 'fuck yes' and I pounded into her again and again. "Fine, but its gonna be fast and hard. Can you handle that, baby?"

Bella moaned out something I didn't understand, but I took it as my cue to continue on. I fucked her hard and fast. Yes, most girls wanted to be 'loved' and I did love Bella, but she wanted to be fucked right now, and I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to show her that I'd missed her, everything about her, I wanted to show her what she came home to, what she was missing by not telling me what was going on, or bringing me with her. I wanted her in the worst possible way. And maybe I was doing this for my own benefit, but as I felt her walls clench around my cock, I knew she was getting just as much out of this as me.

"Goddamn it! I can feel you cuming on me. Cum on me baby, you feel amazing!" Her walls continued to tighten around me, and I was done for. Being with Bella, no condom no barriers between us, fucking like animals was too much. I came harder than ever before. No girl had ever done that to me in all my life. No girl had ever been like Bella. There was only one Bella and she was _mine_.

Still attached, I let my weight fall on her back, as we stood crouched over the side of the chair catching our breath.

"That…was…so…. fucking…good. Oh…my God. Please say you'll do that every time I do something that pisses you off, but you hide from me what you're really feeling." I pulled out of her, grabbing my boxers and pants in one quick movement as her dress fell down covering my territory.

I waited until she turned around before speaking.

"You think I did that just because you _think_ I'm mad or upset by what we're _not_ talking about?" She nodded and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. "Bella, I needed you. And by the way you felt, you needed me too. Yes, we need to talk about shit, yes I know something's going on with you that you haven't told me about yet, but I'm strong enough to let you do those things in your own time. I just needed to feel you. Feel your connection. I missed you so damn much, baby."

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. Bella's head rested on my chest as we stood swaying for several minutes just feeling one another.

"I needed you too. Come on, Romeo. We've got people to meet. Besides, we need to see how Jasper's holding up against Daddy C." I would've thought that this would've been a perfect time for Bella and I to talk about things a little, even though I knew it wasn't good timing, but instead, she buckled my belt as I tucked in my shirt and we were walking to the elevators again.

Bella checked herself in the mirrored wall of the elevator as we made our way back down to the party. If I do say so myself, she looked beautiful, even more so than when I first picked her up. Her dress wasn't wrinkled, and her hair was still pretty much in tact. She put on a fresh coat of lip-gloss and she was set. I still think she looked freshly fucked, but I wasn't going to tell her that. The goofy grin across her face didn't hide much of what she was feeling.

"Thank you." We had just walked back into the party, her arm in mine with her hand running circles on my bicep.

"For what?"

"For being you."

I bent down and kissed her soft lips, smiling into them like the love struck fool I was. The kiss deepened because that's just what happens when I kiss Bella, and I was ready to get a bit more use out of the hotel room. Someone clearing their throat behind us stopped the make out session; I smiled into Bella's lips knowing exactly who was standing behind me.

"Hi dad." Bella's face turned three shades of red as she realized who caught us this time. "Mom, dad, this is Bella. Bella this is Carlisle and Esme."

They both gave Bella a look that I didn't quite understand, then mom pulled Bella forward into a hug. It wasn't just any hug; it was the kind of hug that she gave Alice or I.

"It's nice to finally _meet_ you, Bella. Edward's told us so much about you, dear." Bella and mom stayed hugging for several moments, and it looked like mom was whispering something in her ear, but I couldn't be too sure.

"Edward," My father held out his hand for me to shake, then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I thought I saw you two earlier, and then you disappeared. Did you lose your way?"

I chuckled a little thinking about what just happened upstairs, involving Bella and I 'losing our way'.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, come along, we've got you seated at our table." Mom slid her arm through Bella's and continued talking with her like they were old friends.

My mom was a friendly person, but she was just a little too friendly with a new girlfriend of mine. Mom and dad typically didn't like anyone that I brought home, knowing that most of them were skanky, seeing them around with other socialites. Bella hadn't been around the block, _I didn't think anyways_, and they both seemed to be taking a liking to her.

Alice was sitting with Jasper who had his arm draped over the back of her chair, a pink drink in his hand.

"What the fuck are you drinking, bro?" I asked, trying not to laugh my ass off at him for being such a pussy.

"Language!" If we weren't in public, I think mom would've hit me. No one wanted a beat down from Esme. I looked over to Alice who was laughing hysterically because I'm the one that got mom's tone.

"It's a Pink Lady if you must know, asstwad." Mom yelled out _'Language_ again!', Jasper almost fell out of his chair at the tone of her voice.

That just made us all laugh harder. Alice was quick to turn her lips into a frown once again as she watched as mom and Bella talked.

Jasper, dad and I fell into conversation about history and the museum that Jasper worked for. For someone who was so nervous to meet my old man, they were acting like best friends.

Almost like they new one another.

Alice ran off to talk with someone she recognized while mom and Bella sat talking quietly to one another. At one point, Bella's face fell and she looked sad, my mother taking her face between her hands and placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. It was a sweet gesture that I found almost too sweet. I wanted to ask what upset her, but the smile returned and all was well once again.

Mom and dad didn't ask extensive questions about Bella like they typically did with a new face and I was really starting to wonder what was going on.

Jasper had dad wrapped around his pinky finger offering a personal tour of the museum and one of the new displays that they just got in. I didn't even know that my dad liked history all that much. Whatever.

Alice constantly shot Bella dirty looks, and I was read to ask Jasper to put his woman on a leash. _Too bad that his woman was my sister and that was never going to happen._ But she did need to figure her shit out before it got out of hand.

There was a silent auction before dinner that I placed several bids on. Bella looked at the items and then the bids that were being placed and I could feel her eyes rolling from where she stood.

The food was amazing, dancing with Bella was even better, and then we were back to sitting around the table, Alice with her nose in the air, Jasper and dad seeming to try and one up one another with drinks, and mom and Bella in a low conversation once again.

I started to feel like I was in the Twilight Zone. What the fuck was happening around me? I definitely needed another drink. I excused myself quickly, pecking Bella on the cheek before making my way to the bar. Alice was there talking with some tall black haired mongo guy that looked like he took one too many steroids with his Cocoa Puffs this morning. She was laughing with him, her hand on his chest, and I could tell that she was drunk.

"Allie Cat, who's your friend, and where's _Jasper_?" I knew exactly where Jasper was, right where I'd left him at the table, but Pocahonto didn't need to know that. I wrapped my arm around my sister pulling her into my side, anything to get her away from this douche. First of all, he looked like a douche, and second of all, if Jasper saw this, he'd flip his shit, and this wasn't the place for that to happen.

"Oh Edward!" She squealed out as she turned around hitting me smack dab in the chest. "This is, um…I never got your name."

"Jake Black." Pocahonto held out his hand for me to shake. It sat there in mid air for several seconds as we eyed one another up. I finally took it, giving him a firm Cullen handshake.

"Edward." I was short and sweet, ready to get my sister away from him. I didn't like him. Something about _Jake_ made me want to punch him in his too white teeth.

"I was just thanking Alice here for all the wonderful work your family's done with the cancer foundation and research." He took a swig of his drink and leaned up against the bar.

It was time for me to man up and act like a Cullen. This was our family's foundation and I needed to act like the respectful Cullen I was.

"Thank you. Are you a survivor, or do you have someone with you that we've been able to help?" From the looks of him, he wasn't a donator. I know that's rude of me to think, but he didn't look like the type, and if I was being really honest, I would've mistaken him for one of the servers if I didn't know better.

"Um no." Pocahonto ran his hand through his long black hair looking at the ground. "Um actually the person I came here for actually passed away. I was in the area and thought I'd stop by."

Alice cooed over him for what felt like hours, but I'm sure was only minutes. She felt horrible for him, and even though he looked like a sleaze to me, she was representing the family quite well. I'm sure it was the booze talking, but whatever it was, she was doing a great job, as I didn't think I had it in me to treat this guy with any type of respect.

Alice and Jake talked for a few more minutes. I kept Alice at my side as I sipped on my scotch slowly not wanting to get drunk and deal with Alice and Bella's asses and how I was going to get them home.

Jake saw something behind him and excused himself. I was more than happy for him to be on his way. This also gave me an opportunity for me to talk to Alice about her shit attitude.

"What the fuck is your problem tonight? I've seen the looks you're shooting at Bella and they need to stop. She's going through enough and doesn't need to deal with you being a pain in the ass." Alice looked shocked, her mouth dropping open as if she was trying to catch flies.

"Edward, she left for a week without telling you a fucking thing. Does that not bother you in the slightest?"

"Of course it does. Do you think I've sat back and thought 'oh, Bella's gone, yes! My life can return to normal now!,' over the past week? You know me Allie, yes, I'm hurt, but I also don't want to push her away. She may not show it, but she's sensitive and I'm not about to make her feel like more shit than she already does. So, knock it off with the eye rolls and the daggers being thrown her way, or so help me God, I will not be carrying your drunk ass out of here tonight!" Alice started laughing hysterically at me, wobbling from foot to foot as I caught her yet again.

"For reals, Edward. Jasper will get me out of here just fine, so go fuck yourself and the white horse you came in on if you think that I'm doing this for my own benefit. Do you remember that _I_ was the one that watched _you_ be all pissy this week, being extremely rude to every single secretary that came in to interview? You're damn lucky you had one that was willing to stay and put up with your shit ass!" Alice's words began to slur and I was grateful that the night was starting to wind down.

"That's funny that you think your lover boy is gonna get you out of here. He's been drinking with dad for the past few hours. Do you know our father at all?" Alice didn't say anything as she took another drink. "That's what I thought. So shut the fuck up and lets just enjoy the rest of the night. This is dad's night and we don't need to ruin it for him."

"Whatever, Edward." Alice slammed down the rest of her drink and walked back towards the table.

I watched as she took her spot next to Jasper and whispered in his ear as he looked up at me. I had no idea what she was saying, but I had an idea that it had to do with something regarding me and my white horse.

It was almost like Alice was holding a vendetta against Bella, and I didn't understand what was going through her little mind to make her act this way against her. I knew from past experiences, that Alice could be a _bit_ protective of me, even though _I_ was her older brother, but I had no idea what made Alice flip like this.

I stood at the bar pondering my thoughts for a while. I didn't really want to go back to the Twilight table and sit through more shit that was just going to confuse me more, so instead, I got to know _Bob_ the bartender. By the time we were done talking, I'd learned that he had two girls, a wife, and a baby on the way. He also was the new owner of a few large bills I stuck in his pocket for listening to me talk for the last half hour.

Bob was a good guy.

Bella was no longer seated next to my mother and I looked around the room for her, not spotting her anywhere. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I grabbed onto one hand as I swayed into her touch.

"Hey baby, I was just looking for you-" I spun around thinking I was going to find Bella standing in front of me, but that was definitely _not_ who was there. "Tanya, what the fuck? I mean, excuse me, but what were you doing just now?"

Tanya was dressed to impress in a slinky black dress that showed way too much cleavage to be called a dress for a function like this. She tried to put her hand on my chest, but I was quick to stop her mid air.

"I saw you looking around like you were searching for someone, and here I am!" Her other hand came up to rest on my chest as I backed away from her touch.

"Tanya. I'm going to say this one last time. You don't seem to get the hint at all. I've told you for the past week that I have a girlfriend and that I'm not interested. If you can't maintain a professional relationship with me, then I'm afraid maybe this job isn't going to work out."

"Edward?" A familiar voice called from behind me, my hand still holding Tanya's. I dropped it immediately and turned to find Bella standing there looking utterly pissed off.

Fuck.

"Baby, I was just telling Tanya about my _girlfriend_." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist pulling her into my side. She gave in willingly to my touch so I could tell that she'd heard at least a little of what I'd said. "Bella, this is Tanya, my new _secretary_. Tanya, this is my _girlfriend_ Bella."

Tanya held out her hand for Bella to shake, but Bella was having no part in it. I actually heard her growl slightly. It was highly amusing and turned me on like no other. I knew I shouldn't have hired Tanya, but like Alice said earlier, I was a tid bit grouchy this week, and I didn't get too many keepers when all was said and done. Needless to say, Tanya was one of the remaining candidates that didn't jump ship after their interviews. Then, I invited her to the fundraiser because I figured if she would be working for the company, she should see what we were all about. That was my second mistake.

Bella continued to give Tanya the evil eye until Tanya finally excused herself, telling me that I'd see her at the office on Monday. Bella followed that by saying 'not if I can help it,' under her breath.

"Baby, I'm sorry. She's a bit…forward at times." I kissed Bella's neck under her ear and smiled as she moaned into my touch.

"Oh I know. I heard everything you said, but really. She's your secretary? I think a monkey could take better notes for you than that whorific piece of trash."

Knowing that Bella wasn't upset with me made my entire life easier. But on the other hand, I had a problem with Tanya and needed to do something about it. Especially now that Bella met her. Really, if I would have been nicer, I probably would've been able to hire a descent secretary, but such is my luck that I get stuck with Tanya. I'd deal with it on Monday, for now, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night. And maybe get a bit more use out of the hotel room, the plastic key burning a hole in my back pocket.

"My oh my we have a dirty mouth tonight." I leaned in and kissed the same spot again. "I think I like it. You know, you could be my secretary and I could fire her ass."

"Your _private_ secretary yes, but legal, no. I like taking pictures, it's what I'm good at." Bella's hands were on my chest as we stood their staring at each other like two freaks in love. Hell, we were two freaks in love; well at least I _thought_ we were.

"Yes, my _naughty_ secretary indeed. I think I'll take you up on that, Ms. Swan." I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, holding her to me as I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She tasted divine, like strawberries and vodka. "Where were you before? You weren't at the table where I left you." I pouted out my bottom lip, which she took between her teeth nibbling on as my hands found their place on her hips.

"I was…. talking with…someone." Well that was vague.

"Someone…. who?"

"That guy from before, what's his name again?" Bella opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to, Alice showed up with a nasty growl across her face directed at my girl. "You know, that guy, long black hair pulled back in a pony tail."

"Jake?" Bella's eyes literally popped out of her head as I spoke.

"That's the guy. You two looked pretty chummy from my point of view." If it were possible, I would have sworn there were daggers being shot between Alice and Bella. They were in some kind of silent war that was slowly getting out of hand.

Bella backed away from me, throwing her hands up in the air at Alice. "We were fighting for fucks sake, Alice! How the fuck does that look 'chummy' to you? In what fucked up universe do you live in? Seriously, what's your fucking problem lately?" I took a step forward wrapping my arms around Bella hoping that an all out catfight didn't abrupt. Not that I didn't want to see Bella in a girl fight, but I'd rather it not be with my sister at a company fundraiser, and not with my sister. Oh, and bikini's would definitely be in order.

"Ok, I don't know what the fuck is going between the two of you, but you need to cut this shit out tonight." I whispered as low as I could, hoping that the two would understand that they were starting to cause attention to us.

"Whatever Edward. You want to sit back and wait while Bella messes around on you, then fine. Go for it. But I'm not gonna be around when you finally realize what's going on. Why she left for so long without telling you where she was, or why I overheard Bella talking with 'Jake' about the dinner that the two of them went to together last week, while she was supposedly in Arizona." Bella's eyes went black, and if I weren't holding onto her tiny little body, it would have been wrapped around my sisters.

My mind was going a million miles as I took in what Alice had said. Bella went to dinner with Jake, who was here in the city, but she was supposedly in Arizona. She lied to me about where she was? Why the fuck would she lie?

"What's going on, B?" I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it was getting harder and harder to do. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to scream, I wanted the truth of where the fuck Bella was and whom she was with.

Bella turned towards me, her mouth hung open, but no words came out. I released my hold on her as she grabbed my hand. I wanted nothing more than to touch her, to love her, but not when I had no clue if she was cheating on me, or what the fuck had happened.

"I can see it in your eyes E, let it go. It's not what you think." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder as I looked up to see him standing next to Alice. "Why don't we get out of here, we don't need people staring anymore than they already are." Jasper looked up, making me look around. No one was staring other than my concerned parents who were whispering to one another as they stared at Bella.

Bella dropped my hand and walked ahead of me, pushing past Alice almost knocking her off her feet. Jasper wrapped his arm around drunk Alice and led her out. I followed behind wondering what I was going to hear.

Did I even want to hear it?

I knew I did. I knew that whatever Bella said, I needed to know so that we could try working things out. Part of me didn't even care if she did cheat on me, as long as we could work things out. The other part of me was ready to go find 'Jake' and beat the shit out of him and then tell Bella it was over.

The walk to the out door pool felt like it took 10 minutes when in reality it was more like 2. Bella never once looked back to see if I followed, Jasper was whispering to Alice trying to keep her calm which was not an easy feat.

We were outside next to the pool when Bella stopped. It was a cool night, Bella's arms and shoulders full of goose bumps. I wanted to offer her my coat, but the jackass in me didn't make any motion to be a gentleman. I'd regret it later and I knew it, but didn't seem to care.

"Someone want to start explaining things here?" I ran my hand through my hair, which was now standing on edge from all the fuckery that had occurred throughout the past few hours.

"I think its all been explained. Bella, is this what you had in mind for tonight? The night that Edward was going to introduce you to our parents as his girlfriend, the love of his life?" Oh dear God, why did I ever tell Alice how I felt about Bella? Really, am I that fucking dumb? Apparently I am, because now it was out in the open and I didn't even have the chance to say it myself. "I bet it isn't what _he_ had in mind, but then again, you don't really give a shit about him, do you?" Alice's voice was cold; I'd never heard her speak to any of her friends like that in the past. Maybe a girlfriend of mine, but only when I found out they were sleeping with one of my friends, trying to climb the social ladder.

"Enough Alice! Damn it!" Jasper released the hold he had on my sister and walked towards a sobbing Bella. I didn't even realize that she crying, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. She didn't seem like the crying type, but Alice's words obviously hit a nerve.

My heart broke seeing her so hurt by what my sister said.

"Are you and Jake…" I started to ask, but was cut off by Jasper's menacing stare.

"You're fucking blind if you can't see the girl's in love with you, E." Bella wouldn't look at me as Jasper spoke. I think she was just as stunned as I was to hear what Jasper, and Alice admitted for us. Now wasn't the time to think about the little ditties that they revealed. "I thought you were different, but if you think for one second that she's been messing around with that piece of shit, I don't really know you at all." Bella leaned her head on his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back comforting her the way _I_ should have been.

"Then what's…" This time it was Alice who cut me off.

"What's going on? Is that what you were going to ask?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at me. I nodded wishing that I could get a full sentence out before someone decided to interrupt me again. "Well, lets see," Alice tapped her temple looking deep in thought. "Jake made mention of the dinner you two had together, how he wanted Bella in his life no matter what they'd gone through, oh and that he loved her."

Each word made my blood boil more and more by the second. This wasn't right. Maybe he was just an old friend that had feelings for Bella. It hurt to know that she lied to me, but things didn't add up.

"And what was my response, huh? Did I ever once say that I loved him back? No. Did I say anything about wanting him in my life? No. If you were better at being an ease dropping snoop, you would've heard the part when I told him I had a boyfriend, oh maybe you would have heard the part where it was like the _10__th__ time_ in the past week that I told him I had a boyfriend and have zero interest of ever being with him again. But instead, you choose to think the worst of me, just because you don't know every detail of my life." Bella broke away from Jasper and started towards her. I made my way behind Alice as Jasper did the same to Bella, both of us knowing that this wasn't going to end well. "I think you can't handle not knowing everything Alice, that's your biggest problem. You're pathetic, you know that? Where I've been is none of your fucking business until I want it to be."

"The hell it isn't!" Alice took a step forward as I wrapped my arm around her waist holding her back. "This is my brother, my one and only brother we're talking about, so what happens in his life is _my_ business. You're high off your rocker if you think you're going to fuck him over like this with no repercussions from me!" Alice took another step towards Bella as she took a step back. She was upset, but it was clear that she didn't want to fight Alice. My mind was trying to take in everything that was happening, but I had to focus on making sure Alice didn't try to physically hurt Bella. I've seen her in action and it isn't pretty.

Bella didn't need that.

I needed to make things right.

"I think that's enough Alice." She tried to say something, but the look I gave her told her to shut the fuck up. "I think you've done enough accusing for one night." And it was accusing. That was clear from the look on both Jasper and Bella's faces.

"That's the first fucking right thing you've said all night." Jasper walked around Bella and grabbed Alice out of my arms. "I love you darlin' but you gotta chill the fuck out. Bella's not cheating on Edward, and after she's talked to him, and IF she decides to forgive you for the way you acted, I'm sure she'd be willing to fill you in too." Alice tried to protest, but he put his hand over her mouth. I had to stifle a laugh seeing the steam practically coming from her ears. "I'd start thinking of an apology now if I were you." Jasper led Alice back inside, and when I mean led, I mean his hand on the small of her back, practically pushing her away from us.

Bella was sitting on one of the patio chairs, her legs crossed, arms across her stomach as she leaned forward shivering. The jackass in me apparently left with Alice and Jasper, and gentleman Edward was back. I unbuttoned my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting down across from her.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled while staring down at her dress. We sat there like that for several minutes in silence before she spoke. "I didn't cheat on you."

I looked up to find Bella staring back at me. Fresh tears streamed down her face that I was quick to wipe away.

"I know." And I did know. In my heart of hearts, I knew she hadn't cheated on me, but having Alice, _aka the devil_, on your shoulder spouting off the shit she did, it was hard to think anything but that. There was hope in Bella's eyes as my hand cupped her cheek, her head leaning into my touch. "Who's Jake? What does he mean to you?"

"He means nothing. Nothing now, at least." I nodded urging her to continue. "I met Jake when I was 20. He was 24. We were at a bar that Emmett was a bouncer at, that's how I got in, anyways, I got really drunk and went home with him." Bella looked up to judge my reaction. I kept a straight face not wanting to let her know how frustrated I was getting, knowing that fucker touched my girl. "I woke up to Jake nudging me, telling me to get the fuck out of his apartment. It was 3 in the morning; I was still drunk and had to wait for a cab in the dark, alone. I felt like shit after that, never having a one-night stand before, I just… God, it wasn't me and I kicked myself for being so stupid. I didn't tell the guys about it, because as you already know, they wouldn't have taken it lightly." Bella grabbed my hand and looked down at our hands on my lap. If she thought Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have taken that shit lightly, then she had no fucking clue how I was feeling inside. He fucking kicked her out? What a real man he was. "Things got weird over the next few months, and we tried to work on being in a relationship, but then some stuff happened that changed my life forever." Bella shook her head looking as if she was trying to rid herself of a memory. "You don't have to worry about Jake, he isn't competition for you. He never will be."

"Then why did you go to dinner with him last week? Were you really even in Arizona?" I hated to question her, but things weren't adding up like they should have.

"Yes. I didn't lie to you. Emmett and I went back to Arizona staying at our parent's houses. Jake was there too." Ok, now I was utterly and completely confused.

"Jake's from Arizona as well?"

Bella shook her head. "No. We get together around this time every year. It's not something I look forward too, but even though Jake isn't part of my life _romantically_, I'll always be linked to him in _other_ ways. Other ways I'd rather not talk to you about here. I'd rather do that in private."

I stood abruptly, not wanting to end this conversation when I was finally getting her to open up to me. I had to have some answers before my sanity was gone.

"Then lets go." I watched as she slipped her arms into my coat. I held out my hand and felt more relaxed as she grabbed it, letting me take her small hand in mine.

We didn't go back inside to say goodbye to anyone, instead headed right for the valet to get my car. We waited in silence as my car was brought up, our drive completely quiet.

"We need to go to my place."

"To get you a bag? Yeah, you'd probably not want to wear Alice's clothes again tomorrow morning, especially after what happened tonight." I grabbed her hand wanting to feel her closeness before all hell broke loose.

"No. I need to show you something there." I nodded in agreement and all was silent again for the remainder of the drive.

Bella and I walked hand in hand up to her building and stood together in the elevator. I'd been enough of an ass for the night; I wasn't going to do it again now. She didn't need that. Whatever she had to show me was big. I could tell by the tears in her eyes as she looked at the mirrored wall, her reflection looking sad and lost.

The apartment was dark; Emmett and Rosalie nowhere to be found. I followed Bella to her bedroom door, a room I had yet to see in the time we'd been together.

"I want to show you my room." Bella smiled at me through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to hold this from you for so long, but I needed to get through last week first, and then I was going to tell you everything."

I nodded not understanding a word she was saying. The door opened and Bella walked into the dark room. Once we were both in, the light flickered on and my eyes took in her walls, filled with hundreds of pictures. Pictures I hadn't seen before.

They were all of the same person.

A very tiny person.

"Bella?" I did a 180 looking at the pictures on her nightstand of my love and a little baby. Bella was in a hospital gown, sweat across her pale face, hair on top of her head in a messy bun. She looked worn out and tired, but I'd never seen her look more perfect than in that picture, holding the small baby in her arms, staring at it with so much adoration and love. I picked up the picture and rubbed my thumb across the little one. "Who's this?"

Bella grabbed the picture from my hand taking it in hers as she sat on the edge of her bed, still wrapped in my jacket.

"This is my daughter. My little Vanessa Wolf Black. Wolf wasn't my idea for a middle name." Her daughter. Bella had a daughter. Black. _Jake_. Bella watched me as I put the pieces of the puzzle together. "She's the reason I'll always be linked to Jake. He's her father." My knees gave out as she told me what I already knew. I sat down next to her, unsure of what I should do. Bella looked uncomfortable, tears still falling down her cheeks in regular intervals. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against my arm. We sat like that for several minutes as I let the information settle in that Bella had a daughter. She had a baby with Jacob after a one-night stand that he kicked her out afterwards from.

Jake was an asshat, but an asshat that was the father of her child, a child that I had yet to meet. Asshat or not, he was in Bella's life whether I liked it or not.

"Where is she? Do I get to meet her?" I had so many questions come to mind and tried hard not to bombard her with too many at once. Bella's small frame shook against me as her hold on the picture tightened. Her knuckles were white and I was afraid she was going to hurt herself, but taking the picture out of her hands wasn't an option either.

"You're not going to be able to do that, unfortunately. You won't be able to meet her, Edward." Bella looked up at me to gage my reaction. My face must've spoken for itself how confused I was. "You wanted to know where I was last week, right?" I nodded in agreement. "Every year, for the past 5 years I've gone to the same place to see my baby, to honor her birth, to honor who she was. And every year, I see Jacob because he's finally found a caring bone in his body and thinks he needs to be there as well. So every year, I go out to dinner with him on her birthday and give him an hour of my time while I let myself think about the little girl that brought us here, linking us together."

"She lives with your father?" I know I sounded clueless, but that's because I was.

"No Edward. She's buried in the cemetery where my family has a plot. She died. My Nessi's no longer with us, no matter what your father did to save her, she was too little, too sick and she had no fight left in her tiny fragile body."

I held Bella's frantic body close to mine, my arm wrapped around her shoulders while my hand tangled in her hair holding her head to my chest as she cried. I was surprised to feel the wetness on my cheeks, realizing that I too, was crying for her loss. I had so many questions to ask, but knew that it wasn't the right time.

Bella had a daughter.

A daughter with Jake. _Pocahonto._

A daughter that died.

_How_ did she die?

_When_ did she die?

How was my father tied into any of this? What was his part?

Where did we go from here?

I was so excited for this night. Looking back just a few hours ago, I would've never thought it would end like this, with Bella cradled into my chest, reliving the pain of losing her daughter, telling me about her for the first time. It probably didn't help that she saw _him_ tonight, or that Alice acted like the biggest bitch to ever walk this planet.

Jasper was right, it wasn't what it looked like, and for once in my life, I didn't lose my cool, and I didn't play the jackass card in the end.

My job now was to help Bella get it all out, let her know that I was here for her, and when she was ready to tell me the rest of the details, she could.

I'd wait for her. I'd wait for whatever she was going to tell me.

Bella knew now that I loved her, I hadn't come out and said it yet, _seeing that I wasn't given the chance_, but never the less she knew, and I wasn't going anywhere.

My place was right beside Bella, holding her in my arms until she was ready to let me in.

**A/N: Monika, I didn't leave a total cliffy, are you happy? Better be. Just kidding.**

**Ok, so…Bella has a daughter. Raise your hands if you saw it coming? I'm pretty sure most of you did from your reviews. LOTS of questions to be answered in the next chapter. If I would've continued to write, it would have been a REALLY long chapter, and I wanted to get this out to you before I got hate mail for not updating in a timely fashion.**

**Now, again, this story is NOTHING like NA, so if you're thinking there is abuse or rape involved with how the baby died, you're wrong. Although I already know what happened and will stick with my original idea, I'd love to hear your theories on what you think happened. LOVE LOVE LOVE the theories you guys come up with.**

**The story gets lighter again, but there had to be some kind of plot to this thing. I am a firm believer in not breaking up Bella and Edward, so have no fear on that thought.**

**Alice is probably on everyone's naughty list, right? It's not too often that she is, so I thought I'd switch things up a little. Give me your take on what's happening and why she's acting like she is. How should she grovel for forgiveness? And should Bella forgive her? **

**Oh and lastly, anyone catching all the 'Remember Me' coverage? I CAN'T WAIT for the movie to come out. Rob love scenes (well as much as we can get for PG-13) here we come!**

**THANK YOU for all the support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to get my other story 'Never Again' up on Twilighted, AND I am happy to announce that I now have a BETA.**

**God bless the amazing Trueloveph28 for making this chapter look pretty. You're amazing, and seriously, everyone reading should thank her too for making my work readable.**

**On with the show. It's a long one, so hold on tight.**

**Oh, and I guess I should give a tissue warning as well. You might need it.**

**Lastly, there were two songs that I listened to over and over while writing this chapter that kind of put you in the right mood of thinking.**

'**I Miss You' by Simple Plan**

'**Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails**

**Give them a try and see what you think.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. I own…nothing.**

Chapter 16: Let Me In Part 2

BPOV

He was in my room, he saw the pictures, heard about Nessie and he was still here.

Holding me in his arms.

Edward was here with me, _for me_. Only two other guys other than my father had ever been there for me like that in my life. And those two guys were my best friends.

One of which was currently trying to tame Alice.

Oh Alice.

How I wanted to beat the ever-living shit out of that girl.

She didn't know, she was probably trying to look out for her brother. But that didn't mean for one minute that I would forgive her with open arms right off the bat for the way she acted towards me. Alice always took it upon herself to know everyone's business, making plans for them as if she could see the future. Well this time it back fired on her, showing that she isn't as good of a psychic as she thought she was.

I was so hurt, so angry with her for the way that she just _assumed_ things about me. She assumed that I'd been cheating on Edward. With Jake of all people. Jake! The filthy piece of shit that I was forced to see every year, not because I wanted too, but I did it out of respect for our daughter.

God, how Alice had it all wrong.

After being in my room earlier, I thought she would've put two and two together. Tons of pictures of a baby that looks just like me, _well with dark skin that is,_ on the walls; a baby that I had never introduced to anyone. Hell, maybe it wasn't as clear as I thought it should be, even Edward asked when he could meet Vanessa.

We sat there, Edward's arms around me in a tight embrace for several minutes as I continued to cry. I tried to stop, knowing that it wasn't helping. Or at least I didn't think it was, but for some reason it wasn't happening. Edward was getting all of me in one night, whether he wanted to or not. At the rate I was going, he'd probably think that I was a crybaby, but I couldn't find it in me to care what exactly he thought of my emotional state right now.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down Jasper! You need to pull your head out of your ass for two seconds before I do it for you!" Alice's voice filtered through the apartment followed by the front door slamming shut. The walls vibrated from the bang, one of my framed pictures falling to the floor, shattering the glass into pieces all over the floor.

Neither of us got up to clean up the mess, instead we both stared at the glass and the picture of my baby girl that was now lying on the floor. Watching the picture fall to the ground affected me more than it probably should have, but the fact that Alice broke it with all her anger towards me just felt like salt added to my already open wounds. Nessie was three months old in that one; tubes connected all around her fragile little body, her brown eyes looking up at me as I attempted to feed her. The memory was so vivid, so clear, as if it were only yesterday. I cried harder remembering the day so well.

Edward's arms wrapped tighter around me as if he thought I'd run as the yelling between Jasper and Alice increased and got louder. Jasper was trying to reason with Alice but from what it sounded like, there was no use in even trying. She was drunk and was going to think what she wanted to, no matter what anyone said. Alice said something that I didn't fully hear; Edward stood abruptly loosening his hold on me until I was standing in the middle of the room by myself. He'd gone out to the living room to try and shut his sister up, leaving me alone to try and figure out how this night had gone so horribly wrong. He didn't even look at me as he left the room. I was hurt by the snub, but understood that he was just trying to figure things out enough to stop the madness that was his sister.

I dried my tears knowing that if I went out there like that it would only make things worse. Alice would win. I knew it wasn't about winning or losing, but right now, I didn't need to allow her to see me in such a vulnerable state.

I started putting together a bag of clothes as I listened to Edward and Alice go at it. I knew I needed to get out of here and clear my head. Maybe even for a few days. Jasper was trying to mediate, but it was a losing battle and from the sound of things, he was staying out of it, letting Edward deal with his sister. This surprised me seeing that it wasn't in Jasper's nature to just stand there when someone was deliberately berating me like this, but then again, he never had a girlfriend. They were all fuck buddies. He didn't give two shits about any of them, so the second that they said anything negative about our little family, he kicked them to the curb. Lets face it, things were said about Rose and I all the time when it came to Jasper and Emmett. I wasn't deaf or blind; I knew exactly what people thought of us.

"Allie cat, you need to calm the fuck down. You have no fucking clue what's going on and when you finally come off your own white horse, you're gonna realize what an utter and complete bitch you've been to your friend! _Your friend_ Allie, she's not the enemy!" Edward was screaming at her, pacing back and forth from the sound of his shoes hitting the wood floor. I could only imagine him pacing, hands in his hair, pulling at the roots in frustration with his sister, who was supposed to be his best friend.

"She may be my friend, but she's cheating on you. I don't care what either of you say she's cheating! Did you see the pictures in her room, E? Did you? She's got a fucking kid that she didn't have the balls to tell you about! How does that make you feel? Huh? What, are you gonna play _daddy_ to someone else's child? If I were you, I'd feel like utter and total shit that my girlfriend's been lying to me this entire fucking time. If Jasper was hiding something like that, I don't think I could still be here right now. She's wrong E, she's wrong. When are you going to get out of your love induced haze and face reality?"

"That's enough!" I heard something break, _glass I believe_, as Jasper yelled again. "I can't do this Alice! You're taking shit too far! You need to leave. Now! I thought that maybe if I talked some reason into you, you'd calm down a little and we'd be able to talk but you're so fucking far gone that I can't even talk to you!"

"But Jasper-"

"No! Damn it! This isn't about you! For once, this isn't about you, or even me for that matter, so you need to shut the fuck up for one minute and just listen. Listen! I tried all fucking night to make you see how wrong you are, but you're too damn stubborn for your own damn good. I'm done. You need to leave." Oh my God, Jasper was telling her to go. I knew how much he loved Alice, but obviously he chose his side. I was grateful for his friendship, but felt bad at the same time that it had to come to this. I didn't want him to throw away his relationship just because of me. Alice was the first girl ever to capture his heart like she did. I didn't want him to hurt because of something that involved me. That's not the way a friendship is supposed to work. We're supposed to help one another, not make each other hurt. Jasper wasn't a yeller. A fighter maybe, but he didn't typically get too riled up about things, liking to keep the peace as much as possible. He seemed to be at his wits end with Alice, and as much as I wanted to run out there and tell him to stop, I couldn't. I didn't want to. Someone had to say something to Alice that she was actually going to understand, and obviously whatever Edward was saying to her had no effect on her filter. From the way she was crying, Jasper's words had sunk in.

I heard another door slam as I changed as fast as I could, knowing that the faster I was out of this dress, the faster I could get the hell away from everyone. I loved Jasper and everything he was doing for me, but I had to get out of here. I had to run. I couldn't deal with all this shit. If it wasn't bad enough that I had just gotten back today from seeing my daughter's grave, saw Esme and Carlisle for the first time in years, _and_ met them as Edward's girlfriend, Alice had to be an utter and total bitch spouting off about shit she had no business trying to get her nose into. It was too much; I couldn't deal with it. I hoped that Edward would come with me when I left, but now that things went from bad to worse with his sister, I couldn't be too sure that his loyalties were still with me.

I wasn't going to make him pick sides.

I wouldn't do that to him.

But if he did take my side, I wouldn't be one to complain either.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the apartment making me jump at the gruffness behind it. "We could hear screaming from down the fucking hallway. Do you mo-fos want the cops called?" I was quick to put on a t-shirt, yoga pants and a sweatshirt as I laid the dress over a chair. Emmett rarely got upset. Hell none of us did, we liked to keep things light. So to hear him going off like that made me realize how fucking loud and out of hand everyone had gotten in such a short time.

The cops being called for a noise violation would just be the fucking cherry on top of the fantastic sundae we'd made ourselves.

My door opened and closed quickly as Rose made her way in. I was just finishing putting my shoes on when I looked up to see her confused face. She grabbed my hands seeing how distraught I was and I tried to pull away not wanting to be touched right now. I didn't need to add another person to my conscience of whose night I ruined. Rose would not be next.

"Talk to me Belly. What's going on out there?"

I sat on my bed as Rose knelt in front of me with her hands rubbing up and down my legs trying to soothe me the only way she knew how.

The nurturing instinct that she held for me brought on another round of tears that came pouring out.

"Jake was there tonight…Alice saw us talking…overheard about our dinner…thinks that I'm cheating on Edward…thinks that I was lying about where I was last week." I was a blubbering mess as I spoke. I couldn't find my words, but from the look on Rose's face, she knew what I was trying to say. She knew better than most people what pain felt like. She could relate with her own painful past. She had her own story to tell, we were there for one another, had been since the day we met.

"What about…. Nessie?" Both our faces scrunched up as she said my daughter's name out loud. It wasn't a name that I said out loud very often; neither did anyone else knowing how sensitive I was about her passing. "Does she know about her? Does _Edward_ know?"

"Just before you guys got here, Edward and I were in my room, I showed him the pictures, he knows that Nessie's not…here, but Alice, well, she thinks that I'm hiding a relationship with Jake and that, I don't know what she thinks about Nessie. You should've heard her though, Rose. When she talked about my pictures, of my baby, she sounded so… hateful, disgusted."

Rose's face went from calm to seeing red in a matter of seconds. She was over protective to the extreme of the situation I had been in. She was not taking this lightly and I almost felt bad for Alice, knowing that she was soon going to face the wrath of Rose. No one, and I mean _no one_, wanted to face that when she was on the warpath. And right now, she was definitely on a path that I wanted to run the fuck away from.

I couldn't stop talking, and ended up retelling the entire night's events to her. The more I spoke, the madder she got. I tried to tell her that although I was pissed off at Alice, we didn't need to attack her. She was drunk and we'd talk when she was sober, but Rose wasn't having it.

The entire time we talked, the yelling continued between Jasper, Edward and Alice. Emmett snuck into my room next and scooped me up into a hug, sitting me on his lap as he sat down on the bed. His hand was in my hair soothing me, knowing exactly what I needed from him.

"Come on sweetie, you need to get out of here. Do you want me to take you somewhere?" I stood abruptly shaking my head.

"No. I want… Edward. I want _him_ to take me somewhere. But I can't tell him that, he's gotta deal with Alice and I can't ask him to take sides. But I need him. I…need him so fucking bad. Is it wrong to want him so much? I mean, he…maybe he doesn't want me, and I'm just assuming that he still wants me…maybe he doesn't and I'm delusional. What the fuck am I gonna do if I lose him, I don't want to lose him, but what if dealing with my fucked up past is just too much for him, what do I do then?" I was rambling like I always did when I was frustrated or overwhelmed.

"Bizzy, you gotta calm down. This is Edward we're talking about here. I might give the guy a hard time about things, but he's got it bad, he isn't going anywhere. You should hear him out there; he's ready to knock his sister into next Tuesday for the shit she's coming up with. Really, you gotta stop rambling and worrying, things are gonna be fine." Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist as he stood pulling me into one of his bear hugs almost suffocating me in the process.

"Really Belly, Emmett's right. I know I'm usually the last one to say this, but you should trust him. Edward's good shit, you gotta give him the benefit of the doubt in this case. He's out there defending the fuck out of you. If he wanted to run, he'd have done it by now. I think he just went up in status in my book." Rose kissed my forehead as I nodded in agreement. I knew that I was being stupid, but being here, hearing the fighting continue was making me go insane. "By the way, how's Daddy C? Is he still a DILF?"

I literally almost choked on my spit at her words. Rose and I had always joked about Carlisle and how fucking gorgeous he was for an old guy. She knew it would make me smile and I was grateful for the small reprieve I felt.

"Ok, come on." Emmett rolled his eyes at the two of us as we talked about the first man we put in the DILF category all those years ago. Emmett hated the category, seeing that Daddy M was the second to be added shortly after Rose came home with us for the first time. "I'll deal with Alice so you guys can go." I nodded in agreement and followed Emmett out, both he and Rose holding my hands like I was a child.

Who needed a cop for a father when you had three of the most over protective, over bearing best friends alive?

Jasper was leaning up against the counter, his tux jacket off, shirt pulled out, and hair standing on end. Alice was leaning up against the couch, with her arms crossed over her chest, the scowl from earlier still painted across her face. If this were any other situation, I would've told her that if she kept that look up, it would be permanent, but it wasn't the right time and I was in no mood for making jokes. Hell, at this point I didn't give a flying fuck if she had permanent frown lines for all I cared.

Edward looked like he was about to lose his fucking mind, pacing between the two. As soon as he saw me, his eyes darted to mine giving me an apologetic stare. I smiled in return knowing that he was between a rock and a hard place. He looked hurt, defeated, and just the thought of going up against a force like Alice made me realize what he was going through. It was a losing battle. She would win in her eyes no matter what. And on top of everything I'd told him earlier in the night, I was just adding to his problems by causing a rift between him and his sister. His hand twitched at his side, as did mine. I wanted so badly just to touch him, to reach out and feel his warmth, but we were on opposite sides of the room. Any contact between us right now would most likely set Alice off into another tissy fit. And as much as I didn't care about her or her feelings right now, I did like where we lived and old lady Snorker that lived down the hall, knew the Chicago PD all by name for all the times she's called on people in our building.

Rose started walking towards Alice and I knew the shit was about to hit the fan. This wasn't going to be good, but there was no stopping her. I knew from experience that if I tried to get in between Rose and her target, I got hurt, and I mean hurt, bruises and all. She may have been a model, but she spent most of her free time in the gym and was strong as fuck.

"How fucking dare you!" Rose spat at Alice. And here we go. I told her not to do this tonight, but she wasn't listening. Rose stuck up for her friends; it was probably one of her best qualities and I couldn't be mad at her for that. "Who the fuck are you to just accuse people, someone who's your friend, of things you know nothing about? Huh?"

Rose was standing directly in front of Alice, her hands on her hips looking like they were dying to get a little closer to her face. Emmett was quick to move to her side knowing that Rose was in smack down mode and that if someone didn't intervene; things were going to get out of hand quickly. Not only would the cops be here for the noise violation, but also we could probably add assault to that list.

"I just-"

"No! You have no fucking clue what's going on, and instead of asking like any normal person does, you assumed the worst of Bella. Grow the fuck up, and while you're at it, find a new group of friends. I think you did a good enough job of losing this one." Rose turned to walk away, shocking the fuck out of Jasper, Emmett and myself. We knew that wasn't her usual way to end things. Yes, she stood up for her friends, got in a fight from time to time, but kicking Alice completely to the curb was the kicker. I was mad at Alice, yes, but I wasn't mad enough to disown her for life.

Apparently Rose was.

"Whatever. I know what I'm talking about." Alice acted as if she couldn't care less what was happening. She was right and everyone else around her was wrong. "I don't care what you guys say. Until I hear it from Bella's mouth, and maybe see some proof too, I don't give a flying fuck what you guys say." Alice smoothed down her hair that hadn't moved an inch the entire night, as she looked pointedly at me like I was the devil.

I'd had enough. That look alone, that single look was enough to throw me over the edge. I was done with her attitude, her accusations, and this entire night. I was done with it all.

"Ok Alice, you want to hear it from my mouth? Then fine. I had a baby with my ex, an ex that was a one-night stand. A one-night stand that ended horribly. That baby, the baby that was the most important thing in my _life_, died. And because I'm a good person, I get together with her father twice a year to honor her short life. I didn't know that Jake was going to be there tonight. I hadn't gone to one of your family's fundraisers in years, so how the fuck was I supposed to know that he'd show up tonight of all nights? I have no interest in being with Jake ever again; no matter what he says or what you over hear. If you would've kept you nosy self out of things, I would have told you all of this in my own time. My daughter was born five years ago last Thursday and her birthday tends to take a toll on me. Excuse me if I'm having a bit of a hard time dealing with things right now, especially petty things like you and your crazy ass." I felt arms wrap around my waist, familiar arms that could only be Edward's. "If you would've just let me talk to Edward first, I could have shared the same things with you. But instead, because of whatever demented world you live in, you decided to make your own assumptions and put me into a 'cheating on your brother' role. Oh, and if you want proof, I suggest you take a look in my room again; there's tons of proof in there. Hell, if you want, I can show you pictures of her grave that I took this weekend. Would you like that? Would it make you happy?" I didn't even cry when my rant was over. I didn't need to cry. I was upset, so very upset with her that no tears would come.

"You need to go Alice." Rose held open the door, standing next to it tapping her foot. "I think you've done enough damage for one night."

"But-" The realization of what I'd admitted was clear across her tear-streaked face. She had no comeback, and knew that what I was saying was the truth. I wouldn't have lied about something like this. _Never_ would I lie about anything that involved the love of my life.

"You don't need to leave, I will." I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I felt a hand grab mine and looked back to find Edward's piercing eyes staring back at me. I wanted nothing more than to storm past Alice, knocking her over in the process, but the hand on mine mad me stop in my tracks, making me forget about anything other than his touch.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going too, love." He gave a sad version of his crooked smile as we walked out the door, hand in hand.

Jasper was saying something to Alice, her tears falling harder than before. Emmett offered to take her home, which didn't please Rose, but knowing that Alice was getting home safely was comforting. I knew that even though things got severely out of hand tonight, I still loved Alice and didn't want anything bad to happen to her, especially when she was drunk and not thinking straight.

Edward didn't even give his sister a second glance as we walked out the door. He picked me. God, I didn't want to make him choose sides, especially seeing that his family was one of the sides, but man am I happy that it was me that he was leaving with. I needed Edward like the air I breathed, and if he hadn't decided to come with me, I think I would've left a piece of my heart back in that room as I walked away.

We took the elevator down to the parking garage in silence. Edward had my bag on his shoulder, his hand firmly grasping mine, rubbing soothing circles over my knuckles trying to comfort me. I was still so heated from everything that had happened I was swaying from foot to foot trying to shake the nervous energy out of me.

"Where're we going?" I looked up at Edward as he held the door open for me to the Aston Martin.

Since the moment that Jasper and Alice had walked in the door I wanted to run, get the hell out of there, but now that we were doing what I wanted too, I had no idea what was next.

"Well, I need to change." He threw my bag in the back seat, and then put his hands on my hips, moving them up my sides under my shirts so that we were skin to skin. "You're not in your dress anymore, and I was really looking forward to pealing that thing off of you later. So I guess since the dress is gone, along with all my fantasies, the tux goes too."

I loved that he was trying to keep things light. It was exactly what we needed. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his once in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. With me. For being you." I kissed him once more before turning around to sit down in the passenger seat. "And by the way, I didn't mean to ruin your fantasies. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, and having on a designer dress like that and stilettos doesn't allow for a fast getaway."

Edward's crooked smile was back as he shut the door and went around to his side. We drove back to his condo in silence. The radio was on quietly in the background. 'I Miss You' by Simple Plan was playing, and as the song continued, the tears fell down my cheeks. I missed my little girl, I missed Edward, and I didn't want to fuck things up when he learned more of my past.

We pulled into his garage and the car came to a stop. The next thing I know, my door is open and Edward is kneeling on the cement next to me with his hand on my thigh, the other wiping my tears away.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" I smiled up at him, knowing that I wasn't putting on a good show, but doing the best that I could. I couldn't help but practically drool over the fact that he was calling me 'love', but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. There were so many other pertinent things we needed to discuss.

"Just thinking."

"About…Vanessa?" I nodded as more tears streamed down my face. Edward gave me a weak smile as he held out his hand for me and I got out of the car. "Why don't we go upstairs so I can change and we can get out of here? I don't want to be around too long just in case Alice thinks she needs to ruin this night anymore than she already has."

"I'm sorry that things got so fucked up tonight. I don't…want to come between you and your sister. You shouldn't allow-"

"Stop. I'm going to stop you right there. You're not doing anything to come between my sister and I, so get that out of your mind." We walked into Edward's place; he threw his keys on the counter and started taking off his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt.

Any other time I would've been completely turned on by this, but I just felt so wrong. Every bone in my body ached, felt like shit, most likely from all the stress over the past few days. Yes, his body called to me, but I wanted to be held right now, I needed to be in his arms more than anything.

I followed Edward into his bedroom and watched as he changed into a pair of black track pants, t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He grabbed some clothes of his own and put them in my bag, zipped it up and threw it on the bed.

"Arms up." Edward signaled to me as I stood there wondering where he was going with this. No, I probably wouldn't turn sex down, _I know I wouldn't_, but I wasn't really in the mood. I put my arms up like he requested, he pulled my sweatshirt off in one quick movement and threw it across his bed. He then pulled the pins out my hair, running his fingers through it to work out the knots. It felt heavenly seeing that Alice was upset with me when she was putting them in and jabbed me a time or two. _Or twenty._ He went to his closet and came back with one of his sweatshirts that had 'Cullen' on the back and slipped it on me. "Much better."

He kissed me quickly on the lips as I nuzzled into his scent, taking it in and feeling so comfortable with what I was surrounded with.

"You're too perfect? Are you sure I'm not dreaming, and that you're really here?"

Edward dazzled me like usual with one of his panty dropping smiles as he ran his hand through his hair and kissed me again.

"I think you hit your head or something baby. I'm here, not gonna go anywhere, and neither are you. I just wanted to see you comfortable."

"You just wanted to see your name on me. Marking your territory, are we?" I nudged him playfully in the arm.

"Maybe." Edward grabbed my hand and the bag and we went back out into the kitchen. I waited while he found a pair of Nike's to put on and we were ready to go. "Want to get some more use out of that hotel room?"

"Of course." Was he really thinking about sex? I mean, now that I thought about it twice in less than five minutes I wanted it, so I was all for it, but was he?

_Was now even the time to be thinking about sex?_

"You're a perv. I meant so that we could be alone, you know, maybe _talk_?" Oh. That. Well, I guess our minds weren't in the same place after all.

"Yeah. Ok." Edward opened the door; a crying Alice sat up against the wall, black mascara running down her cheeks, her dress completely crumpled from how she was sitting.

"Edward, Bella, I-" Her lip was practically trembling as she tried to speak.

"Was just going to bed. Come on." Emmett walked out of the elevator and grabbed Alice helping her stand. "She was just going to bed." Emmett kissed my cheek and slapped Edward on the back and got back in the elevator to go to Alice's floor.

Edward and I exchanged a look but otherwise let her appearance go. We still had a long night ahead of us.

Down in his garage, I started to go towards the Aston Martin but Edward stopped me.

"Why don't we get some…air? I think we could both use a break from everything." Edward pointed towards the motorcycle, my cheeks nearly cracking under the smile that was forming.

Edward felt the need to put my jacket and helmet on for me like I was a little kid. Normally I would protest but couldn't find it in me to care right now. He was so gentle and kind; I couldn't do that to him. Not tonight of all nights at least.

I watched as he put his own riding jacket and helmet on trying to keep the drool from spooling over from the hotness that was in front of me.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wear the back pack. Although, we could just go with no clothes, I'm all for that too." Edward winked at me before placing the bag over my arms.

"I think we might need them." He nodded in agreement; I could see the smile forming on his face from under his helmet.

We drove through the city as fast as legally possible. Edward was right, we needed some air and this was the perfect way of getting away from everything. It was refreshing, made me feel like we were getting away from all the drama that happened over the course of the evening. Lord knows there was enough of it.

We made our way up to the suite that Edward had rented earlier after checking the motorcycle. After taking off all our riding gear and putting the bag on the dresser, I scooted to the middle of the king size bed that we were unable to use earlier in the evening. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I watched Edward on the other side of the room hanging up our jackets.

"Are you hungry?" It was close to midnight and I was starving after not eating much at dinner. Edward threw me the room service menu telling me that he would make the arrangements to get food delivered still.

After our order was placed, Edward laid down next to me, his hand on my kneecap rubbing ever so gently as he stared in my eyes.

"Would you like to take a bath? There's a huge tub in there that's calling your name." I nodded and he went to start the water. I followed behind knowing that a bath was just what I needed to relax a little.

"You're coming in too, right?" It was Edward's turn to nod in agreement as he gave me a half smile.

Slowly we undressed one another, our clothes falling to the floor in a heap. Any other time this would have been an intimate moment, especially when Edward found that I failed to put on a bra or panties, but I knew that he was trying to loosen me up enough so we could talk.

I knew I had to talk to him, explain my history. It was going to be rough to say the least.

Edward stepped in first, sitting down and holding out his hand for me. I sat down in between his legs and leaned back into his chest as I took a deep breath. His warm hands came to wrap around my chest holding me to him in a tight hug. I felt his kisses in the crook of my neck before he rested his head there.

"Talk to me. Please."

It was now or never.

EPOV

"Where to start?" Her voice was quiet like a mouse. I almost felt bad for asking her to do this, knowing that it was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially after everything that happened tonight.

I disowned my sister, which was the first and foremost thought in my head. I needed Bella to know that just because Alice was a total fuck nut loony that belonged in a home, I wasn't her, and I was willing to do anything to show her that.

"Wherever you're comfortable." I kissed her shoulder again hoping that my touch would calm her, like hers did to me.

"Well, I already told you how I met Jake, and the night…that everything…happened." I nodded into her skin hoping that she'd continue. "I didn't feel good for months and by the time that I took the pregnancy test, I was already three months along. My periods have never been regular for as long as I can remember, so not getting one or two wasn't a huge concern. Wow, that was probably more information than you needed to know." I kissed Bella on the top of her head as I smiled. Hearing about her menstrual cycle meant very little in the weird department. "Rose bought me the test thinking that it was a joke, but when she ran out of the bathroom holding it up, the bright pink plus sign staring me in the face, no one was laughing. Especially when Emmett came home and saw what she was holding. He fainted, thinking that it was Rose's test. When he came to and I was able to explain that it was mine…he fainted again and kept muttering, 'Charlie' under his breath." I could only imagine Emmett thinking that he was a father at twenty. I know him; he was an immature bastard that would've probably messed a kid up for life. Hell, what am I saying? He's still an immature bastard, but I bet he'd have a good time raising a kid. "Jasper came home shortly after…he fainted too. Then the questions came of who the father was. No one knew of Jake. He was a…one-night stand that they probably saw at the bar that night, but he wasn't around after that to get all the gory details. He called a few times but I never answered, not wanting to go back for any kind of seconds."

"Emmett and Jasper must have flipped out when they figured that it was…that kind of situation, huh?" I couldn't bring myself to think that she had a random hookup so instead I went with the alternative, avoid the word.

"Yeah. But they still don't know everything about how Jake…treated me that night. If they knew, well, I can't imagine it would go over well, lets just leave it at that." Obviously Bella didn't even take into consideration how I would feel knowing what I knew now. I didn't like it any better than they would have. "When I went in for my first check up, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all insisted on being there. I don't even want to go into detail of how awkward it was to tell the doctor who the father was when clearly it wasn't either of the two guys that came barreling into the room with me." Bella laughed quietly to herself, probably at all the shitty luck she's had with doctors and their assumptions. Her voice was lighthearted and she seemed calm. Almost too calm. I wondered when the storm was going to start. "In my fifth month, after a ton of coaxing from Rose, I finally called Charlie and let him know that his unwed, twenty year old daughter was pregnant and wasn't even with the guy. I was too chicken to do it in person, so I did it over the phone. He wasn't happy to say the least, but he loved me and said he would support me with anything that he could. When I was six months pregnant, I saw Jake again. He was looking for a hook up, I could tell it from the second he stepped foot in my newly opened gallery. What he was doing in there was beyond me, but as soon as I stood and he saw my protruding belly, he literally ran from me. Emmett blocked the exit, making me tell him. I wasn't going to, but I felt that my…. that she had a right to know who her father was. He didn't believe me, said I was lying because I wanted his money. I didn't need his money. I had health insurance through Charlie and was making a good living off my business."

Bella squirmed in my arms. I must've been holding on to her too tightly.

"Sorry. Just got caught up in what you were saying. Continue on, please." I kissed the side of her head as she rested it on my chest again. I was grateful she wasn't crying like before. She sounded detached, but I knew that was probably better than the uncontrollable sobs that I heard earlier.

"Over the next few weeks, Jake and I talked. He said he wanted to be a part of her life. I don't know what exactly changed his mind to convince him that it was his. I'm assuming it was Emmett's right fist, but I can't be too sure. I ended up moving in with him, thinking that I was doing the best thing for my unborn baby and me. I figured that she needed a father and if we were living together he would be there for her. His good mood lasted all of a month before he started disappearing for days at a time. I was nine months along when he stopped coming home all together. It was his apartment, I spent most of my time with the guys anyways, but he wasn't there. Emmett and Jasper were livid with me for moving in with him, but at the time I thought we could try making things work. How wrong I was. Jake wasn't even there when his daughter was born. My little Nessie was six pounds seven ounces and appeared to be healthy. I'd never been so happy in all my life than I was when they put her in my arms." I watched as a tear fell down her cheek from the corner of her eye. I was quick to catch it with my thumb as she leaned her head into my touch.

"She was so quiet, too quiet. They kept her a few extra days for testing, but I guess everything turned out fine and I was able to take her home. I stayed at Jake's for the first month alone. He finally came home to meet his daughter, but wanted nothing to do with her. It didn't matter that she had his hair or his features; he insisted that he wasn't going to help me with our 'mistake'. Looking into her eyes, I would've never even thought of her as anything but a miracle. I moved back in with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose as raising her on my own was just too much. She was two months old when I noticed that her head was getting larger by the day, almost looking swollen. She threw up after nearly every meal, but I figured that it was just reflux. After the third doctor that we saw misdiagnosing her illness, we were referred to your father for tests. She had a brain tumor. She'd had it since birth and it was growing rapidly. If they would have spotted it earlier she might have had a chance, but it was just growing too fast. I spent every hour of every day at the hospital at her side knowing that I couldn't leave her alone. We tried radiation, even though it's highly dangerous in infants, but nothing was working. She was slipping away more and more as the days went by. Emmett and Jasper both took a leave of absence from work to be with us, along with Rose. Charlie had even taken an extended leave so we could all be together. Your parents…they were amazing. Esme brought us home cooked meals every day." Bella chuckled to herself remembering something. "She would sit with me, spoon feeding me when I didn't want to eat. Nessie couldn't keep anything down and I felt that if she couldn't, I wasn't going to eat either. It was your mom that kept _me_ alive. My mom was never really there for me; your mom took over that motherly role so quickly. And Carlisle, he checked in on us multiple times a day every day. When the bills started piling up, he was able to get a fundraiser up and going to help cover her treatments as the health insurance only covered so much."

"Fundraiser?" Bella nodded, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. "The 'Wolf' fundraiser. That was for her, wasn't it?" Bella looked back at me again in recognition as it all came together. Dad wanted me to come for that one, said it was for a very sick baby. He didn't see too many as sick as her and wanted all of the family there to do what they could for the family.

I went to Aspen that weekend with Jessica.

"Towards the end, none of us left the hospital. They gave us a family room that we took turns sleeping in. There were at least two of us awake at all times, taking pictures of her every moment. We all knew that her little life was going to be cut short and I needed to have the memories of the life I created. Jake never once came to the hospital. I had gotten his families information and called his fathers house to let them know about his grandchild. Billy came once and his sister Rachel was there as often as she could be, but she lived in Washington and it was quite a hike for her to get there." Bella's body started to shake. First thoughts were that the water was getting cold, but it wasn't. She was shaking as the end of her story neared. "Nessie was five months old the day her eyes closed, her breathing slowed until I couldn't hear it any longer. I didn't want my daughter to die in a hospital. Your parents were kind enough to offer us their home knowing that Carlisle could be there with her twenty-four hours a day to monitor her care. She wasn't home, but at least she passed in a calm place with people that loved her so dearly."

The tub was large enough that I was able to turn Bella around until she was facing me, her legs straddling my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that." I kissed her hair as her nails dug into my back. I wouldn't complain of the pain. If it took a bit away from her, I would gladly take anything she put my way.

"The…funeral was just a few days later. We decided to bury her in the family plot in Arizona. Your parents even made the trip to be there for us. Jake had the audacity to show up for the service. Emmett and Jasper were livid. So was Charlie. After he had his say, the next time I saw Jake he was being put in the back of a cab, bruises and cuts covering his face. I hadn't seen your parents in a few years, so tonight was a _really_ big night for me."

"So how are you able to still meet up with him yearly?" I wanted to say more, so much more, but knew that I was quickly loosing my cool and didn't want to go off in front of her. Jake was a poor excuse for a man and I wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp if I ever saw him again for the way he treated Bella and his daughter.

"Over the next year, Jake got his act in gear. On the one-year anniversary, he was there at the cemetery again and we talked. It was nothing more than a few pleasantries, but he was trying and I allowed him that much. Each year, we meet up for her birthday and then again five months later. We never set up plans, knowing that each other will be there no matter what."

A loud knock at the door came at the most inconvenient time. I was willing to just ignore it, but remembered quickly how I paid triple for the cook to stay and make us food. I slipped out quickly, kissing Bella as an apology for the interruption and pulled on my boxers and answered the door. The waiter was a man about my age and gave me a shit eating grin acting as if he knew what was going on and why I answered the door the way I had. If only that was the way our night had played out.

I tipped him generously seeing that it was close to one in the morning.

By the time I wheeled the cart in, Bella had slipped on my t-shirt and climbed into the bed taking the place she had before.

Bella continued to talk as we ate, sharing story after story of Vanessa, or Nessie as she was called, of her life. My heart ached for Bella. I had no idea that she had a child. Her body showed no signs of carrying one. And even if it had, I would've never noticed seeing that I thought her body was absolutely perfect.

We laughed and cried over the next few hours as she continued to talk. I had never heard Bella say so much in such a short amount of time. Although it seemed hard for her at times, she smiled talking about her daughter, remembering her short life.

We didn't talk about Alice at all. When Bella finally fell asleep, her head resting on my chest, I allowed myself to think about my sister.

It didn't matter what I told her, she was dead set on thinking that Bella had cheated on me. Never in all my life had I heard Alice talk to someone she cared for like that, with such hatred and disgust. It didn't matter what I said to her, and deep down I knew it never would. Alice was going to believe what she wanted to believe. I almost felt bad for her when Bella went off on her, explaining what she'd gone through. Alice's shoulders slumped forward, her tears falling heavier than before, and for a mere second my brotherly instinct kicked in and I wanted to comfort her. Then I saw the look of disgust on Bella's face and remembered why were here in the first place.

I had no idea what was going to happen the next time that was saw Alice or any of the guys for that matter. As I stroked Bella's hair, listening to her snore softly, I knew I had to make things right. I needed to make Bella feel better and take some of the pressure off of her that she'd been feeling over the last week.

I needed to make her see that she didn't need to hide from me, if that's what she was doing, ever again. I wanted her to know that I would be here no matter what.

Because I loved her.

Jasper and Alice did a good job of ruining our moment of declaration by blurting things out themselves. I was taken back by the fact that she actually loved me, but as much as I wanted to ask her if what she was feeling was real I already knew my answer. I wanted to tell her myself in my own way and plans started forming in my head of how I was going to make that happen.

I held Bella's body closer to my own, hoping that she felt all the love I had for her. I wanted to hold her like this always, take away any pain she ever felt.

I'd be the guy she was looking for. Jake disgraced the male population and I would show Bella that there was some good out there for her.

Me.

"I love you, sweet girl." I whispered in her hair, knowing that she couldn't hear me. Her breathing was even, deep in sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly, never letting go of my love.

**A/N: So…does that explain things a little more? And what about Alice? Anyone want to beat the shit out of her? I had to laugh at some of the things you guys said about the last chapter. There are some major Alice haters out there. Anyone have any good ideas of what she can do to grovel? I'd love to hear them.**

**Reviews are nice. I don't want to sound like a review whore, but they make a writer feel better, like really good actually. So, feel free to push the green button and say hi, I'd love to hear from you.**

**See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry about the long wait. Here's my excuse if you're interested. I had a really hard time with this chapter, wrote it over a two-week period, hated every last bit of it, so I scrapped it and started over completely, and if you're a writer, you know how hard that is to do. So…this is completely different that what I had planning but felt right. Hope you enjoy it.**

**This is one hell of a long chapter; I'm hoping that it makes up for my slacking.**

**The next chapter is already started so I am hoping to get back on a regular weekly or so posting schedule.**

**  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewing; you guys make me smile the biggest smile. Oh, and all the ideas of how to make Alice pay for her actions cracked me up.**

**Oh! Have I mentioned that I have this awesome BETA named Trueloveph28 who is absolutely amazing and makes my work readable? Yeah, you should all be PM'ing her with thank you's for putting up with me! You truly are amazing, THANK YOU for all you do for me!**

**On with the show…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own…nothing.**

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

EPOV

Bella was fast asleep on my chest, a small pool of drool forming across the left side. As quietly as I could, I rolled her off of me and slid out of bed, putting on my clothes from last night.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was a little past eight in the morning. Bella would hopefully sleep for a few more hours. She didn't fall asleep until earlier this morning and I knew that yesterday's events had taken a toll on her. I knew _I_ was feeling drained, I could only imagine what _she_ was feeling like.

I was tired, not having gotten much sleep myself, but right now that didn't matter. The only things I was concerned about now were the plans I'd conjured up overnight and getting them in motion.

I stayed awake for quite a while after Bella fell asleep, thinking about what I could do to show her just how much I loved her and help maybe take her mind off of everything for a while.

There was only one thing that came to mind, but it would take a lot of planning on my part, and I didn't have a whole lot of time to figure everything out if I wanted to leave today.

I grabbed my jacket and helmet and made my way out of the hotel, stopping by the front desk to order breakfast for Bella to be served at 11am. I figured that would be a good distraction if I wasn't back by that time.

First stop was my apartment. I parked my bike in the garage and made my way upstairs to put away my riding gear. I prayed that I didn't have to see Alice. I didn't know if I could handle her this morning or not.

However, in order for my plans to work, I was going to have to communicate with her at some point.

_Hopefully not until __**after**__ she sobers up._

I sat down with a cup of coffee and my laptop and got going with my plans. Over the next hour, I wrote to Alice letting her know what was happening, what I needed from her, and how I felt about the things that had happened last night. I tried to keep my feelings out of it, but as her brother that was no easy task.

Next on my agenda, I e-mailed Tanya and gave her my itinerary for the week. I asked her to cancel all my meetings and let her know that I would only be available via e-mail and cell phone. I still needed to address how inappropriate she acted on Saturday night, knowing that she didn't listen to a word I'd said to her at the time.

I'd deal with her when I got back.

I sent a text to Rose letting her know my plans, took a quick shower and packed my suitcase. Rose's help was going to save me a lot of time and headache since she knew more about Bella than I did.

I did some research quickly, booked tickets and made a few calls.

After reading through the e-mail to Alice one last time, I pushed send, powered down my laptop and packed it up as well.

Luckily, as I was exiting the building, I didn't see Alice. Never had I been so grateful not to see my sister in all my life. It was going to be awkward the next time we saw one another. Definitely a meeting that I was going to put off for as long as possible.

"Hey! Hold up!" I had just gotten out of the elevator when a loud voice called out. I turned around to find Emmett standing next to the door leading to the parking garage.

"What are you still doing here?" I probably should have said hello or given some kind of greeting, but for the life of me, I couldn't understand what _Emmett_ was still doing here. I knew he took Alice home last night, but never would I have imagined that he would need to stay with her the entire night.

Emmett was now standing in front of me, dark bags under his eyes, his clothing wrinkled and his shirt torn near the neckline. He noticed that I was staring at the tear and chuckled.

"Your sister is a feisty one, almost as feisty as my girls, but not like _that_." Emmett rubbed at his tired eyes as I put the strap of one of my bags on my shoulder. I decided to let the comment about _his girls_, which involved Bella, go for now as he didn't mean any harm by it.

"You stayed with her all night, didn't you?" Emmett nodded that he had, although I already knew that much. "How bad was it?" I shut my eyes unsure of if I really wanted to hear this or not.

Emmett blew out a deep breath of air. "It was bad. You didn't get any calls from her, did you?" I shook my head no, knowing that there weren't any missed calls on my phone when I checked this morning. "Good. She was making lots of calls, leaving drunken sobbing messages, and I know a few of them were to Bella, and I guess the rest went to Jasper. Poor fool."

"No. I didn't get any. Bella was still sleeping when I left her though, so she probably hasn't seen them yet. I wish I could erase them before she finds them. The last thing she needs is to deal with Alice's bullshit." I didn't even want to think of the crap that Alice left on Bella's voicemail last night. It was only going to cause more problems that _we_ didn't need right now.

Emmett pulled out his phone and pressed a few keys, brought his phone up to his ear and held out a finger for me to wait. He pushed a few more buttons and then shut his phone.

"All done," he said, with a huge grin across his face.

"What's _all done_?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I _might_ have access to the password on Bizzy's phone, so I did us all a favor and got rid of the messages that Alice left. There were _ten_, just to let you know." I ran my hand through my hair thinking of how psychotic my sister was. _God I hoped that gene didn't run in the family._

"Thanks. I appreciate it. And I'm not even gonna ask _why_ you have her password or if she even knows you have it. I don't want to get in the middle of that one if I can help it."

Emmett sheepishly smiled but didn't react to what I'd said. "Hey, so can I get a ride home? I didn't bring much with me last night and after ordering take out at two in the morning, and let me tell ya man, your sister can _eat_ when she's drunk, she ate a whole large supreme pizza on her own. I was almost sick watching her. Anyway, she cleaned me out."

"Yeah, I was actually heading to your place anyway. I need to pick up a few things of Bella's."

Emmett's smiling face fell into an angry line.

"Why would you need to get some of _her_ stuff? She's coming home. She can't just run away from us again. We didn't do anything wrong!" He threw his hands up in the air and started pacing. He said something about 'fucking Jake' under his breath, but I didn't catch most of it.

I spoke quickly not wanting Emmett to get the wrong impression.

"No, I asked Rose to get a few things ready for me. I need to take her somewhere for a few days. Rose said she'd clear her schedule, so we're gonna get out of here. I figured that it would be easier on her if we left for a while and let my sister have a few days to calm down."

Emmett looked relieved with my plans. I wondered _why_ he thought Bella was leaving them. I was sure it had something to do with how she moved in with Jake when she was pregnant, and none of them were ready to part with Bella if she decided to run, as Emmett had said, again. I know I wasn't.

"Good. I just…she's too important to me, to all of us, and she's been through a hell of a lot. She doesn't deserve this Edward. She's good people, and she doesn't deserve the accusations that your sister was throwing at her last night." If Emmett hadn't been talking about my love, I would've complimented him on the big words he was using, but I didn't go there. _Another time though._

I nodded in agreement. "I know. She didn't deserve any of it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for anything that Alice said. I guess…getting away for a while is for my benefit just as much as Bella's. I'm not ready to deal with my sister yet."

"Hey. It's not your fault. I hope none of us made you feel that way. But bro, she was way out of line last night. What the fuck was she drinking? Or, was she on something? I've never seen her like that before. And yeah, I guess we haven't known you guys for all that long, but I didn't expect _that_ from her. Alice seems so…nice. I know that isn't the best word to describe her, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would hurt a fly, let alone go off on someone who's supposed to be her friend."

I nodded in agreement again. I could see where some red flags were raised for Alice, but that didn't justify her actions. I wasn't going to go into detail and spill her secrets to Emmett even though I wanted to stand up for her. I think we all learned a good lesson last night of _not_ sharing someone else's dirt, so I was going to leave that up to her.

"We've all got skeletons in our pasts I guess. Alice has hers, and even though she wasn't justified in her actions, not in the least, I think I know where _some_ of her anger was stemming from. It's her story to tell, and I'm not gonna even go there." Emmett nodded in agreement and we headed towards my garage.

Emmett, I had found, was typically a nosy bitch, so when he didn't question me more I was a bit taken aback wondering why he wasn't wanting details. At the same time, I was glad because I didn't really want to get into Alice's past.

As I turned on the light, Emmett took a good look around, his jaw dropping nearly to the ground.

"Dear Lord Eddie," I cringed at the nickname, but knew that he wasn't doing it to piss me off this time. "This is like a playground for me!" I watched his eyes as they went to the bike, the Aston Martin, the Audi, and my newly acquired Volvo. Well, actually it was Bella's; I just hadn't told her about it yet. "What does one guy need all these toys for?"

"I don't know. I guess I had the money, and…yeah. There really isn't a reason so I'm not gonna even try to make one up." I stifled back a laugh knowing that having so many cars _was_ kind of ridiculous.

Emmett and I talked for a few more minutes about my cars and how he thought they were the coolest things ever.

_The thought of a kid in a candy store totally runs through my mind watching him in here._

It was at that time that I remembered Emmett was a teacher, and didn't have nearly the salary that I had. He begged me to let him drive the Aston, but it wasn't the car I was taking today. Besides, it was my baby that even my father hadn't driven yet. Maybe some other time.

We got into my blue Audi A8 and took off towards the apartment. I told Emmett where I was taking Bella hoping that he would approve. Although she was a twenty six-year-old adult, I still felt like I was asking for permission to take his little girl out on a date.

I quickly received Emmett's approval and for some reason, I felt a shift in our relationship. I could tell there was still an underlying tension there, as he had a hard time trusting anyone around Bella, but I couldn't blame him. Even though I knew that Jasper was a good guy, I worried about my sister, because she was _my sister_ and that was my job as an older brother.

Emmett and Jasper were Bella's older brothers, and even though they were overprotective as shit, they were only looking out for her best interest. The thing with Jake messed each of them up more than they were letting on, and I had to respect them for keeping an eye on Bella before we met.

We quickly made our way upstairs and found Jasper sitting on the kitchen counter eating cold Chinese, wearing a pair of silky pair of black boxers with pink and red hearts all over them.

Emmett kissed the side of his head as he walked past him and towards the fridge. "That's a sexy look for ya, bro."

Jasper looked down at his noodles and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more sad than anything.

"Thanks. It was Alice's idea. She said something about going back to her place and-" I cut him off waving my hand, not wanting to hear the details.

"And you guys were going to make S'mores, right?" Emmett cut in as he grabbed a container and pulled himself up on the other counter. Jasper nodded with a smile, making us all laugh. "Want some?" He held it out the container for me but I waved him off not knowing who had stuck their fork in there or what they were doing when they were eating.

With most people you probably wouldn't think that way, but these people, _my friends,_ were not _most people._

"How ya doing Jasper?" He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating his cold chicken. I felt bad for him. He looked so distraught; I knew Alice had done a number on him, more than I even wanted to think about.

Bella's door flew open and Rose walked out rolling two huge suitcases behind her.

"Okay, I think I have everything she'll need." Rose looked like she just rolled out of bed, or hadn't even _gone_ to bed yet. There were bags under her eyes as well, she was wearing a big t-shirt, probably one of Emmett's, and I think there was a pair of shorts under there as well, but I wasn't going to push my luck and look.

Rose looked from me to Emmett, giving me a small smile, and then shot daggers at Emmett.

Of course she'd be upset by the fact that Emmett stayed with Alice last night instead of coming home to take care of his brother and pissed off girlfriend. I couldn't blame her for being upset, but at the same time, I was so grateful that Emmett took care of my sister while I took care of Bella.

"Whoa. Rose. What the hell?" She stopped in front of me with two purple suitcases. I didn't think that they were Bella's as they were too girly for her, but then again, her favorite colors were blue and purple so they could be hers. _Anyway, back to the subject._ "We're only going to be gone for a week. And she'll flip her lid if I show up with two suitcases."

Rose stomped her foot and rolled them both back into Bella's room and slammed the door _hard_, all while mumbling under her breath about how much time she'd taken to plan all the perfect outfits for Bella.

I knew that I would buy Bella several things when we got there, so there wasn't any reason to pack so much.

"Dude, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with Rose right now. She's not in the best mood. And you," Jasper looked from me to Emmett. "I would be a bit worried if I were you. I'm actually surprised she hasn't cut your dick off yet for not coming home last night. The claws are sharp on that one, let me tell ya."

If Emmett could've run with his tail between his legs, I'm sure he would have. From what I saw last night, Rose wasn't the person you wanted to piss off. And Jasper wasn't just joking around; he had what looked to be scratches on his left arm. I wondered briefly what they were from, but didn't even bother asking.

"It's not good. We stayed up the entire night. She was trying to calm down, I was trying to figure out how my life changed so drastically and it was just a fucked up mess."

Jasper looked back to me; his eyes searching for answers that I didn't have.

"I don't know what to tell ya man. Alice is her own person and I have no clue what the fuck got into her last night, but I am sorry for the shit storm she created." Jasper nodded then jumped down and threw his container away.

I patted him on the back as he walked past me and shut the door to the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower turned on.

Emmett looked at me at the same time I looked at him.

"Jasper doesn't do long term relationships. This is a new thing for him, so Alice really struck him hard last night. He's hurting. And I hate to say this about my brother because we're supposed to be men and all, but we're both the same. We might put on this tough act, but deep down we both need a girl in our life to fill that other half, ya know what I mean?"

I did know what he meant. Even though we only knew one another for a few months, I already knew that Bella was my other half. She was the prize at the end of all the shitty girlfriends I'd gone through in the past. I could only hope that she felt the same way about me.

Rose came out a few minutes later with _one_ suitcase. It was still purple and I wasn't thrilled about walking out of here with a purple suitcase, but for Bella, I'd do it.

"Okay, Edward Cullen, here's your _one_ suitcase. I hope you're happy." She blew a few strands of hair away from her face and leaned up against the kitchen counter looking like a pissed off kitten.

"Thank you." I stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, feeling her lips turn up into a smile, melting the ice little by little. "Bella will appreciate it."

"I know she will. Just…take care of her, okay?" Rose surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek once more.

"That's my job now, and I intend to do more than just take care of her." Rose smiled and nodded her head.

Then she looked over at Emmett and the scowl was back in full force.

"Babe, come on. I could use one of those hugs too, ya know. Or are those only saved for Eddie boy?"

_Let it go, now's not the time. Awe hell, maybe you should just get used to the nickname by now, Cullen. It doesn't seem to be going away with these guys._

"You didn't come home last night. I _needed_ you." Rose pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Emmett.

"Yeah, well I needed you too. _Especially_ after last night. You have no idea what it was like or what happened. I know you're pissed Rosey, but I did it so that Alice didn't bother Bizzy. She needed to not be bothered." That alone seemed to soften Rose right up.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around hers holding her close.

It was an intimate display. Emmett whispered '_I love you's'_ to Rose as she called him her _'teddy bear'_. It was intimate and I should have looked away, but I didn't, and I kind of felt like vomiting.

"Okay, well, I gotta go. Thanks again, Rose. I'm sure Bella will be happy with her _one_ suitcase. And thanks too, for taking care of her appointments."

"No problem. I found her planner and will take care of canceling them for her. Do as I said though, E. Take care of her. I mean it. Belly means the world to all of us and she doesn't need another guy treating her like Jake did."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Please don't ever compare me to that piece of shit. I'm not him, nor will I ever be. In fact, I'd love to meet him for myself and give him a piece of my mind." Thinking of Jake was making me madder by the second and I knew that now wasn't the time to piss and moan about him.

Emmett slapped me on the back breaking me from my thoughts. "You'll meet him soon enough. We'll all be heading down in a few months to the cemetery. I know Bizzy will want you there. And of course Jake will be there. _Lousy dog_!" Emmett mumbled the last bit to himself, but Rose and I both heard him loud and clear.

Jake wasn't liked by anybody.

Walking out on the Chicago streets with Bella's purple suitcase, I made a mad dash for my car not wanting to make too many people think about _why_ I was carrying a purple suitcase. If Bella had it, it wouldn't look so bad, but a straight man shouldn't ever carry a purple suitcase.

I drove through traffic trying to get to Bella as fast as possible, knowing that we had a flight to catch.

BPOV

I woke up alone this morning. I had this amazing dream about Edward fucking me on the side of his motorcycle. I was wearing the leather chaps and bikini top that he'd mentioned one night in his sleep and it was amazing. Then again, sex with Edward was always, hands down, the best sex that I'd ever had. In fact, every time was better than the last, and I sensed that it had something to do with the fact that there was love behind it now. I was certain that Edward had always cared about me, but now there was an underlying passion behind things that couldn't be ignored.

Room service was delivered at 11am; French toast and bacon with a large coffee. I was in dire need of caffeine and grabbed the glass from the guy before he could even wheel the cart of food into the room.

Just as I was reaching for my purse to give the guy a tip, he shook his head no, and told me that it was already being taken care of by Mr. Cullen.

Of course _Mr. Cullen_ was taking care of things. That's what _Mr. Cullen_ does, takes care of things.

I was having way too much fun saying that name and wondered what effect it would have on him if I said it while we were naked, laying in bed, or on the side of the bed. Hell, up against the counter in the bathroom. Wherever.

_Is your mind __**ever**__ out of the gutter, Swan? _

Um…. no.

A note was next to the plate of food from Edward.

_Bella-_

_I had a few errands to run this morning, but I will be back as soon as possible. Eat and take a shower, we have somewhere to be as soon as I get back._

_-Edward_

I ate the food quickly, moaning at how good everything tasted. I sucked down the last of my coffee, brushed my teeth and got in the shower.

When I got out, I put on a pair of loose fitting jeans, t-shirt, and Edward's sweatshirt that I wore last night. If we were riding anywhere, it was going to be cold and I wanted to bundle up as much as I could.

I checked my phone as I waited for Edward and was relieved to find out that Alice hadn't done any drunk dialing last night. The last thing I wanted to see was a message or _messages_ from her trying to apologize when she was still drunk. It would be a meaningless apology. If she were to say she was sorry, I wanted her to put some thought behind it and know what she was talking about.

I had a message from Rose and Jasper. They were drunk and the message was pretty funny. They were singing their best rendition of 'Babe' by Sonny and Cher, and then left a five-minute message telling me how much they loved me.

Although it made me giggle, I wished that Jasper had told me how he was feeling. Alice pushed his buttons last night and I knew that this whole relationship thing was a new concept to him. I guess I would just have to talk to him when I got home to find out where things stood between the two of them.

The door opened and I looked up to find Edward standing there in a pair of faded jeans and a blue thermal long sleeved shirt. His hair was in a messy disarray that I wanted to run my hands through and mess up a bit more.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he knelt down on the bed in front of me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hi." I kissed him back and started leaning back hoping that we could continue the kiss, but was stopped by Edward's hands pulling me forward.

"As much as I _want_ to make out with you right now, we gotta get going." He held out his hand for me to stand.

"Where're we going? Do I look all right? We're not meeting your parents for brunch or something, are we? Because if we are, then I need to go home and change, because I don't want them to think I'm a slob. Hell, I'm not even wearing that much makeup and they're gonna think I'm a slob." Edward placed his hand over my mouth trying to stop my ramble.

"Baby, you're fine. And no, we aren't going to brunch with my parents, although my mom did text me this morning asking when we _were_ going to have brunch. I told her maybe next week." I felt a little better after that.

Edward took a quick look around the suite to make sure that everything was packed, and then put the strap of my bag on his shoulder.

"Well if we're not going to brunch with your parents, where else would we need to be on a Sunday morning?" I looked at the clock by the bed. "Well, actually afternoon. I guess it's a little past noon, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, which is why we need to get going." Edward kissed the side of my head as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"And where's that exactly?"

Edward held open the door for me as I stepped through. I watched as the biggest grin spread over his lips.

"You'll see."

***

I slept comfortably in our first class seats. Edward explained that we were on our way to New York. I, of course, freaked out on him for making such big plans without telling me, but he insisted that he took care of my schedule for the next week and even had my purple suitcase packed and ready for me, saying that he enlisted Rose's help with the clothing options.

I wanted to be mad at him for making such a big decision like this for me, taking off another week of work when I really needed the money, but I couldn't be mad at him. He was taking off a whole week of work himself, and that was a big deal seeing that they had just opened the office and there was so much to do.

We didn't talk about Alice at all on the flight, both of us skating around the big pink elephant in the room.

The captain came on overhead stating that we would be starting our descent. Edward had been working on his laptop for most of the flight; I tried to give him his space not wanting to take away from the little bit of time he was allowing himself to work. He seemed upset about something but I didn't dare ask, knowing that it wasn't any of my business reading his e-mails.

After grabbing our luggage, Edward hailed us a cab and we were driving down the busy streets of New York City.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, knowing that he hadn't yet given much for answers.

"To my place."

"_Your_ place? You still have one here?" _Why_?

"Uh…yeah. I guess I didn't tell you about that, huh?"

"No, I guess not." I wanted to ask why he still had a place in New York if his move to Chicago was permanent, but maybe it wasn't as permanent as I thought it was. The thought of Edward possibly leaving someday made me sad and I was lost in thought for the remainder of the drive.

A cool breeze caught my attention. "Baby?" I looked over to find my door was open and Edward was standing there with his hand out for me to take.

I exited the cab quickly trying to shake the fog from my head.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he led me into a high-rise building.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Why?" Edward stared at me, his eyes penetrating through me. "Bella, I called your name at least three times before you finally looked up."

"Oh, sorry." I tried to laugh it off, but from his reaction, he was concerned of where my head was at.

Edward's condo was on the sixtieth floor and I have to admit, being that high off the ground made me dizzy at first, but the longer we were up there, the more comfortable I felt.

His place was nothing like the one in Chicago. It had marble floors in the entryway. We passed through a beautiful arch that led into what I could only call the living room, though I'm sure there's a fancier name for it. There were wall-to-wall windows on all the outside walls and a sliding glass door that led onto a _huge_ balcony. The walls were a simple, soft white while the molding was a stark contrast of dark cherry wood. It was modestly decorated, but you could tell he had expensive taste.

I caught a look at the kitchen, just off of the living room, and was astounded. He had marble countertops, save for one good-sized space that I could tell was made of butcher's block. The appliances were all stainless steel and were definitely top of the line. There was a gas range, double wall ovens, and a frosted glass door refrigerator. It was even bigger than his kitchen in Chicago, and certainly incredible.

There was a long hallway leading to what I assumed was the bedroom, bathroom, maybe an office. I couldn't really tell how many more rooms there were. Needless to say, I was in awe of the entire place.

"This place is amazing." I mumbled to myself. I went over to one of the windows and took in the view. "This _view_ is amazing."

I felt arms wrap around my waist; Edward rested his chin in the crook of my neck as I leaned back against him.

"Yes, my view _is_ amazing, and the one from the building isn't bad either." I felt him place a kiss just under my ear making me moan loudly at his touch. It sent shivers through my entire body as his kisses and touches always did.

I turned so that we were facing one another, Edward's hold on my never loosening.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's a nice distraction, and I'm sure that was your motive, right?"

Edward's panty dropping smile was full across his face. "That's one of the reasons." He leaned in for a kiss, placing it softly on my lips, and then moved down my neck as he held me close to him. He showered my body with kisses as my hands rested on his chest letting his touches take me over.

"I need you, love," Edward moaned into my neck, his voice vibrating on my skin.

"Then take me. I'm yours." Edward growled as I spoke, bent down and picked me up so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

His kisses grew frantic as he ran one hand up my back, the other planted under my ass holding me up. I pulled my shirt off tossing it on the floor as we made our way back to his bedroom.

He gently threw me on the bed and took his own shirt off crawling on top of me. He kissed in between my breasts and made his way down until he was at the button of my jeans. He placed a short sweet kiss there before popping it open with his fingers and sliding my jeans down my legs.

I lay there in only my black bra and panties as he licked his lips staring at my almost naked form lying in the middle of his bed. Well, _another_ one of his beds, I should say.

He undid his belt and popped his own button, the zipper practically sliding down on its own accord. His boxers stuck out like an extra large tent and I couldn't help but lick my lips, hoping that they would be on him in the next minute.

"God. As much as I love the look you're giving _Spunky_, I have this amazing shower in the bathroom with two showerheads. I think you'll like it." Edward pulled me up; I followed him into the bathroom, both of us shedding the few remaining clothes we were wearing.

We got into the shower and sure enough, the showerheads were amazing. One was detachable, and let's just say that it had _nothing_ on _Pattsy_. Edward's fingers found their way into my slick folds entering me quickly as a fast stream of water was aimed directly over my clit. I came within seconds as it felt so fucking amazing. I'd done some experimenting with this kind of thing before, but the addition of Edward was what brought me over the edge fast. Edward whispered sweet nothings in my ear as my orgasm rocked my entire body. Before I had a chance to recover, he was in me, moving us against the cool tile behind me. One of my legs was hitched over his hip as his hand grasped my thigh roughly.

"You feel amazing. So fucking good." He moaned the last part and it sped up my next orgasm, my legs practically giving out on me as it moved through my body. Thank God that Edward was holding me up, otherwise I would've been on the floor.

Edward continued to move in and out of me, faster and harder with each thrust until his eyes rolled back in his head and the most erotic look came over his face. I felt as he pulsated in me, his head falling forward against my shoulder as he finished.

"Oh my God. That was the hottest thing I've _ever_ witnessed in all my life." I moaned. And it was. Never had I watched a guy cum like that. It was always over acted, over done, and it meant so little to me because it wasn't real.

Edward took my face between his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. "I wanted to do this in such a different way, but it's been on the tip of my tongue for days and I have to let you know. I love you, Bella. I have for a while and even though Jasper and Alice basically blurted it out last night, I do. I love you and what we just did, that wasn't just sex to me. I know you felt it too. Please tell me you did." Edward's eyes stared into my own looking for answers that he already knew.

We were still connected in the best way possible when I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You know that I love you. I love you, Edward. And that wasn't just sex for me either. It never has been. I never thought that I'd find a guy that would fulfill my needs in so many ways." Tears fell from my eyes; I didn't have time to stop them as Edward's thumbs brushed them away. I finally found a guy that I loved with all my heart that was my other half and I had no clue if he was staying or going. Why would he still have his place here, so far away from Chicago, unless he wasn't planning on staying there permanently?

"Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Edward wiped away more tears before placing a kiss on each cheek. He pulled out sadly and wrapped me tightly in his arms as the water cascaded down above us.

"I'm just…" What's the word I'm looking for? "Happy. I'm happy. I can't even tell you the last time I felt like this. No guy has ever made me feel like this before. It's such a new feeling for me, it's just a lot to take in at once." I was also feeling scared of what the future held for us, but I wasn't going to let him know that little bit of information.

Edward kissed me again. "It's new to me, too. I've been in relationships, thought I've loved a few of them, but nothing comparable to this. Nothing. You're something else Bella, I can't even put into words what I feel for you."

Our declarations brought on round two of shower sex.

It was amazing, as sex with Edward always was. Our eyes never left one another the entire time. He was slow and gentle, exactly what we both needed this time.

We finished our shower, I was surprised to find that he had strawberry shampoo and body wash in his shower, and after a round of questioning, he told me that he had a housekeeper that he asked to go out and get a few things for our time here. I was glad to know that it wasn't a previous girlfriend's, as that would just be wrong.

We spent that first night simply relaxing in bed. Edward insisted that I didn't need to get dressed, so I didn't. We lay there naked with one another for hours talking, laughing and making love.

At some point in the day, it got dark, we were both hungry so Edward ordered a pizza. Much to my disappointment, he put on a pair of pajama pants, but insisted that I stay in bed.

While he was answering the door, I snooped through his closet and dresser and found that he kept a few changes of clothing in them but they were empty for the most part. That made me feel a little better, knowing that most of his apparel was in Chicago. Where it belonged.

The next morning, I woke early. Edward was still sleeping so I took it upon myself to find something for breakfast. His fridge was completely stocked with food and I made pancakes and sausage, bringing it to him on a tray in bed.

Edward said he wanted to show me a few things around the city today. I opened my suitcase, afraid to see what Rose had packed for me, but was pleasantly surprised to find most of the items I would've packed for myself. Of course there were a few things that came from her closet, but I figured they would only benefit me. Even if they took me outside of my comfort zone.

I dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black boots that went to my knees with a low heel and a white dress shirt with silver stripes on it. I put on a little bit of makeup, threw my hair in a clip and was ready to go by the time Edward walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of designer jeans, black docs, and a dark blue dress shirt.

_Straight off the pages of GQ._

I realized that I didn't bring a coat and was about to put on a sweatshirt when Edward stopped me.

"This one's Alice's. I should probably bring it back for her." He helped me into a black leather jacket that was a little tight on me but did the trick. I could see him flinch when he said her name. I know it's his sister, but the pain was obvious.

Edward pulled on his own leather jacket and we headed outside. It was the end of October, and the temperature was dropping more by the day.

I was pretty sure that Edward was going to pull us into the parking garage and show me one of his many cars that he kept here, but instead he told me that they were all in Chicago and we'd be stuck taking taxis. I was fine taking taxis or the subway for that matter, I just figured he had a few more things stored here that I didn't know about.

"Do you mind if we stop by the office? I'd like you to meet my cousin."

"Sure. I'd love to meet more of your family, as long as they aren't like Alice." I couldn't stop myself in time before the words left my mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. James can be kind of a dick at times and doesn't really have a filter, but he's a good guy." Edward kissed the side of my head before giving the cabbie directions to Cullen Industries.

We rode up to the 39th floor, hand in hand as Edward talked on his phone. He apologized on more than one occasion, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away from work completely. Not with his position.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a large office. The secretary stood when we approached looking quite surprised.

"Mr. Cullen! It's so good to see you! I didn't know you'd be stopping by today." A lady with gray hair practically squealed when she saw Edward. He let go of my hand as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Mrs. Cope, it's nice to see you as well. My girlfriend and I are here on…a vacation and I thought I'd show her around the place." Mrs. Cope looked at me and then back at Edward giving him quite a smile. "Mrs. Cope, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Mrs. Cope, or Beverly as we like to call her."

Instead of the usual handshake, Beverly pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear what a 'keeper' I had. I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what a keeper I did have.

"Is James busy?"

"No, actually if you want to go back to his office, I'll let him know that you're on your way." Mrs. Cope winked at Edward making him blush. It was cute, an old lady flirting with my boy.

"I think she's got a crush on you," I whispered in his ear as he pulled me back towards an office.

"She always has, but I assure you she's harmless, love." Edward raised our clasped hands and placed a kiss over mine.

"Love. You keep saying it." I more or less said it to myself but Edward heard me.

"Of course. You're my love, what else would you like me to call you?"

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong with it, it just makes me…happy, I guess. It's my favorite nickname yet." Edward smiled down at me as he reached an office that had a nameplate of 'James Cullen' written on it.

Edward went for the door handle but I stopped his hand.

"Shouldn't you knock? What if he's in an important meeting or something?" Edward went for the door handle again.

"Don't worry. He used to walk in on me all the time; I'm just repaying the favor. And besides, Beverly called to let him know we were coming." The door opened and Edward walked through pulling me along by the hand.

"Ed?" A very shocked looking blonde haired man sitting behind a desk practically yelled out at Edward. "Fuck!" I would assume that this was James, seeing that he was sitting behind the desk, but he practically moaned the last bit out. His head hit the back of the chair hard as his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands gripping the armrests.

"Hey cuz. How's it hanging?" Edward started walking us more into the office.

"Shut the fucking door!" James yelled, his eyes practically popping out of his head. I shut it behind me and looked up at a confused Edward. "Don't you knock?"

Edward's puzzled face looked at his cousin with caution. "Um, no. You never did, so why would I?"

James leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. I didn't know _why_ he was so irate, especially because Edward said that they got along pretty well.

And that's when I saw the shoes peeking out from the side of his desk.

Shoes that were black and had a thin heel on them. Not a man's shoe.

"No…sorry. It's not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that you caught me at a bad time is all." James was squirming in his chair as Edward took a step forward.

Knowing how uncomfortable this situation could get, I tugged on Edward's hand silently asking him to go.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Aren't you gonna at least stand up and greet me? We haven't seen each other in months, man."

James' face turned completely red as I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled up.

"Um, yeah." James fidgeted with his pants a little more before standing and making his way towards us. "It's nice to see ya, bro. What brings you to town?"

"James, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is James." I shook his hand lightly, unsure of where it had been, unsure of if he had been reciprocating for his partner in crime or not. "We're here on a little vacation, and I wanted to show Bella the office."

James ran his hand through his hair, much like Edward did. It must've been some Cullen thing.

"Well, it was nice to see you. Can we get together for dinner maybe? Are you in town for a few days? I'm really busy right now." James was trying to get us out of his office as fast as possible. I knew _why_ he was trying to get us out of there, so I pulled on Edward's hand as I made my way towards the door.

Then the shoes behind the desk moved and caught Edward's attention.

"What was that?" Edward asked as he tried to move closer to the desk. James stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Fuck it," He mumbled under his breath. Walking over to the other side of his desk, he held out his hand as he watched Edward's reaction.

Slowly a feminine hand grasped his, red nails and all, followed by a head of red hair.

"We should go." I tried to grab for his hand again, but it was a lost cause.

"Well, since we're doing introductions," James looked from his redheaded friend back to Edward. "Edward, Bella, this is Victoria. She's my…um…girlfriend, I guess you could say." His face was beet red by this point, and I had a pretty good idea that Victoria wasn't his girlfriend until about a minute ago.

Victoria licked her lips as she looked at James. I vomited a little in my mouth knowing exactly what she was licking _off_ her lips.

Edward held out his hand to shake hers, but I stopped him quickly hoping he wouldn't ask me why. I waved from where we were standing like the freak I was as Edward slowly put two and two together.

"Oh," He said as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded in response. Then he looked at James as all the pieces fell together in his head. "Oh. Okay then. I guess you didn't get the call from Mrs. Cope."

"So, dinner, tonight? Say, 7:30pm?" James had a huge smile across his face; completely oblivious to the embarrassment he should've been feeling.

Oh what a dinner it was going to be.

APOV

What have I done?

I'd been asking myself that same question for hours. My heart told me that Bella would never hurt my brother, but my mind was a different story. Past experiences got in the way and I basically ruined one of the greatest friendships ever because of it.

I wanted to blame my actions on what I drank last night, but no amount of alcohol would have been reason for me to act the way I did.

I most likely lost my boyfriend, the first man I think I ever truly loved, possibly my best friend, and my brother. Would he forgive me?

I had no idea.

Shortly after, Emmett finally left_. I swear to God he needed to go already_. He took my phone hours ago and I was dying to call a few people. People, as in Bella, Edward and Jasper.

My phone, that I had gotten back right before Emmett left, told me that I had a new e-mail and I opened my laptop to read it better.

It was from Edward.

_**Alice-**_

**_Last nights behavior was inexcusable. I love you because you're my sister and my best friend, but last night, God I didn't even know that person you became. Who was that? Mom and dad would have been so disappointed in you. Why don't you ask them about the 'Wolf' fundraiser and see what you find out. It'll be a mindblower, I promise you that. I know Brandon hurt you. I don't know all of the details of how things went down between the two of you, but I know that what he did wasn't right. But, Bella isn't Brandon and you need to let me live my own life. I'm a 28-year-old man for Christ sake, and I can make my own decisions. _**

_**Either you pull your**__** head out of your ass, or you need to come to terms with the decisions you made. Decisions, being cutting me out of your life. I'd do anything for you Allie Cat, but when you act like this, when you react like you did, without even knowing the facts, I can't stand by your side. Not only did you hurt Bella and myself, but also did you even think about what you did to Jasper? How you berated his sister like that without finding out the facts? If some guy treated my sister like that, I wouldn't stand for it. And if you would've just listened to him, trusted him, we would never even be in this place right now.**_

_**I hope you didn't ruin your chances with him. Jasper's a good guy underneath his douchebaggery. **_

_**I need time to think. Bella and I are going away for a while. You're going to need to run the office while I'm gone. I don't want you to contact us whatsoever. No text messages, phone calls, e-mails, nothing, unless it is an emergency.**_

_**Come to terms with your actions. Be the responsible adult I know you are. I need you Alice, you're my best friend, always have been, but I can't allow you to treat people like you have. I love having you in my life, in fact I couldn't imagine a life without you in it, but Bella's important to me, and if you're not going to give her a chance, well then, as much as it kills me to say this, I choose her.**_

_**I choose Bella over my own flesh and blood because you were wrong Allie. Don't make me choose. This isn't one of those situations where it has to be one person or the other. Bella loves you just like I do, and although she's hurt right now she's willing to give you a second chance.**_

_**I'll be home next weekend and I hope by that time you're ready to talk. Make the right decisions.**_

_**Edward.**_

_*****  
**_

**A/N: Phew! That was a biggie! Anyone have ideas about Alice's past? I'd love to hear them. And what about James and Victoria?**

**Again, sorry for the major delay. The last chapter did me in something fierce. **

**I'd love to hear some feedback, so feel free to push the button and send me some love. **

**Until next time!**

**~pattsylove~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys. It's been a few weeks. I don't really have an excuse. It's been busy. That's about all. But, this is a really long chapter, so that should make up for it, right?**

**So, we're continuing on with our trip to New York. A few of you, **_**many**_** actually, got really nervous about James and Victoria entering the picture. I can promise you that they aren't the bad guys in this fic. Sure, they're perverts and do…odd things at the office, but that's it. Hope that helps to calm your nerves.**

**To my BETA Trueloveph28, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all that you do for me. I think everyone can agree that the fics are starting to look better with your help!**

**More notes on the bottom. See you down there!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I've been to New York once and didn't get to see the Statue of Liberty like E and B do.**

Chapter 18

EPOV

Before leaving his office, we changed plans for tomorrow night. I think we had both seen enough of James…and Victoria for one night.

"Can we go now? That was _really_ uncomfortable," Bella said, as she tugged my hand and pulled me toward the elevators.

I finally figured out _why_ she'd been tugging on my hand before; she knew what was happening on the other side of the desk and wanted to get out of there before things got uncomfortable. Too bad that didn't work.

I was totally clueless.

James looked a little shocked to see us, yes, but I didn't think that he'd be getting head from his secretary behind his desk. During business hours, nonetheless!

Of course, it wasn't the first time that I caught him in this position, nor would it probably be the last. James was more of a ladies man than I was. The two of us used to go out on the town on a regular basis; fishing for ladies, as he liked to call it. I was his 'wingman'.

I look back on it now and see how disgusting the whole thing was.

But I never got head behind my desk, and although it's a fantasy of mine for Bella to do all sorts of naughty things to me in my office, I would never degrade her like that. I mean, what if someone walked in, kinda like we did today?

_Nope, not putting her in that position._

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop?" Bella nodded and we headed towards my office.

Bella stopped when she saw the nameplate, her face looking completely blank. I thought she would've liked seeing my name on the door. In fact, I was expecting some witty comment from her about me being a 'big man' or something.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, wondering what put that look on her face.

"N-nothing." She shook her head a little and smiled up at me, but the smile definitely didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out.

I thought that Bella would be excited to see this part of my life, but she was more or less closing herself off from me. As much as I wanted to pry the information out of her, I knew it would do no good and I wasn't willing to let the rest of the trip get ruined just because I was antsy.

I unlocked my door, held it open for Bella, and then shut it behind me. From the smell of things, no one had been inside in quite some time, other than the cleaning crew that made their weekly rounds. My desk was untouched, computer turned off and not a speck of dust on any of the shelves.

Just the way I liked it.

I expected that someone would've been in here at some point, but was pleasantly surprised to find everything in its place untouched.

We didn't spend much time there. I knew that Bella would much rather see some of the actual city than just the view from my window. Although, it_ was_ a nice view of the city if I did say so myself. I worked on a few things while Bella checked out the view and checked out books on my shelves. Within an hour we were on our way out of the building and ready to relax a little.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, as I grasped her hand in mine, letting them swing between us.

"Well, this is your world. Show it to me. When we first went out in Chicago, I showed you mine, now you show me yours." Bella winked at me, a seductive look passing through her eyes.

"What do you want me to show you exactly? My bedroom, _again_, or the kitchen counter, the shower, the den, what would you like to see?" I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting for her clever come back.

Bella leaned forward, placed a kiss on my neck and then whispered in my ear, "I want to see them all."

My pants grew tighter and as much as I wanted to take Bella back to my condo and show her more of the 'city', I figured I should actually _show_ her some of the city seeing that we were here for such a short period of time.

"You're tempting, Swan. _Very_ tempting, but I think that there are other ways we could be spending our time here."

Bella's face fell and I swear she looked disappointed and 'hmph'd' me.

"Like what?" She was challenging me with that pensive look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh I don't know, but I suppose there are things you probably want to see and do while we're here, right?" Bella nodded as I took her hand again and we walked down the street.

I had the perfect idea in mind. I knew Bella was probably going to hate it, but I wanted to do something nice for her. _She'd thank me for it later._

I hailed a cab and as soon as we got in, gave directions to the cabbie. "425 West 14th Street." Bella looked at me curiously, surely wondering where we were going. The cabbie looked at me as well. He looked quickly at Bella, and then back at me with a smile.

He obviously knew what was at 425 West 14th Street.

And he knew that I'm one lucky fucker to be taking my girl there_._

"Where're we going, E?" Bella asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me while we ventured across the city.

"It's a surprise." I winked at her quickly before placing a kiss in her hair.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we drove. Being back here was surreal. It was my life for so long, but now that Bella was a part of my life, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Twenty minutes later we were pulling up alongside our destination. I paid our fee, got out and held my hand out for Bella. Her jaw was to the ground as she stood, staring at the store in front of us.

"La Perla? Are you serious?" Her grin was spread widely across her face, her cheeks a nice shade of red. She seemed happy to be here, which surprised me…and excited me at the same time.

"I've…uh…well…you seem to like their lingerie…um…_clothing_ and I figured that we could buy some new stuff." I knew exactly what I was looking for, but I wasn't going to tell Bella that. I didn't have the catalogue delivered to me for nothing.

"Really? I mean, this is awesome, but this stuff is _really_ expensive Edward, and I don't really have a lot of money right now, especially with missing a week of work." Bella nudged me as I pulled her arm through mine and we walked towards the store. She may not have had the money for it, but she sure did hold a nice collection in her panty drawer.

"Love, don't you know by now? I'm bankrolling this trip. Buy anything you'd like." I kissed just below her ear as she melted into my side. I whispered into her ear, "You know that we're both going to enjoy it, so it's just as much of a present to me as it is to you."

Bella giggled and shook her head in protest, but didn't resist. I wondered why, seeing as she typically liked when she could be independent, but I wasn't about to ask either.

It was a well-known fact that I had a little extra money, and I figured that there was no better way to spend it than on my girlfriend. Gosh, I still liked saying it, no matter _how_ juvenile it sounded.

Just as I was about to open the front door, it was swung open by a tall blonde with the biggest chest I'd ever seen. She glared at Bella as we walked through, and rubbed my arm as she 'welcomed' us to the store.

Great welcome it was. _Not._ At least Bella didn't see it, or we would've been walking back out of the store when Bella backhanded the lady. She would've had it coming, I'm not gonna deny that, but I wanted to buy her a few things and didn't want to get kicked out before I had the chance.

"I'm Geneveve. Please let me know if there's _anything_ I can show you today. And I mean _anything_." Her voice lowered as she spoke and I swear I heard Bella growl.

_Spunky, stay calm, we'll make her growl again like that later, I promise._

"Thank you Geneveve, but I think we'll be able to find our way by ourselves." I nodded for her to leave, and thankfully she took the hint and walked away. I'd like to say I didn't notice the way she swung her blonde hair over her shoulder, or how she stuck her ass out, but it was kind of hard _not_ to notice.

"She was two seconds away from feeling my wrath," Bella whispered in my ear as we walked through the store, my hand on the small of her back as we moved.

"Don't let her get to you. Obviously I'm here with you, my love. And we're picking _you_ out things for _me_ to see later. _And now_." My pants were really starting to get uncomfortable and the lingerie hanging from every which way was not helping Spunky to try and keep things on the down low.

The first display she stopped in front of had several bras in shades of silver, cream and black.

_Willy Wonka should've made a factory full of this stuff, I bet he would've made a fortune! _I started laughing to myself at the thought.

Bella picked up the 'VIP List Demi Bra' in silver. Yes, I looked at the name because I was horny as fucking hell and needed something to distract me. Too bad that it only added to the problem in my pants. It was silver, like I said, and looked like it was a second skin on her breasts, well now I was just picturing it on Bella's breasts, but it cupped the mannequins quite nicely. I ran my hand along the fabric over the strap, knowing that if I rubbed anywhere else I'd look like a pervert. Although later on Bella, _that _was another story.

"You should get this one. And look, it comes in three colors. You should get them all." I started looking through the sizes, finding Bella's immediately in silver and black. Just as I was grabbing the cream one, her hand slapped mine away from the display rack.

"Edward! These bras are $265.00 a piece! We're not getting three of them!" Bella started to put the two I had in my hands back but I stopped her.

"Okay, not three, but one?" I pouted out my bottom lip, looking like the saddest dog I'm sure, and watched as Bella nodded in agreement.

"One." She was going to make a great mother someday, telling our kids no. Especially when they were asking for something like candy, because this store was like a fucking candy store for me.

_Whoa. Wait! Did I just say that? Bella as a mother?_

I did. Thank God I said it in my head where no one could hear me.

Bella as a mother.

A mother to _my_ children.

The smile that formed across my face probably made me look like the biggest idiot in the world, but I didn't really care. The thoughts that filled my mind were taking over all my senses.

I was still really fucking horny, and the images of Bella round with _my_ child were not helping the situation.

I shook my head, trying to get back to the here and now; found matching panties to the silver bra, my _original _pick, and grabbed those as well. Bella looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You have to have a matching set." I gave her the crooked smile I knew she loved and slowly she nodded her head yes.

You'd think we were spending_ her _money. Jeesh!

The next thing I grabbed for was the 'Money Money Demi Bra'.

_Who the fuck comes up with these names?_

It was black lace, and shit you not, nipples could be seen. And I was all for a nipple sneaking out.

Well, the mannequin's nipple was popping out_…wait, do mannequins even have nipples?_

Bella didn't even see when I grabbed it, as she was looking at something else. I grabbed the matching thong and ran along to see what she was looking at, not wanting to miss out on my girl running her fingers along the satin and lace that this place was filled with.

"May I take those for you? Maybe start a dressing room?" I felt a hand rub against my shoulder and looked up to see Geneveve. _Just my luck, she's a puppy._

I stepped toward Bella and wrapped my free arm around her as I snuggled into her neck.

"Love, do you want to start a dressing room?" Bella turned around with several more bras and panties in her hands. She practically threw them at Geneveve, ran her hand up and down my chest, and let it land directly over my prominent hard on that I was praying was hidden behind my coat.

"Yes _love_, I do want to start a dressing room. I haven't been in a _dressing room_ in a while." Bella's voice was husky and I could tell she was thinking of the last time we were in a dressing room, just the two of us.

I was _all for_ a replay of that.

Geneveve took the growing pile back to a dressing room leaving Bella and I alone to stare at a few negligees. Bella was slowly loosening up about me buying her stuff. I think it was mostly due to the fact that I was harder than a fucking rock and she knew that she would only benefit from our purchases.

"I'm so fucking horny right now," Bella moaned into my ear as I stood behind her. My hands were wrapped low on her waist, and my fucking steel erection was pointing into her lower back.

"Me too. And looking at all _this_ isn't helping."

Bella quickly picked out a few more things, grabbed my hand and led us back to the dressing rooms.

I knew I wasn't allowed to go in with her, but no one was around so I figured it wasn't going to hurt anyone as long as we were quiet and not messy.

I guess I couldn't make any promises on either scenario, but I'd _try_ to keep the volume down at least.

As I closed the curtain behind us, I turned around to find Bella already starting to undress.

I sat down on the small bench and watched as the show began. Bella slipped her shirt and jeans off quickly, leaving her in a matching black lace bra and thong set. Bella watched my eyes as I watched her. She did a little turn letting me see her sweet ass as my hand went straight for my straining cock. I had to rub it; it was getting to be too much.

_Stick with me Spunky; we're in the home stretch now. Do not cum in the pants and embarrass us! I repeat, do not cum in the pants!_

"Fuck!" I moaned out loud as Bella bent _really_ low to pick something up off the floor. The fucking tease, she was doing it on purpose. My little outburst wasn't quiet and I realized that it wouldn't take long for me to be the one to get us in trouble.

Did I _really_ think it was going to be Bella? _Yeah, I guess so_.

Bella slowly, and I mean fucking _slowly _reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Finally, after what felt like fucking _hours,_ she threw it at me. Her pert pink nipples were hard, like ready to cut glass hard, and staring right at me, wanting to be sucked, licked, and nipped at.

"You like what you see, Cullen?" I moaned out my response, completely frozen where I stood from the beauty in front of me. "Do you want me to try this on?" Bella was holding up a pink nightie. I couldn't even read the tags to see what it was called, all I knew was that it was fucking see through and needed to be on her _right fucking now_. I moaned my yes, being as my body, even my head, wasn't allowing me much more movement.

Bella slipped it on, adjusted her cleavage and held her hands out for me, mumbling something along the lines of 'what do you think?'

I held out my hand for her, signaling with my fingers for her to come to me. When Bella got a little closer I grabbed both of her hips and pulled her on top of me so she was straddling my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved them up her back, loving the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin.

I bit down hard on her shoulder as her head dropped back and the loudest, most guttural moan escaped her lips.

"You like that?" I asked, as I bit down again over her neck.

Bella mumbled out, "God yes!"

"Then you're gonna have to be quiet. I'm gonna fuck you in this dressing room, but you've gotta be quiet so we don't get kicked out. I have every intention of buying the whole fucking store if that's what you want, and I can't do that if we get kicked out. You understand?" Bella nodded in agreement as her head leaned against my own.

Her breathing picked up as I went for the button on my jeans, popping it quickly and pulling out Spunky so he could play.

And boy did he want to play.

I didn't even mess with pulling my pants down the rest of the way. I knew this needed to be hard and fast or we were going to get caught. I didn't want to get caught; I wanted to fuck my girl.

Moving Bella's panties to the side and lifting the nightie up enough so that it wouldn't get stained, I rubbed the tip of my cock along her slick folds until it found her entrance and slid in, knowing that it was home.

I moved my hips up at the same time that Bella sat down hard on top of me. We both moaned at the feeling of our connection, and I moved my hand over her lips to silence her cries. Bella started moving on top of me, faster and harder with each thrust as her head fell back. Her lips parted, taking my fingers between them, sucking and biting as she gave them a mock blowjob.

The hand that wasn't in her mouth was against the small of her back holding her little body to me as we continued to move as one. I heard someone walking on the other side of the curtain, and prayed that it didn't open. This wasn't exactly the position I wanted to be caught in.

You know, with my pants down fucking the love of my life.

Yeah, that would go well at the next board meeting when dad asked why he had to bail me out of jail for public indecency.

I couldn't take my fingers out of Bella's mouth as her moans only got louder if I did, so I enjoyed the blowjob she was offering as she rode my cock. I leaned into her chest, pushed the fabric covering her breast to the side and then licked at her left nipple, feeling it harden under my touch.

"Oh God. That feels fucking amazing. Bite me. Bite me, _please_!" I removed my fingers from her mouth not giving a damn anymore if we were found out or not. All I wanted in that moment was to make her cum, and to find my own release. And as Bella requested, because who am I to deny her requests, I bit down softly on her nipple as her pussy tightened around my cock. Her orgasm shot through her as my own release exploded. Our movements stopped as our eyes met, a single tear fell down Bella's cheek.

I was quick to kiss it away as she stood, breaking our connection.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Bella shrugged as she started taking the nightie off.

I guess that one went on the pile of stuff to buy. No need to make someone else wear it now that it, uh, probably had some extra…_stuff_ on it.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, sex just keeps getting better and better with you, and I keep thinking you're just too good to be true. I'm just being emotional." I stood, grabbing my pants as I went, not wanting them to fall down, and stood in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere. And thank you, you sure do know how to make a guy's head big." Bella giggled as she rested her head against my chest.

"Baby, you already have a big head from what I've seen. I'd give it a 10 for sure." I ran a hand through my hair as I shook my head, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Bella was fucking amazing, and it was still hard to realize that she was real, and _mine_.

Someone clearing their throat outside the curtain caught both of our attention making me practically fall backwards, but luckily I caught myself before I took us both down.

"As much as I want to stay and watch you model the rest of those," I pointed at the bras, knowing that she couldn't try on the panties because that's just gross, "I think I should go outside and…cool off."

Bella nodded and I slipped through the curtain as I buttoned my jeans. Geneveve was standing there with her hands on her hips, taping her toe in her black stiletto. I stood in front of her and zipped my pants back up, cocky grin and all, internally laughing at how loud it was. Geneveve just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. You could literally see the fumes coming from her eyes when she realized that I just fucked my girl, or rather, my girl fucked _me_ and she was all alone. _Ha_!

I looked around the store a little more, grabbing more items as I went. I found a bikini for Bella, knowing that Rose probably didn't think to pack her one. Unfortunately, I hadn't had the opportunity to see her in one yet, and knew _just_ what I wanted to see on her sexy body.

By the time Bella came out with a handful of new toys, I mean _clothes_ in hand, I had two bags already started. I may have found the men's section, a little one might I add, and found a few new pairs of boxers and lounge pants too. Okay, that's not all I found. There were several things that caught my attention for Bella, or for me, however you want to look at it and those got in the bag too.

"What?" I asked, knowing exactly what she was looking it. "I found a few things that you might like."

"Shall I add these to your order, Mr. Cullen?" Farrah, another associate, asked. I liked her better; she didn't try to eye fuck me.

"Please. And then all of this is to be delivered to the address I gave you." I gave her one of my smiles as I pulled out my AMEX and paid for everything.

Thankfully, Bella was looking at the exact swimsuit that I had picked out for her when the total was given to me. Yes, it was a little extreme, but this is what we were here for, for me to spoil her and let her know how much she meant to me.

And obviously, she wasn't the only one that was going to benefit from those panties.

XOXOXOXO

BPOV

After a quick lunch, we went sightseeing. Well, Edward was pulling me around the city; I was more or less just following.

We stopped at a few stores on Fifth Avenue as he said that we should do a little 'browsing'. _Yeah, browsing my ass!_ Edward insisted on playing Bella Barbie with me, which was pretty amusing seeing that it was usually Rose that was dolling me up. Edward had great taste, knew exactly what he was looking for _and_ what he wanted to see on me. I had to admit that it was a little weird at first, but I liked that my boyfriend had good taste.

We took a relaxing carriage ride around Central Park, somewhere I'd wanted to go to for so long. Edward's arm was around me the entire time as I snuggled into his chest; the vibrations I felt of him humming to me were becoming the sound of my world.

This trip had been absolutely amazing so far, and I dreaded it ending. I also dreaded the fact that I was going to have to ask Edward sooner or later why his life was still so involved here in New York. Part of me didn't want to know the answer. However the other part, the part that wanted an extended future with this man, wanted to know desperately.

What if he wanted me to move to New York if he decided to move back? Could I handle leaving everyone and move with him? I wasn't so sure.

I wanted to say that I would go anywhere as long as Edward was at my side, but my life, my family was in Chicago, and I just didn't know.

I prayed that it didn't come down to that decision.

But more importantly, what if Edward moved back to New York without me? What would I do then?

XOXOXOXO

"Bella, baby please, you're killing me over here!" Edward whined, as I ran my fingers across some of the new lacey things that he decided I had to have. He was the one that bought them, but couldn't handle me touching them.

Whatever.

"What? Do you not like this?" I threw a black thong at him that hit his chest. He caught it quickly before it fell to the floor.

"Oh, I more than like this," he said as he rubbed the thong against his stubble. "But, I like to see them on you better, and you know it."

_And he liked seeing them on the floor best._

Edward threw the thong on the bed and walked towards me as I stood on the other side. I felt like he was the hunter and I was the prey with the way he was stalking.

_Ooh! I like this game!_

I screamed and ran to the other side of the bed, trying to play with him a little, but was caught by arms that wrapped around my waist and threw me back onto the bed. Edward's body lay on top of mine, his weight supported by his arms.

"I'm horny," I said, as Edward's eyes practically bugged out of his head. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before rolling us over until I was on top of him.

"Me too. What do you want to do about?" I could feel his hard on pressed against my crotch, and if he would just move it…a little to the left…yeah, there. That's nice.

"You can fuck me, I suppose." I tried to say it nonchalantly, but I'm sure he could hear the desperation in my voice. Edward's panty dropping smile was in full force across his face as he attacked my neck with kisses and moved down my collarbone, moving my shirt to the side with his nose.

Edward continued to suck and kiss across my skin, igniting the flame in me more and more as the minutes went by.

Then as fast as he started our impromptu make out session, he stopped it by rolling me off of him and then standing. He pulled out a drawer in his dresser and had a pair of swim trunks in his hands that he held up.

"Let's go swimming."

_Say what?_

"How did you…what the…what the fuck, E?" I was horny and pissed that he just…stopped. My crotch throbbed for some attention, he was hard as a fucking rock…and he just… stopped.

"Believe me, once you see the pool, you won't be disappointed, promise." Edward started unbuttoning his shirt, so I did what all girls would do; I sat back on the bed and watched as the strip show took place. I could make him change his mind, I was good at this.

"No swimsuit, no pool." I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs, waiting for his witty reply.

Edward gave me a half smirk and then went through one of the bags from our little shopping trip and pulled out a purple bikini with a halter-top. It was actually kind of cute.

"What?" Edward asked, as I took the swimsuit from him and examined it. He looked a little embarrassed. "I…uh…thought you might like it. I liked it, and really wanted to see it on you, so yeah…there you go, you have a new bikini. Let's go swimming." Edward ran his hands through his hair as his cheeks reddened.

"Are you embarrassed about picking out clothes for me? That's cute. I didn't think you get embarrassed all that often." I giggled to myself as I quickly stripped out of my clothes and pulled on the bikini.

I made sure to bend over and adjust my boobs a little more than actually necessary, and watched Edward's mouth drop open as he overtly stared at me. Then, I pulled on the bikini bottom and ran my hands along the sides feeling the soft fabric against my fingers as I tied each side.

Edward stalked up to me, his hands pushed against my hips roughly as he pulled my body against his own.

"Fuck the pool," he moaned, as he pulled my head to his and attacked me with kiss after kiss, his hands freely roaming along my ass, my back and up my sides.

I felt the ties that I had just tied fall open, releasing my chest from the confines of the fabric. As Edward's thumbs ran over my nipples, I bit his ear, listening to the hottest moan ever to escape his lips. His knees were practically shaking.

"No pool?" I pouted, pushing my bottom lip out. I really did want to go for a swim, now that I had the suit on and all. Yes I was still horny, but I figured we could…christen the pool.

"No pool," Edward repeated back pointedly, as he released the strings on either side of the bikini bottoms.

Edward lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me over to his bed.

A bed that I was quickly falling in love with, I might add.

We made love quickly; hard and fast. Or rather should I say fucked? Yes, this one was a fuck. It was love too, but yeah, it was fucking; pure unadulterated animal instinct sex.

XOXOXOXO

After taking a quick shower, both of us spent from our previous _endeavors_ in the day, we were back in his bedroom. I had a towel wrapped firmly in place over my body, but his was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"What time is dinner tonight?" I asked, as I slid on one of my new bra and thong sets. Edward didn't answer me; I looked up and saw that his eyes were narrowed in on my chest.

I cleared my throat as I put my hands on my hips waiting for him to move or say something.

"Um sorry, what were you saying? I got a little…distracted."

_Yeah, distracted with my tits._

"Dinner? With your cousin and his…secretary slash girlfriend?"

Edward pulled on a pair of black silk boxers and then sat on the bed while he put on socks.

Scratching his head he replied. "Um…I think 7pm. Dress nice, it's a fancy restaurant."

_Like he needed to remind me to dress nice! I'll show him nice!_

XOXOXOXO

"Do I look _nice_ enough for you?" I twirled in front of Edward who was sitting on the couch working on his laptop while I finished getting ready. He was in and out of the bathroom within like twenty minutes. For him, looking _pretty_ was a quick process. For me, looking pretty was more of an art; it took a long time.

I was wearing a deep purple silk dress that he'd bought me earlier that day. It had a plunging neckline with a cluster of rhinestones at the dip. My arms were bare other than the straps from the dress, as well as most of my back. The dress hugged my figure like a second skin and came to just above my knees. Also on the Bella shop-athon, Edward bought me a pair of black strappy high-heeled stilettos that I slipped on. My hair fell in loose curls around my shoulders, my eyes were dark and smoky, and my lips shimmery and pink.

Edward motioned with his finger for me to come closer to him and wrapped his arms around me when I was standing in front of him.

"You look absolutely astonishing, love." Edward kissed in between my breasts, his kiss practically burning a hole through my skin, going straight to my heart.

Edward stood and I took the opportunity to ogle his body for a few minutes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, shoes, and a silver long sleeved dress shirt. And he smelled amazing too.

Of course, he looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine and it was in that moment that I remembered just how lucky I was to have him in my life, even if it wasn't a permanent thing. Edward was amazing, sweet, kind, and incredibly sexy. I knew I had to suck it up and ask him about the apartment at some point, but I was still too chicken shit to do it right now.

Soon. I would need to man up soon.

"You look very handsome. Are you sure that we actually have to have to go to supper?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around mine and held me to him.

"Isn't that my line?" Edward chuckled as he released his hold on me and went over to the closet to retrieve our coats.

XOXOXOXO

"So about before…can we uh…just forget about what you guys walked in on?" We were seated at a private table at 'Club 21' with James and Victoria, sipping on some white wine. James' comment made me practically choke on the sip I'd just taken.

He and Victoria were sitting nice and cozy when the waitress seated us at their table, and I was thankful that all hands were accounted for when they greeted us.

_Please don't hold out your hand to shake!_

Edward cleared his throat. "Um, yeah…of course."

James smiled and winked at me while Victoria licked her lips, eye fucking my boyfriend. I don't know what either of them were thinking but I wasn't interested in it, and if Edward wanted to keep his balls, neither was he.

I smiled, just to be nice, as I grabbed Edward's knee from under the table. He looked my way, mouthing 'what' to me as I looked away, internally rolling my eyes that he wasn't aware of what was happening with the sex fiends across the table.

Edward, I was learning, was kind of clueless to things that were happening around him. Sure, he was all over the situation if there was a guy trying to hit on me, but anything else? Totally clueless. And _hello_, do you not see your cousin giving me his sexy eye?

_Which by the way, is not sexy!_

Dinner was interesting to say the least. James made sexual innuendos toward me as we ate, and Victoria practically gave the lobster she was eating a blowjob, _over and over._ As the night went on, Edward finally realized what was happening and pulled me closer so that I was practically glued to his side by the time we finally got the bill. I was more than ready to pay and get the hell out of there.

Meeting Edward's family had sounded like a good idea. I mean, look at Carlisle and Esme, they're great people. But James, well James was something else. He wasn't a Cullen that I was looking forward to seeing in the near future. Distant future sound much better. Like twenty years from now, distant. If Edward was still around that long, that is.

James leaned forward to give me a hug as we were saying goodbye, but Edward's grip on my waist remained firm and he settled for a light handshake instead.

_First stop out of here is a bathroom with lots and lots of soap._

However, that didn't stop Victoria, she still managed to hug and kiss Edward on the cheek all the while his hand held me tighter to him making me yelp in pain.

'Sorry,' Edward mouthed to me as he cringed. "James, Victoria, it was nice seeing you both. I'll be in touch with you probably some time next week James." Edward gave him a quick handshake and then held open the front door for me.

I'd never been so happy to be outside in all my life. The coolness of the night was refreshing. The restaurant had been amazing, the food wonderful, but the company, yeah, not so much.

Edward and I decided to go get a drink as the night was still young, and ended up at a new club that was just opening named 'Eclipse'. Edward paid the bouncer to let us cut in line and we checked our coats quickly.

Sitting at a high top table, Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into his chest.

"That certainly was an interesting night." I took a drink of my Vodka Cranberry, well, more like chugged half of it, as Edward spoke. I nodded in agreement.

"That's one way of putting it," I replied. Edward looked over at me as I spoke.

"Is everything all right, Bella? You were really quiet at dinner, and…I don't know, I just have this feeling that something's wrong and you're not telling me. I know James is kind of an ass, but he's harmless, I promise." Edward kissed the side of my head as I set down my drink.

"Nothing's wrong, I guess. It's just that James creeps me out, and Victoria was practically having sex with her fork in front of you. That didn't bother you at all?"

"James is James. As long as he didn't touch you, there isn't much I can do about it." My eyes practically bugged out of my head, but Edward stopped me just as I opened my mouth to speak. "Now, hear me out. He's a total pervert, but as long as he doesn't try anything, I'm not gonna start shit. He's my cousin, and in a lot of senses, my business partner. I will definitely talk with him next week though and tell him to tone it down a little. And Victoria, well, she's like the flavor of the week for James. I never see his girlfriends more than once, so I'm not too worried. She'll stop working for him as soon as he finds a new girl to fuck around with." Edward finished off his scotch and raised his glass for the waitress to come over.

"So, seeing Victoria twice was something new, huh?" Edward gave me a confused look. "You know, once in his office, the other tonight at dinner?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about yesterday I guess."

_That makes one of us_.

"Yes, that was a new thing. Some of the other…_women_ that I've found on their…knees haven't made it through the rest of the day. He hires a lot of them from temp agencies." Edward rolled his eyes as he thanked the waitress for the next round of drinks. He took his scotch in one shot and gestured for me to do the same with my drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Cullen? You already know that I'll put out sober." I finished my drink and slammed it down on the table when I was finished. Very ladylike, I know.

"Yeah, you're kind of a sure thing baby," Edward stood and held out his hand for me. "I wanna dance, and didn't want to leave our drinks unattended. You know, there's perverts out there that like to spike pretty ladies drinks and all."

I followed Edward as he led the way through the crowd of people to the dance floor. He stopped in a clear spot and grabbed my hands, placing them around his neck as his went around my waist pulling me closer.

"Bella, I love you. I know I've said it already, but I just…you need to know how important you are to me." Edward leaned his head down and kissed me softly on the lips.

Tears filled my eyes staring at the beautiful man in front of me. What if this was all a dream? What if he really wanted to stay in New York and I had no control of what happened?

"Love, what's wrong? And don't lie to me like you have been." Edward wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I just…why do you still have the apartment here?" I blurted out the question so fast I wasn't sure he actually heard what I said.

"What do you mean? I own it." Okay, so he did hear me.

I took a deep breath and blew it out before speaking. "I…I mean, why do you still have it? Are you…not planning on staying in Chicago? I just love you so much, and I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, and I need to know if one day you're gonna tell me that Chicago wasn't for you and you're moving back here. I need to know…so that I can prepare for that-" Edward's lips covered mine shutting me up quickly.

"Bella, beautiful Bella," Edward pulled away and he was…laughing. This was _not_ funny. One look into my eyes, and he could see that I wasn't laughing with him. His face fell into a straight line. "Okay, no laughing then. I'm sorry, but I think you're under a misconception. I'm staying in Chicago. I have no plans to come back to New York, unless it's on business, and if that were the case I'd hope that you'd come with me. Bella, I love you, and I know that this relationship is still fairly new, but I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm here with you, and I can't even fathom a world without you in it now, knowing what I'd be missing."

I leaned forward and brought his head down to mine, kissing his lips passionately and not caring who else was in the room. The tears flowed freely from my eyes as he confessed his love for me.

"I feel the exact same way. I can't imagine life without you now. I wouldn't even want to try. I just…I looked around the apartment, and even though most of your stuff is in Chicago, it's just still so…lived in, and I wanted to know if I needed to start saying goodbye now, or…" Edward cut me off by placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"Silly girl, I wish you would've talked to me about this sooner. Is this why you've been acting kinda funny?" I nodded as he cupped my cheek and I rested my head against his palm. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring intensely at me. "Promise me that if you have concerns like this again that you talk with me. There are two of us in this relationship, and we've got to be able to communicate, okay?"

"Okay." Edward leaned down to kiss me once again. I placed my head on his chest as he held me close, swaying us back and forth to 'Solo', by Iaz. Perfect song for the emotional mess I'd become.

XOXOXO

Today was our last day in the city. The week had gone quickly as Edward tried to get in all the touristy crap that he could think of. We'd been to Central Park, the Empire State Building, Times Square, Ground Zero, the Metropolitan Museum of Art and today we were going out to the Statue of Liberty.

Edward said he had something special planned for us.

The ferry ride was relaxing. The wind was a little cold but with Edward wrapped tightly around me, I was warmer than ever. We checked out the gift shop and bought souvenirs for everyone, and then Edward pulled me towards a set of stairs with a cocky grin on his face.

"Edward, what are you doing? We can't go up there. The sign _says_ that we can't." I pointed to the sign to signify my point as Edward pulled on my hand for me to follow him.

I looked around to make sure no one saw us and then jumped the little fence with him. We made it up a few flights of stairs before a security guard stopped us.

"I'm sorry, but this area is not open to the general public." The guard held up his hand as he spoke. I stood behind Edward and nudged him in the side; silently saying 'I told you so'. "Now, if you'll come with me, I'll escort you down." The guard held out his hand for us to follow. I moved towards him when Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Sir," He looked down at his nametag. "Officer Doofer, isn't there some way that I could show my girlfriend the most amazing view of the city?" Edward pulled out a wad of cash, and I'm not talking a twenty dollar bill here, there was a lot of money. Like _hundreds_.

The officer looked at Edward to me, and then back at Edward, before slowly grabbing the money from his hand and sliding it in his pocket.

"Fine, but if anyone else catches you up there, I had nothing to do with it." Officer Doofer shooed us away as if we were the plague.

I don't really think he was an officer, but I think it made him feel better that we were calling him one.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Edward spoke for us before once again pulling me towards another set of stairs.

"Oh! And make it quick, I need this job and don't want to get caught." Edward said something to pacify Officer Doofer as we made our way up the stairs.

"Are you excited for your surprise?" Edward asked as we went up the next flight of stairs. I was starting to think that I was going to die of exhaustion before we got there.

"Very." Edward looked back at me; at the exact moment I licked my bottom lip.

XOXOXO

Tourist's POV

"Dude, this is so fucking cool!" Jesse wouldn't shut the fuck up as he looked through his binoculars at the Statue of Liberty while the ferry neared the dock. "I'm so glad we got to go on this trip."

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have been caught dead joining the fucking bird watching league," I said as I used my own binoculars to get a closer view of the statue.

We were on a 'Sparrow's Little Birds' bird watching trip. For fuck's sake, who even joins a fucking club named something like that? Oh that's right, when you come from some podunk town in the Midwest, you join anything that will get you the fuck out of there for a few days.

"I wonder if we can see up her nose with these things," Jesse said. I smacked him in the arm for suggesting such a dumb idea.

Then I grabbed my binoculars and zoomed in to see if we could actually see up Lady Liberty's nose.

But what I saw was so much fucking better than some cement boogers on an old statue.

I felt tapping on my arm and registered it as Jesse smacking the shit out of me. "Please tell me you're seeing what I am!"

Inside the crown, there was a guy standing there. It looked like he was all by himself. He had this shit eating grin on his face and was looking out over the city. Then his eyes closed, lips parted and he looked like…he spooged himself.

"What the fuck?" I practically shouted as I zoomed in a little more. Thank God for the fucking bird watching club or I'd never be watching this shit up close like this.

The guy definitely just spooged himself. Or he was _going_ to spooge himself.

It was a little weird watching a guy get off, but for some reason I couldn't stop watching. It was too interesting. Jesse kept talking to me about how cool this all was, but I tried to zone him out. I didn't need to acknowledge the fact that I was watching some guy jerk it while I was on a bird watching trip with my best guy friend. Oh God, the rumors that could be started.

The only thing that struck me as odd was that I could see both of the guy's hands resting on the ledge and he still looked like he was about to spooge himself. If that was the case…and then a brown head of hair slowly moved up and a girl stood.

"Fuck me," I moaned. He was totally getting sucked off by a girl! Oh for the love of fucking God! This really is my lucky day!

The guy disappeared and the girl took his spot resting against the ledge. Her face looked so fucking hot as her lips parted into an 'O' shape; he was definitely eating some rug. _Oh, what I would give to be that guy._

Minutes later, his head popped up and he stood behind her…and then they started…moving. Now, I've watched enough pornos to know that there was something kinky going on in Lady Liberty's crown. Never did I think that I was going to get this lucky to watch it all go down.

The girl's head fell back against the guy's chest as he continued to rock behind her. My pants started to grow tight the longer I watched. Jesse was no longer beside me. I was happy that I wasn't watching the porn with him anymore, but it made my boner go down to know that he was probably rubbing one out in the dirty ferry bathroom. Gross. Actually, thinking about my buddy's chubby ruined my _own_ chubby.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought and looked through my binoculars again to see where the happy couple was at…but they were gone.

Fuck!

Oh well, totally worth it.

Best trip ever!

**A/N: So…. what did you think? **

**I don't live in New York, visited once when I was in high school on a band and choir tour, and we didn't get to see anything this exciting, but the Statue of Liberty was cool nonetheless. Oh, and remember that this is fiction. Could this really happen? Probably, but would it? Most likely not, but it's fun to imagine, right?**

**NOW…. We all know how much better things are starting to look for my fics, right? Well, that would be because I have this awesome BETA that has been cleaning things up for me. She has also just started writing her first multi-chapter fic called "Composition of Love". It's under my favorites, and each and every one of you should go check it out. And tell her thank you for making my work readable.**

**Push the review button; I'd love to hear your thoughts!****  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi. Sorry for the delay. If you've read my profile, you'll know that I've been ill lately, kidney problems are no fun! It kept me off of FF for an ENTIRE WEEK, which if you know me, you'd know that it was like a death sentence. What did we do before FF?**

**To my wonderful BETA Trueloveph28, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for making this sh-stuff readable. Without you, it wouldn't be worth reading. And, I'm grateful you kicked my ass into gear to get this thing out. **

**Lots of love to Monika116 for keeping this train going as well. Without you and our convo's about what to do with this little ditty, I may not have kept this thing going and then all of you would be sad. Well at least I hope you would be.  
**

**Oh, and I can't forget to mention a very important event that is May 13****th****. **sighs and fans her face ready to scream like a fangirl** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB! If for some reason you're reading this, (which is a fat chance in hell), I hope you have a wonderful day full of no paps or media! Oh and you were amazing on Oprah, I think my boss would've fired me if she knew what I was up to while 'working hard'.**

**And lastly, I was an epic fail at replying to reviews last chapter, hence the illness. My regulars, I'm sorry, I'm thinking of you! I still read and laughed at the comments as usual! **

**Disclaimer: I own the idea of this bad boy. SM owns everything else. **

EPOV

You know the saying, "Time flies when you're having fun"? Yeah, that would about sum up our trip to New York. Although, I think "fun" was an understatement for our time in the city.

Okay, I guess "fun" was a good term to use.

I had _fun_ when I fucked Bella up against the glass wall in my condo overlooking the city.

I had _fun_ fucking her in the kitchen up against the fridge as the pasta she was making for me burned and we had to get a shitty take out pizza instead. _Totally worth it._

And I especially had _fun_ fucking her, or should I say, when _she_ fucked _me_ in La Perla.

Yeah, that was fun.

Not only did I get to spend the entire week with _just_ Bella, no fuck nut one or two, crazy sister, or the blonde best friend, but I got the chance to show her a little of my world with no interruptions.

It's not that I didn't like Emmett, Jasper and Rose, _or my sister_, but it was so much easier to be with Bella when it was just the two of us. We could just be Edward and Bella for that small amount of time we had. And that wasn't something that was easily accomplished when we were back at home.

Especially when Alice was involved.

Oh Alice.

If she weren't my sister I would've disowned her a long while back, but that would go against everything mom and dad ever taught me about family and loyalty throughout the years. But after the shit she pulled, family and loyalty were not high on my priority list.

Bella Swan however, was at the top, number one, with gold stars next to her name.

I loved the fuck out of that woman and I couldn't believe that I, Edward Cullen, was saying this, but someday I was going to make her mine.

Officially, that is.

I never thought of myself as the type of guy that would want to settle down with one woman for the rest of his life, but here I stand, just an hour after dropping Bella off at her place yearning for her touch _again_.

_As if you didn't get enough of her touch earlier, fucker!_ Spunky was still on cloud nine from all the attention he got, but he was a greedy fucker and wanted more.

_Yearning?_ I can't believe that word is even in my vocabulary. Like seriously, I don't say that kind of shit. But because of Bella, I was definitely _thinking_ it. I was turning into a poet, talking about yearning and shit. _Ha! I should put that on a Hallmark card, I'd make millions!_

I was in way over my head, that much I knew for sure. Part of me wondered what I was getting myself into and the other part, the majority, told me that whatever it was, Bella was involved and that made everything ok.

_Bella_ made everything ok.

The trip went by way too fast for me. And I think I can speak for Bella when I say that she enjoyed herself too. Well, she enjoyed herself on several occasions, but looking at the whole picture, I think she appreciated the time together to get away from everyone and everything that was back in Chicago.

I know she didn't think that I saw, but as soon as we pulled out of the parking ramp at the airport, I saw the tears slipping down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away.

I didn't want it to end either.

New York was like our own personal bubble. There was no interference from best friends that were overprotective to the nines. There wasn't an annoying pixie trying to mingle in our relationship and fuck things up. And lastly, there wasn't the hot blonde that I used to jerk off to, just sayin', walking around in her short shorts and tight tank tops. _Talk about distractions._

I may have loved the fuck out of Bella and she was my girl and all, and she was definitely attractive as hell, but that didn't mean that I didn't have a dick attached to my nether regions and didn't used to look at the magazines that had Rose's mug and body plastered all over them. Call me a pervert all you want, but she's hot, enough said.

Emmett would _love_ to hear that I used to whack off to his girl. I can only imagine that conversation going over as well. Yeah right.

I have to say that the only part of the trip that was a downer was when Bella started acting funny. I mean, this is Bella we're talking about and she was always kinda funny, but she was acting weirder than usual and it bothered me. I knew that something was bugging her, but Bella being Bella, she wasn't going to talk about it until she was good and ready. I didn't want to ruin the trip with my insecurities so I let it go. When she finally spit it out, saying that she was worried about me wanting to move back to New York, I'm pretty sure she thought I would be leaving without her. First of all, I had no plans of moving back to New York. Yes, I'd be going back and forth for business from time to time, and of course I still had my condo there; I loved that place and couldn't sell it even if I wanted to. But I had finally found the girl of my dreams, as girly as that sounds, and I wasn't about to let her out of my sight. And if I did move back, which I wasn't, nor had I ever thought about since meeting Bella, she'd be moving with me. It wasn't even a thought though. Her life was in Chicago; my family was in Chicago so that was where I was going to be.

It was amazing being able to show Bella some of my world. I'd lived in New York for quite a while and most of the girls that I'd dated had been from the area as well, so it wasn't anything new for them to walk around Central Park or go down to Time Square or even the Statue of Liberty. But for Bella, it was all new, and it was exciting to see it through her eyes.

And the Statue of Liberty? Let's just say that I'll never look at it the same again as long as I live. Officer Doofer helped a brother out in the best way known to man and I can honestly say that even though my office and condo had nice views of the city, they were nothing compared to the view in Lady Liberty's crown…while Bella sucked my dick. The only downer in it all was when Officer Doofer accidentally walked in on us just as Bella was zipping up her pants, and told us that we needed to leave. From the smile on his face…and bulge in his pants, I figured that he'd been listening the entire time. The mad man in me was upset and annoyed that he listened in to such a private part of our lives, but then I remembered that I just paid some guard to let me fuck my girl in the Statue of Liberty and that it wasn't so private after all.

I got over it pretty quickly when I saw the look on Bella's face, a look that let me know how much she enjoyed what we'd done, and that she wanted to do it again. _Soon I hope._

I think Bella and I were turning into exhibitionists. Not that I had a problem with it, I'm just saying. I chuckled at the thought of how many public places we've christened in the past few months. And there were so many more that I wanted to check off on my list. Not that I had actually taken the time to sit down and write a list, but there were definitely places in my mind that I wanted to take her and…christen.

Reluctantly, I dropped Bella back off at her place and went to mine knowing that I needed to get things in order before going back to work in the morning. She had to check in with Rose, who'd become her personal secretary, to see when her shoots were rescheduled for but said that we could meet up later. I insisted on a sleep over and she said that I could come over. I kinda felt like I was back in high school asking to sneak into a girls room the way she spoke, but it made me giddy all the same because I knew I was gonna get some in the end. Always a good thing where I'm concerned.

And that alone made Spunky a _very_ happy man.

It would also be the first time being around all of the pictures of Nessie since this shit storm started. I just hoped that Bella could handle things now that we were back, and the real world was no longer on hold. I also hoped that she wouldn't keep shit from me anymore. I was a big boy and I could take it. I was quickly finding that Bella's problems were my own and I didn't like to see her hurting. _God I was turning into a girl._

I made my way up the elevator to my floor, dragging ass the whole way. Although we'd just been on a plane for the past few hours cuddled together listening to music, I was tired as fuck and desperately needed to catch up on some sleep and maybe grab a shower. The airport bathroom was fun earlier before our flight took off, but it was unsanitary, and I kinda felt bad for banging Bella against the counter like I did.

I felt even worse when we walked out of the family bathroom and saw a lady with two babies in a stroller waiting to go in.

At least we cleaned up after ourselves.

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I saw a box sitting on the floor in front of my door. Setting my luggage down, I unlocked the door and let myself inside. After bringing everything in, I set the box on the counter and stared at it as I grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped it open and took a long pull.

The box sat on the island counter looking at me for the longest time as I looked back at it in a good game of who was gonna break first. I was very tired, and I did realize that this was a box that I was looking at, but nevertheless, I was playing the stare down game with it.

It won.

I broke contact first.

It was a simple brown cardboard box that held no insight on what it was or who it was from. I sat down on a stool in front of it and pondered the possibilities. There were a few people I could think of that might feel the need to send me something in a harmless brown cardboard box.

First on my list was Tanya. She'd e-mailed several times throughout the week letting me know how things were going in the office, ending each one with little hearts and smiley faces, letting me know how excited she was for me to come home and that we should 'get together soon'. I would definitely need to talk to her tomorrow morning and set her straight about how sexual harassment can work both ways. Sure she was attractive, blonde hair, blue eyes, and she definitely had some work done on her upper half, but I preferred brunettes, and I didn't fuck my employees.

Next was my mom. When I lived in New York she sent me care packages all the time. It didn't matter that I was in my mid to late twenties, I was a mama's boy at heart, and she knew it. I liked her little care packages that were filled with trinkets that she knew I loved. But since moving to Chicago, she hadn't sent one. Probably because she was only a few miles away and I saw her ten times as much as I did before.

And lastly, I thought the package might be from Alice. True to her word, she didn't contact me at all in the past week. Well I take that back. She did call one time, which I sent to voicemail. However, it was about work and she didn't mention anything personal. I was professional about it and e-mailed back my response. I didn't say anything personal at all either.

I didn't tell Bella this, but I'd never had a fight this big with my sister in all my life, and it was hard intentionally avoiding her like I was. I hoped that once we got back, Alice would explain herself a little more and things could go back to the way they were.

Fuck nut one and two were just starting to like me and we were all getting along. I didn't need Alice interfering like she was. And I wanted things to go back the way they were. However, I wasn't a complete idiot and knew that things couldn't just be fixed with the snap of a finger. Alice had some heavy duty groveling to do, not only to me, but also to Bella and Jasper.

Hell, Jasper.

Poor guy.

I was really starting to like him over the past few weeks, and then Alice had to go and fuck things up with him, too. I know that Bella talked with him a few times while we were gone, but she never mentioned anything about Alice or their relationship. And, well, I'm a guy and try to act like I don't care, so I didn't ask.

After drowning my first beer, I picked up the box and shook it. It wasn't light but it wasn't heavy either. After grabbing a second beer and a knife, I cut the tape off and looked inside.

On top was a pink envelope, which I assumed held a card stating who the box was from. My mom always told me to open the card first because it was polite or something along those lines, but I kind of grew into a selfish ass, and typically threw the card away before even reading it.

Sighing, I decided that I should probably look to see who it was from before I ventured further into the box of unknown who'd won, hands down, the world's worst staring contest.

I'd _like_ to say that it was from lucky contestant number three, but that would mean it was from Alice, and I didn't know how _lucky_ I was that she was sending me stuff.

Taking a big chug from my almost empty beer, I opened the card of unknown.

_Edwina-_

_Hi. I'm hoping that your trip went well for you and that you and Bella enjoyed your well needed time away, just the two of you. I did what you asked; I didn't contact you once this entire week to talk about anything personal. But you didn't say anything about when you got home, so I figured it was open game. So here I am asking, no begging for you to talk to me. I love you big brother, and I never intended any harm to come your way. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for you; looking out for you when I thought the situation with Bella seemed fishy. But I was wrong. I WAS WRONG. I know that I don't confess those words often, so you may want to keep this card for proof that I actually said it, but I was. And I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I know that I fucked you both over and I want to make things better. Yes, I wasn't dealt the best hand with Brandon, but I should've never accused Bella of doing that kind of thing to you. But really Edward, you didn't see her room like I did. There were reasons why she didn't have you in there earlier, and I wanted to try and figure it out before you got hurt. I guess I didn't do to good of a job at that seeing as how I was the one that hurt you both in the end. I was horrible to Bella. I know that now. At the time though, if I'm being completely honest, I didn't think much of it. She screwed you over_ _by keeping secrets and that's all I could think about. You're going to hate me for what I'm about to say, but I was bad to her Edward, like really bad. I treated her like shit, accused her of cheating on you, hiding a kid from you, all the while, I had no idea of what her secrets really were or why she was keeping them. _

_I could ramble on and on all day about what I did and why I did it, but it isn't going to make much of a difference. I'm not trying to buy your love or forgiveness by sending you this package, but I figured it wouldn't hurt. I hope you're willing to come and talk to me. You know where I'll be when you're ready. I checked your flight on line, Tanya gave me the information, so I know when you'll be home, and I'll be around. Hell, where else do I have to be?_

_Go for your third beer, yes, I know you better than you think, and I'll see you soon. I hope._

_Oh and P.S., would you give mom and dad a call for Christ's sake? They're worried about why you'd just leave for a week without saying anything to them. I was going to tell them why you left, but figured that I'd done enough damage, so I left that up to you._

_Alice_

I grabbed another beer and read her letter again. Then I grabbed another and went through the box. There was a new pair of sunglasses, a bottle of Jack, chocolates from this little bakery that I loved, and a bottle of my favorite cologne. Sure, she wasn't trying to buy my love, but she was doing one hell of a job buttering me up.

I hauled my ass to the living room and sat down on the couch with the letter in hand, box of goodies on my lap.

Do I just go up and talk with her and work things out?

What would Bella think of that? We're kind a team here and I didn't want to do anything that would bother her, but at the same time, Alice is my sister and I think I owed it to her to talk. We're both adults and it would be pretty childish to just ignore her, right? Here I go with the rambling. Being around Bella rubbed off on me and I found myself doing more and more of her little rambles as time went on.

After my fifth beer, I grabbed the card, the box of unknown and my keys, and headed out the door.

Standing in front of the elevator I knew I needed to make my decision of where I was going.

If I pressed the arrow down I would get to see Bella and hopefully the two of us could crawl into our little bubble for a little while longer and just be _us_.

If I pressed up, I faced Alice and all the shit we'd been running from for the past week.

Blowing out a deep breath of air, I ran my hand through my hair and pressed the up arrow.

BPOV

"Bizzy!" I had the key in my hand, holding it up to the door when it flew open and Emmett yanked me into his arms. I dropped everything to the ground and let out a loud squeal as he held me tightly to his chest. All my shit went flying and I think my purse landed on the stove. This time I can honestly say that _I_ didn't put it there, and I wasn't drinking either.

"Oh! I've missed you so much! _We've_ missed you! Don't leave again like that, I get so worried and Rose's cooking sucks ass and I kinda feel bad for our future kids because they're gonna be eating take out every night because their mother can't cook! And my sheets didn't get changed and I feel kinda dirty, and Rose doesn't do my laundry like you do and it was itchy and not as snuggly as I like it."

Emmett was now twirling me in circles as I tried to breathe through his bone-crushing hug. Once I reclaimed my breathing, I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his scruffy, unshaved face. His Grizzly Adams beard was a sure sign that it was the weekend because Emmett didn't shave on the weekends saying something along the lines that it took too much energy. Yeah, like lifting a paper light razor to your face is too much work, right?

"Em, you gotta let me down…can't breathe!" Emmett set me down on my feet but kept his hands on my hips until I got my footing. "And it's good to see you too. Yes, Rose is an awful cook, but her food wouldn't be what worries me about your future kids. And you can change your own sheets; you're a big boy now. And," I was about to scold him on the laundry thing, but it wasn't worth it. "I'll show Rose how much fabric softener you like, okay?" The way his eyes filled with happiness only clarified the point that he was an overgrown boy in a big man's body.

"And what does actually worry you then if it isn't Rose's shitty cooking or laundry skills?" Emmett asked, as he brought my luggage in for me like a gentleman. Sometimes he acted like one. I didn't see it often, but it was there hidden behind three hundred or so pounds of muscle and child like behavior.

"Uh…you and Rose actually fertilizing an egg and bringing a baby into this world scares me more than what they'd eat or wear. You do realize that babies are living and breathing creatures and that it's hard work to keep them alive, right?" I said my words slowly and carefully so that he'd understand just exactly what I was getting at. Times like these, I knew that using too big of words with Emmett would get me nowhere and he'd just look at me until I asked if he wanted Spaghettio's for dinner or something like that.

"Yes, Bizzy, I get it. Babies are hard work, but I was good with Nessie, wasn't I? I changed a diaper, I think." I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Okay, I didn't, but I _thought_ about changing it and that counts for something, right?" I looked up at him in surprise. We didn't talk about Nessie too often and when we did, they were all very careful of what they said because I was just a little sensitive about the subject of my daughter. Surprisingly though, I didn't cry when he spoke her name just now, it more or less brought a smile to my face. It was something that I didn't ever think would happen. It was nice for a change.

I placed my hand on his arm rubbing it soothingly. "Yes Em, you were good with Nessie. You were the best uncle to her." Emmett and I stared at one another, thinking about the little time we got spend with her. Getting sentimental was not my forte, but when it came to my daughter, I'd cave a little and act like a girl for a few minutes.

"Emmett was the best uncle? I think not." I was wrapped in another pair of familiar arms as Jasper hugged me to his chest and kissed my forehead. "I think _I_ was the best uncle to the peanut. Don't forget that _I_ changed diapers _and_ cleaned up vomit on more than one occasion."

"That you did Jazz." I looked up to see his smiling face, a little sadness in his eyes. It was time to move on from this subject and talk about something else before the water works were in full force. I may have been okay with getting a little sentimental, but there was to be no water works for a few more months. "Okay, you guys tie, you were both good uncles. You'll get your chance again I'm sure to try and out do one another again in the future." I mumbled the last bit more to myself, but from the looks on both their faces they definitely heard.

"Another chance, huh? Anything you care to share?" Jasper looked like my dad. His eyes were concentrated on mine waiting for an answer and all I could do was laugh at his reaction.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter BB. We like Edtard and all, but if he knocked you up, we're gonna _knock him up_, you get my drift?" Jasper nudged my shoulder and I _tried_ to stop laughing but it wasn't happening. This shit was just too funny.

"You guys are hilarious. I'm not pregnant. And even if I was, at least it would be with a man that I loved. And he loved me back." I pulled some loose hair behind my ears as my face reddened with embarrassment that I was actually talking out loud about this. I wanted to change the subject and get off of the sad stuff, but instead I kicked my own ass by bringing up a subject I'm sure they were both dying to get into.

"Oh, so you lurve him, huh?" Emmett put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot like an old ninny.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I giggled to myself as I ran a hand through my hair. "Got a problem with that?"

"None at all." Jasper hit Emmett in the shoulder as he cried like a little bitch. "We have no problem, right?"

"Of course not. We love Eddie." Emmett pulled his lips back into a huge smile, showing his pearly whites in full force.

"Quit hogging my Belly!" Rose came flying into the room, sliding to a stop right in front of me, practically knocking Jasper and I over in the process. Yes, she was a model, but was she graceful off the runway? Hell to the no on that front.

"Rosie Posie!" I intended on giving her a quick hug, but when she latched her arms around me, I was a goner. She didn't let go for nothing and as much as I wanted, no _needed_ to unpack and take a shower before Edward came over, because yes, we were having a sleepover tonight, I needed some time with my friends too.

I loved my time away with Edward. Hell, part of me is convinced that I could live the rest of my life with only Edward, _and his man meat_, but then I come home and see my _family_ again, and I know that I could never be without them for long.

Sure, Emmett and Jasper walked around in cartoon boxers, scratched their junk way more than normal, acted like overgrown children, and Rose was a bit of a blonde, but they were my family for all intents and purposes and I loved the fuck out of each of them.

If things progressed with Edward like I hoped they would, I had no clue what I was gonna do about living arrangements. He'd never move in here with everyone, he was much better than this place. Hell, he could probably buy the freaking building, but could I stand to leave my friends, my family? I wasn't so sure.

Over the next hour, Rose, Jasper and Emmett laid in my bed while I unpacked my suitcase. Rose looked over all of my new purchases, well the ones I let her see, while the guys watched me put stuff away. Very interesting I'm sure. There wasn't much for modesty in this home, but I didn't need Jasper and Emmett going through all of my personables from La Perla. Most of them were dirty because they got…used, and that would be just disgusting for them to be touching the… stuff on them.

Apparently I wasn't completely with it, and missed a few.

"Sling shot!" Emmett barked as I felt something soft hit the side of my head. I grabbed it before it hit the ground. It was one of my new thongs, with the price tags on and all. At least it wasn't worn. I wouldn't put it past Emmett to touch my dirties, but you just never knew with him.

"Em, I think we're a little old to be making sling shots out of Bella's unders," Jasper lazily said while he picked at a string on Rose's shirt. Rose hummed in agreement as she paged through a magazine that she graced the cover of. Emmett hit him in the stomach, hard, making the whole bed bounce. "What? I'm just sayin' that I think it's time that we lay off the slingshots! You've been doing this shit to her since we were in high school and I think you need to find a new hobby."

I rolled my eyes and went back to work gathering laundry and picking stuff up so that Edward didn't think that I was a total slob. Okay, so I was a total slob, but he'd only been in here once before so he didn't know that yet.

"Yeah, but her unders never looked like _this_." Emmett grabbed another one out of my suitcase and threw it me, hitting me square in the face. It was clean, no worries. Time to move my suitcase out of arms length from Emmett. "Charlie would've _never_ let her get by with something like this. Maybe I should call him and let him know what you and your little boy toy are up to these days and the kind of stuff you're choosing to wear. I bet he'd be really interested to hear the stories I have to tell." Emmett looked so damn sure of himself like he thought I gave a fuck if Charlie knew what my unders looked like.

"Hate to burst your bubble Em, but he knows that I've had sex and by the way, this is a thong. If Rose wore underwear, you'd know what they're called." That got him.

"Obviously." Rose flipped to the next page loudly as she snorted. It was no secret that Rose didn't tend to wear underwear. Hell, Emmett probably wouldn't know what unders looked like at all if he weren't such a pervert and didn't like to go through my drawers.

"That's not what I meant. Damnit! I just wanted to embarrass you or something!" Jasper and I cracked up laughing at the little hissy fit Emmett started throwing on my bed.

"I don't know what happened to you over the last week, but your comebacks aren't that great buddy." I rubbed his leg empathetically before grabbing some pajamas out of my dresser and heading toward the bathroom. I looked back at my three friends that were still stretched out across my bed. "Feel free to get out of my room anytime you feel like it."

I started the shower and was just about to shut the door when I saw Jasper standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Were we really going to play this game now?

"Jazz, you can't come in. I need some time alone. You know, showers mean that I'm naked and even though you've seen the goods more times than I can count, I'm thinking Edward might have a problem with it now that we're getting serious and all." His bottom lip dropped as I spoke and I felt bad. He just stood there waiting for me to change my mind. Because I always did. I sighed. "Fine. Let me get in and then you can come in. Wanna talk?"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and nodded in agreement, a sad smile forming across his lips. Of course he wanted to talk. About Alice I'm sure. Not that Emmett and Rose weren't great listeners, but Jasper and I had always been closer when it came to personal stuff like this. But this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. I didn't even know how to bring the subject up, knowing that he was hurting like hell right now. We'd talked a few times throughout the week, but I was always careful not to ask about Alice, knowing the way he was. He wasn't going to talk to her, that I was positive of.

After stepping into the shower I heard the door open and then shut again. Sure enough, Jasper had been standing on the other side waiting for me. At least he let me get in first this time.

"Spill it," I blurted out as I let the water run over my tired body. The first class seats were great and all, but I was tired and sore. It had been a busy week full of lots of…exercise and touristy stuff. Yeah, that's a good word for it.

I heard Jasper sit down, most likely on the toilet with the lid down, and then he let out a deep breath of air.

"It sounds like you had a good time, huh?"

Small talk. Great.

"Yeah I did. How was your week? Anything new at the museum worth seeing?"

I guess I was going with the small talk too.

"Uh, yeah, sure. So uh, everything ok with you and Edward then, right?" Poor Jasper, he wasn't good about talking about feelings. But then again neither was I. That's probably why we worked so well together.

"Yes, better than ever. He-he told me that he loves me." My voice was no louder than a whisper as I spoke.

Jasper started chuckling and after about a minute it got old. I stuck my wet head outside the shower curtain and waited for him to look up.

"BB, of course he loves you. I've known it for quite a while already. I can't believe you didn't see it. Hell, even Rose and Emmett saw it."

"I did. I mean I _thought_ he loved me, but I just wanted to hear it. It was really nice. To have someone that you love, tell you that they love you too." I shut the water off and held out my hand waiting for Jasper to hand me a towel.

After drying off completely and wrapping the towel around my girly bits nice and tight, I stepped out.

"Bella, we all love you. You know that. Maybe I don't tell you enough, and Emmett's just a jackass, but you know that we do, right?" Jasper rubbed his hands down my wet arms holding me in front of him.

I nodded. "Of course I know that you all love me, just like I love you. I mean, after everything with Jake, it's just nice to actually be in a relationship that isn't one sided. I don't think I was ever really in love with him, but whatever I did feel for him, he didn't feel it back. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Jasper looked down as he spoke, releasing his grip on me and pulling himself up on the counter behind him.

"Jazz, have you talked with Alice at all this week?" He shook his head no, but still wouldn't look up at me, staring at his really interesting feet. "Have you tried calling her?"

"No. What am I supposed to say? I've got nothing to say right now."

Good question.

"Has she tried calling you?"

Jasper laughed and handed me my brush as I started my typical evening routine.

"Calling, texting, e-mailing, showing up at work, sending me…flowers. You name it she's done it. I don't know what to think of it all. I mean, she really fucked up, like really bad, so I just don't know what I should do."

I quickly slipped on my purple silky sleep pants under my towel while Jasper spoke. Living with these guys for so long, I was pretty good at getting dressed in front of them without giving too much of myself away.

"I think you need to talk to her. I'm sure I'll be talking to her soon enough as well. Am I excited to talk? Fuck no. But this last week with Edward was nice, just the two of us, and it gave me time to think. Alice was in the wrong and she said shit she knew nothing about, but I'm not the kind of person to just kick her out of my life completely. And she _is_ Edward's sister, so if I ever want things to progress with him like I hope they will, I might have to think about making amends with the fam. Or at least the fam that I need to make amends with."

"I'll think about it. For now though, I'm not over the way she reacted. She's got some shit she needs to take care of before she just waltzes back into my life. I'm not giving up, I'm just… letting go for a while."

Jasper wasn't typically the sentimental type or the one who liked to share their feelings, so him saying that he may give her another chance in the future was big. Maybe all the wang and bangs of his past were catching up on him. You never know.

I slid my white camisole on over the towel and then pulled it out like it was a magic act. It made Jasper laugh plus the twins were covered so all was good.

When we walked back out to my bedroom, Rose and Emmett were where we left them, only this time they were making out, legs were twisted together and the sheets were bunched up around their legs. I rolled up my towel and whipped Emmett in the ass, hard.

"Get the fuck out of my bed! Did you guys have to fondle in it while I'm here? I was gone for an entire week and you couldn't have gotten it out of your system then? Good grief!" Emmett got up quickly rubbing his ass, right where I hit. Jasper was leaning up against the wall shaking with laughter. I had to admit, it _was _pretty funny.

"We were not _fondling_ as you like to say. Jasper decided that he was going to be a punk ass bitch and left us, and you left us, so what better to do than make out with my model girl?" Emmett held out his hand for Rose and the two of them wrapped themselves around one another again.

I smacked my palm to my forehead and started working on getting the contaminated sheets off my bed.

"I'm gonna have to burn these now. And I _liked_ these." I pulled them off and threw them in a pile on the floor and went in the hall closet in search of a new set. Rose felt guilty and helped so I'd stop complaining.

"Where's Spongebob?" Rose asked. I gave her a questioning look as I took everything into the laundry room and started up a load. "You know, Spongebob, you're favorite man, well who used to be your favorite man before Edward came along? I had your jammies all set out for you, what gives?" Rose had followed me into the laundry room and was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't feel like wearing them. And as much as I love it, you don't need to pick out my jammies; I'm a big girl and can handle it myself." Rose needed to be reminded of this from time to time.

"Edward's coming over, isn't he?" Rose's red finger nails were tapping against her hip and I swear she was more of my mom than my friend at that moment.

Nonchalantly I put my stuff in the washer and answered. "Yes. Is that a problem, mom?"

"Whoa, wait? Eddie's coming over?" Emmett poked his head in the room and Jasper's head was behind his. This was a little room, and 4 people should not have been able to fit in it. But then again, with these three freaks, personal space held little value.

"Yes! Are you guys done with the inquisition already?" I tried to push past them but Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in between the group.

I wasn't in the mood for a Bella Sandwich right now, but that didn't matter, it wasn't up to me apparently.

"My my, we're a little testy tonight, huh? Did someone not get any _happy time_ lately?" Rose asked.

"Not in the past six hours," I mumbled to myself, but from the looks on all of their faces, I said it a little louder than I thought. Okay, maybe I intended for them to hear me. Shoot me.

"Bizzy, that's enough. My ears bleed when you talk about that kinda shit. Please, spare me." Emmett rolled his eyes as he faked vomiting.

"And me too." Jasper started walking out of the room as he spoke.

"Well, then don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to!" I ducked and maneuvered out of the room and to the kitchen to see if anyone had managed to go grocery shopping without me.

I was the cooker in the family, and the grocery shopper, and laundry maid too. And from the looks of things, no one had taken my spot in my absence.

Opening the fridge, I found a moldy head of lettuce, a block of cheese, a square of lasagna that I'd made like two weeks ago, and some expired milk.

"No one could've gotten groceries while I was gone?" I looked up to see all three of them standing in the kitchen behind me.

There faces said were all completely blank. Emmett was looking the other way whistling and Jasper was rubbing at a dent in the counter.

"No one cooks as good as you, Bizzy." Emmett kissed my cheek as I pushed at his chest. "And, I'm kinda hungry, just so you know."

I hit him a little harder as I backed away.

There was a knock on the door as Emmett pulled me into his chest again.

"Of course you are. Order a pizza, there isn't much I can make with moldy dairy and lettuce." Emmett let go of me as Jasper pulled out the take out menu's and the three of them stood around the counter fighting over Chinese and pizza.

I was still laughing as I opened the door.

"Edward?" The smile that had been on my face fell as soon as I saw my love standing before me. He looked tired, worn out, his hair pulled in all directions. He looked like hell. His overnight bag was on his arm, keys in one hand and a pink card in the other. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sunk into his chest. "What's wrong?"

Edward pulled me back by the arms until I was looking up at him.

He took a deep breath before his eyes met mine.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: So…lets talk. Funny thing about reviews and hits for each chapter: Reviews have been down the past two chapters, but the hits remain the same as usual, and it's really saddening when the green button isn't pushed as I don't get the great funnies like usual that you send my way. They are the driving force that makes me want to continue writing. **

**I've been having one hell of a time trying to figure out what to do with this story for a while now. And after the drop in reviews in the last chapter I was highly thinking of pulling it, but as mentioned above, there were two lovely ladies that coaxed me into continuing on.  
**

**I never meant for there to be any drama in this story, but my fingers took over typing and they made the decision for me. I had no say in the matter. I don't have any other big moments like what we've seen thus far planned for the remainder of this journey. Edward will meet Jake at some point and there might be some tension, but I think everyone will like **_**that**_** kind of drama. Hottemperward will come out and make his presence known, making us all drool and our lady bits tingle. **

**Please don't think I'm a review hooor. I wouldn't pull a story soley because the reviews are low, I just need to know that readers still find this interesting.  
**

**In conclusion to this long ass AN, push the button, leave a review, even if it's a smiley face or something similar. Each one makes my day just a bit brighter. Reviews are like getting to wish Rob a personal birthday wish. (clothing optional) Ok, they're not, but you get the picture.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: You want to know my excuse? If not, we'll see you down at the bottom. For those of you who care, I would've had this bad boy to you about a week ago, but I got a virus on my laptop and the next thing I know, Viagra and porn adds are popping up every few minutes. I learned a lot about erectile dysfunction and how to order a free trial of the magic pill. I told my husband about it, the free trials that is, and he didn't think it was too funny. Really, I was JOKING, but I guess I was the only one laughing. You should've seen his face! I'm a bad wife.**

**Anyways, last chapter got the most reviews ever and literally made me cry I was so damn excited. I'm not trying to be a review whore, but it is nice to know that there are people out there that like this stuff and are willing to take 30 seconds and tell me they do. And I guess the added drama my fingers put in that wasn't supposed to be in here actually went over better than I thought too.**

**Oh! And my amazing Beta! How could I forget you! TruelovePh28! You're the best and I love you!  
**

**So…without further ado…here's the next installment.**

**Disclaimer: SM's, not mine. I wish. She doesn't.**

Chapter 20

BPOV

"Edward?" I think my heart stopped beating when I looked into the broken eyes staring back at me. With my hands still around his waist we stood there, no words spoken for what seemed like an eternity, but really was probably only a few minutes. The longer we stood in silence, staring at one another, the more I knew something was terribly wrong. Our weekend…our perfect weekend was over and we were back in reality. Sadly, it was all gone and I wondered if anything was taken with it. With a shaky voice I finally spoke. "Wh-what do you mean, 'we need to talk'?"

Nothing ever good came from those four words.

Edward, who had been standing stark still with his arms hanging loosely at his sides this whole time, finally moved. His hands moved up to grab my wrists and loosened the grip I had on him.

That was _not_ what I was expecting. At all.

"Edward! Talk to me." Tears stung my eyes, as he stood completely mute. I kept telling myself not to cry, that everything was _fine_, but I knew deep down _nothing_ was fine. I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck had happened in the short amount of time we were apart. He held out a pink card to me, which I took quickly, letting my fingers brush along his, just to _feel_ his touch. The edges of the card were curled and worn as if he'd rolled it in his hands over and over again.

I realized we were still in the hallway of my apartment building with the door open, but I didn't care. I was much more interested in figuring out what the fuck was wrong with my boyfriend and more than welcomed the free show if any of my neighbors felt like being nosey.

I opened the card and slowly read through a letter…from Alice. The more I read, the more livid I became. Did she really feel justified in her actions? From what I was reading, and how _I_ perceived _her_ writing, she sounded as if she had _reason_ behind her actions and that she wanted Edward to understand why she acted the way she did. _She's more delusional than I originally thought._ Okay, so she did say she was sorry, that she was wrong, yada fucking yada yada, but that meant diddly squat in my book.

I wanted to cry because I was so freaking upset, but I wouldn't. She didn't deserve my tears and it wasn't going to happen. Instead, I got mad. I got so mad that I kicked the door; jumping up and down from the pain I'd caused then started pacing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I started muttering under my breath. "I _screwed him over_? This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever read. Dammit Alice, how _dare_ you!" I had no idea if anyone could hear my little tirade, but at the moment, I didn't care.

My little tissy fit seemed to break Edward from whatever stupor he'd been in for the past twenty minutes and he grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the door as my foot came up to kick it again. I'm kinda glad he stopped me; I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch, but I was just so…I was just so damn mad!

"Stop. Don't let her get to you like this!" Edward yelled. He yelled at _me_! I looked up to find angry eyes staring back at me. I wanted to yell right back and give him a piece of my mind, maybe take away sex for a week or two, but the look in his eyes told me not to mess with him. He was down right pissed off. "I've just spent the past two hours listening to her go on and on, letting her irritate the fuck out of me like the fucking nosey ass fairy that she is, and I won't let her do that to you, too."

Edward tried to pull me into his chest for a hug as he dropped his bag to the floor, but I wasn't having it. I didn't want to just 'hug it out' and move on.

"_You_ stop, E. Don't tell me what I can and can't feel; it isn't gonna happen. I don't work that way. And anyway, if you didn't want me getting upset, why would you show me the card in the first place? I think if you really wanted to not have her irritate the fuck out of me too, you would've burned this little ditty and not said a word. Although, if you came here and told me that 'nothing was wrong', I think I would've beat the ever loving shit out of you and denied you the Bella Special for at least a week." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist reluctantly pulling me into his chest. This time I let him. I didn't really want to hold on to him, or be mad for that matter, but it was kind of in the cards right now.

"Because. I wanted you to realize that I'm not in the best mindset right now, and this is why. This is why I now need a new driver's side window in the Aston," I looked up to see a very angry Edward looking back down at me. My mouth opened and shut quickly. "And some new glasses, dishes and coffee mugs too, but that's beside the point and a minute detail to all the other fuckery that's taken place in the few short hours since we've been home."

"Whoa, wait. How, might I ask, did the window in the Aston, the car you love more than life itself, get broken?"

"First of all, I love _you_ more than that _car_, but yes she's next of kin, and uh…secondly, I uh…well…" He held up his hand that I now saw was caked with blood and cuts and was about to run it through his hair, a nervous habit of his, before I realized what was wrong with this picture. I took his hand in mine, swearing under my breath about what a complete idiot he was. "I was mad, ok?" _And if I did something like this, it'd fly about as well as a whore in church on Sunday morning, winking to some of her regulars._

Whatever. He was mad. Good excuse. _Not!_

"Yeah, okay." I'm sure he expected me to get more upset over the fact that he would now have to replace a window in his $250,000 car. It was gonna be hella expensive, but it was his car and his money. And from what I'd learned of him, he had lots of _his_ money so I'm sure he could spend a small chunk of it replacing the thing that was second, _next to me_, in line for his love and affection. And, he said he loved me more than the car, so that kinda made me feel all sorts of mushy and I couldn't be too mad about it.

"Hey, I hate to break up the fight out here and all, because it's _really_ entertaining, but…uh…we've had a few calls already from the neighbors and we really don't need the cops called." Emmett stood in the doorway with his head poked up staring at us. Of course he wouldn't come completely out in the hallway seeing that he was only wearing a pair of Pac Man boxers. He said he didn't want to scare the old lady down the hallway and Monkey Man would definitely scare her.

_I have to agree, seeing that she probably didn't see that type of…meat on a regular basis._

"And, we're really hungry and we need to know what you guys want."

Was he serious? Always thinking with his gut.

"Emmett?" I took a step back from Edward and grabbed his over night bag from the floor as I looked back at Emmett.

"Yeah Bizzy?"

"We're having a 'really entertaining fight' out here, as you like to call it, and you're worried about food?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Edward coughed out his frustration beside me.

"Yeah?" Confusion covered his face. "So…what do you guys want?"

"Unbelievable! I swear on all that's shiny, that your stomach is your number one priority in this life."

"And you're point is?" He really was stupider than he looked. God bless his parents for trying with him.

Sighing, I thought for a moment before speaking. "I want beef and broccoli, fried rice, and cream cheese wontons, Edward?" If you can't beat 'em, might as well join 'em, right?

Edward looked at me like I'd gone over to the dark side. I guess I was a little hungry now that we were talking about food. Besides, there was none in the fridge so I knew the only way I was actually going to be able to eat or feed Edward was ordering out.

"Uh yeah, I'll take the orange chicken and some egg rolls. Oh and some sweet and sour soup too, since you're paying." Emmett looked up at him in surprise. "You are paying, right? I know you're excited to see Bella, and I'm sure you'd like to show you're appreciation by buying her a nice meal." He smiled, a nice wide, pearly white smile at Emmett.

Did Edward know that they hadn't gotten groceries, done laundry, cooked or cleaned in the past week? He was the best boyfriend ever, especially because we were ordering a shit ton of food and it was gonna be expensive. And we weren't paying. _Boo-ya!_

Emmett scratched his nads before scratching his nose. Gross. "Whatever, I'm glad that she's home…and it's kinda nice to see you too, Eddie."

"Thanks Emma, it's nice to see you, too." Good one. Why didn't I ever think to call him that?

Emmett went back in and ordered the food. Edward and I followed and I went to put his bag in my room quickly while he was bombarded with questions from Emmett, Rose and Jasper about our time in New York. I kinda felt bad for him, being fed to the wolves like he was, but now he knew what I came home to.

Grabbing his hand, I led Edward to the sink in the kitchen and started washing off the blood, pulling a few shards of glass out of his skin as he winced in pain. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, back in full mom mode, only it was for the wrong kid this time.

"This is what happens when you use your fist instead of your mouth to resolve problems." Did I really just say that out loud? Charlie used to spout that kind of shit to Emmett and Jasper all the time, usually when they'd beat up one of my boyfriends for being to handsy. And then he'd pat them on the back and offer them a beer for watching over his 'little girl'. I loved my papa.

"So E, what exactly did you do to your hand?" Jasper pulled his Spongebob-boxered ass up onto the counter next to the sink and sat swinging his legs watching as I used a pair of tweezers to get the little pieces.

"I thought you guys were listening, so you should know," I murmured, as I yanked the tweezers back, Edward wincing in pain. Apparently I grabbed skin and not glass. My bad.

"Yeah, we were, but then Rose and Emmett started making out and it was really hard to hear over the awful lip smacking, and then Emmett ripped ass, clearing the whole fucking kitchen, right where you're standing by the way, so I had to abort the mission and head into the living room for a few minutes while it cleared out, and by that time, it seemed like all the juicy stuff was already spilled, so yeah that's my story…share the details." Jasper ran a hand through his shaggy hair as Emmett punched him in the stomach calling him a tattle tail.

They were still eight years old, just in grown-up bodies.

I put my hand out between the two to stop their little quarrel. I swear I was the mom here, not the best friend.

"Edward felt the need to… upgrade the Aston." I mumbled, as I finished cleaning his wound. He was squirmy and I finally stomped on his foot to calm him the fuck down. I think he growled, which was kinda hot and then he stopped moving all together, most likely because he didn't want me to stomp on the other one. I might have only weighed 115 pounds, but I was strong.

"And how did he go about that?" Emmett asked, as he pulled himself up on the other counter and waited anxiously for my response, scratching his chest while he waited.

_First it's the nads, then the nose…and now the chest, and I haven't seen him wash his hands once._

I was waiting for Edward to say something, but if they didn't hear the part about the window getting broken, then I wasn't too sure they heard the rest about Alice, so I figured instead of getting everyone involved in the mess, _again_, I'd just let it go. For now, at least.

"Oh, you know, every few months it's good to get new windows. Apparently it was the driver's side's turn to go and see the guys downtown at the dealership. They're buddies down there or something."

"What?" Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time, smirks across their faces.

I didn't really want to explain to them that my boyfriend had a hot temper and liked to hit things when he was mad. I knew he'd never hit me, God no, but I didn't want him to go through a nice long lecture from my brothers about anger management. Not like either of them had any better control, but they liked to think they could tell everyone else what to do. It's what they're best at. And my hottemperward was…well, he was fucking hot and made my lady parts tingly each time his face scrunched up, or better yet, when he growled.

A knock on the door signaling that the food was here saved me from answering.

Then another knock on the door came and still, no one moved.

"Emmett? You gonna get that, seeing as you're bank rolling this party?" Was he really trying to back his big ass out of this?

_Wouldn't be the first time._

I don't know where he was hiding it, and I didn't want to know, but he pulled out his wallet…from his boxers and handed it over to me. That thing was infested with things I couldn't even pronounce and didn't even want to try.

"I'm paying, but…I'm in my Pac Man's, and I know you guys like the goods, but I don't know who's on the other side of that door…it could be one of my players or students, and they definitely don't need to see what the coach is playing with."

Oh. My. God.

"Go answer the door, Emmett." Edward said as he played with the band-aid on his hand. I slapped his hand away and told him to quit picking at it. If I had to put a new one on, I wasn't going to be as nice as the first time.

"No." Emmett sounded like a petulant child.

"Answer the door." Rose groaned as she pushed him off the counter.

"No. Bizzy, come on, help a brother out?" He was practically begging, and I was almost ready to give in, but he needed to realize that if you're going to walk around in your boxers all damn day, you might want to have a pair of shorts handy just in case, like for right now. And, I really didn't want to touch his snausage-infested wallet.

"You know, I don't think I will, but thanks for thinking of me. I'm sure the foods getting cold, so if you wouldn't mind answering the door, I'd like to eat." I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to move.

After a third knock, Emmett stomped his foot before finally moving towards the door.

"Fine! I hate every last one of you fuckers!" Emmett opened the door and grabbed the food handing it off to Jasper as he pulled out nutty money, yes, that's what I'm calling it, seeing that it was sitting next to his nut sack for God knows how long.

The conversation he was having with the take out guy was actually pretty interesting to listen to, or eavesdrop on I should say. Apparently it was one of his football players that he coached…and he had a camera phone. I think the end of the conversation was something about letting them out of practice an hour early for the next week and that there would be no ass chewing after the next game they lost. There was something about trying to get a keg out of Emmett too, but I think he drew the line there. Good man. I think Emmett got off quite easy if you ask me. Camera phones were deadly and could do a lot of damage.

If I was a kid and got a picture of one of my teachers in their unders, I would _definitely_ blackmail the son of a bitch; putting that thing on You Tube or in the school paper or something. Priceless is what that shit would be.

Emmett slammed the door and stomped into the kitchen where we were already digging into our food. He stole my wontons, Edward's egg rolls, Jasper's pot stickers and Rose's sugar buns and pulled it all to his chest.

"This is for making me answer the fucking door, you fuckers! Now you don't get all the good stuff. It's mine."

"And you're gonna eat all that?" Edward asked, as he speared one of my broccolis and brought it to my mouth. Yum, I could think of something else to put in my mouth…put now wasn't the time.

"Yup. You'll think twice about making me answer the door next time, won't you?"

I know _I_ was going to think twice about it. I wanted my wontons, and now I got none. He was right, they were the best part of the meal for me, but then again, he needed to learn his lesson about making everyone else do things for him all the time.

Over the next hour, I watched as he ate all our food…and his own…and I wanted to vomit…on him.

He looked bloated and uncomfortable when all the food was finally gone and wanted Rose to rub his tummy, but instead, she punched him hard and walked away. Poor tummy. _Not!_

It was getting late, and I definitely wanted to talk to Edward more about what went down with Alice without everyone listening in. I knew he wanted to talk, and even if he didn't, tough shit on his part. There was going to be some talking happening. Her words still irked me and I wanted to know what she said to him to make him hurt his second in line love.

After telling everyone that we were calling it a night and getting lots of eye rolls and catcalls for going to bed at 8:30pm, Edward grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom. _I could get used to this._

I lay down on my bed and cuddled into my fresh blankets as he looked around the walls a little bit. I guess the last time he was in here; he wasn't able to really take in the pictures, what with all the drama that ensued that night and all.

"She really was a beautiful little girl. Looked a lot like her mama." Edward ran his finger over a picture of the two of us rocking in a chair as I looked down at my little girl, her hand wrapped around my pinky finger.

"Yeah, she was. But unfortunately she also looked a lot like Jake, too. With him being Native American, ya know. At least she got most of my features and just his skin color."

"Yeah." Edward replied. He stood there for a long time just staring at the pictures.

"So…you gonna talk, or do I have to pull it out of you? I've already had one of those conversations tonight, but I'm not opposed to doing what I have to, to get the details."

Edward was still quiet, but as he turned to face me, I saw the worry in his eyes.

"What do you want to know exactly?" He looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Whatever you want to tell me. This is your sister, Edward, and I'm not gonna come between the two of you, but she's obviously pissed you off and I want to help if I can. So…whatever you want to tell is what I want to hear."

Edward went over to my dresser and leaned up against it.

"I got home, saw a package and opened it. The card was on top and I read it, and then there was a bunch of shit in there, well not really shit, but gifts, stuff she knew I would like. She was trying to butter me up; she's really good at that, ya know?" I did know. When she wanted me to get waxed, she buttered me up with the facial and massage, and to this day I still don't know why she wanted me waxed, especially because it was her brother that was going to see it, but whatever, completely off subject. "And then I went up to her apartment to talk. And she started telling me that she was sorry, but I didn't feel like she was really sorry and called her out on it. She's got a past, Bella. But it's not my story to tell, and if there's one lesson that I think we can all take from what happened here, is that each person's past is their own and _their_ story to tell, right?" I nodded again knowing that it was definitely a lesson that I learned. "And yeah, she's been screwed over, I'll say that much, but she just kept going on and fucking on about how she thought…"

He stopped, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Just say it, E. I won't be offended." I knew they talked about me, _obviously_.

"She was saying that you were hiding shit from her, from me, and it was her job to look out for me, figure out what it was so I didn't get hurt. Like I can't take care of myself, and that really upset me, seeing that I'm the older one here. I knew that something was going on with you, but I also knew that you'd come to me in your own time when you were ready to talk. I just…I don't know. We both started yelling and it was getting out of hand. I know that she knows she messed up, but it's almost like she just wants to forgive and forget, and I don't think that's the case here. I think, no I _know_, that she needs to apologize to everyone for the way she acted. And I think she needs to be put in the doghouse for a while. You're my first concern, of course you're my first concern, but what she did to Jasper, that shit wasn't right either. All he was trying to do was help, diffuse the situation, but she just treated him like shit and completely overlooked what he was trying to do. I wouldn't blame him if he broke things off completely, but…I don't know…I hope he gives her another chance, too."

I don't think I'd ever heard Edward speak so much at once in all the time I'd known him.

"Are you done?" Edward looked up kinda surprised. "You're starting to sound like me, ya know. Rambling, I mean."

Edward chuckled and pushed off the dresser making his way over to the bed before lying down beside me.

"I've noticed." We were facing each other on our sides, staring into one another's eyes. He moved a lock of hair behind my ear before kissing my nose. "I've noticed several changes in myself since meeting you, Bella. All good changes of course. Well, except for the rambling." I hit his stomach kinda hard as he grabbed it in mock pain. "But I like it, it's you, and any part of you, I want."

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, a soft kiss letting him know just how much I loved him.

"That sounds like a draining conversation. I know I'm going to have to talk to her eventually; but eventually, as in a few weeks sounds good to me. Especially if you feel that she's just letting it go and not worrying about the destruction she left in her path."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I actually told her to stay away from you for a little while and give you some space, so let's see how well she does with that." Edward ran his hand up and down my side, moving under my shirt until we were skin to skin.

"I get that it was a draining conversation, but nothing that you've said sounds like something I'd punch out my window over. Is there more you're not saying?" His hand moved to my back and started massaging my shoulders, his hands stopping as I spoke.

Edward was quiet for a few minutes, looking deep in thought. "Nothing you need to worry about. We'll work things out and everything will be fine, okay?" _Yeah, nothing for me to worry about, my ass!_

I knew there was more he wasn't telling me, but I wouldn't pry. If this was just one of his friends, I may have been a little nosier, but this was his sister, his family, and I wouldn't get in the middle of that. I wouldn't.

_Yes you would._

Edward yawned and stretched out his body, bones cracking as he moved. I heard two clunks as his shoes hit the floor.

"You look so tired, baby." I mentioned, tracing my fingers around his tired, blood shot eyes.

"I am. It's been a long day. A day that started out amazing and ended so badly."

I rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"Why did it end badly, and where was I? I can give you a happy ending, if you want?"

Edward's hands gripped my hips, pulling me down harder over his erection that was quickly making itself known.

"I don't think you need to ask if I want a happy ending from you, love. I think you know exactly what I want. What I _need_." I started grinding myself on top of him, loving the little moans and groans escaping his lips. I knew exactly what he needed. "God that feels good."

"I know. It's what I do best." I leaned forward and placed kisses down his neck and long his collarbone.

"No, what you do best is with your mouth and pussy." Ooh, dirty talking Edward, me likes.

"Say pussy again." I continued kissing as his hands massaged my ass.

"_Pussy_. You like when I talk like that, don't you? I love these pants, by the way."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Take your shirt off."

"You take it off; I'm tired, and emotionally drained." Okay, now he was milking it.

Good thing I didn't mind.

"Lazy ass." I quickly pulled his t-shirt off and went for the button on his jeans and undid that quickly. "My, my. Spunky is just a _little_ excited to see me."

"No, he's excited to see Clitzy." I looked up at him to see the smile forming on his face, and then fall taking in my expression. "And you, you too, you know that. He loves you… and Clitzy is just an added bonus."

"Sure. Did you want a shovel to dig that hole faster?" Edward chuckled as he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor.

Edward licked his lips as he stared at my naked chest. "Your tits are amazing by the way." His hands cupped me, flicking his thumbs over my pebbled nipples. I moaned at the contact and his words. I'd never heard him be so vulgar, but I liked it.

_God I'm horny._

"Yeah? You like my tits?" I placed my hands over his showing him what I wanted.

"No, I _love_ your tits." Edward leaned forward taking my left one into his mouth, one hand on the lonely tit, and the other on the small of my back pushing me closer to him.

"Good to know. I _love_ your cock. I love Spunky, and we really need to find a name for your fingers, because they're magical, coming in a close second to Spunky and his fucktastic abilities to make Clitzy moan louder than a whore in heat when he touches her."

Edward began laughing hysterically causing both of our bodies to bounce together. That right there was magical in itself.

Edward stopped laughing and his expression became serious. "I love you Bella, I really do. I hope you know that."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, his hands moving back to cupping my chest, hanging on like his life depended on it. His poor hand had to be hurting, but he didn't show any signs of pain.

"I know you do. I love you too. But you knew that, didn't you?"

I pushed my body down his and put my hands in the waistband of his jeans when he placed his hands over my own.

"Just stop…for a second. You know I don't want you to actually stop, but just…okay. I just don't want Alice to come between us and I didn't really want to mention my sister when you were going down on me."

I continued pulling his pants down, boxers coming with and threw his clothes on the floor.

"She won't come between us. As long as you love me, and as much as this sounds childish to say, but as long as I'm number one on your agenda, that's all I care about. That's all I need to know."

I placed a kiss on the head of his dick, licking the precum from my lips as I stared him in the eye. His cock twitched below me signaling that he liked what I was doing. I smirked and bent down licking from base to tip.

"I think we can stop talking about my sister now," Edward groaned as I took him completely in my mouth, thanking God once again for my non-existent gag reflex.

"Uh-huh." I tried to speak around his dick, but it was big and there wasn't much room left in there. I also knew that my voice would vibrate against him if I spoke and as he moaned and bucked his hips into my mouth, I knew I'd done my job.

"Fucking Christ, that feels amazing. I swear that you get better at this by the day." Edward tangled his hands in my hair pulling me down, allowing me to take him deeper and deeper in my mouth. "You look so good like this, with your lips wrapped around my cock. I'd love to take a picture and put it on my desk at work."

I'd like a picture of it too, if we were being completely honest here. His cock was huge and I bet it would be hotter than hell to have a blown up picture of it to put on my ceiling so when he wasn't here to sleep with me, I could have sweet dreams knowing Spunky was close.

Poor Pattsy would be so jealous, hell, he probably was already jealous, seeing that he hadn't been taken out of his drawer in weeks, well longer than that actually, ever since Edward and I met. I didn't want to make him feel bad; he was my plastic lover for a long time, but I had to move on. I hadn't thrown him away, he was my friend, but having the real deal was so much better than imitation and he needed to come to terms with the fact that I'd found someone; a replacement if you will. No, no, that didn't sound right. An upgrade. Yeah, that sounded better.

Edward was getting close, his body starting to tense up. He pulled me by the arms so that I was back resting on his chest.

"You didn't want me to finish? I heard there's lots of protein in spunk, and I don't think I got my fill at supper." I licked my lips as he groaned again. That shit got him every time.

"No, I just want to fuck you first before mount St. Spunky decides to blow. I'd like to say I'd recover quickly, but we've been fucking a lot lately and I think I'm almost drained; need to refill."

I nodded in agreement. We'd been fucking like bunnies lately, and I sometimes wondered how he was keeping up with all our extra curricular activities.

"Then fuck me. I'm horny and I need a little attention down there. Clitzy's a greedy little fucker…literally."

Edward rolled us over so that he was hovering over me in all his naked glory. He quickly discarded my pants from my body.

"No panties?" His voice was deep and raspy, dripping with lust as his fingers dug into my hips.

"No." I wasn't going to tell him that I dressed in front of Jasper and didn't want to have to put my panties on in front of him, so I kept my answer simple. Probably _not_ the best time to talk about my best buddy watching me get dressed, even if it was innocent.

"God I love you." Edward bent down and placed a kiss on my clit. It felt amazing, not gonna lie, but I pulled his head up anyways. "You're honestly gonna tell me you don't want this?" Edward licked my clit just to prove his point and of course my hips were traitors to their master, me, and bucked forward wanting a little more of what he was giving.

"I…want…it…but…oh God that feels good." Edward's head disappeared between my legs once more and I couldn't stop him. I didn't _want_ to stop him. As he focused his attention on my nub, I felt two of those magical fingers that I mentioned before enter me quickly, making me moan loud enough for the neighbors on the next floor to hear. I hoped that there weren't any cuts on those fingers from the broken glass. I'm sure it would sting if they mixed with my…fluids.

"Baby, you gotta be quiet. I really want to fuck you, make love to you, whatever, but if you keep that up, which you know I love by the way and you can do it all you want when we're at my place, someone's gonna hear. Emmett still kinda scares me from time to time and I'd like to keep my dick attached so I can hear you moan like that again."

He really was turning into me, or maybe I was just rubbing off on him. But it was funny and I really wanted him to keep his dick too, so I shut my mouth and threw a pillow over my face and screamed, loudly, as a third finger was added and my orgasm burst through my entire body.

Magical fingers, fucktastic tongue.

"E? I absolutely love what you're doing down there, but I need you, like _really_ need you. Please!" I was practically begging for him to put his dick in me, and if I had to get down on my knees and beg, I would, all I wanted was his cock. I was going to _beg_ for his cock.

"You have no idea what it does to me to hear you beg like that." Edward's eyes were hooded with lust. I looked down to find him stroking his cock; his _enormous_ cock with veins popping out the sides as he pulsed against his hand. "Can I fuck you now?"

"Please." I spread my legs as far as they would go and watched as he entered me in one swift move.

"So wet. So tight," he mumbled into my neck as he started to move in me, slowly at first and then picking up speed. It was a little raw from all the extra workouts, but still felt amazing like I knew it would. Edward was amazing; everything about him draws me in, especially his enormous piece of man meat, my candy.

Edward pinned me to the bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling myself to him, as we stayed connected and moved together. I watched as his stomach flexed with each thrust, making me moan louder and louder. I tried to put the pillow over my face again to drown some of them out but Edward said he wanted to see my face when I came. I couldn't blame him; his cum face was absolutely like nothing else I've ever seen.

"God I'm sorry but I'm gonna…"

"Just let it go, love," I moaned as I felt him release in me, my walls tightening around him as my second orgasm shot through me.

Edward collapsed on top of me as we tried to slow our breathing.

"I love you Bella Swan, so fucking much." Edward wrapped me in his arms as he broke the connection and rolled me onto his chest.

"I love you too, so fucking much," I mumbled into his chest as he caressed my back.

Cuddling after sex was the best part, well the orgasms were the best part, but the cuddling came in a close second.

It was perfect like always…until we both jumped from the loud banging on my bedroom door.

"Bizzy! For the love of peanut butter, shut your yap!" Of course they heard. I'm sure the entire building was aware of our little…adventure.

I heard something slide under the door and reluctantly got up to see what it was.

"What is it?" Edward asked, as he got up and pulled on his boxers. I think I whimpered at the loss of sight of his peen.

"Looks like a CD." I looked it over, not sure what was on it and went to go pop it into my stereo. As it was loading, I pulled on my pajamas and lay on the bed.

The music started playing. The sounds of Nelly Furtado bounced off the walls as she sang 'Man Eater', straight from Jasper's personal collection of songs.

Edward and I were laughing hysterically as we listened to the song that was repeated on the CD at least six times.

Something else slid through the door and this time Edward got up to look.

**Lovetards-**

**Belly, you're a screamer, **_**obviously**_**, and Edward…you must have a monster cock and now I'm horny. Well I am Emmett; you can thank your new friend and Bella's whorish moans for that. Anyway, here's a CD we put together for you guys so we don't have to hear that shit again. It gives Jazz and Emmy nightmares. Hope you get better…**_**use**_** out of it than Jasper did.**

**-Rose, Emmett and Jasper**

"Well, at least they know you're…well taken care of, right?" Edward smiled at me, looking like a proud little boy who just got an A on his report card and was ready to skip home to tell mom.

I hit him upside the head with a pillow before I was tackled to the bed.

We decided to let the CD play as round two started.

This time I threw the pillow to the floor.

I was going to have a sore throat in the morning.

**A/N: I think we all know that Edward tends to over react at times, and this was one of them, but I guess we don't know exactly what happened between him and Alice during their conversation. Will we ever know? Hmmm…I'll keep you guessing on that one.**

**Question time…I read a ton of fanfiction, but I'm starting to branch out to books, you know, those paper things with words on them that you buy from stores? Yeah, those. I know they aren't Bella and Edward smut, but they work too. I just got done reading 'Water for Elephants' and 'Bel Ami' so that I could be ready for Robs new movies, but now I want to read more. Anyone have suggestions for a good book? I'm looking for romance, smut, smut, romance, romance, smut. That sort of thing. BUT not the cheesy smutty books in the dollar isle at Walmart, you know what I mean. Send me your suggestions when you review!**

**Push the button, you know you want too!**


End file.
